Le sens du devoir
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE Elizabeth a réussi... Elle est restée fidèle à Will durant dix années .. Mais que se passerait il si le sens du devoir de Will était plus fort que tout ? Cross over avec les livres de Robb Kidd
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous ... pour commencer, les mentions légales**_

**Disclaimer: _Les personnages sont tous à Disney pour ceux des films , à Robb Kidd pour les allusions à sa série sur l'enfance de Jack que je ferais dans cette fic ... donc attention risque de spoiler minimes pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu _**

_**Voici donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fic … J'espère que ce début (assez long ) vous plaira et vous intriguera assez pour lire la suite … Sachant que c'est du MA… donc tout ne sera pas intégralement publié ici mais vous pourrez lire l'intégrale sur mon site…(voir mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews…**_

**Prologue**

Elizabeth Turner s'avança lentement sur la colline verdoyante, goûtant la douceur du soir qui tombait sur la petite île où elle s'était installée quelques huit ans plus tôt avec son fils qui n'était encore qu'un bébé .La jeune femme sourit avec attendrissement à la pensée de ce dernier, qui, à quelques mètres devant elle, avançait gaiement, chantant la chanson de pirate qu'elle lui avait apprise alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon. Elle avait appelé son fils William. William troisième du nom, cela allait sans dire attendu qu'il portait le prénom de son père et du père de son père. Elle aurait pu en choisir un autre , celui de son père à elle par exemple, mais Weatherby n'était pas le prénom d'un petit garçon , c'était celui d'un père… et Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas que son petit William grandisse trop vite. Parce que depuis un peu plus de neuf ans elle n'avait que lui pour combler le vide de sa vie. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Will, son époux, de l'avoir laissée seule durant autant d'années. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix . Il était devenu capitaine du Hollandais Volant le jour même de leurs noces pour échapper à une mort certaine… Mais pour toutes les choses que l'on désire il y a un prix à payer et Will avait donc été obligé de passer loin d'elle les dix années suivantes, convoyant les âmes des défunts dans un monde où elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre.

Après son départ, les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, l'absence de Will la rendant presque folle de douleur après l'unique journée qu'ils avaient pu passer ensembles sur l'île de Molokai. Là où ils avaient conçu William .

Le souvenir de cette journée, du soleil brûlant sa peau, des mots d'amour murmurés par Will avait illuminé ses dix dernières années…Chaque fois qu'Elizabeth posait les yeux sur son fils, il lui semblait revivre ce jour inoubliable où, au terme de tant d'épreuves et de doutes, elle était enfin devenue Madame Elizabeth Turner. Dans tout les sens du terme. Lorsque Will était parti, elle avait senti quelque chose se briser en elle, cassant tout les rêves et les illusions qu'elle avait nourris jusqu'alors. Et elle avait perdu l'espoir, se résignant à attendre la mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que l'enfant de Will grandissait en elle. Alors Elizabeth Turner avait repris espoir. Et elle avait attendu comme la cruelle Calypso lui avait suggéré de le faire.

Dix ans. Dix années d'attente. Dix années retirée du monde avec son fils, espérant gagner la liberté de Will par le sacrifice de sa vie de femme. Elle avait renoncé à la mer, à la piraterie,à l'amour charnel, à tout ce dont elle avait rêvé enfant dans l'attente de ce jour où son époux lui reviendrait enfin. Libre d'une malédiction cruelle, libre de l'aimer et de partager enfin son existence et celle de son enfant.

Attendrie, Elizabeth posa son regard sombre sur son fils, souriant de le voir aussi impatient qu'elle de voir ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Lentement, Elizabeth attira William à elle, souriant avec émerveillement en voyant le fameux éclair vert luire à l'horizon. Le signe qu'une âme revenait de l'au-delà. Le signe que son amour avait été plus fort que la malédiction.

William leva un regard de pure adoration vers sa mère, le sourire hésitant et Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire, désignant avec une impatience mal maîtrisée le frêle esquif qui se rapprochait d'eux et sur lequel ne naviguait qu'un seul passager. Son mari. William Turner.

Perdant enfin son détachement, Elizabeth prit la main de William et l'entraîna à sa suite, dévalant le vallon qu'ils connaissaient dans ses moindres aspérités sans la moindre prudence, courant tout deux vers celui qu'ils attendaient depuis dix ans.

*

Will, le bandana soigneusement vissé sur le crâne, regarda avec un plaisir mêlé de culpabilité la silhouette d'Elizabeth courir vers lui, ouvrant les bras par réflexe pour recueillir son étreinte.

- Will. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit elle avec des sanglots de soulagement dans la voix.

- Toi aussi. Murmura Will avant de l'embrasser avec avidité, goûtant ses lèvres fraîches

Elizabeth rit doucement, un rire jeune et heureux, semblable à celui qui était le sien lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants grandissant sous le soleil clément de Port Royal et se tourna vers le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait.

- William… Voici ton papa. Will. C'est ton fils. Déclara-t-elle avec une fierté vibrante dans la voix.

Will regarda avec étonnement le petit garçon aux yeux sombres qui le fixait avec hésitation

- Mon … Notre.. Commença-t-il.

- Oui. Will. Notre fils. Déclara Elizabeth en le couvant d'un regard tendre. William Turner troisième du nom.

- Oh .. Elizabeth. Souffla Will avec émotion avant de l'attirer à lui.

- Embrasse ton fils plutôt. Suggéra Elizabeth. Il a attendu toute sa vie pour ça.

Will se pencha maladroitement vers William, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée du lendemain et le serra contre lui.

- Bonjour papa. Dit le petit garçon. Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi. Murmura Will en le serrant contre lui.

Elizabeth écrasa une larme sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers Will, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

- Rentrons… Un bon dîner nous attend… Notre premier tous ensembles.

Comme dans un rêve, Will se laissa entraîner, serrant sans y penser la petite main de son fils dans la sienne tandis que son autre bras était passé autour de la taille d'Elizabeth.

*

Le dîner fut semblable à ce dont Elizabeth avait rêvé durant les dernières années et elle goûta pleinement le bonheur de retrouver enfin son mari et de pouvoir montrer à son fils qu'il avait réellement un papa, comme elle le lui avait toujours assuré. Bien entendu les échanges entre Will et son fils étaient encore hésitants et empreints de maladresse mais Elizabeth ne se faisait pas soucis. A présent , ils avaient tout le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Elle avait été fidèle à son amour, elle l'avait attendu. Et elle l'avait libéré.

Revenant au présent, elle sourit à Will tandis que de l'autre côté de la table, William dodelinait de la tête, s'efforçant de résister au sommeil.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure William… Dit elle gentiment à son fils.

- Mais je veux voir papa… Protesta faiblement le petit garçon

- Tu verras papa demain et les jours d'après . Lui répondit Elizabeth d'un ton joyeux. Pour l'instant tu dois dormir. Conclut elle en se levant dans l'intention de mettre William au lit

- Laisse je vais le faire. Intervint Will en se levant, l'air embêté. Et après nous parlerons.

- Si tu veux … Accepta Elizabeth qui ne pouvait quitter son mari du regard.

Will s'approcha de William et le souleva dans ses bras, grimaçant en le découvrant plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Où est sa chambre ? Demanda-t-il, perdu dans cette maison inconnue.

- Par là. Sourit Elizabeth en débarrassant la table.

Will hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre, se retournant brièvement vers Elizabeth qui ramassait les assiettes. Un instant le remords le submergea alors qu'il songeait à tout les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour lui avant de reporter son attention sur son fils qui le regardait d'un air craintif.

Will le déposa doucement dans son lit, prenant garde à rabattre la couverture sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

- William… Ce que je vais te dire est très important d'accord ?

- Oui papa. Répondit William en luttant visiblement pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- D'abord je veux que tu saches que je t'aime . Et que j'aime ta maman… Mais il y a des choses qu'un homme doit faire … quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Déclara gravement Will

- Je ne comprends pas. Répondit William en étouffant un bâillement.

Will sourit tristement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se lever, soufflant la bougie.

- Un jour tu comprendras… En attendant, veille bien sur ta maman d'accord ?

Will soupira tristement tandis que la respiration régulière de son fils lui répondait. William s'était endormi. Prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, Will sortit de la pièce et retourna dans la salle à manger qu'il découvrit vide

- Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort.

- Dans la chambre. Répondit elle. Dans notre chambre.

*

Se sentant encore plus coupable, Will pénétra dans la pièce et grimaça légèrement en découvrant Elizabeth, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et les cheveux dénoués,qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Elizabeth.. Il faut que nous parlions. Se força-t-il à dire en suivant malgré lui des yeux les courbes du corps de sa femme que la chemise laissait largement deviner.

- Plus tard.. Répondit Elizabeth en arborant un sourire mutin. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que toi et moi. Dit elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

Will ferma brièvement les yeux, ses mains glissant malgré lui sur le corps chaud et vibrant de sa femme, avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres avec un gémissement étranglé. Dix ans songea-t-il en l'allongeant sur le lit, dix années de chasteté, dix années dans le vide de son âme et la froideur de son lit. Dix ans sans pouvoir la serrer contre lui ou l'embrasser.. Dix ans c'était cher payé mais cela en valait la peine. Elle en valait la peine et elle, plus que toute autre, méritait ces retrouvailles.. Il lui parlerait plus tard, lorsqu'il en aurait le courage se promit il en se traitant mentalement de lâche.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé tandis que la main rêche de Will retroussait sa fine robe de nuit de lin blanc, sa peau brunie par les années caressant les cuisses à la peau pâle d' Elizabeth avant qu'il prenne ses lèvres avec avidité.

- Elizabeth .. On doit vraiment parler… Souffla Will en s'écartant d'elle avec réticence

- Je veux être ta femme. Maintenant Will. Gémit Elizabeth en se débarrassant rapidement de sa chemise.

Le souffle de Will se bloqua dans sa poitrine en découvrant son corps nu seulement éclairé par la lumière tremblante des bougies. Avec hâte, les mains mal assurées il effleura sa poitrine offerte tandis qu'Elizabeth inclinait la tête en arrière, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage

- Tu es belle. Murmura Will. Mon Elizabeth…

Un sourire languide aux lèvres, Elizabeth se pencha vers Will, sa main glissant sur son torse défaisant un par un les boutons retenant la chemise du jeune homme, caressant presque sans y penser la longue cicatrice que Bill Turner avait fait à son fils en lui arrachant son cœur …

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Murmura Elizabeth en l'embrassant. J'ai tant attendu ce moment …

Will referma ses bras autour d'elle, sachant qu'il agissait mal mais n'ayant ni le courage ni l'envie de la décevoir. Pas maintenant…… Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau douce d'Elizabeth tandis que les doigts malhabiles de sa femme défaisait sa ceinture, le débarrassant à son tour de ses vêtements. Elizabeth sourit à nouveau et se laissa retomber dans les oreillers avec un soupir.

- Maintenant Will. Murmura-t-elle comme elle l'avait fait dix ans plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Avec un gémissement désespéré, Will s'enfonça en elle, la prenant profondément tandis que le corps d'Elizabeth se soulevait brutalement, ses doigts agrippant fermement les épaules de Will.

- Will. Gémit Elizabeth, son corps se tendant désespérément vers lui tandis qu'il se forçait au calme, allant et venant précautionneusement en elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Will se lâcha en elle avec un cri rauque s'apercevant à peine du gémissement frustré de sa femme.

En nage, mais le corps la brûlant encore, Elizabeth se retourna vers Will et posa une main tremblante sur son torse.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là . Finalement nous avons réussi… Nous avons déjoué le destin . Maintenant nous pouvons être tout les trois .

Will fixa le plafond avant de fermer brièvement les yeux et prit la parole s'en voulant par avance du mal qu'il allait lui faire.

- Je ne vais pas rester Elizabeth…

Elizabeth se redressa brusquement, le regardant sans comprendre

- Quoi ? Mais .. Mais tu es libre Will. Tu , tu n'es plus lié à ce navire, je .. J'ai attendu, je t'ai libéré… Gémit Elizabeth

Will poussa un soupir rempli de regret en lisant sa détresse dans son regard et caressa doucement son visage, l'attirant à lui.

- Je sais ça … Ma douce, ma belle, ma courageuse Elizabeth… Mais… Je ne peux pas rester …

Elizabeth, une moue écoeurée sur le visage, s'écarta de lui, le regardant avec incompréhension

- Quoi … Mais … Je ne comprends pas .. Will !! S'écria-t-elle sa voix partant dans les aigus sous l'effet de la détresse qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Expliqua Will d'un ton désespéré.

- Mais de qui parles tu !! Alors que ton fils et moi nous t'attendons depuis si longtemps

- Des âmes. Soupira Will. Ils ont besoin d'un guide, ils ont besoin de moi. C'est, c'est mon devoir Elizabeth… Essaie de comprendre.

Elizabeth le fixa, interdite, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux sombres en lisant sa détermination dans le regard de Will.

- J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi. William a besoin de toi…

Will détourna le regard, les yeux humides avant de la regarder de nouveau.

- Non …Tu es forte Elizabeth. C'est pour ça que je t'aime… Parce que quoi qu'il arrive tu restes droite, fière… Tu es la reine des pirates… La femme qui n'a pas hésité à se mettre elle-même en danger pour défendre ce à quoi elle croyait.

Elizabeth détourna le regard, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Je ne peux pas rester Elizabeth… Murmura Will comme à regret. Je ne peux pas les laisser… S'il te plait … essaie de comprendre et me pardonner. Elizabeth … s'il y avait un autre moyen..

- Bien sur qu'il y en a autre ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Reste auprès de ton fils et de moi et laisse en un autre guider les âmes !!!

- Non Elizabeth… C'est mon devoir de le faire…

- Dix ans !! DIX ANS !!! Hurla brutalement Elizabeth en larmes. Je t'ai attendu dix années !!! Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de nuits que j'ai passées à pleurer en attendant ton retour ? Le nombre de fois où ton fils m'a demandé où était son père ???

- Je sais … Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi… Mon Elizabeth… Et si .. Si lorsque je reviendrais la prochaine fois tu n'es plus là pour m'attendre, je comprendrais… Je n'ai pas à t'imposer mon choix …

- Je croyais que j'étais ton choix. Rétorqua Elizabeth avec amertume.

Will se mordit les lèvres et prit son visage entre ses mains la forçant à le regarder.

- Tu l'es toujours mon Elizabeth… Depuis le premier jour, jusqu'au dernier … je t'aimerais. Et lorsque … lorsque ton temps sera venu… Je t'attendrais en mer… Nous serons ensemble pour toujours …

- Et combien d'années me faudra-t-il endurer la solitude avant ça … Demanda avec rancœur Elizabeth. Et ton fils … que lui dirais je lorsqu'il me demandera pourquoi son père est parti ?

- Que je l'aime… mais que trop de personnes comptent sur moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser. Elizabeth … je t'en prie…

Elizabeth renifla, le visage brouillé par les larmes, songeant à l'inutilité de son sacrifice avant de hocher la tête.

- Fait .. Fait ce que tu estimes être ton devoir Will. Répondit elle finalement d'un ton résigné.

Une vague d'amour submergea Will et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci .. Merci de si bien me comprendre … Sache … que .. Tout les dix ans, je serais là … Je t'attendrais Elizabeth.

Elizabeth le regarda l'air blessé.

- Tais toi … s'il te plait…

Will soupira lourdement et l'embrassa avec force avant de la serrer contre lui.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever …

- Bien sur … Tu dois partir… Déclara Elizabeth d'un ton vide d'émotions en se levant pour s'habiller.

Will la suivit , remettant en silence son costume de guide des âmes, se sentant à la fois coupable et en paix. Il avait pris la bonne décision… Celle que lui dictait son devoir.

*

Une fois dehors, Will prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne,sa femme ne réagissant pas à son contact. Lentement il l'emmena jusqu'à la plage où, au loin, apparaissait la silhouette du Hollandais Volant attendant son capitaine. Avec un soupir, Will attira Elizabeth à lui.

- Je t'aime… Mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, songeant avec amertume que posséder son cœur ne représentait plus rien à présent qu'il lui préférait son devoir.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se força à lui sourire, ses lèvres rejoignant les siennes dans un ultime baiser d'adieu avant que Will ne s'installe dans la chaloupe qui l'attendait, l'emmenant vers le navire qu'il n'avait pu quitter que pour une journée

*

Longtemps après le départ de Will, Elizabeth resta sur la plage , sa chemise de nuit blanche flottant comme un étendard brillant au milieu de l'aube à peine naissante. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur le sable, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues. Elle avait perdu, elle avait vaincu la malédiction mais c'était finalement le sens du devoir de Will qui avait eu raison d'elle et de leur amour…

Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, elle ne s'aperçut pas que derrière elle, se tenait le jeune William serrant ses poings d'enfant. Le petit garçon s'était réveillé au hurlement de sa mère et, sans se faire voir, il avait suivi Will et Elizabeth lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la maison. Il avait vu son père partir. Il avait vu sa mère pleurer. Et dans son cœur, s'était installée une haine aussi brûlante que destructrice pour Will.

Se mordant les lèvres, William se précipita vers la maison, faisant cogner contre le mur le battant de la porte de la chambre de sa mère avant de se précipiter vers le lit de cette dernière. Sans faire attention aux draps froissés qui avaient été le témoin quelques heures plus tôt des tendres retrouvailles de ses parents, William exhuma le coffre que sa mère cachait soigneusement avant de se lever pour saisir la clef qui reposait comme toujours sur le chevet de sa mère. Avec lenteur, tâtonnant un peu, le petit garçon ouvrit le coffre et retint un haut de cœur en y découvrant le cœur battant de son père.

D'une main hésitante il s'empara du stylet que sa mère conservait toujours à portée de main et il le leva vers le cœur de son père. Les larmes aux yeux, William songea à ce père qui avait été gentil mais distant avec lui, au sourire de sa mère la veille au dîner puis aux larmes qu'il l'avait vu verser quelques minutes plus tôt sur la plage. Alors William troisième du nom, abattit le stylet droit dans le cœur de son père … voulant lui briser le cœur comme il avait brisé celui de sa mère…….

*

Elizabeth, secouée par les sanglots, vit avec surprise le Hollandais Volant s'approcher, déversant sur la plage les quelques hommes qui avaient choisis de rester à bord lorsque Will avait pris le commandement du navire. Un sourire hésitant se forma sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant Bill Turner et elle se précipita vers lui, refermant ses bras autour de lui.

- Il … il est revenu ! Will a changé d'avis c'est ça ??

Bill la toisa avec froideur et la repoussa comme si elle n'avait été qu'une mouche sur son passage.

- Le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un Capitaine. Scanda-t-il, repris par les hommes qui l'accompagnait.

Perdue et un peu décontenancée, Elizabeth le vit prendre le chemin de sa demeure et son sang se glaça brusquement dans ses veines.

- Will… où est Will !!! Hurla-t-elle, courant après les hommes.

- Le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un Capitaine. Scandèrent les hommes en enfonçant la porte de sa maison.

- Non !! Gémit Elizabeth en les devançant, courant vers sa chambre.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil et poussa un cri d'horreur en découvrant William prostré à quelques mètres du coffre, la main ensanglantée.

- Maman… Bredouilla le petit garçon. Maman pardon … je voulais pas .. Il , il t'a fait pleurer alors j'ai voulu lui faire mal aussi.

Bill la poussa, tenant un couteau à demi rongé par le sel marin dans sa main.

- Le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un capitaine …

Folle de terreur, Elizabeth se précipita vers William, mettant ses bras en croix devant lui pour le protéger et cherchant du regard une épée pour les défendre tout les deux.

- Non !!!! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !! Non vous n'avez pas le droit

- Maman.. Y se passe quoi ? Demanda William d'une voix au bord des larmes.

- William… Cours .. La porte de derrière dépêche toi !!! Hurla Elizabeth, paniquée.

- Le capitaine. Siffla Bill en tendant la main vers le petit garçon pour le saisir, déclenchant un hurlement de terreur chez ce dernier.

- William ! Cria Elizabeth en se précipitant vers Bill, qui déjà, forçait le petit garçon à s'allonger sur le sol.

Elle amorça un mouvement vers eux tandis que William hurlait … Avant de sentir un coup violent derrière sa tête qui la fit sombrer dans le noir le plus total.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, de longues minutes après, Elizabeth poussa un hurlement en découvrant la pièce vide, une flaque de sang frais mouillant le sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Les hommes du Hollandais Volant avaient disparus, emportant avec eux le coffre et son fils …


	2. Une mission et des retrouvailles

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc la suite de mon histoire avec un peu plus d'explications … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 1**

Les heures qui suivirent la disparition de William et la mort de Will se passèrent dans un brouillard flou pour Elizabeth Turner, la jeune femme se trouvant dans un premier temps incapable de faire autre chose hormis pleurer. Un long moment, elle caressa l'idée de courir jusqu'à la plage pour s'enfoncer dans les flots bleus de la mer qui bordait son île jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci la submergent lui apportant la mort qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son petit William. Mais ce n'était pas une solution… Parce que si elle disparaissait personne ne pourrait libérer son fils de son esclavage.

Essuyant les larmes de son visage d'une main poisseuse du sang qui s'était écoulé de son fils lorsque Bill le Bottier lui avait arraché le cœur, Elizabeth avança vers la plage, la rage au ventre. Sa longue robe de nuit blanche flottant au vent et les cheveux emmêlés, elle se posta sur le sable, hurlant sa haine et son désespoir à la seule personne qui pouvait lui rendre son fils: la déesse Calypso.

- CALYPSO !!! Vous m'avez trompée !! Vous m'avez volé mon enfant !!! Calypso !! Hurla-t-elle à s'en briser la voix.

Finalement une forme indistincte se matérialisa à la surface de l'eau et Elizabeth regarda avec haine la déesse s'approcher d'elle.

Calypso jaugea avec un sourire cruel la mère éplorée qui l'appelait depuis des heures et se pencha sur elle, grondant d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Que me veux tu Elizabeth Turner ? N'ai-je pas respecté ma promesse ? Ne t'ai-je pas rendu ton époux au bout de dix années de fidèle attente ?

- Mon fils. Commença Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante. Ils ont emmené mon fils…

- Il a poignardé le cœur. Répondit Calypso d'une voix traînante. Celui qui poignarde le cœur devient capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Il en a toujours été ainsi.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant !! Il a neuf ans… Je, prenez moi à sa place …

Un long ricanement secoua la silhouette de la déesse.

- Non Elizabeth Turner. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses doivent se passer… A moins que tu ne veuilles à ton tour poignarder le cœur de ton fils. Suggéra Calypso en lui montrant le coffre sur lequel Elizabeth avait veillé dix ans durant.

La jeune femme ne put maîtriser son élan et sur précipita sur la déesse qui s'empressa de mettre le coffre hors de sa portée.

- Non Elizabeth… Je ne te le donnerais pas. Qu'en ferais tu ?

- C'est mon fils … Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix brisée. Laissez moi prendre sa place …

- Pour chaque chose que l'on désire il y a un prix à payer Elizabeth Turner…

Elizabeth blêmit et regarda Calypso.

- Que voulez vous en échange de la vie de mon enfant ?

- Ce que je désire … Oh chérie c'est très simple … Je veux la conque d'or fin que Poséidon a confié à Triton il y a des siècles…

- Une … une conque ? Juste une conque et mon fils sera libre ?

- Ce n'est pas juste une conque … Murmura Calypso. Son chant est magique … Et amènera à moi les créatures de la mer… Les forçant à m'obéir de nouveau …

- Où est elle ?

- Crois tu que je te la demanderais si je savais où elle se trouve ? Trouve la conque et ton fils sera libre … ou bien continue à attendre comme tu l'as fait durant ces dix années écoulées … en espérant que l'amour d'une mère soit suffisant pour libérer ton fils …

Elizabeth serra les poings de rage et fixa Calypso.

- Libérez William et je me charge de la conque .

- Non chérie … Trouve la conque si tu le peux .. Et alors ton fils sera libre d'aller et venir dans ton monde …Du moins s'il n'a pas perverti sa mission. Ricana Calypso.

A ces mots, Elizabeth commença à trembler, songeant à ce qu'était devenu Davy Jones lorsqu'il avait cessé de guider les âmes vers l'autre monde.

- Il n'a que neuf ans ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Comment pouvez vous exiger de lui qu'il se conforme à une tâche dont il ignore tout !! C'est cruel et injuste

- C'est la vie qui est cruelle chérie … Les hommes, les pirates … qui se voulant les maîtres de l'océan ont bousculé l'ordre des choses. Emprisonnant des années durant celle qui aurait du régner sur les mers…

Effarée, Elizabeth recula.

- Vous … vous aviez prévu ça dès le premier jour … Vous saviez que Will n'abandonnerait ces âmes.

- C'était son destin chérie … Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'interposer … A présent tu en paies le prix.

- Mais William est innocent ! Plaida encore une fois Elizabeth. Punissez moi mais épargnez mon fils. Il n'a rien fait.

- Il a poignardé le cœur. Ce cœur sur lequel tu avais promis à ton époux de veiller … Ne m'accuses pas de tes erreurs Elizabeth Turner. Toi seule est responsable. Lui asséna Calypso avant de disparaître.

- NON !!! WILLIAM NON !!! Hurla Elizabeth à demi hystérique cette fois. JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS !!!

Épuisée, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur la plage, subissant une nouvelle crise de sanglots incontrôlables alors qu'elle réalisait que Calypso avait raison. C'était sa faute … Elle n'avait jamais expliqué à William l'importance du coffre pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait surveillé, trop peinée par le départ de Will pour s'en soucier. Une seule erreur en dix ans … une unique faute qui lui coûtait à présent la liberté de son enfant …

Trempée, Elizabeth finit par reprendre le chemin de la maison désormais vide dans laquelle elle avait été heureuse aux côtés de son fils. Comme dans un brouillard, sans prendre la peine de s'assurer que personne ne s'y trouvait elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se nettoyant et s'habillant par automatisme avant de s'emparer de l'épée qui gisait, abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce depuis des années. Avec des gestes précis, Elizabeth l'attacha à sa ceinture et enfonça son vieux tricorne défraîchit sur son crâne avant de sortir de la maison sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. Elle ne reviendrait jamais plus ici. Sans un regard en arrière, Elizabeth Turner dévala la colline jusqu'au port voisin où elle n'allait que très rarement. Elle devait trouver la conque … Et pour la trouver il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : s'emparer du compas magique de Jack Sparrow …

*

A bord du Hollandais Volant, William reprenait lentement conscience, une douleur aigue vrillant son torse. Le petit garçon battit des paupières avant de reculer, apeuré, en voyant des visages inconnus penchés sur lui.

- Maman ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Où est ma maman !! Que lui avez-vous fait ? Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers l'homme le plus proche de lui pour le frapper.

Bill le Bottier reçut le petit garçon dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il serrait pour la première fois son petit fils contre lui.

- Je suis désolé William. Murmura-t-il, choqué par la découverte que celui qui avait tué son fils n'était autre que son propre enfant.

William se débattit en hurlant, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir été enlevé.

- Ma maman est la reine des pirates !! Et mon papa le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Ils vous trouveront et ils .. Ils . Commença-t-il rapidement à court d'idées quand à ce que ses parents pourraient faire à ses ravisseurs.

- Ils ne feront rien. Annonça un femme majestueuse de laquelle les marins s'écartèrent avec un mélange de respect et de terreur.

- Calypso… Murmura Bill le Bottier en serrant William contre lui.

William lui-même garda un moment le silence avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Je veux maman .

- C'est impossible William Turner. Répondit Calypso avec un plaisir évident.

Tu as poignardé le cœur de ton père, te condamnant toi-même à accomplir sa tâche sur les flots.

William secoua la tête faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Ma maman me laissera pas.

Calypso le toisa, évaluant le petit garçon.

- Elle ne peut rien faire chéri. Ta maman est morte …

- Non ! Protesta Bill d'un ton coupable tandis que de nouvelles larmes se formaient dans les yeux de William.

Calypso, le regard grave, se pencha sur le petit garçon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Pour toutes les erreurs que l'ont commet, il y a un prix à payer William… Te voilà Capitaine à jamais … guidant les âmes des défunts jusqu'à leur dernière demeure…

- NON !! S'écria Bill. Prenez moi à sa place.

- Maman. Répéta William d'une voix triste, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Les âmes attendent leur guide William… Murmura Calypso en le prenant par l'épaule, le forçant à avancer vers le bastingage.

William, les yeux embués par les larmes, découvrit avec horreur des chaloupes remplies d'inconnus, hommes, femmes et enfants confondus, attendant avec de la crainte dans les yeux le guide qui les mènerait à leur dernière demeure.

- Tel est ton destin William. Celui que tu as choisi. Lui déclara Calypso avant de s'évanouir dans les airs, laissant le petit garçon tremblant et consterné.

Les hommes de son équipage le regardèrent avec méfiance et Jim fut le premier à parler.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant… Comment pourrait il guider les âmes ?

Un murmure consterné lui répondit et William lança un regard paniqué à son nouvel équipage. Lui qui avait tellement rêvé de devenir capitaine (en grande partie à cause des récits fabuleux de sa mère lui décrivant les exploits de son père) se retrouvait à présent démunis devant ces inconnus qui l'avaient arraché à son foyer pour l'emmener sur ce navire.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer avec ma maman … Pleurnicha-t-il brutalement

Le regard plein de pitié et de culpabilité, Bill s'agenouilla devant lui et essuya ses larmes.

- William mon gars …. Ta maman … Elle est partie mais je suis certain .. Qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir devenir comme Jones.

A ces mots, William frissonna se rappelant des histoires de sa mère sur le terrible capitaine devenu un poulpe à l'issue de dix années d'attente infructueuses

- Je veux pas…. Dit il. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- C'est impossible. Répondit Bill d'un ton chargé de regrets en le poussant vers la barre du Hollandais Volant. Fils de marin, petit fils de pirate, la mer coule dans tes veines petit alors …

William ferma les paupières, ses yeux le piquant à nouveau à la pensée du sourire tendre de sa maman et des histoires qu'elle lui racontait. Sans réagir, il laissa Bill le Bottier poser ses petites mains sur la barre et entendit à peine son grand père lorsqu'il cria aux autres que le Hollandais avait un capitaine et que le voyage vers l'au delà pouvait commencer …

*

_Deux mois plus tard, Tortuga_

Le tricorne enfoncé sur son crâne et le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre, Elizabeth Turner attendait, assise à une table à l'écart, que Jack Sparrow finisse par franchir le seuil de la Fiancée Fidèle. Cela faisait à présent trois longues semaines que la jeune femme avait débarqué à Tortuga au terme d'un voyage périlleux. Elle avait embarqué sur un navire marchand le jour même de l'enlèvement de William, recourant à une ruse qui avait déjà fait ses preuves dans le passé : se faire passer pour un jeune matelot. Sauf que les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulées comme prévu…

En effet, la maternité avait épanoui les formes féminines qu'elle avait tenté de cacher sous une épaisse bande de tissu enserrant sa poitrine mais cette fois sa ruse avait été découverte… Cela s'était produit environ trois jours après son départ. Le Capitaine, un homme ventripotent et maniéré affichant fièrement l'insigne de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, l'avait demandée dans sa cabine. Au début, Elizabeth avait pensé que l'homme était mécontent de son travail à bord, les longues années passées à terre à élever William et à attendre Will ayant quelque peu émoussé l'endurance et les savoirs faire de la jeune femme. Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'entretien et après que le capitaine ait brutalement levé son tricorne, découvrant sa masse cheveux blonds, Elizabeth avait compris que ce n'était pas une simple discussion que le marin souhaitait avoir avec elle. La tête froide, Elizabeth avait alors évalué ses chances d'échapper aux mains graisseuses du marin qui la menaçait de finir ses jours en cale si elle ne cédait pas à ses avances. Elle avait laissé l'homme l'approcher, affectant un air farouche et timide alors qu'il faisait sauter un par un les boutons de son chemisier… Puis, lorsque l'homme, certain d'avoir affaire à une de ses filles de village naïves et innocentes, avait baissé sa garde… Elle s'était emparée du pistolet qui pendait à sa ceinture et l'avait plaqué sur sa tempe, une grimace satisfaite sur le visage.

L'homme avait bredouillé, son entrejambe mollissant brutalement contre le ventre d'Elizabeth qui avait affirmé sa prise.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Avait il dit. Où crois tu aller avec un pistolet ? Mes hommes auront tôt fait de te maîtriser et crois moi je ne t'épargnerais pas.

- On parie ? Avait elle ironisé, une brusque bouffée d'excitation la parcourant alors qu'elle retrouvait ses habitudes de pirate.

- Tu n'es qu'une femme. Avait craché l'homme. La Compagnie te retrouvera et te pendra comme elle l'a fait des pirates.

Elizabeth s'était contentée de sourire et s'était placée derrière l'homme, lui tordant le bras à le briser, son pistolet toujours sur sa tempe.

- J'ai vaincu l'armada une fois déjà … Tes hommes ne me font pas peur.

L'homme avait blêmit en l'entendant et elle l'avait poussé vers le pont, insouciante de sa chemise ouverte qui laissait entrevoir les bandes dont elle avait recouvert les marques de sa féminité.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la cabine, Elizabeth s'était plaquée contre le mur, faisant du capitaine un bouclier efficace contre les tirs de ses hommes.

- Ordonne leur de débarquer. Avait elle soufflé à son oreille. Ou je te tue.

L'homme s'était contenté de rire et avait fait un geste à l'intention de ses soldats. Du coin de l'œil, Elizabeth avait été juste assez rapide pour voir luire l'éclat métallique d'un pistolet et, gardant le capitaine contre elle en guise de protection, elle avait abattu sans sourciller le soldat faisant planer un silence de mort sur le pont.

- Ai-je toute votre attention Messieurs ? Avait elle ironisé, son canon encore fumant reprenant sa place contre la tempe du capitaine aux pieds duquel s'était formée une flaque chaude et humide.

- Que voulez vous ? Avait bredouillé l'homme.

- Que vous et vos hommes débarquiez … Maintenant. Je réquisitionne ce navire

Le capitaine avait blêmi, comprenant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer lui aussi et avait ordonné à ses soldats de prendre place dans les chaloupes.

- Par le diable qui êtes vous donc ? Lui avait il demandé, tandis que, à présent seuls sur le pont (hormis le cadavre) Elizabeth le guidait vers le bastingage, prenant garde à ne pas s'exposer aux tirs des marins.

- Je suis le Capitaine Turner. Avait elle répondu avant de se reprendre. Mais vous me connaissez sous le nom d'Elizabeth Swann… Seigneur de Singapour et des Mers de Chine du Sud, Roi de la Confrérie des Pirates.

- VOUS !!! Avait crié le capitaine en tentant de se retourner. Mais on vous disait morte …

- On s'est trompé dans ce cas. Avait répondu Elizabeth avant de le pousser par-dessus bord.

Elle s'était ensuite précipitée vers la barre, remerciant le ciel que le navire marchand soit de taille moyenne ce qui lui permit de le manœuvrer seule … avec beaucoup d'efforts. Elle était ainsi parvenue à Tortuga au terme d'un voyage éprouvant, tenant debout uniquement grâce à sa rage et à son besoin de sauver son fils, n'éprouvant aucun remord d'avoir abattu l'homme qui était sur sa route.

Le visage toujours dissimulé, Elizabeth but lentement sa pinte de rhum, grimaçant au goût infâme dont elle avait perdu l'habitude mais se forçant à paraître normale au milieu de ce monde d'hommes. Elle avait du reste coupé ses longs cheveux blonds, se contentant d'un carré lui arrivant aux épaules qui lui éviterait de rencontrer le même genre de problèmes que ceux qu'elle avait eu sur le navire qu'elle avait volé. Grinçant des dents, Elizabeth regarda la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir, pestant une nouvelle fois en voyant un inconnu la franchir. Elle avait pensé que Tortuga était sans doute le meilleur endroit pour trouver Jack Sparrow mais au bout de trois semaines d'attente infructueuse elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devrait pas reprendre la mer et aller de ports en ports à la recherche du célèbre pirate.

Elle s'apprêtait à jeter une pièce sur la table lorsque la porte grinça de nouveau, livrant le passage à celui qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où … Réprimant avec difficulté un sourire satisfait , Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, observant avec curiosité Jack Sparrow.

Le bras négligemment posé autour de la taille d'une catin, Jack salua l'assemblée avec un air sûr de lui et entraîna la fille vers un coin tranquille, encaissé contre une fenêtre. Elizabeth le détailla, notant avec surprise que le pirate ne paraissait pas avoir vieilli depuis leur dernière rencontre. Finalement, agacée de le voir tenter de séduire lamentablement la catin pour obtenir ses faveurs, elle se leva, emportant avec elle son cruchon de rhum.

Une fois arrivée devant Jack, Elizabeth posa la bouteille sur la table et fit signe à la fille.

- Dégage on doit parler.

Jack haussa le sourcil et sourit froidement.

- Désolé mon gars mais cette place est prise .

Le regard noir, Elizabeth s'assit, ne tenant pas compte de l'air offusqué de Jack et souleva son tricorne, révélant son visage. Jack plissa les yeux, l'air surpris.

- Lizzie ??

- Je dois vous parler Jack. Seul à seule. Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard équivoque à la fille.

- Oh …pas de: « bonjour Jack comment allez vous ?Je suis contente de vous revoir Jack » S'offusqua le pirate.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer avec hostilité la catin. Cette dernière se troubla et se leva brusquement, bredouillant qu'elle avait d'autres clients tandis que Jack lui lançait un regard désespéré. Elizabeth sourit avec satisfaction et se pencha vers Jack.

- S'il vous plait Jack, j'ai besoin de votre aide …

Le pirate la fixa un bref instant avant de se caler dans sa chaise, portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

- Et pourquoi vous aiderais je ? Outre le fait que vous avez essayé et réussi à me tuer …

- Jack.. Soupira Elizabeth.

- … Je ne crois pas que vous ayez recherché ma compagnie durant les dix dernières années Madame Turner. Finit Jack

- Capitaine Swann. Grinça Elizabeth. Et est il nécessaire de le rappeler Roi de la Confrérie dont vous faites partie …

- Une erreur de jeunesse. Répondit Jack à la mention de son titre. Qu'avez-vous donc fait à vos cheveux ? Vous les avez coupé avec une épée ou quoi ?

- Une paire de ciseaux rouillés. Répondit Elizabeth avec agacement.

- Affreux. Commenta Jack avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Alors Lizzie, pardon Capitaine Swann… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis disposé à vous aider et qu'attendez vous de moi ?

Elizabeth fixa nerveusement ses mains un bref instant, cherchant le meilleur moyen de présenter les choses alors que sa peine menaçait de la submerger à nouveau.

- Votre compas Jack .. J'ai besoin que vous me prêtiez votre compas ..

- J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part … Ironisa Jack. D'ailleurs où est donc l'inestimable Mr Turner ou dois je dire Mr Swann ? Se moqua-t-il. A moins que la dame n'ait pas été tout à fait fidèle et vertueuse… Remarquez trésor, je vous comprends … c'est long dix ans.

- Will est mort. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix qui tremblait un peu au souvenir du retour de son époux et de la tragédie qui en avait découlé.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé trésor … ou plutôt non … Après tout cela devait arriver non ? A présent si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Déclara froidement Jack en ébauchant le geste de se lever.

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'affoler en voyant sa seule chance de sauver William s'apprêter à s'en aller.

- Jack s'il vous plait … S'écria-t-elle d'un ton poignant. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous et de votre compas ..Vous seul pouvez m'aider …

La bouche de Jack se crispa brièvement en l'entendant et il se rassit à contre cœur.

- Encore une fois pourquoi le ferais je Lizzie ? Et plus important.. Qu'avez-vous à m'offrir en échange de mes services ?

Froidement, Elizabeth dont une des mains était restée à sa ceinture, sortit rapidement son pistolet, s'apprêtant à le pointer sur Jack lorsqu'une main de fer serra son poignet.

- Pas très fair play ça trésor. Commenta Jack en lui lançant un regard dur.

- Oh vous … Cracha Elizabeth dont la main était immobilisée.

- Une chance que les tables de cette auberge soient aussi étroites. Commenta Jack. Maintenant.. Dites moi pourquoi vous voulez mon compas au point d'être prête à me tuer pour ça, encore que vous avez déjà été prête à pire…Commença Jack.

- Pour sauver William. Lâcha Elizabeth d'un ton désespéré.

Confus, Jack la regarda sans comprendre.

- Will ? Mais vous venez de dire qu'il….

- Pas Will !! Mais William mon fils … Précisa Elizabeth, la voix mourant sur la dernière phrase.

- Oh .. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était eunuque. Marmonna Jack avant de s'adoucir devant sa détresse évidente. Et puis je savoir quel péril court votre précieux William ? Vous manquez d'originalité dans les prénoms trésor. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Calypso …elle l'a pris, il est sur le Hollandais Volant et .. Et bon dieu Jack ce n'est qu'un enfant !! Je vous en prie aidez moi , elle ne me le rendra que si je trouve la conque que Poséidon a donné à Triton. Expliqua Elizabeth les larmes aux yeux.

Jack siffla entre ses dents et posa son regard chaud sur elle.

- Et que m'offrez vous en échange de mon aide ?

- Ce que je … Mais Jack nous sommes amis ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

Le pirate lui sourit avec ironie tandis qu'il tordait son poignet la forçant à lâcher son pistolet.

- Dans ce cas rappelez moi de ne pas être votre ennemi trésor… Alors qu'avez-vous à m'offrir ?

Elizabeth le fixa, des larmes d'impuissance montant à ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent Jack… Je … depuis des années je vis .. Simplement.

Jack sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être troublé par la femme qu'il pensait pourtant avoir oubliée.

- Trésor … il y a d'autres choses que vous pouvez offrir.. Persuadez moi Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en caressant la main d'Elizabeth qu'il tenait encore en dessous de la table.

La jeune femme frissonna en sentant la caresse presque sensuelle de sa main sur la sienne et riva son regard au sien.

- Vous êtes méprisable…

- Mais vous avez besoin de moi. Se réjouit Jack.

Elizabeth baissa la tête, songeant le cœur serré que Jack était dans le vrai.

- Si … si je passe la nuit avec vous … Vous m'aiderez ? Finit elle par lâcher en masquant mal son écoeurement

- Intéressant… Commenta Jack en se frottant la barbe d'un air songeur.

Elizabeth honteuse, baissa la tête.

- Vous seriez prêt à tout hein ? Reprit Jack

- C'est mon fils … Répondit Elizabeth sur le ton d'une évidence.

- Et en admettant … que je sois disposé à vous aider … Commença Jack son cœur se serrant inhabituellement en voyant le visage d'Elizabeth rempli d'espoir. Comment irait on ?

- J'ai un navire

- Qui a bien sur besoin d'un capitaine…. Répondit Jack

Elizabeth se crispa et hocha à regret la tête.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons un accord Miss Swann… Sourit Jack en levant la bouteille en direction d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme répondit à son salut, le cœur serré devant ces négociations qui étaient bien loin de celles qu'elle avait escomptées. Jack se leva alors, fixant maladroitement son tricorne sur tête.

- En route trésor … Montrez moi mon navire et allons sauver votre précieux William . Déclama-t-il. Oh là …Ça tourne.

Sans un mot, Elizabeth le suivit, refluant ses larmes tandis que Jack s'efforçait de faire taire la petite voix en lui qui lui disait que c'était en agissant comme ça que les pires catastrophes survenaient …..


	3. Constitution d'un équipage

_**Bonjour à tous voici donc la suite … avec les démêlées de Jack & Elizabeth … J'espère que vous aimerez. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 2**

Jack regarda d'un air dubitatif le navire devant lequel Elizabeth l'avait conduit.  
- Et c'est avec ce … bateau que vous comptez trouver la Conque de Poséidon ?  
- J'étais un peu pressée par le temps. Grinça Elizabeth. Alors à moins que vous ayez mieux ….  
- Un navire pourrait nous emmener droit sur le Hollandais Volant, voir même le rattraper et délivrer votre .. Rejeton. Déclara Jack d'un air calculateur.  
- Oh et quel navire ? Soupira Elizabeth qui connaissait déjà la réponse.  
- Le Pearl… Souffla Jack.  
- Alors vous voulez dire que pour trouver la conque et délivrer William il faudrait déjà trouver le Pearl ? Ironisa Elizabeth  
- Vous lisez dans mes pensées trésor … Où est l'équipage ?  
Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de paraître embarrassée  
- Équipage ?

Jack la regarda avec agacement  
- Oui équipage … Les matelots, vigies tout ça …  
- Oh ………. Ça ……  
- Lizzie ….  
- Je n'en ai pas … Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton défi  
- Mais … Mais… Bredouilla Jack partagé entre l'agacement et l'admiration. Comment au juste êtes vous parvenue jusqu'ici ?  
- Ce sont des tortues de mer qui ont tracté le navire. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix boudeuse, préférant éviter de se lancer dans une description de ses mésaventures.  
- Oh … Gentilles bestioles hein… Plaisanta Jack en montant sur le navire.

Embêtée et se traitant mentalement d'imbécile Elizabeth le suivit  
- Jack vous allez vraiment m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, la pensée de William seul à la barre du Hollandais Volant la submergeant soudain.  
Le pirate ne répondit pas, examinant le navire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un pavillon triangulaire coupé dans un tissu mauve sur lequel une main appliquée avait brodé un sabre doré et des idéogrammes chinois.  
- Puis je savoir … Commença-t-il.  
- Mon pavillon. Répondit Elizabeth. Tout les pirates en ont un … J'avais fait celui-ci pour … pour mon fils. Finit elle en baissant la tête.  
- Ça a été dur hein …

Elizabeth, surprise , releva la tête, rencontrant de plein fouet le regard de Jack.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez . Répondit elle d'un ton pédant  
- Au contraire Lizzie … vous le savez très bien. Je parle de toutes ces années à terre à attendre cet imbécile de Will …  
- Will n'était pas stupide !! S'insurgea Elizabeth .Et j'ai choisi de demeurer à terre. Mentit elle  
- Alors pourquoi avoir passé tellement d'heures à broder ceci ?  
Furieuse, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui, lui arrachant le drapeau des mains.  
- Pour faire plaisir à William. Je lui avais raconté que ce qui distinguait entre eux les pirates c'était leurs pavillons … Il a voulu voir le mien. Expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Jack s'assombrit, s'en voulant intérieurement de réveiller sa peine mais plus que jamais intrigué

- J'aimerais savoir une chose. Comment Will est il mort et pourquoi Calypso a-t-elle enlevé votre fils ?

Le regard d'Elizabeth se chargea de tristesse et elle baissa la tête avant de répondre avec un ton de défi

- Calypso a pris William pour faire de lui le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant

Jack la regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de réaliser ce qui s'était produit

- Vous voulez dire que votre fils a … il a

- Poignardé le cœur de Will. Compléta Elizabeth d'un ton vibrant de chagrin

- Oh… Et serait ce … indiscret de vous demander ce qui , pourquoi votre fils a-t-il fait ça ?

Elizabeth se détourna, le regard fixé vers l'horizon

- Lizzie ? Si vous voulez mon aide, il serait temps de tout me dire …

- Lorsque Will est parti, Calypso… m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de , de lever la malédiction

Jack la regarda avec surprise.

- Si, si un amour sincère attendait Will, dix années durant sans jamais faillir… il pourrait être libre…Continua Elizabeth la voix remplie d'amertume

- Oh .. Je comprends… Murmura Jack

- Je ne crois pas non … Lorsque, lorsque ce jour est arrivé et que Will nous a rejoint, il m'a dit que … qu'il ne voulait pas de cette liberté, que guider les âmes était son devoir alors je … Je l'ai laissé partir.

- Quel idiot. Marmonna Jack entre ses dents

- Mais William, il, il n'a pas compris… Il, il a voulu faire mal à Will comme … comme il m'avait fait mal. Continua Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante

- Alors il a poignardé le cœur… Charmant. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Jack

Elizabeth leva un regard bouleversé vers lui

- Ils sont venus le prendre… je j'ai essayé de m'interposer mais…

- Oh Lizzie… Murmura Jack ne sachant comment la consoler

- C'était ma faute. Déclara d'un ton morne Elizabeth. J'aurais du tout dire à William

- Elizabeth. Commença Jack en tendant la main vers elle avant de la laisser retomber. Je vais vous aider…Après tout nous avons un accord non ? Plaisanta t'il cherchant à détourner la jeune femme de ses tristes souvenirs

A ces mots, Elizabeth se détourna, son visage prenant une expression dure et commença à avancer vers l'intérieur du navire. Un peu surpris, Jack la suivit.

- La cabine est par là. Grinça Elizabeth en le précédant. Je suppose que vous voulez votre paiement dès maintenant. Ironisa-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Un peu décontenancé, Jack la regarda défaire les boutons de son chemisier un par un , dévoilant un peau d'une blancheur laiteuse. Une boule dans la gorge, il saisit sa main.  
- Que faites vous ?  
- Je vous paie. C'est ce que vous voulez non ? Cracha Elizabeth avant de s'allonger sur le lit.  
Jack resta un moment sans voix, ses yeux glissant sur sa poitrine blanche et lisse, admirant au passage les seins qu'il devinait fermes.  
- Lizzie …  
- Capitaine Swann. Le corrigea Elizabeth avec hargne. Maintenant prenez ce que vous voulez qu'on en finisse. Faites vite. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon fils. Murmura t'elle en détournant le visage.  
L'entrejambe prêt à exploser, Jack la détailla longuement, ses yeux épousant l'ourlet délicat de ses lèvres avant de caresser ses seins, glissant jusqu'à son ventre à la blancheur parfaite. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, le visage crispé dans l'attente.

Finalement Jack poussa un soupir frustré et détourna son regard de la jeune femme.  
- Trésor .. Je n'aime pas forcer mes partenaires … Aussi charmantes et … appétissantes soient elles… Déclara-t-il d'un ton rauque en fixant sa poitrine qui l'attirait irrépressiblement.  
Elizabeth le fixa, interdite, et rabattit ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste inconscient de protection qui serra le cœur de Jack  
- Que voulez vous alors ? S'exclama-t-elle un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus l'aider.  
Jack sourit et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Vous séduire trésor …  
Elizabeth le toisa, le rouge aux joues.  
- Vous n'avez aucune chance d'y parvenir.  
- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre… Répondit Jack avec un sourire avant de s'emparer négligemment d'une pomme dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

Les mains tremblantes, Elizabeth reboutonna son chemisier partagée entre le soulagement et la honte d'avoir été prête à s'offrir comme une vulgaire catin . Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour sauver William…. Elle le ferait… elle ferait même pire que cela si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Derrière elle, Jack se laissa retomber sur lit avec un soupir heureux et la regarda avec ironie.  
- Comment comptez vous recruter un équipage trésor ?  
Elizabeth le regarda avec colère et reprit rageusement son tricorne.  
- Et bien .. Tortuga regorge de hors la loi en tout genre non ? Je suis certaine que certains d'entre eux seront ravis de naviguer sous le commandement du Roi des Pirates !!  
Jack se releva brutalement.  
- Du capitaine Sparrow ! Nous étions d'accord … JE suis le capitaine.  
Elizabeth le regarda avec hargne encore rouge de la position humiliante dans laquelle elle s'était mise  
- Et bien dans ce cas … Capitaine, venez donc choisir vos hommes !  
- Maudite femelle … Grogna Jack en se préparant à la suivre.

Sur le chemin les ramenant à la place centrale de Tortuga qui était aussi le lieu où se concluaient bon nombre de transactions qui auraient fait dresser sur sa tête les cheveux du nouveau Commodore de Port Royal, Elizabeth se retourna vers Jack.  
- Mais au fait et vous ? … Comment êtes vous arrivé à Tortuga puisque vous n'avez pas de navire ?  
Jack grimaça légèrement, songeant à l'épave qui avait coulé à quelques mètres du port de Tortuga et se tourna vers Elizabeth avec un sourire gracieux  
- Les tortues de mer voyons !  
Cette fois Elizabeth ne put retenir un léger sourire qu'elle dissimula bien vite, baissant son visage.

S'ensuivit une séance éprouvante, nombre de marins volontaires n'ayant que peu ou pas d'expérience ce qui renforça le découragement d'Elizabeth.

- Un équipage… une bande de bras cassés plutôt. Marmonna t'elle en fixant du coin de l'œil un de leurs hommes à l'état d'ébriété avancé

Jack se retourna vers elle, mécontent

- Oh et bien Capitaine Swann si l'équipage de MON navire ne vous convient pas vous pouvez toujours rester à terre

- Votre navire ??? Dois je vous rappeler que ce navire est à moi ! S'insurgea t'elle

Jack ricana doucement et la regarda avec ironie

- C'est donc pour cela que la cabine du Capitaine porte partout les couleurs de la Compagnie ? J'ignorais que vous travaillez pour eux

- Je me suis emparée honnêtement de ce bateau ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec une parfaite mauvaise foi

Jack rit à nouveau avant de la regarder avec sérieux

- Il y a des traces de sang sur le pont trésor… Je doute que la Compagnie vous ait trouvée honnête

Elizabeth un peu embêtée s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'une voix dure retentit derrière eux

- Capitaine Sparrow …. Quelle surprise

Jack se décomposa, l'air embêté

- Anamaria …

Une gifle l'arrêta net et Elizabeth ne put retenir un rire

- Encore le résultat de votre charme dévastateur ?

- Oh et Miss Swann …Que c'est étonnant .Ironisa Anamaria en reconnaissant la jeune femme

- Capitaine Swann, toujours. Marmonna Elizabeth qui n'avait jamais aimé la jeune femme

- Alors Jack tu recrutes ? Ironisa de nouveau Anamaria. Étonnant que tu aies réussi à trouver un navire …

- Il est à moi. Intervint Elizabeth

- Mais JE suis le capitaine. S'empressa de préciser Jack

A ces mots, les lèvres d'Anamaria s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et elle commença à avancer vers le navire

- Et où allons nous ?

- Chercher une conque . Répondit Elizabeth

- Trouver le Pearl. Déclara Jack au même moment. Avec ce navire nous sommes sûrs de réussir

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard chargé d'animosité et Anamaria haussa les épaules

- D'accord. On part quand ?

- Ce soir. Répondit Jack en s'inclinant gracieusement devant elle

- Pas d'accord !! S'exclama Elizabeth en tirant Jack par le bras. Je ne veux pas d'elle à bord… elle est fausse

Jack la regarda avec amusement

- Vraiment … Ou bien craignez vous la comparaison face à une autre femme trésor ? Il est vrai que les années ont été clémentes avec Anamaria et je ne parle pas que de sa.. coiffure. Ironisa Jack en fixant d'un air dégoûté les cheveux courts d'Elizabeth

Elizabeth grinça des dents, furieuse

- Croyez vous que je me soucie de tels détails !!!

Jack la fixa, l'entraînant malgré elle vers la cabine

- Il est visible que non.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ! S'exclama Elizabeth inquiète à l'idée que passé son premier mouvement de générosité Jack ne lui réclame son du.

Avec des gestes aussi désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée, Jack la força à s'asseoir et s'empara de la paire de ciseaux dont Elizabeth s'était servie

- Ne bougez pas. Ordonna t'il en tirant sans pitié sur les mèches emmêlées, ses bagues s'accrochant aux cheveux d'Elizabeth qui poussa un cri. Mais depuis quand ne vous êtes vous pas occupée de ça ? Grogna Jack

- J'ai d'autres priorités. Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton

- Oui, je sais, sauver William. Répondit Jack. Mais … Lizzie, ce n'est pas en vous punissant et en vous négligeant que vous réussirez à l'aider plus vite. Dit il en coupant les mèches désordonnées

- Vous n'en savez rien. Cracha Elizabeth furieuse. Et du reste à quoi bon !! Puisque même Will a préféré son devoir à moi … Vous aviez raison Jack…

- Sur quoi trésor ?

- Sur le mariage … Le plus intéressant est de savoir lequel des deux se lassera le premier . Ça n'a pris qu'une journée à Will pour l'être. Ajouta t'elle avec amertume.

Jack poussa un soupir désolé, ses doigts s'attardant dans ses cheveux

- Will était un imbécile.. Murmura t'il

Les yeux embués par les larmes, Elizabeth s'écarta de lui

- J'aimerais être seule Jack. Dit elle sans le regarder

Jack se crispa, imaginant sans peine qu'à peine la porte refermée sur lui, la jeune femme laisserait libre court aux larmes qui menaçaient

- Bien. Répondit il d'un ton dégagé. Je serais à la Fiancée Fidèle.. si vous avez envie de parler ou d'autre chose. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter

Elizabeth ne bougea pas d'un muscle et Jack s'éloigna avec une grimace, son instinct lui criant de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de ce navire et de cette maudite femme.

- Merci Jack. Laissa tomber Elizabeth alors qu'il se préparait à sortir. Pour tout

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire ironique avant de sortir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui

Une fois dehors, Jack rencontra de plein fouet le regard ironique d'Anamaria.

- Alors comme ça tu as retrouvé ta précieuse Miss Swann. Cracha t'elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues. Répondit Jack d'un ton égal

- Je crois que si au contraire. Ironisa Anamaria

- Pourquoi t'es tu engagée sur ce navire ? Lui demanda Jack avec froideur. Il me semble que ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé entre nous la dernière fois

Anamaria sourit légèrement et le regarda, reprenant la parole d'une voix caressante

- Broutilles Jack…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais …

- J'ai changé d'avis et je suis curieuse de voir comment la veuve noire va réussir à te piéger cette fois

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit de colère et il s'approcha d'Anamaria l'air menaçant

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Anamaria éclata de rire

- Allons Jack, ne fait pas celui qui n'est pas au courant…Tout le monde sait que ton Elizabeth est maudite et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'approcher d'elle … On raconte même que son propre fils n'a pas échappé à la règle … Qu'il est maintenant le capitaine du Hollandais Volant comme son père avant lui.

- Comment sais tu ça ? Demanda Jack abasourdi

- Alors c'est vrai … Le jeune Turner est devenu Capitaine .Intéressant. Répondit Anamaria

Jack la regarda avec méfiance et Anamaria lui retourna un sourire éclatant avant de s'éloigner, laissant le pirate perplexe….

*

Quelques heures plus tard, le tricorne enfoncé sur le crâne , Elizabeth se dirigeait vers la Fiancée Fidèle après avoir longuement pleuré dans le confinement de sa cabine. Les yeux à présent secs, et plus décidée que jamais la jeune femme pénétra dans la taverne cherchant du regard la silhouette de Jack. Avec un soupir déçu en ne le voyant nulle part, Elizabeth s'assit dans un coin de la salle et commanda une pinte de rhum plus que par soucis d'éviter d'attirer l'attention que par envie.

Une fois la chope posée devant elle, Elizabeth la prit négligemment dans ses mains, le regard vague. Elle avait passé les dernières heures à réfléchir à ce que Jack lui avait dit et elle était parvenue à la conclusion qu'aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre le pirate avait raison : s'apitoyer sur elle-même n'aiderait pas son fils. Aussi s'était elle décidée à rejoindre le pirate, en partie pour s'assurer qu'il ne mettrait pas les voiles mais aussi parce qu'elle devait bien s'avouer que la présence de Jack la réconfortait, l'empêchant de sombrer dans ses idées noires.

A nouveau plongée dans l'amertume de ses regrets, Elizabeth entendit soudain un nom connu dans le brouhaha des conversations. L'air de rien elle se recula, écoutant le babillement des catins qui s'étaient assises derrière elle

- Jack Sparrow est à Tortuga . Pépia l'une des catins à la voix jeune

- Et il n'est même pas encore venu me voir ! S'insurgea une de ses compagnes tandis qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait retenir un sourire à la pensée que Jack ne changeait visiblement pas, faisant toujours les beaux jours de la gente féminine

- Voyons chérie qu'est ce que tu imagines ? Jack est monté avec Gina, il y a de ça une heure .. Tu crois qu'il t'aurait attendue ?

Elizabeth se crispa, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir cru que le pirate se contenterait d'une soirée arrosée ou qu'il l'attendrait elle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque les filles reprirent leur bavardage

- Elle a bien de la chance… Les nuits avec Jack sont toujours inoubliables. Dit la jeune catin avec un accent de jalousie

- Mais il ne paie pas ! S'exclama sa compagne

- Mais il donne du plaisir. Rétorqua l'autre

- Je te l'accorde… Il est doué de ses mains et de sa langue… Déclara dans un rire la première

Rougissant un peu, Elizabeth se rassit, se demandant fugacement de quoi au juste les filles voulaient parler

- J'ai cru mourir la dernière fois qu'il me l'a fait ! Renchérit la plus jeune

- Rien que ça… Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton légèrement ironique

La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette chose mystérieuse que Jack faisait et qui plaisait tellement aux catins lorsqu' Anamaria s'assit en face d'elle, s'emparant de la bouteille

- Je ne vous ai pas invitée ma table. Grogna Elizabeth

- Oh … Je vois… et pour qui ma présence n'est pas assez bien ? Pour le Roi de la Confrérie ou pour la fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal ?

- Ni l'une ni l'autre. Je ne vous fais pas confiance voila tout. Répondit froidement Elizabeth

- Mais vous faites confiance à Jack… Vous l'attendez je suppose ? Ironisa Anamaria

- Pas du tout … Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être seule

- Vous mentez mal…

- Je me moque de ce que vous pensez. Rétorqua Elizabeth Si je suis ici c'est pour mon fils, pas pour Jack

- Ah oui votre fils ..Pauvre enfant, condamné au même destin que son père. Se moqua Anamaria

Elizabeth blêmit et chercha instinctivement son épée

- Comment savez vous cela ?

Anamaria roula comiquement des yeux

- A votre avis… Jack m'a tout raconté voyons… La mort de votre mari, votre fils forcé de prendre sa place .. Ça doit être difficile. Dit elle d'un ton brusquement compatissant.

- Je sauverais mon fils. Rétorqua Elizabeth dont l'estomac se tordait invariablement à la pensée de William

- Ah oui c'est vrai cet objet que Calypso désire …

- Oui la Conque de Poséidon. Nous la trouverons croyez moi ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec feu en jetant quelques pièces sur la table. Soyez à l'heure pour notre départ Anamaria … Nous ne vous attendrons pas. Lui dit elle en grimaçant.

- Ne vous en faites pas Seigneur Swann… Je serais là. Répondit calmement Anamaria en la regardant s'éloigner.

Une fois qu'Elizabeth eut disparu, Anamaria leva son verre, triquant pour elle-même. Elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de se venger de cet imbécile de Sparrow et de rabattre son caquet à son insupportable Miss Swann…


	4. Changement de cap

_**Bonjour voici donc la suite qui sera peut être familière pour ceux qui ont lu les livres de Rob Kidd. Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos remarques . Bonne lecture (j'espère) Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 3**

Après sa conversation avec Anamaria, Elizabeth, furieuse et troublée rentra sur le navire . Elle ne savait pas si elle était plus en colère parce que Jack avait révélé son secret à Anamaria ou parce qu'il n'était pas là alors qu'elle s'était bêtement figuré le trouver à la taverne. Le visage fermé elle s'engagea sur le pont, saluant à peine les hommes de quart qui lui jetèrent un regard intéressé . Elizabeth se crispa à nouveau en découvrant ces inconnus sur son navire, le bateau qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer seule avant de s'exhorter au calme. Le bateau, l'équipage… Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance . Seul comptait William et sa chance de le libérer… Avec un soupir, Elizabeth se retira dans l'ombre, guettant l'arrivée de Jack pour qu'enfin ils puissent prendre le large.

Avec une grimace, Elizabeth vit Anamaria rejoindre à son tour le navire et la métisse la salua d'un soulèvement de chapeau moqueur avant de s'empresser de rejoindre le reste de l'équipage non sans se retourner vers Elizabeth.

- Le Capitaine Sparrow arrive… Miss Swann

- Capitaine. Grinça Elizabeth tout en se tournant malgré elle vers la direction indiquée.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Jack, bras dessus bras dessous avec une rouquine flamboyante qui devait être la fameuse Gina dont les filles de la taverne avaient parlé. Se rejetant dans l'ombre par réflexe, Elizabeth observa le couple, pestant contre Jack qui leur faisait prendre du retard. La fille était jeune, sans doute guère plus de dix sept ans et Elizabeth grimaça en voyant ses longs cheveux d'un roux artificiel se déverser sur ses épaules tandis que Jack se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser avec application.

- Tu reviendras ? Pépia la fille.

- Bien sur ma belle …

- Tu dois vraiment partir ?

- Je dois retrouver mon Pearl… Et aider Elizabeth à retrouver son fils.

- Pourquoi toi ? Demanda Gina d'un air boudeur.

- Parce que je suis le capitaine Sparrow chérie … Et qu'elle a été le Roi des pirates, c'est un peu comme une obligation de l'aider, le Code tout ça… Expliqua Jack tandis qu'Elizabeth grinçait des dents.

- Et elle est jolie ? Demanda Gina en battant des cils.

- Oh…Répondit Jack en paraissant réfléchir à la question tandis qu'Elizabeth se penchait instinctivement pour entendre sa réponse.

- Alors Jack . Demanda la fille d'un ton inquiet.

- Non, elle n'est pas jolie. Répondit Jack avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tant mieux. Répondit Gina avec une joie naïve tandis que Jack se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-J'y vais ma belle. Surveille l'horizon et bientôt tu verras les voiles noires de mon Black Pearl venir te chercher. Promit Jack en se détachant des bras de la jeune catin.

Alors qu'il remontait à bord du navire, Elizabeth se détourna, le cœur serré et brutalement furieuse après Jack qui promettait aussi légèrement de revenir à une fille dont elle savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Comme Will lui avait promis à elle de revenir… Jack, satisfait de sa dernière nuit à Tortuga, s'approcha d'Elizabeth d'un pas dansant et agrippa le cordage de sa main baguée.

- Trésor je vais avoir besoin de votre aide… Commença-t-il en lui tendant son compas d'un air engageant.

Sans un sourire, les yeux sombres, Elizabeth s'empara du boîtier et l'ouvrit, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa rage envers Jack pour ne penser qu'à ce qui était important à ses yeux : William et la Conque qui lui permettrait de le sauver. Lentement elle baissa les yeux vers le compas dont l'aiguille indiquait clairement une direction.

- Cap vers le sud. Déclara-t-elle froidement en repoussant le compas contre le torse de Jack.

- Un problème trésor ? Demanda Jack un peu décontenancé par sa colère qu'elle ne semblait maîtriser qu'à grand peine.

- Pas le moindre Jack. Je vous l'ai dit, je souhaite rester seule. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton froid.

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent de colère et de déception de se voir ainsi repoussé une fois de plus et il s'inclina moqueusement.

- Bien sur Madame Turner… Restez donc seule avec votre chagrin si ça vous amuse … je m'en moque. Par contre … vous êtes de quart dans trois heures.

- Quoi ???

Jack la regarda avec dureté.

- Sur mon navire tout le monde travaille… Roi des Pirates ou non . A moins que vous ne préféreriez ma cabine ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air tentateur, cherchant une fois de plus à la dérider.

Elizabeth s'assombrit et le repoussa fermement.

- Je ferais ma part Jack. Et si vous exigez votre paiement je vous le donnerais. Cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Mais vous, n'essayez pas de me doubler pour vous emparer du Pearl ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre comme vous l'avez fait dans le passé. Ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant de la « promesse » que Jack avait fait à la jeune Gina. Parce que je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer. Lui annonça-t-elle froidement.

- Vous n'avez jamais hésité à me sacrifier pour vos propres intérêts Lizzie. Ce serait stupide de ma part d'oublier que vous êtes un pirate. Répondit Jack avec autant de froideur.

- Nous sommes d'accord dans ce cas… Répondit Elizabeth en s'éloignant le cœur lourd.

Jack la regarda partir, furieux tant après elle qu'après lui-même. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour montrer à nouveau son vrai visage. La mère éplorée qui le suppliait de l'aider quelques heures plus tôt avait disparu, laissant la place à la pirate froide qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle était. L'espace d'un instant il caressa l'idée de la rappeler et d'exiger son paiement avant d'y renoncer au souvenir des larmes qu'elle avait versées un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas envie de la forcer …. Sa reddition aurait bien plus de prix si elle tombait d'elle-même dans ses bras, ce qu'elle finirait pas faire … Parce que c'était ce qu'elles faisaient toutes. Aucune femme ne résistait au charme du Capitaine Sparrow… Enfin aucune sauf … Jack grimaça à ce souvenir et se força à se concentrer sur Elizabeth et leur conversation récente.

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa soudaine colère envers lui. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés dans la cabine et qu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire, elle lui avait paru semblable à celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Il avait même eu envie de la serrer contre lui pour lui faire oublier l'abandon de son imbécile de forgeron.

- Mauvaise idée ça Jackie… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en réalisant brutalement qu'il était immobile sur le pont à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait laissé un moment plus tôt.

Avec un regard en coin à son nouvel équipage, Jack s'éloigna à grands pas vers sa cabine sans voir le sourire d'Anamaria.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, seule et accoudée au bastingage, Elizabeth fouillait l'horizon du regard, cherchant malgré elle à apercevoir la silhouette du Hollandais Volant tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Derrière elle, Jack soupira profondément.

- Vous savez bien que dans ce monde vous ne pouvez pas le voir trésor.

- Je le sais … Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'espérer. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton douloureux. Que faites vous là ?

- J'aimerais mettre les choses au point avec vous Lizzie. Répondit Jack d'un ton froid.

- Vous voulez renégocier notre accord ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, songeant à la manière dont Jack avait parlé de reprendre son Pearl.

- Y apporter quelques précisions . Primo JE suis le capitaine et pas vous. Secundo vous aurez votre foutue Conque mais nous devons d'abord nous renseigner sur elle. Tertio, viendra un jour où je réclamerais mon paiement Lizzie …

Elizabeth le regarda avec ironie

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas forcer vos partenaires, que vous vouliez me séduire … Des mensonges une fois de plus…

- Je suis un pirate mon ange … Et je ne vous ai pas menti si souvent…

- Oh bien sûr si on excepte vos mensonges sur la manière dont vous êtes enfui de l'île ou ce que vous avez fait à Will. Commença à énumérer Elizabeth en le toisant avec mépris.

- De l'honnête piraterie trésor … Vous auriez fait pareil. Murmura Jack.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, jugeant inutile de nier.

- Lizzie… Reprit Jack. C'est vous qui êtes venue me demander mon aide alors ..Ce serait plus facile si nous coopérions…

- D'accord Jack. Soupira Elizabeth.

- Dans ce cas puis je savoir les raisons pour lesquelles vous m'en voulez ?

Elizabeth baissa la tête, se sentant brutalement stupide à la pensée de lui reprocher de ne pas s'être trouvé à la taverne lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue .

- Vous avez raconté à votre catin ce que je vous ai confié ! Dit elle d'un ton outragé.

- Pas du tout !

- Oh ne niez pas … Je vous ai entendu .

- Ah … Il me semblait bien vous avoir aperçue …Vous nous avez espionnés Lizzie… Commença Jack d'un air vaguement accusateur hésitant entre la colère et l'amusement.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, brusquement mal à l'aise. Jack secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je surveillais votre compas ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Vous mentez trésor … Vous m'observiez… Regretteriez vous d'avoir décliné mon offre … Je pourrais vous faire oublier … Vous donner ce que vous attendez … Murmura Jack d'une voix séductrice.

- Ne vous flattez pas ! Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton vibrant de colère. Je n'ai que faire de vos .. Agissements avec ces catins.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous embête au juste mon ange ? Que je me donne du bon temps pendant que vous restez ici à attendre comme vous l'avez fait durant dix ans ? Vous savez Lizzie, rester seule à pleurer ne vous ressemble pas et n'arrangera pas les affaires de votre cher William.

- Comment pourriez savoir ce qui me ressemble ou pas ? Répondit Elizabeth, sa colère renaissant alors qu'elle refusait de s'avouer qu'il pouvait avoir raison.

Jack sourit à nouveau et s'approcha d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien.

- Deux gouttes d'eau trésor .. . Commença-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous. Cracha Elizabeth

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Jack. Alors dites moi…qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous vous êtes emparée de ce navire ?

Elizabeth rougit et détourna le visage, se sentant plus mal à l'aise que jamais au souvenir de la brusque exaltation qu'elle avait éprouvée en menaçant le capitaine et en posant sa main fine sur la barre du bâtiment

- Vous avez adoré ça … Répondit Jack pour elle. C'est pour ça et non pour votre fils que vous y avez attaché votre pavillon…

- Ce que vous dites est stupide. Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix blanche.

- Allons Lizzie … Vous n'éprouvez pas un peu de plaisir à vous présenter comme le Roi des Pirates ?

- Tout comme vous à vous prétendre Capitaine !

- Mais enfin … Je suis capitaine. Répondit Jack d'un ton pédant.

Elizabeth le regarda avec ironie.

- Alors dans ce cas où est votre navire ?

- Vous êtes dessus …

- Non, je parle … du Pearl.

Jack détourna la tête et grimaça

- Quelque part …

- Vous ignorez où il se trouve … A se demander à quoi vous avez occupé les dix dernières années. Ironisa Elizabeth.

Sombre, Jack la fixa brièvement.

- A devenir immortel mon ange … Retrouver le Pearl maintenant ou dans dix ans importe peu ,à présent que je possède la Fontaine de Jouvence .

Elizabeth haussa les épaules d'un air de doute qui finit d'énerver Jack.

- Et vous trésor, vous, le Roi des Pirates… Qu'avez-vous fait ces dix dernières années hormis élever un marmot et attendre un homme que vous satisfaisiez si peu qu'il a préféré guider des morts à votre compagnie ?

La main d'Elizabeth s'écrasa sur la joue de Jack, résonnant bruyamment dans la nuit.

- Je l'ai méritée celle la. Concéda le pirate.

Tremblante de colère, Elizabeth le toisa avec hargne, refoulant les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

- Vous êtes méprisable, vous ne comprenez rien à l'honneur ou à la décence ou à l'amour ! Sale pirate !

Jack la regarda, les yeux brillants de contentement devant sa colère.

- Et vous !! Vous croyez que vivre c'est attendre comme vous le faites !! Vous avez passé dix ans à attendre un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine … Comptez vous sacrifier les dix suivantes à votre fils ?

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre brutalement et s'approcha de lui d'un pas délié.

- Vous n'y comprenez rien Jack. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice d'attendre lorsqu'on aime.

Le regard de Jack s'adoucit brièvement et il lui sourit.

- Menteuse. Souffla-t-il. Si ça n'en était pas un vous ne seriez pas aussi amère …

Le visage d'Elizabeth se remplit un bref instant de consternation et elle le toisa, l'air pincé.

- Le fait de m'aider ne vous autorise pas à me juger … Et vous vous trompez ! Je, j'ai très bien vécu … J'ai été très heureuse et mon fils m'a apporté tout ce que je pouvais désirer.

- Tout … vraiment ? Se moqua Jack.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, frissonnant malgré elle au souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise dans la taverne et aux habiletés secrètes de Jack. Son visage vira au rouge et elle se détourna sans un mot, s'empressant de retourner dans le réduit qui lui servait désormais de cabine, Jack n'ayant pas eu la galanterie de lui laisser celle du capitaine.

- Si vous changez d'avis… S'amusa Jack à qui le trouble de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé.

*

Elizabeth referma bruyamment la porte de la cabine derrière elle et laissa reposer un instant son visage contre la paroi. Les choses s'avéraient plus difficiles encore qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Jack Sparrow n'avait pas changé. Le pirate était toujours aussi désinvolte et attirant qu'autrefois, jouant avec elle comme toujours. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus une jeune fille naïve. Elle était une mère et une femme d'expérience (si l'on pouvait qualifier d'expérience les deux uniques fois où Will et elle avaient consommé leur mariage et qui l'avaient laissée plus curieuse que comblée ) . Les mains tremblantes, Elizabeth se détourna, rencontrant de plein fouet son propre visage dans le miroir qui se trouvait curieusement dans le réduit (sans doute une des marchandises que les hommes qu'elle avait attaqués devait convoyer)

Avec un glapissement consterné, Elizabeth passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts qui lui arrivaient à la naissance des épaules et dont le blond semblait enfoui sous une épaisse couche de crasse. Le cœur serré, elle songea à ce que Jack avait dit sur elle à la catin . Elle descendit lentement ses mains sur son corps, caressant inconsciemment sa poitrine avant de se forcer à revenir à son fils. Elle se demanda avec angoisse où était William, s'imaginant sans peine la détresse de son petit garçon, prisonnier du Hollandais Volant portant une charge trop lourde pour ses frêles épaules.

Elle se détourna du miroir et se laissa tomber sur son hamac, se forçant à se concentrer sur la Conque qu'elle devait trouver avant de réaliser avec colère que ses pensées la portaient de nouveau vers Jack. Agacée, elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son hamac, songeant en rougissant à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise à la taverne.

- Maudit Sparrow. Grommela-t-elle en songeant qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise idée en demandant son aide au pirate.

Elle aurait du se débrouiller par elle-même ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait durant dix ans. Seulement sans le compas de Jack … Comment pourrait elle trouver la Conque ? Sur cette dernière pensée, Elizabeth sombra dans un sommeil agité peuplé du souvenir de Will et de la dernière journée qu'elle avait passée avec son époux, et qui l'avait conduite à la catastrophe présente…

*

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Elizabeth fit son apparition sur le pont et elle poussa un cri de rage en découvrant qu'ils s'approchaient d'un port.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie !!! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Jack a donné l'ordre de faire route jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans. Lui répondit obligeamment Anamaria.

- Jack a donné l'ordre de quoi !!! Rugit Elizabeth, folle de rage en découvrant que le pirate avait totalement ignoré son cap.

- D'aller à la Nouvelle Orléans. Répondit Jack d'une voix calme. Il y a une chose que nous devons faire là bas.

Elizabeth, furieuse, se retourna vers lui.

- Pas du tout ! La seule chose pour laquelle je vous paie c'est pour m'aider à trouver cette Conque ou plus exactement pour accéder à votre compas qui me permettra de la trouver.

- Pour l'instant vous ne m'avez pas payé trésor… Ensuite, il faut parfois perdre du temps pour s'assurer d'en gagner …

- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens !

- Lizzie … Gronda Jack. Comme vous l'avez souligné cette nuit, vous avez passé dix années forts agréables à élever votre marmot et à … S'interrompit il cherchant ce qu'elle avait fait. Être retirée du monde… Seulement pour les autres il a continué de tourner. Et avant de se lancer dans une quête improbable… j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur l'objet que nous cherchons. Voilà pourquoi nous allons à la Nouvelle Orléans.

- Oh … Répondit Elizabeth reconnaissant avec réticences le bien fondé de la démarche et s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même.

- Comme vous dites. Rétorqua Jack en se tournant vers l'équipage. On jette l'ancre. Ordonna-t-il.

Elizabeth grinça des dents et se retourna vers lui d'un air décidé.

- Et qui allons nous voir ?

- Une magicienne … Répondit Jack avec un sourire

- Une femme bien sûr. Grinça Elizabeth.

- En effet, il apparaît que c'est une femme. Pourquoi ça vous gêne trésor ?

- Non. Répondit froidement Elizabeth en s'emparant de son tricorne.

Jack la regarda, l'air catastrophé, ses yeux errant d'un air dégoûté vers sa tenue.

- Bien …Suivez moi. Finit il par soupirer à regrets.

- Je viens avec vous. Annonça Anamaria.

- Pas question ! S'exclama Elizabeth

- Nous ne serons pas trop de trois. Affirma sèchement Jack tandis qu'Anamaria faisait un grand sourire ironique à Elizabeth qui serra les poings de rage.

Sans sembler prêter attention à la réaction d'Elizabeth, Jack descendit souplement du navire et la jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que de les suivre. Elizabeth, surprise, vit Jack se diriger vers le quartier français de la ville et retint un grand peine une exclamation dégoûtée en découvrant la foule bigarrée et disparate qui peuplait les rues. Une femme vêtue d'une robe de bal surmontée d'araignées lui saisit brusquement la main et Elizabeth poussa un cri en rencontrant son regard fou.

- Laisse moi te dire ton avenir mon mignon… Déclara la femme en se penchant sur sa paume crasseuse avant de la relâcher avec un cri d'horreur.

- Quoi ? Ironisa Elizabeth qui n'en menait pourtant pas large. Vous avez découvert que je suis une femme ?

- On le dirait pas à première vue. Marmonna Jack en s'approchant d'Elizabeth pour la prendre par le bras.

- Maudite… Se mit à trembler la femme tandis que Jack entraînait Elizabeth. La mort rode autour d'elle ! Cria-t-elle en français.

Elizabeth frissonna brièvement , ne comprenant pas les mots de la femme mais sentant que sa phrase n'avait rien d'élogieux et se détacha de la poigne de Jack.

- Lâchez moi !! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'emmenez au milieu de ces … de ces fous.

- Pourtant vous plus que toute autre vous devriez croire en la magie. Souligna Anamaria

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! S'exclama Elizabeth en s'éloignant avant de s'arrêter brutalement devant un couple.

L'homme qui portait un uniforme défraîchi était allongé sur le sol tandis que la femme (d'une taille nettement inférieure à la normale ) le chevauchait avec ardeur, râlant de plaisir.

- Oh …. Murmura Elizabeth en rougissant

- Venez Lizzie. Lui dit Jack en la prenant par le bras.

- Mais .. Ils … ils c'est .. Révoltant !! Est-ce pour ça que vous m'avez emmenée ici !! S'exclama Elizabeth sans réussir à détacher son regard de la scène à la fois écoeurante et sensuelle

- Non… Mais si vous le souhaitez … Glissa Jack à son oreille.

- Oh vous !! Pesta Elizabeth en s'écartant de lui. Allons plutôt voir votre sorcière … J'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit.

- Magicienne. La corrigea Jack amusé par le trouble qu'elle peinait à cacher.

Ils progressèrent dans les rues, Elizabeth s'efforçant d'ignorer les nombreuses sollicitations des devineresses à l'allure étrange et les corps enlacés dans une impudeur qu'elle n'avait vu nulle part , même à Tortuga. Devant elle, Jack et Anamaria se déplaçaient avec aisance, semblant tout deux familiers de ce lieu et du spectacle qui s'y déroulait. Elizabeth s'efforçait d'imiter leur allure nonchalante lorsqu'une main puissante la tira en arrière et qu'un poignard se posait sur sa gorge.

- Donne moi ton argent. Souffla une voix à l'haleine chargée d'ail dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Sans s'en émouvoir, Elizabeth porta la main à son épée et se retourna brusquement, mue par l'instinct. Devant elle, Jack poussa un soupir agacé et se précipita vers eux tandis qu'elle parait d'un geste le coup de poignard mortel que l'homme lui donnait.

- Dégage. Grinça Elizabeth à l'homme en le repoussant avant frapper violemment de sa lame son bras armé.

- Impressionnant. Commenta Jack en voyant détaler le voleur à la première semaine.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Elizabeth remit son épée dans son fourreau.

- Je me suis entraînée.. Trois heures par jour. Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Vous m'en direz tant… Se moqua Jack.

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre

- Ça aide hein ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton équivoque.

- Je ne comprends… Commença Elizabeth avant de réaliser à quoi il faisait allusion en surprenant le regard complice qu'il échangeait avec Anamaria. Oh !!

Jack éclata de rire et s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

- C'est par là trésor. Passez devant … je n'ai pas envie que la Nouvelle Orléans soit à nouveau témoin des habiletés que la frustration vous a conduite à développer..

Renonçant à argumenter, Elizabeth s'avança dans la ruelle sombre qu'il lui désignait, sa main sur la garde de son épée et un peu inquiète en découvrant la bâtisse austère et décrépie vers laquelle il les avait emmenés.

- Nous y sommes. Annonça Jack d'un ton étrangement peu assuré.

- Ici ? S'étonna Elizabeth surprise par l'allure respectable de la demeure qui semblait déplacée au milieu du quartier lugubre.

- Ici. Répondit Jack en actionnant le heurtoir en forme de tête de chat.

Avant qu'Elizabeth ait eu le temps de poser une nouvelle question, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme entre deux âges.

- Nous venons voir Mademoiselle Magloire. Annonça Jack dans un français parfait. Dites lui que c'est le Capitaine Sparrow.

La porte se referma brutalement et Jack poussa un glapissement navré tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers lui avec ironie.

- Enfin quelque chose de familier. Se moqua-t-elle.

Jack se retourna avec agacement vers elle et ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte se rouvrit brutalement.

- Elle vous attend au salon. Annonça l'homme en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

Avec un sourire ironique, Jack se retourna vers Elizabeth et s'inclina devant elle

- Après vous trésor…


	5. Les révélations de Constance

_**Bonjour à tous, voici déjà la suite qui pénètre un peu plus dans l'univers des livres de Rob Kidd . Si vous ne les avez pas lus…. Pas de panique lol. **_

_**Ce chapitre est plus explicatif que vraiment tourné vers l'action (tout dépend ce que vous appelez action vu la fin mdrrrr) J'espère qu'il vous plaira … et je vous assure qu'en dépit d'un début lent, l'action sera au rendez vous de cette fic . Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre au contenu sexuel explicite … **_

**Chapitre 4**

Elizabeth pénétra dans le corridor sombre, suivie par Jack et Anamaria et retint à grand peine un sursaut tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux avec un claquement sec. Jack lui lança un long regard ironique avant de s'engager dans la demeure en familier des lieux. Elizabeth et Anamaria échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet et se décidèrent finalement à le suivre, un peu impressionnées par la pénombre qui régnait dans la maison.

Le pirate les conduisit jusqu'à un salon faiblement éclairé où régnait une chaleur étouffante et Elizabeth se surprit à tirer sur le col de sa chemise, espérant vainement sentir un souffle d'air frais sur sa peau tout en fouillant la pièce du regard, curieuse de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la magicienne dont Jack faisait si grand cas.

- Jack… Dit alors une voix dont le ton s'apparentait plus au ronronnement qu'à une expression humaine.

- Constance. Salua Jack avec réticence tandis que la magicienne s'approchait d'eux.

Elizabeth retint un mouvement de recul en découvrant le visage à la blancheur irréelle de la femme au milieu duquel brillaient deux yeux d'un jaune orangé définitivement inhumain. Constance se déplaça souplement jusqu'à eux et Anamaria esquissa une grimace de dégoût en apercevant les ongles longs et jaunâtres de la femme, semblables à des griffes.

Le regard de Constance se posa brièvement sur Elizabeth avant de se tourner vers Anamaria qu'elle considéra avec un feulement.

- Que veux tu Jack ? Demanda Constance en reportant son attention vers le pirate avec des mines câlines.

- Faut il donc que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour visiter une vieille amie ? Lui demanda Jack.

A ces mots, Constance se replia sur elle-même comme dans l'attente d'une caresse avant de se reprendre.

- Tu arrives à temps pour partager mon repas. Lui annonça-t-elle en lui désignant un plat rempli de poissons baignant dans une sauce.

Jack détourna le regard, vaguement écoeuré

- On a déjà mangé … Mais je t'en prie.

Constance se précipita sur le poisson, mordant à pleines dents dans la chair sans se donner la peine d'utiliser des couverts et un haut de cœur secoua Elizabeth en la voyant faire. Pendant de longues minutes, on entendit dans le pièce que le bruit de mâchoire de Constance jusqu'à ce qu'elle repousse son assiette d'un geste désinvolte.

- Je t'écoute. Annonça-t-elle à Jack tandis que Anamaria et Elizabeth se dandinaient, mal à l'aise.

Jack s'assit et regarda Constance d'un air charmeur.

- Constance, mon petit chat. Commença-t-il avant de se reprendre en la voyant retrousser ses lèvres dans une parfaite imitation du dit chat. Je veux dire ma belle… J'ai besoin de tes lumières concernant un objet que .. Enfin qu'il me faut trouver.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années … Commenta Constance avec une mine gourmande. En fait pas depuis que tu es venu me voir pour me demander un sort pour cette stupide Ara…

- Et je m'en excuse. Déclara rapidement Jack en jetant un petit regard inquiet en direction d'Elizabeth.

Constance suivit son regard et ses yeux s'étrécirent brusquement.

- Qui t'accompagne ?

Jack tiqua à nouveau et soupira

- Deux de mes hommes .. Enfin je devrais dire femmes.. Non pas que je me sois marié mais en vérité les donzelles étant des dames même si pour l'une d'entre elles ce n'est pas évident .. Et …

- Je m'appelle Elizabeth Turner. Le coupa Elizabeth que les détours de Jack agaçaient prodigieusement. Jack nous a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver la Conque de Poséidon.

- Turner ? Ronronna Constance en fixant Jack.

- Un nom courant. Répondit calmement ce dernier tandis qu'Elizabeth le regardait d'un air méfiant.

- Pourquoi tu la cherches ? Demanda Constance

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une fois encore, Elizabeth fut la plus rapide.

- Parce que Calypso détient mon fils unique et que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle le libère ! Je vous en prie aidez nous ! S'exclama-t-elle en avançant vers Constance, libérant du même coup ses cheveux jusqu'alors emprisonnés sous son tricorne.

- Bugger … Pourquoi ne me laissez vous jamais parler Lizzie ! S'exclama Jack

- Calypso … Gronda Constance.

- Oui ou Tia Dalma …Vous devez certainement la connaître. S'exclama Elizabeth, sûre qu'il existait quelque part une sorte de conseil pour les sorcières détraquées.

Sa précision finit d'énerver Constance qui se retourna vers Jack en feulant et grognant .

- Comment peux tu me demander de l'aider !!

Jack leva les mains d'un air apaisant et s'approcha d'elle

- Constance ma belle … Ce n'est pas pour Tia que je te demande ça mais pour Elizabeth dont le fils est prisonnier … Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un petit garçon innocent finisse transformé en chat ou en autre bestiole n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth et Anamaria échangèrent un nouveau regard perplexe tandis que Constance feulait de plus belle

- Tu veux dire en matou galeux ! C'est bien comme ça que tu me qualifiais non ?

- Et je m'en suis déjà excusé. S'empressa de dire Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- S'il vous plait … Plaida Elizabeth. Vous seule pouvez nous aider …

Constance la regarda avec satisfaction et se passa négligemment la main derrière l'oreille.

- Ton amie est laide mais polie. Déclara-t-elle avec satisfaction tandis qu'Elizabeth se retenait de justesse de lui asséner qu'elle n'était pas non plus d'une beauté renversante. Je vais t'aider Jack. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Après tout que ferais tu sans moi ?

Jack grommela entre ses dents qu'il avait très bien réussi à passer les dernières années sans son aide avant de lui sourire le plus faussement qu'il pouvait.

- Nous t'écoutons Constance… Que sais tu ?

Constance se rassit, repliant ses jambes autour d'elle avant de prendre la parole d'une voix de gorge.

- La Conque est un cadeau que Poséidon a fait à Triton… Elle a le pouvoir de commander aux créatures marines…

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, songeant que la « magicienne » ne faisait que répéter une chose qu'ils savaient déjà.

- Mais avec les années elle a été brisée … Continua Constance d'un ton qui serra le cœur d'Elizabeth

- Et où sont les morceaux ? Demanda Jack

- Pour cela je dois consulter mon livre … Répondit Constance en se levant souplement. Tu viens avec moi Jack ?

- C'est Capitaine …Et ..je préfère attendre ici. Répondit Jack un peu effaré par sa mine gourmande.

Constance sortit rapidement, ses pieds ne faisant pas le moindre bruit sur le plancher et Elizabeth se retourna promptement vers Jack.

- Allez vous m'expliquer qui est cette femme ?

- Plus tard. Jeta Jack

- Vous saviez que la Conque était brisée ! S'exclama Elizabeth, vous n'avez pas eu l'air surpris quand elle l'a dit.

- Bien entendu qu'il le savait. Déclara Constance derrière Elizabeth

La jeune femme sursauta brutalement tandis que Constance posait un lourd grimoire sur la table.

- Il était là quand ça s'est produit . Continua Constance

- Quoi ???

- Quoi ? Répéta Jack en affectant un air innocent.

- Lorsque Torrents s'est emparé du Trident … Il a brisé la Conque. Expliqua Constance

- Torrents ??? Demanda Elizabeth complètement perdue.

- Où sont les morceaux ? Demanda Jack.

- C'est le Capitaine Smith et ses hommes qui les ont pris… Répondit Constance.

- Je sais ça … Répondit Jack en affectant un air patient. Où Laura les a-t-elle emmenés ?

Anamaria se redressa, brutalement intéressée alors que Constance se préparait à répondre.

- L'un est dans l' épave de La Fleur de la Mort… l'autre, Tumen le porte en guise de protection…

- Bien ça a l'air assez simple à trouver. Répondit Jack d'un air désabusé. Et le dernier ?

Constance feula brièvement, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'elle se préparait à faire son petit effet.

- Le dernier … C'est Fitz qui le détient.

Jack glapit brutalement à cette nouvelle et Elizabeth regarda brièvement Anamaria qui secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

- C'est impossible… Ce bâtard n'était même pas là !!!! S'énerva Jack à la grande surprise des deux femmes

- Pourtant c'est ainsi. Un sur la Fleur, un chez Tumen et le dernier chez Fitz. Récita Constance avant de se lécher la main au grand dégoût d'Elizabeth.

Jack garda le silence un instant et se leva, l'air sombre.

- Bien … Autre chose que je devrais savoir Constance ?

- Celui qui possède la Conque peut obtenir ce qu'il veut de chaque créature marine … Continua Constance en se léchant les lèvres. Y compris de Calypso…

Cette fois Elizabeth se redressa, intéressée

- Y compris de Calypso ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui … Répondit Constance avant de se tourner vers Jack. Elle est aussi bête que l'était sa mère.

Jack se crispa alors qu'Elizabeth ouvrait la bouche pour répondre vertement

- Ce n'est pas sa fille. Dit il calmement. A présent excuse nous .. Nous avons de la route à faire.

- Attend ! Ordonna Anamaria en se tournant vers Constance. Que faut il faire pour réunir les morceaux ?

- Vous le saurez le moment venu … Répondit Constance d'un air haineux en se frottant contre Jack qui blêmit. Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Bien sur mon petit chat . Ironisa Jack en faisant signe à Elizabeth et Anamaria de sortir.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Gronda Constance tandis qu'ils se hâtaient vers la sortie

*

Une fois dehors, les trois compères soupirèrent de soulagement en retrouvant la lumière du jour et Jack commença à avancer. Elizabeth , grinça des dents et le saisit par le bras.

- Jack attendez … Qui était réellement cette femme ? Et qui croit elle que je suis ?

- Sans importance trésor. Répondit Jack d'une voix rude. Ce qui compte c'est que nous savons maintenant ce que nous devons chercher. Dit il en courant presque pour s'éloigner de la maison.

- Mais … Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle dit la vérité ? S'entêta Elizabeth en le suivant à grand peine. Après tout le compas m'a donné un cap !

Jugeant de toute évidence qu'ils étaient assez loin de la maison, Jack s'arrêta brusquement et fit face à Elizabeth.

- Évidemment qu'il vous en a donné un !! Le compas indique ce que vous désirez le plus au monde … Et ce n'est pas la Conque…

Elizabeth rougit de colère

- C'est faux !! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver William.

Jack soupira et la regarda d'un air patient.

- Le compas indique donc la localisation de ce cher Junior…CQFD

- Oh … Rougit Elizabeth. Je croyais que vous … Commença-t-elle, embarrassée

- Du reste il n'a jamais rien indiqué d'autre qu'un Turner entre vos mains. Ajouta ironiquement Jack avec une pointe d'amertume en se détournant.

Elizabeth baissa la tête, le cœur serré et se sentant brusquement coupable au souvenir du jour où le compas avait indiqué Jack …

*

Quelques heures après leur arrivée, Jack , Elizabeth et leur équipage levaient l'ancre, quittant La Nouvelle Orléans pour ne pas y revenir (du moins ils l'espéraient ). Penché sur les cartes maritimes, Jack expliqua à Elizabeth l'itinéraire qu'ils allaient suivre, espérant ainsi trouver les morceaux de la Conque au plus vite.

- Jack … Comment savez-vous où trouver les morceaux ? Demanda Elizabeth en le voyant tracer des trajectoires sur la carte.

- Je le sais c'est tout. Répondit Jack d'un ton morne en indiquant un point en pleine mer, un autre en Amérique du Sud et le dernier en Angleterre.

- Oui mais comment ? Insista Elizabeth, intriguée par ses réticences visibles et par le fait qu'il semblait précisément savoir où trouver les morceaux.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Répondit froidement Jack.

Elizabeth garda le silence pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre

- Qui est le capitaine Torrents ?

Jack soupira pesamment

- Un vieil ennemi

- Et cette Constance ? Vous semblez très bien la connaître …

- C'est un de mes anciens matelots !! S'énerva Jack. Sauf qu'à l'époque elle avait la forme d'un chat !!!

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise avant de se détourner, en colère

- Que vous ne vouliez pas me répondre soit mais ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre pour une imbécile. Déclara-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Jack soupira lourdement devant sa sortie.

- Mais pourquoi ne me croit elle donc jamais quand je dis la vérité… Marmonna-t-il avec agacement.

- Sans doute parce que tu passes ton temps à mentir. Répondit posément Anamaria qui venait de se glisser dans sa cabine.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur là !! S'exclama Jack, agacé par la pirate et pestant intérieurement contre le fait d'avoir deux femmes à bord, commençant à penser que Gibbs n'avait pas tout à fait tort en disant que les femelles n'avaient rien à faire sur un navire.

Les mains chaudes d'Anamaria se posèrent sur ses épaules, les massant doucement à travers le tissu et Jack revit brutalement sa position précédente.

- Que fais tu Anamaria ? Sourit il en sentant les doigts de la femme s'insinuer sous l'étoffe, glissant sur sa peau.

- Ça fait longtemps Jack … Et si ta petite aristocrate est restée insensible devant l'itinéraire que tu lui as concocté … ce n'est pas mon cas. Souffla Anamaria à son oreille.

Jack, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, se retourna vers elle et l'attira à lui.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas m'en vouloir très longtemps … Soupira-t-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur lui.

- Ça marchait bien entre toi et moi… Murmura Anamaria en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Jack soupira et l'embrassa brièvement, ses mains baguées se posant sur la taille d'Anamaria.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que même si j'étais le dernier homme sur terre tu ne reviendrais jamais à moi…

- J'étais furieuse. Expliqua Anamaria avec un sourire. Je ne le suis plus.

Jack se détendit à son tour et l'embrassa légèrement

- Dois je comprendre que tout est oublié? Demanda-t-il en l'observant.

Avec un large sourire, Anamaria se leva brusquement et commença à enlever sa chemise, dévoilant impudiquement sa lourde poitrine.

- Viens Jack…

Jack la rejoignit, la forçant à s'allonger sur le lit tandis que ses lèvres glissaient sur sa peau couleur de chocolat, la faisant soupirer de plaisir.

- C'est pour ça que tu as tenu à embarquer avec nous ? Lui demanda-t-il tandis que ses doigts suivaient négligemment le contour d'un de ses seins.

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage d'Anamaria et elle se cambra vers lui.

- Pour quoi d'autre ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se relevant légèrement pour lui ôter sa chemise.

Jack soupira de plaisir alors qu'elle descendait sa bouche le long de son torse.

- Oui … Comme ça … Continue. Haleta-t-il en sentant sa langue effleurer son membre durci.

Anamaria sourit et approfondit sa caresse tandis qu'un sifflement rauque échappait à Jack

- Tu … as … toujours… été douée.. Râla-t-il.

Au bord de l'explosion, Jack ferma les yeux de plaisir et Anamaria se releva brusquement, s'écartant de lui avec un regard provoquant.

- Fais moi l'amour Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

Le regard chargé de désir, Jack l'attrapa fermement, arrachant d'un geste le pantalon de la femme avant de la renverser sur le lit, s'enfonçant en elle avec un râle.

- Oui … Jack… Soupira Anamaria

*

De l'autre côté de la cabine, dans le petit réduit qu'elle s'était aménagé, Elizabeth Turner plaqua sa couverture sur sa tête, furieuse. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne manquait rien des gémissements de plaisir émanant de la cabine du capitaine et un grognement frustré lui échappa alors qu'il lui semblait qu'Anamaria criait de plus en plus fort. Troublée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brutalement en entendant un nouveau cri de plaisir animal d'Anamaria.

- C'est pas vrai… Murmura-t-elle furieuse. Aucune … décence ni même ..

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le gémissement rauque de Jack et rougit alors que le souvenir des scènes de plaisir de La Nouvelle Orléans lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Agitée, Elizabeth se leva nerveusement, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle imaginait malgré elle la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la paroi avant de renoncer avec un claquement de langue agacé.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de si agréable. Marmonna-t-elle en se rappelant ses étreintes avec Will.

Ces dernières, contrairement à ce qui de toute évidence se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle, n'avaient rien eu de si plaisant. Chaque fois, Will avait effleuré timidement sa poitrine avant d'effleurer sa peau nue de ses lèvres et de s'enfoncer en elle avec gémissement. Puis il avait commencé à aller et venir précautionneusement en elle tandis que son corps à elle se cambrait, attendant les caresses qui aux dires des domestiques (dont jadis elle écoutait en douce les conversations dans la demeure de son père) lui apporterait du plaisir. Chaque fois, son corps s'était enflammé et elle avait du se retenir de ne pas crier à Will de la prendre plus fort alors qu'il se lâchait en elle en soupirant d'un plaisir qu'elle était loin d'avoir atteint.

Un cri de jouissance s'échappa de la cabine voisine et Elizabeth sentit son bas ventre se durcir brutalement

- Mais ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais… Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, sa main glissant vers son entrejambe brusquement humide.

Rouge de honte, Elizabeth détourna le visage, se refusant à utiliser l'expédient auquel elle avait recours en de rares occasions durant l'absence de Will.

- Oh !!! Jack comme ça !! Cria Anamaria dans le pièce d'à côté et Elizabeth frissonna longuement

- Seigneur… Murmura Elizabeth dont la chaleur gagnait du terrain.

Les joues rougies par sa soudaine excitation, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine et s'empressa de courir sur le pont. Les hommes la regardèrent passer avec étonnement et, après avoir pris plusieurs longues inspirations, Elizabeth se retourna vers eux avec rancœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça !! S'écria-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle était le point de mire des marins. Au travail et vite ! Ordonna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur les escaliers menant à l'entrepont.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, a demi transie de fatigue et de froid, Elizabeth vit Jack sortir de sa cabine un sourire léger aux lèvres. Le pirate la considéra avec surprise et s'approcha d'elle.

- Que faites vous ici Lizzie ? Votre quart est dans une heure … Vous devriez dormir.

Elizabeth le regarda avec hostilité et se leva sèchement

- Pour cela encore faudrait il le pouvoir … Vous et cette … fille vous faites tellement de bruit que c'est devenu impossible

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il détaillait le désordre de sa tenue, signalant qu'elle était sortie de sa cabine à la hâte.

- Désolé trésor … Mais il apparaît à mon grand plaisir que toutes les femmes de ce navire n'ont pas fait vœu de chasteté…

- Vous êtes immonde !!!

- Oh … Dois je en conclure que vous regrettez de ne pas vous êtes trouvée dans la même position qu'Anamaria ? Vous savez trésor, j'ai de la place dans ma cabine … Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vos vêtements ne vous flattent pas.. Insinua Jack avec un sourire.

- Oh ! Rougit Elizabeth. Ça n'a rien à voir !!Vous, vous … vous avez promis à cette fille de Tortuga de revenir la chercher !

Jack, interloqué, la regarda.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport …

- Elle va vous attendre …Et vous , vous pendant ce temps vous … Commença Elizabeth détestant sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Quelle fille ?

- Oh !! Vous … Cette gamine sur le port de Tortuga !! S'exclama Elizabeth.

- Ah celle la. Sourit Jack. Oh trésor… Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va m'attendre ?

Elizabeth, les yeux remplis de larmes ne répondit pas et le sourire de Jack s'effaça brutalement

- Oh… Vous le croyez donc … Commença-t-il en comprenant qu'elle pensait à son attente à elle, celle qui lui avait permis d'offrir à Will la liberté qu'il avait dédaignée.

- Laissez moi tranquille. Répondit Elizabeth, se sentant brusquement idiote en surprenant de la pitié dans son regard.

Jack soupira et s'approcha d'elle à nouveau.

- Elizabeth … Je vous l'ai dit mon ange … La vie est courte … Vous devriez le savoir plus que toute autre. Pourquoi se priver d'un plaisir qui vous est si généreusement offert ? Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, vous n'avez plus à attendre, si vous le vouliez …

- JAMAIS. Le coupa Elizabeth avec vigueur, se sentant ridicule. A moins que vous n'exigiez votre paiement !! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Ça vous plairait hein ? Ironisa Jack. Que je vous entraîne dans ma cabine … Au moins comme ça vous pourriez vous consoler en disant que ce n'était pas votre faute. Que vous n'avez pas eu le choix … Que vous vous sacrifiez pour votre fils. Continua-t-il d'une voix basse. C'est donc si confortable de refouler son désir en se persuadant d'être une martyre Lizzie ? Qu'avez vous peur de découvrir sur vous-même ?

La main d'Elizabeth s'écrasa violemment sur sa joue, y laissant une marque rouge et elle recula.

- Ne parlez plus jamais de mon fils ni de ma vie Jack… Dit elle calmement en s'éloignant.

- Je ne l'ai pas méritée celle la. Marmonna Jack en se frottant la joue avant de se rendre compte que son équipage le fixait avec curiosité. A vos postes !!! Hurla-t-il. Profitons du vent et dans deux jours nous serons là où La Fleur a coulé !!

Jack, furieux, se dirigea vers la barre pendant qu'Elizabeth, tremblante, s'enfermait dans sa cabine et qu'Anamaria sortait de celle de Jack, un sourire aux lèvres. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille… et elle savait à présent où trouver les morceaux de la Conque qui lui permettrait de prendre sa revanche et de commander les océans…


	6. La première partie de la Conque

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite assez longue et dense avec un peu plus d'action … (sur la fin lol) j'espère que vous aimerez et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

Dans la tiédeur de sa cabine qu'elle avait rejointe après sa dispute avec Jack, Elizabeth prit sa tête entre ses mains, encore rouge de colère en raison des insinuations du pirate… Comment osait il lui parler comme il l'avait fait ? Pire, comment pouvait il avoir raison sur elle ? Folle de rage, Elizabeth songea aux dix années qu'elle avait passées à attendre Will, aux longues nuits à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit vide et froid, son imagination la harcelant en lui représentant des scènes de plaisir tandis qu'elle se levait brusquement, haletante à l'idée de sentir enfin d'autres mains que les siennes sur son corps.

Elle avait souvent rêvé de Will, se représentant son retour et les mois, voir les années qui suivraient ce dernier. C'était cet espoir d'un bonheur tant attendu et la présence de son fils à ses côtés qui lui avait permis de respecter sa promesse . Dix ans en mer pour Will mais dix ans à terre pour elle, dix ans d'abstinence et de désirs refoulés. Dix années durant lesquelles elle s'était efforcée de rester loin de la mer et des pirates, redoutant au fond d'elle-même de ressentir à nouveau le désir brutal qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Jack Sparrow à deux reprises déjà. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en position d'oublier la promesse tacite qu'elle avait faite à son époux. Trop de choses en dépendaient. La vie de Will, sa liberté et leur avenir.

Lorsqu'au soir du retour de son époux elle avait vu l'éclair vert jaillir à l'horizon, elle avait oublié toute la peine des années écoulées, les larmes qu'elle avait versées en voyant son Empress disparaître dix ans plus tôt, les nuits solitaires et les moments où elle détestait sa vie de femme rangée. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être restée à terre car ça aurait été comme regretter l'existence de son fils mais elle avait vu chaque jour passer avec impatience, rêvant de retrouver Will et de reprendre leur existence d'aventures et de pirates, rêvant de vivre à nouveau au lieu d'attendre… Lorsque Will lui avait fait part de sa décision de repartir, ça avait été comme un coup de poignard pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait cru en eux, cru que l'amour qu'elle lui portait surmonterait toutes les épreuves : la mort, l'éloignement, le manque et les désirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même. Quand Will était parti pour la seconde fois elle avait perdu l'espoir et une part des illusions amoureuses qu'elle avait toujours entretenues au fond d'elle.

Puis Calypso était venue. Calypso lui avait pris son fils comme elle avait arraché son époux à ses bras. Et Elizabeth ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça, parce qu'elle s'en savait responsable. Si elle avait mieux expliqué les choses à William, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Pourtant elle devait s'avouer que Jack avait raison : malgré tout, une part d'elle même était heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour reprendre la mer, de partir à l'aventure comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison sur sa vie gâchée. Elle avait sacrifié dix ans de son existence à un homme qui l'avait repoussée sans ménagements, lui accordant juste une caresse en guise de rétribution. Elizabeth grinça des dents à ce souvenir, songeant à sa stupide naïveté alors qu'elle fondait dans les bras d'un homme qui avait pris la décision de la quitter avant même de la revoir. Will ne leur avait pas laissé de chances d'être heureux, il n'avait pas laissé de chances à son fils de connaître son père tout ça à cause de son stupide sens du devoir et des responsabilités… Pour les autres, parce qu'apparemment il n'avait pas considéré avoir des responsabilités envers son fils ou elle-même. Mais après tout …qu'étaient ils au regard des âmes qui attendaient leur précieux guide ?

Jack disait vrai, elle avait perdu son temps et sa vie… Mais il avait tort en prétendant qu'elle souhaitait être martyre ou qu'elle le voulait lui … (enfin pour être honnête il y avait effectivement des moments où son bas ventre se tendait douloureusement en présence du pirate … voir de n'importe quel homme bien fait de sa personne, ce qui dieu merci était rare sur son petit navire) La seule chose qu'elle voulait et qu'elle devait vouloir, c'était libérer son fils. Une fois que ce serait fait, et si ce que l'étrange Constance avait affirmé sur le pouvoir de la Conque était exact elle pourrait commencer à vivre. Bien entendu, il faudrait un temps à William pour se remettre de son séjour sur le Hollandais Volant (auquel elle ne pouvait penser sans trembler) mais une fois qu'elle aurait pansé les blessures de son enfant elle reprendrait la mer avec lui… Peut être même tenterait elle de remettre la main sur l'Empress et montrerait enfin à William que les histoires dont elle avait bercé son enfance étaient vraies. Du moins si Constance avait raison … car dans le cas contraire elle prendrait la place de William sur le Hollandais Volant . Tel était son accord avec Calypso : la Conque et sa vie contre celle de William et elle doutait de trouver un homme suffisamment aimant pour lui sacrifier dix ans de son existence. Avec un soupir triste, Elizabeth songea à la perspective de devenir la capitaine du Hollandais, enchaînée à son tour au navire et à sa lourde charge. Mais si elle devait le faire pour épargner ce même destin à William … elle n'hésiterait pas.

Sa résolution prise, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur son hamac et refoula très loin d'elle la pensée de Jack, se refusant à se laisser aller à imaginer ce que pourrait être une nuit dans les bras du pirate. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de chercher un plaisir futile et sans nul doute rapide dans les bras de Jack parce que son corps avait soif de caresses. De plus si elle se donnait à lui, elle n'aurait plus aucune récompense à lui faire miroiter . Et plus important encore, elle n'avait pas de place dans sa vie pour un homme menteur, voleur et tricheur parce qui si Will avait été capable de la trahir … de quoi serait capable Jack ? Aussi Elizabeth ferma-t-elle les yeux en se promettant d'ignorer Jack et son propre désir. Parce que son seul but était de sauver William.

*

La résolution d'Elizabeth d'ignorer Jack se révéla à la fois facile et difficile à respecter. Facile parce qu'à la suite de leur discussion, le pirate instaura une distance entre eux, ne lui parlant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire et l'ignorant le plus souvent. Difficile en raison justement de cette indifférence qu'il affichait et qui pesait douloureusement à la jeune femme. En effet, elle devait bien avouer que leurs joutes verbales lui manquaient tout comme les tentatives de séduction du pirate qui la ramenaient à l'époque où elle était encore Miss Swann, la fille unique du gouverneur de Port Royal (et pirate à ses heures) et où les hommes la trouvaient suffisamment jolie pour s'intéresser à elle.

Avec un soupir résigné, Elizabeth Turner lissa consciencieusement ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil et le sel marin et s'avança sur le pont, évitant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur les silhouettes rapprochées de Jack et d'Anamaria et grinçant des dents au souvenir des nuits agitées qui s'étaient succédées depuis quelques jours. Elizabeth s'efforçait de se rendre discrètement à son poste lorsque la voix de Jack la prit par surprise.

- Bonjour Lizzie. Lui dit il d'un air moqueur

- Jack…

- Vous avez les traits tirés mon ange . Auriez vous des problèmes de sommeil ? La provoqua t'il

Elizabeth grinça des dents, rougissant brièvement avant de se reprendre

- Quelle sorte de mère dormirait paisiblement en sachant son fils prisonnier ? Rétorqua t'elle

- Sûrement pas une femme aussi admirable, chaste et exemplaire que vous trésor. Répondit cyniquement Jack

- Est-ce tout Jack ? Demanda Elizabeth trop furieuse pour s'apercevoir du sourire appréciateur du pirate en voyant ses cheveux coiffés

- Un petit détail…Sourit le pirate en agitant le compas. Si mes calculs sont exacts nous sommes précisément au dessus de l'endroit où La Fleur de la Mort a fini sa carrière. Déclara-t-il en lui désignant l'île dont-ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Elizabeth et sans réfléchir elle s'avança vers Jack pour l'étreindre. Le pirate se recula rapidement, levant les bras en guise de protection

- Inutile Capitaine Swann. Vous m'avez fait suffisamment bien comprendre que vous ne goûtiez pas ce genre de familiarité

Elizabeth resta un instant immobile, trop estomaquée par sa rebuffade pour réagir avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix blanche

- Comment allons nous pénétrer sur l'épave ?

- J'aimerais déjà m'assurer de sa localisation précise. Répondit Jack. Alors si vous pouviez … Suggéra t'il en lui tendant son compas

Elizabeth se saisit du compas, frôlant les doigts de Jack au passage et prit une profonde inspiration, se persuadant que ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde c'était trouver la Fleur de la Mort. Jack s'écarta légèrement d'elle et elle ouvrit le compas, consciente du regard sombre du pirate posé sur consciente. L'espace d'un instant, l'aiguille oscilla avant d'indiquer la direction du pirate puis hésita à nouveau, tournant sur elle-même avant d'indiquer à nouveau Jack et recommença à tourner sur elle-même.

- Ce n'est pas très clair. Déclara Elizabeth, mortifiée.

Jack la regarda avec amusement et s'approcha d'elle

- Montrez voir

Elizabeth se figea alors que l'aiguille semblait suivre le pirate et referma brutalement le compas, les mains tremblantes de le sentir si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle

- Il ne fonctionne pas.. Je me demande même s'il a déjà marché . Déclara t'elle le cœur battant, s'efforçant de maîtriser le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle

Jack sourit légèrement et passa derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras avant de refermer ses mains sur les siennes

- Bien sûr qu'il marche… Essayez encore Lizzie. Souffla t'il à son oreille d'une voix caressante.

Elizabeth déglutit brutalement et se raidit en sentant son corps frôler le sien. Il lui sembla que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine et elle oscilla, cherchant à se dégager

- Je vous dis que ça ne fonctionne pas !! S'énerva t'elle en lui rendant le compas. Et de toute manière vous avez bien prétendu savoir où était cette épave non ?

Jack la dévisagea avec attention et Elizabeth, confuse, se sentit rougir comme une jeune fille sous ses prunelles sombres.

- Ma subtile connaissance de la féminité me dit que vous avez peur Lizzie. Se pourrait il que vous soyez moins … insensible au désir que vous vous plaisez à l'affirmer ? Se moqua Jack. Vous savez, mon invitation tient toujours …

- Et ma réponse est toujours la même. Répondit Elizabeth avec froideur en s'éloignant pour se pencher au bastingage, sondant du regard les fonds marins

Jack la regarda s'éloigner avec une petite moue déçue et rangeait son compas lorsqu' Elizabeth poussa un cri de victoire

- Là ! Elle est ici ! S'écria t'elle en désignant un point sous la surface de l'eau

- Vous êtes sure ? Lui demanda Jack en se penchant à son tour

- Oui.. Regardez. S'exclama Elizabeth, l'excitation vibrant dans sa voix .

Du coin de l'œil, Jack observa la réaction d'Anamaria et grimaça légèrement en voyant son expression satisfaite. Sans laisser le temps à Elizabeth de prendre la parole, il s'assit sur le sol et entreprit d'ôter ses bottes.

- L'épave n'a pas coulé très profondément et nous sommes à marée basse. On devrait pouvoir y arriver.

Elizabeth le regarda avec ébahissement.

- Vous voulez plonger !

- Quel sens de la déduction. La railla Jack. Vous venez avec moi, après tout c'est vous qui recherchez cette Conque de malheur… Anamaria tu surveilles le navire, je te fais confiance. Lança Jack à la pirate.

Elizabeth regarda Jack avec un peu de méfiance et le pirate se remit sur ses pieds, s'approchant d'elle avec lenteur.

- Faites moi confiance. Souffla-t-il à voix basse. Je suis de votre côté.

Avant qu'Elizabeth n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à cette curieuse déclaration, Jack la poussa en avant

- Allons ôtez vos bottes et suivez moi Elizabeth… A moins que vous ne préféreriez laisser la Conque où elle est ?

- Vous êtes fou… Répondit Elizabeth en s'asseyant toutefois pour retirer ses bottes.

- Oui .. Ça aussi. Répondit Jack avec un sourire carnassier avant de se tourner vers l'équipage.

- Le Capitaine Swann et moi-même nous allons plonger… Si vous voyez l'un d'entre nous en difficultés lancez lui un bout. Ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers Elizabeth. Ne tentez pas de résister, si vous vous sentez en danger… remontez.

Elizabeth le regarda avec défi et se débarrassa de son lourd gilet.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Jack … J'ai l'habitude de nager dans les bas fonds. Ironisa-t-elle.

- Oh ça aussi vous l'avez pratiqué trois heures par jour ? Se moqua Jack. Ça du vraiment être difficile… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Devant lui, Elizabeth venait de plonger….

- Maudite femme ! Grinça-t-il avant de plonger à son tour

*

Jack la rejoignit rapidement et Elizabeth, aveuglée par l'eau sombre, sentit le bras du pirate se refermer autour d'elle. A sa grande surprise, au lieu de l'entraîner vers l'épave, Jack la força à remonter, leurs têtes crevant la surface.

- Mais que faites vous !!

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous noyer. Répondit Jack avec un sourire. Suivez moi … Reprit il plus sérieusement en l'entraînant vers l'endroit où devait être le milieu de l'épave. Nous allons nous servir du mat pour descendre. Allez y lentement et prenez une grande respiration.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et prit sa respiration avant de refermer ses mains sur le mât, descendant lentement. Derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir la présence rassurante de Jack et elle posa le pied sur le pont, réalisant avec déception que l'air commençait à lui manquer. Jack lui fit un signe de la tête et se déplaça rapidement sur le navire, apparemment peu gêné par le manque d'oxygène alors que ses poumons à elle commençaient déjà à la brûler . Elizabeth tenta de le suivre, pendant qu'il s'engouffrait dans le navire comme s'il savait déjà où chercher. Refusant de se laisser distancer, Elizabeth le suivit et le découvrit agenouillé devant un coffre qu'il tentait de déplacer. Sans attendre elle avança vers lui avant de réaliser avec consternation qu'elle avait épuisé ses réserves.

Jack lui lança un rapide regard et relâcha le coffre, la saisissant par la taille avant donner une violente poussée sur ses jambes, les propulsant tout deux vers la surface à travers le bois vermoulu du navire.

Elizabeth inspira avec soulagement lorsque sa tête creva la surface et mit un temps avant de reprendre sa respiration. A ses côtés, Jack haleta brutalement avant de lui sourire.

- C'était juste hein ?

Cette fois Elizabeth ne le contredit pas et elle sentit la main de Jack étreindre la sienne sous l'eau alors qu'il se rapprochait.

- Laura devait savoir ce qu'était la Conque… Si je ne me trompe pas, elle l'a mis dans le coffre. Le remonter est impossible .. Il est trop lourd. Nous allons devoir le fouiller sur place. Vous vous en sentez capable ?

- Ça ira.. Haleta Elizabeth

La main de Jack se resserra sur la sienne et elle sentit son pouce lui caresser doucement le poignet.

- Ne cherchez pas à aller trop vite ni au-delà de vos forces Lizzie. Si vous vous sentez mal, remontez. Ne m'attendez pas.

- Mais …

- Faites moi confiance. La coupa Jack tandis que sa poitrine reprenait son rythme normal. Nous allons devoir travailler ensembles. Vous maintiendrez le coffre pendant que je le fouillerais.

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Parce que je suis meilleur que vous dans ce domaine… Sans vouloir vous offenser. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

- Mais … si des hommes plongeaient avec nous .. Nous pourrions remonter le coffre et le fouiller tout à loisir. Objecta-t-elle.

Le regard de Jack s'obscurcit tandis qu'il lançait un coup d'œil vers le pont de leur navire.

- Non. Vous et moi Elizabeth. A moins bien sur que vous ne vous en sentiez pas capable ? Insinua-t-il.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir et inspira brutalement.

- Je suis prête. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Bien trésor … Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. Répondit Jack en inspirant à son tour.

L'instant d'après la lente descente recommençait, Elizabeth s'efforçant cette fois de nager plus vite, à peine consciente de la main de Jack qui n'avait pas lâché la sienne.

Ils parvinrent rapidement jusqu'au coffre, utilisant la brèche que Jack avait faite en les remontant tout deux quelques instants plus tôt. Sans attendre, Jack indiqua à Elizabeth de tenir le coffre tandis qu'un tas de vase s'en échappait, le pirate fouillant frénétiquement l'objet. Le visage congestionné, Elizabeth le regarda avec angoisse et il secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de remonter. Avec regret mais ses poumons la brûlant, Elizabeth donna un violent coup de talon et remonta à la surface, peinant à reprendre sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'air circula à nouveau librement dans ses poumons et Elizabeth se retourna avec inquiétude vers l'épave. Jack n'était toujours pas remonté. Avec angoisse, elle se tourna vers le navire pour demander de l'aide et se mit à gesticuler

- JACK !! Il est en bas venez nous aider !!! Hurla-t-elle, morte d'inquiétude.

Sur le navire personne ne bougea et Elizabeth réalisa avec horreur qu'ils étaient trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle prit une brusque inspiration et se préparait à descendre à nouveau lorsque Jack creva à son tour la surface, le souffle court.

Des larmes de soulagement se formèrent dans les yeux d'Elizabeth en le voyant et elle nagea jusqu'à lui, refermant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir à la surface. Blême, Jack inspira goulûment et le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra de remords en sentant sous ses doigts la respiration désordonnée du pirate.

- Jack … Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en glissant son corps sous le sien, lui maintenant le visage hors de l'eau, luttant pour ne pas couler sous son poids.

Il secoua la tête et reprit une nouvelle goulée d'air avant de répondre d'une voix hachée

- Connu .. Pire.

- Oh Jack … c'était de la folie… Murmura-t-elle, bourrelée de remords. J'aurais du savoir .. Que c'était impossible .

- Impossible ? S'exclama Jack avant de tousser.

Elizabeth le regarda à nouveau avec inquiétude et resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de lui tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration.

- Jack .. On va trouver un autre moyen… Je ne tiens pas à avoir votre mort sur la conscience. Encore. Ajouta-t-elle tout bas

- Inutile . Répondit Jack d'un ton fier de lui. Je l'ai .

Cette fois, il eut la satisfaction de voir le regard d'Elizabeth s'illuminer tandis qu'elle secouait la tête avec incrédulité.

- Oh Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

- Rentrons… Aussi agréable que ce soit d'être dans vos bras … J'ai un peu froid … et je crois qu'on nous attend. Ajouta Jack en regardant d'un air sombre le navire.

Elizabeth se retourna sans comprendre tandis Jack commençait à nager vers le navire. Grelottante, Elizabeth le suivit et tout deux furent rapidement au sec sur le pont….

*

A peine eurent ils posé le pied sur ce dernier qu'Anamaria se précipitait vers eux. Avec un lent sourire, la femme toisa Jack.

- Vous avez la Conque ?

Jack sourit brièvement, l'air vaguement résigné tandis qu'Elizabeth, folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir la première pièce qui lui permettrait de sauver son fils répondait avec enthousiasme.

- Oui … Jack, il l'a trouvée… Répondit elle encore un peu étourdie par les derniers événements.

Anamaria se détendit brusquement à ces mots et porta lentement la main à sa ceinture, imitée par l'équipage.

- Parfait … Jack. La Conque. Exigea t 'elle en tendant la main.

- Mais … que faites vous … Balbutia Elizabeth en cherchant instinctivement son épée avant de réaliser que quatre hommes se tenaient entre elle et son arme.

- Nous y voila … Murmura Jack entre ses dents.

L'ignorant totalement, Anamaria, le regard brûlant de haine, se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Un problème Votre Majesté ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Elizabeth se raidit et avança d'un pas en sa direction, sa poitrine butant contre le canon du pistolet d'Anamaria.

- Que faites vous !!! Je .. Il faut sauver mon fils. S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton où perçait son angoisse

Cette fois Anamaria éclata de rire avant d'appuyer son arme contre Elizabeth.

- Il ne faut rien du tout … Je n'ai pas fait allégeance à une petite aristocrate qui joue au pirate et qui n'a qu'à faire des mines et des sourires pour devenir Roi. Maintenant écarte toi ou je te tue …

Elizabeth sonnée, resta immobile et Anamaria fit un bref signe de tête en direction de ses hommes qui la saisirent par les bras l'immobilisant.

- Si tu savais ce que je rêve de te voir mourir sale garce. Gronda Anamaria à son encontre. Mais je préfère te laisser en vie … pour que tu me voies commander les océans… pendant que ton cher William restera capitaine pour l'éternité. Pauvre enfant… Se moqua Anamaria.

Éperdue de détresse, Elizabeth lança un regard en direction de Jack et Anamaria sourit

- Il ne peut rien pour toi ni pour ton rejeton…. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment …

- Je crois qu'elle en a une petite idée maintenant. Intervint Jack, attirant l'attention d'Anamaria sur lui.

- Quand à toi espèce de misérable voleur de navire, de pervers et de sale menteur, j'ai toujours su que ce moment viendrait…

- Oh alors finalement tu ne m'as pas pardonné … le petit incident . Constata platement Jack.

- Que tu m'aies laissée aux mains de la Compagnie dans cette maudite prison turque après que je sois venue te chercher avec ton stupide Pearl ? Sûrement pas ! S'exclama Anamaria

- Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer le Code ma belle, et puis…. Tu t'en sortie non ?

Anamaria grinça brièvement des dents et tendit la main le fixant d'un regard froid.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai du faire pour m'en sortir.

- Si tu permets … je crois avoir une petite idée.. Ironisa Jack en laissant son regard errer sur le corps de son ancienne maîtresse

La main d'Anamaria se crispa sur son arme tandis que Jack se tournait vers les hommes

- C'est cela qu'elle vous a promis pour la servir ? Son corps ? Je peux vous dire qu'il y a tromperie sur la marchandise dans ce cas…

La gifle qu'Anamaria lui asséna claqua brutalement pendant qu'Elizabeth essayait vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte de ses geôliers

- Imbécile. Siffla Anamaria à Jack. Ils ont toujours été à moi … Dès qu' à Tortuga j'ai reconnu la catin que tu as mis à notre tête j'ai su que je pourrais bientôt me venger de toi… Mais la réalité dépasse mes espérances. Ricana-t-elle. Maintenant la Conque

Jack soupira et porta la main à son pantalon, en exhumant un morceau de conque qui paraissait sculpté dans la nacre. Anamaria tendit avidement la main vers lui tandis qu'Elizabeth se débattait furieusement

- JACK !!! Non

- C'est ça ou vous mourrez maintenant chérie … Répondit Anamaria avant de se tourner vers Jack. Quand à toi … tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagée de savoir que je n'ai plus à sentir tes sales pattes sur moi… Je n'avais qu'une seule peur. Continua-t-elle tandis que Jack prenait l'air offusqué. C'était que tu choisisses de t'emparer de ce morceau en dernier … Attendu que tu es le seul que je connaisse à être capable de plonger aussi profond et aussi longtemps.

- Trop aimable. Marmonna Jack. Lizzie aussi s'est bien débrouillée… Ajouta-t-il d'un ton provoquant.

- Et bien vous aurez tout le temps de comparer vos mérites respectifs pendant que je trouverais les deux autres morceaux de la Conque dont tu m'as si obligeamment donné les coordonnées Jack. Cracha Anamaria en s'emparant du morceau de nacre.

La pirate fit un nouveau signe de tête en direction des hommes qui maintenaient Elizabeth et ces derniers la poussèrent jusqu'au bastingage.

- Bon voyage Seigneur Swann… Se moqua-t-elle. La devineresse du quartier français avait raison… Tu es maudite. Ajouta-t-elle avant de faire signe à ses hommes.

Avec un hurlement de rage et d'impuissance, Elizabeth bascula par-dessus bord, son corps encore engourdi rencontrant de plein fouet la surface de l'eau qu'elle venait à peine de quitter.

- Quand à toi…. Gronda Anamaria en direction de Jack qui l'interrompit.

- Pas la peine. La coupa Jack, plongeant résolument dans l'océan .

Sans un regard pour ceux qu'elle d'abandonner, Anamaria se tourna vers ses hommes .

- Bougez vous ! On met les voiles … Direction l'Écosse c'est là qu'est le second morceau…

Ce qui avait été le navire d'Elizabeth s'éloigna alors rapidement, laissant Jack et sa compagne d'infortune tenter de rejoindre à la nage les rives de l'île inconnue au large de laquelle La Fleur de la Mort avait coulé …


	7. Aventures insulaires

_**Coucou ! Voici donc le chapitre 6 … (oui c'est rapide pour une fois ) Ce chapitre est axé sur l'action et devrait plaire aux amoureux de la piraterie, le prochain sera plus calme …Oh et j'ai voulu montrer la face très « male » de Jack…. Et ses habiletés de pirate…J'espère que vous aimerez Enjoy et reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 6**

Exténués après leur second bain de la journée, Elizabeth et Jack s'écroulèrent sur la plage de sable blanc, peinant à reprendre leur respiration. Finalement Jack y parvint le premier et se retourna sur le dos, laissant le soleil ardent sécher ses vêtements trempés.

- Tout va bien Lizzie ? S'inquiéta-t-il devant le silence de sa compagne d'infortune.

A ses côtés, Elizabeth reprit lentement son souffle avant de détourner le visage, laissant ses larmes de désespoir et de fureur s'écouler. Jack soupira et lança un regard vers l'horizon où le navire que la jeune femme avait « emprunté » n'était plus qu'un minuscule point noir.

- Oui ça fait toujours ça la première fois … Mais je vous rassure on s'habitue.

- Je me moque de ce foutu bateau!! Explosa Elizabeth. Ce qui ne va pas c'est qu'à cause de vous et de votre stupide maîtresse je ne réussirais jamais à sauver mon fils !!

- Eli… Commença Jack avant de se voir couper la parole par la jeune femme.

- Tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de retenir votre … votre désir pour elle. Cracha Elizabeth avec rancune. Elle m'a volé la Conque ! Et pire elle a mon navire !!! Et elle sait où trouver les deux autres morceaux pendant que je suis coincée ici avec vous !!! Oh je voudrais être morte !! S'exclama Elizabeth

Jack sourit lentement et se redressa, refoulant son envie soudaine de la serrer contre lui.

- En vérité trésor, Anamaria a … des coordonnées fausses … aussi fausses que le morceau de Conque que je lui ai donné.

Stupéfaite, Elizabeth tenta de réfréner la bouffée d'espoir qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Quoi ??

Jack lui fit un sourire rusé et fouilla dans sa poche, en exhumant un morceau de conque fait d'or et de pierreries.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous avons le premier morceau trésor… Et qu'Anamaria a disons.. une sorte de souvenir que j'ai pris lorsque nous étions sous l'eau. Ajouta-t-il en rangeant précieusement le morceau de Conque dans sa bourse

- Oh … Dit Elizabeth d'un ton contrit, se sentant brutalement ridicule.

- Oui… Oh . Se moqua Jack.

Elizabeth garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre.

- Comment le saviez vous … Et depuis quand ?

Jack se redressa, la toisant d'un air supérieur.

- Je l'ai su au moment même où Anamaria s'est joint à l'équipage. Malgré tout ses efforts pour paraître une inconnue pour les autres, ils agissaient tous comme des hommes,( enfin sauf Anamaria attendu qu'elle est une femme), habitués à naviguer ensembles.

- Mais pourquoi ….. Pourquoi ne pas les avoir débarqués dans ce cas ?

- Parce que parfois … au lieu d'agir stupidement dans la précipitation… Il vaut mieux donner à son ennemi l'illusion qu'il vous manœuvre. Et je n'en étais pas certain jusqu'à ce qu'Anamaria vienne me rejoindre dans ma cabine…

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre

- Comment …

Cette fois ce fut Jack qui lui coupa la parole, le regard chargé de rancune.

- J'ai appris il y a longtemps que certaines femmes n'hésitent pas à vous embrasser, voir plus encore pour mieux pouvoir vous poignarder.

Elizabeth rougit violemment avant de le regarder hardiment

- Vous ne me pardonnerez jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc trésor ?

- Vous le savez bien … de vous avoir … laissé. Quand le Kraken a attaqué.

Jack grimaça avec amertume en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait embrassé. L'espace d'un moment, il avait cru avoir gagné, l'avoir séduite. Il avait cru au commencement d'une chose alors que ce baiser n'était donné que pour précipiter sa propre fin.

- Jack … Reprit Elizabeth, inquiète par son silence. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé … Mais ..nous sommes venus vous sauver .. Et sur le moment, vous laisser sur place était la seule chose à faire vous le savez aussi bien que moi…

- Oui je me rappelle que vous avez été très claire sur ce point. Et vous n'aviez pas tort.

- Alors … pourquoi m'en voulez vous ? Demanda Elizabeth. Du reste je suis persuadée que vous auriez agi pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés… Comme ce que vous avez fait à Anamaria… Nous sommes des pirates non ?

- Oui. Nous sommes des pirates. Répéta Jack en se levant. Venez

Elizabeth hésita, sentant que l'histoire était loin d'être réglée

- Jack ? Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas …

Le pirate s'immobilisa et se retourna vers elle, la regardant d'un air brièvement rempli d'impuissance avant de sourire lentement

- Non il n'y a rien. Maintenant .. Si vous vouliez bien … Commença-t-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer. J'ai envoyé Anamaria sur une fausse piste mais elle ne mettra pas longtemps à se rendre compte que mes calculs sont faux. Nous n'avons que quelques jours devant nous pour trouver le moyen de quitter cet endroit.

Elizabeth soupira avant de capituler, sa priorité était de sauver William, une fois que ce serait fait, elle aurait le temps de découvrir ce que Jack lui cachait.

*

Ils progressèrent des heures dans la dense forêt tropicale, Elizabeth peinant à écarter les mouches et moustiques voletant vers elle, attirés par sa sueur et sa chaleur.

- Avez la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, épuisée.

- Oui, du moins je le crois… Répondit Jack.

- Vous le croyez ou vous en êtes sûr ?

Agacé, Jack se retourna vers elle et avança dans sa direction, s'apprêtant à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lorsque son pied se prit dans une liane, projetant son corps en hauteur.

- Bugger. Grimaça-t-il, la tête en bas.

En le voyant ainsi, Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire amusé et s'approcha de lui.

- Je vais vous aider.

- Lizzie .. Ne… Commença Jack

Le hurlement d' Elizabeth résonna dans l'air alors qu'elle se retrouvait brutalement engloutie par le sol, atterrissant quelques mètres plus bas.

- …. Vous approchez pas. Termina Jack avec résignation.

Du fond du piège dans lequel elle s'était précipitée, Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de douleur qui alerta Jack.

- Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme ne répondit tout d'abord pas, s'efforçant de se mettre debout et constatant avec soulagement que rien ne semblait cassé.

- Oui, oui … Quelques contusions. S'empressa-t-elle de crier.

- Bien. Répondit Jack avec soulagement avant de commencer à imprimer un mouvement de balancier à la liane au bout de laquelle il pendait misérablement.

Intriguée par le bruit, Elizabeth reprit tout en examinant les parois lisses du trou dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Que faites vous ?

- J'essaie … De me libérer… Souffla Jack en se balançant plus fort dans l'espoir que la liane céderait sous son poids. Votre cri a du alerter toute l'île. Et je ne suis pas certain que rencontrer la population locale nous plairait…

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir avec horreur du récit très précis que Gibbs lui avait fait au sujet de l'île peuplée de cannibales où ils avaient une fois échoués.

- Oh !!! S'écria-t-elle. Vous croyez qu'ils … qu'ils mangent de la chair humaine ?

Jack grimaça, s'efforçant toujours de se balancer.

- Je l'ignore.. Mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de le découvrir… Souffla-t-il avant de pousser une exclamation de dépit lorsque ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer la liane qui le retenait.

- Moi non plus … Répondit Elizabeth en se pressant vers les parois, cherchant des yeux une prise même minime pour s'appuyer.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, le silence troublé uniquement par les craquements de la liane de Jack et les exclamations furieuses d'Elizabeth devant ses tentatives infructueuses. Finalement un long craquement retentit, suivi par le bruit mat d'une chute et Elizabeth s'affola, levant les yeux en tentant de discerner quelque chose.

- Jack ??? Vous allez bien ? Jack !! Répondez !!!

- Ça va … Répondit laconiquement Jack en fixant d'un air effaré le morceau de bois acéré à quelques millimètres duquel il venait de s'écraser.

- Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? Reprit Elizabeth.

- Non. Répondit Jack en cherchant du regard un objet qui lui permettrait de sortir Elizabeth de son trou.

Elizabeth, angoissée, entendit brusquement des pas se rapprocher et se précipita vers les parois.

- Jack . Chuchota-t-elle. Quelqu'un vient … Ne restez pas là… Partez et .. Je vous en prie… Trouvez la Conque … Libérez William et dites lui… dites lui que sa maman l'aimait.

- Un peu tôt pour faire son testament Lizzie. Rétorqua Jack en se penchant au dessus du trou, masquant la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux et reprit.

- Ne perdez pas de temps avec moi…

- Hors de question que je vous laisse attendre là pendant que je sauverais votre marmot. Riposta Jack avant de s'éloigner.

Pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Elizabeth elle n'entendit que des bruits de lutte à demi étouffés, les râles d'effort de Jack lui parvenant de manière lointaine puis la silhouette du pirate se matérialisa à nouveau.

- Je vais vous lancer .. Une sorte de corde, de quoi remonter. Vous y arriverez ?

- Oui .. Souffla Elizabeth avec reconnaissance.

- Attrapez. Se borna à répondre Jack en laissant descendre une sorte de grosse liane épaisse.

Sans perdre de temps, Elizabeth s'en saisit et grimaça en sentant une froideur visqueuse sous ses doigts

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Croyez moi mon ange vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir. Répondit Jack d'un ton sombre.

Elizabeth grinça des dents, sachant qu'il lui faudrait se contenter de ça et commença à se hisser sans grand succès.

- Ça glisse …

- D'accord. Se borna à répondre Jack. Accrochez vous.

Elizabeth serra ses mains contre la liane et se sentit décoller du sol, Jack soufflant et râlant quelques mètres plus haut.

Au bout d'un moment et au terme d'un violent effort de la part de Jack, Elizabeth jaillit hors du trou, s'écroulant contre Jack et les faisant rouler à terre tout les deux. Le pirate la reçut contre lui avec un gémissement, la sueur luisant sur son front.

- Je … excusez moi et merci… Rougit Elizabeth un peu embarrassée avant de pousser un cri d'horreur avant de découvrir la véritable nature de la « liane »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et écarta d'elle le cadavre du serpent énorme qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route un peu plus tôt. Tremblante, Elizabeth leva vers lui un regard incertain.

- Vous … vous avez tué cette bestiole … à mains nues ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Jack sourit, se rengorgeant quelques instants avant d'affecter un air modeste

- Ce n'était pas si dur … Commenta-t-il en se relevant pour s'empresser de ramasser sa bourse contenant la Conque.

Saisie, Elizabeth le regarda avec une pointe d'admiration qui n'échappa pas à Jack avant de se figer.

- Jack…Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Allons trésor remettez vous. Plaisanta le pirate. Ce n'est qu'une grosse liane froide et en vérité le tuer n'a pas été si difficile que..

Lentement Elizabeth secoua la tête et reprit d'une voix tremblante.

- Jack … de … derrière vous … Il y a .. un .. Un gros chat.

La bourse dans la main, Jack se figea à son tour.

- Gros comment ?

- Suffisamment gros. Répondit Elizabeth en cherchant de quoi se défendre des yeux.

- D'accord … Dit Jack d'une voix calme et basse. A trois on applique le plan…

- Le plan ?

- Courez !! S'écria Jack en joignant le geste à la parole.

Avec un glapissement Elizabeth le vit passer tandis que le couguar tendait ses muscles prêt à bondir.

- Oh…….. S'affola-t-elle avant de faire demi tour, courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Vous aviez dit trois ! Se plaignit elle

Devant elle, Jack s'immobilisa brutalement et saisit un morceau de bois

- Baissez vous ! Ordonna-t-il en frappant brutalement la gueule de l'animal sans même s'assurer qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Le couguar, à demi sonné, poussa un feulement furieux, dodelinant de la tête tandis qu'Elizabeth roulait sur le sol dans sa hâte à éviter le projectile

- Vous êtes malade ! Grogna-t-elle.

- On y va ! Cria Jack. Pas envie d'être là quand votre chaton aura repris ses esprits.

Elizabeth opina vigoureusement du chef et tout d'eux s'élancèrent, courant le plus longtemps possible dans la forêt.

Finalement Jack s'arrêta, plié en deux et à bout de souffle tandis qu'Elizabeth s'adossait à un arbre.

- C'était … quoi ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux halètements

- Couguar. Répondit Jack sur le même ton. Vous devriez .. Revoir .. Votre définition du mot chat ..

Contre toute attente, Elizabeth sourit largement et regarda Jack avec amusement en réalisant qu'elle se sentait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait éprouvé depuis longtemps.

- Vous êtes complètement folle… Sourit Jack à son tour. Allez venez … pas envie de m'attarder sur cette île…

Cette fois Elizabeth ne formula aucune objection et ils reprirent leur route, cheminant dans la forêt, sur le qui vive.

*

Au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth rompit le silence.

- Jack ?

- Oui trésor ?

- Comment faites vous tout ça ? Je veux dire … Anamaria, le piège, le serpent .. Le couguar.

Jack s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna la regardant avec amusement

- Voyons Lizzie … qui suis-je ?

- Je… je ne vois pas. Répondit Elizabeth avec incompréhension.

- Je suis le Capitaine Sparrow. Lui rétorqua Jack sur le ton d'une évidence.

- Oh .. Bien sûr ça explique tout … Commença Elizabeth avant de se figer tandis que Jack lui intimait brusquement le silence.

S'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, Elizabeth le suivit et un large sourire illumina ses traits en découvrant un navire imposant à quelques mètres de la plage.

- La Compagnie… Lui souffla Jack en lui indiquant les hommes en uniforme qui semblaient parlementer avec des indigènes. Voilà pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus relever leurs pièges … Ils sont en plein marchandage…

- Marchandage de quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth avant de croiser le regard de Jack. D'accord, je ne veux pas savoir. Concéda-t-elle.

Jack se retourna et la prit par les bras, l'invitant à s'agenouiller.

- Il nous faut ce navire…

- Ça parait évident. Répondit Elizabeth.

- Ils sont peu nombreux … une vingtaine d'hommes … le problème est que ne nous sommes pas armés. Réfléchit Jack à voix haute.

Elizabeth lui lança un sourire éblouissant

- Tenez vous prêt… Lui jeta-t-elle. Et si ça tourne mal ..n'oubliez pas … William est ma priorité.

Jack la regarda sans comprendre et avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, Elizabeth s'élança en direction de la plage en hurlant….

- UN COUGUAR !!! Hurla-t-elle en prenant l'air terrifié.

Les hommes se figèrent, surpris de voir arriver vers eux une anglaise manifestement terrifiée.

- Oh !!! Aidez moi par pitié !!! Cria Elizabeth en pleurant et en s'accrochant au revers de la veste de l'homme qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le plus gradé.

Caché derrière ses buissons, Jack ne put retenir un sourire amusé en lisant la consternation puis la supériorité s'afficher sur le visage de l'officier.

- Pauvre bougre… Marmonna-t-il avant de commencer à ramper dans les herbes en direction du navire qu'ils convoitaient.

Pendant que Jack progressait lentement, Elizabeth, toujours agrippée à la veste de l'homme s'amusait follement.

- Je … je suis poursuivie …Je vous en supplie au nom du Roi .. Aidez moi … Je, je suis seule ici, naufrage … Mon mari tué… Balbutia-t-elle, les larmes se formant naturellement dans ses yeux alors qu'elle réalisait brutalement qu'elle disait la stricte vérité … en partie tout du moins.

Comme elle l'avait escompté, l'officier se pencha vers elle en adoptant un air fat et fier de lui, s'efforçant de détacher ses doigts de son vêtement

- Allons Madame, calmez vous et dites nous ce qui vous arrive. Vous êtes sous la protection de la Compagnie des Indes. Pavoisa-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, Elizabeth vit Jack s'engager à découvert pour pénétrer dans l'océan, affectant une folie causée par la terreur, elle s'agita d'un air désordonné, dévoilant au passage la naissance de sa poitrine sans lâcher l'officier.

- Un couguar !!! Un couguar !!! Il a dévoré mon époux !! Je vous en prie faites quelque chose. Hurla-t-elle en ressentant un plaisir inattendu en imaginant Will dévoré par « le gros chat »

L'officier échangea un regard avec ses hommes dont les yeux étaient braqués sur Elizabeth à la grande satisfaction de cette dernière.

- Je vous en supplie … Gémit elle en s'agenouillant à demi , suivant avec soulagement la progression de Jack qui se hissait sur le navire.

L'officier se pencha vers elle dans l'intention évidente de la consoler

- Allons madame ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons vous ramener chez vous. Affirma l'officier discernant des manières aristocratiques chez la naufragée et espérant obtenir une rétribution pour son aide.

Elizabeth leva un regard humide vers lui avant de se figer en apercevant un des indigènes qui, le regard rivé au navire commença à lever le bras en direction de Jack.

- Que pouvons nous faire ? Demanda au même moment l'officier.

Sans réfléchir Elizabeth porta rapidement la main au fourreau de ce dernier en sortant son épée.

- Me donner votre foutu bateau ! S'écria-t-elle en le frappant sans hésiter, sa lame s'enfonçant dans le corps de l'homme.

L'officier écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de s'effondrer dans une mare de sang et Elizabeth ressortit sa lame d'un air décidé, parant rapidement le coup d'un soldat qu'elle écarta vivement, s'empressant de courir vers le navire. A bord de ce dernier, Jack donna un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac de l'officier de garde , le passant par-dessus bord avant de se ruer vers l'ancre, la relevant à la hâte.

Les poumons en feu, Elizabeth courut vers lui, l'épée au poing et s'accrocha à la chaîne de l'ancre tandis que les soldats, le premier moment de surprise passé, armaient leurs mousquets, la visant clairement. Folle de terreur, Elizabeth ferma les yeux en sentant les balles la frôler avant de se laisser basculer à l'intérieur du navire.

Incrédule, la jeune femme palpa son corps, surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

- Qui a dit que j'étais maudite ? Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'empresser vers le pont d'où Jack lui lança un regard furieux.

- Les voiles vite ! Lui cria-t-il.

Baissant la tête pour éviter les tirs, Elizabeth se rua sur ces dernières les larguant à la hâte tandis que Jack, à la barre , orientait le navire pour qu'il prenne le vent.

Elizabeth se pencha au bastingage et constata avec angoisse que les soldats, aidés par les indigènes, se rapprochaient

- Ils gagnent du terrain !! S'écria-t-elle.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Lui répondit Jack sur le même ton.

Finalement, le navire commença à gagner de la vitesse et Elizabeth vit avec satisfaction la distance se creuser entre les soldats et eux.

- Merci ! Ne put elle s'empêcher de crier à l'intention des soldats en s'inclinant moqueusement.

Jack la regarda avec effarement et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça vous arrive de réfléchir !! S'énerva-t-il. Sans cette brise nous étions pris !

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui en souriant

- Impossible … Voyons Jack qui suis-je ?

- Une folle doublée d'une inconsciente !!

- Non .. Je suis le Roi des Pirates. Le corrigea Elizabeth avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la cale.

- Elle va être invivable après ça. Marmonna Jack en la suivant.

- Vous disiez ? Lui demanda Elizabeth en se retournant, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Rien du tout… Voyons voir si vos amis nous ont laissé à manger. A ce propos … vous avez des progrès à faire dans vos tentatives de séduction trésor. Observa Jack.

- Et vous dans la discrétion. Rétorqua Elizabeth en fouillant la cale.

Jack sourit et s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum qu'il porta avec avidité à ses lèvres, faisant semblant de ne pas voir le regard outré dont Elizabeth le gratifia.

- Tu m'avais manqué toi. Affirma-t-il à la bouteille avant de se diriger vers le pont.

Jack posa sa main vers la barre et prit une nouvelle goulée.

- En route pour le pays inca… Annonça-t-il. Il est temps de rendre visite à mon ami Tumen…

Derrière lui, Elizabeth sourit brièvement et se laissa retomber sur le pont. Jack se retourna vers elle et lui lança une bouteille de rhum.

- Tenez. Vous en avez besoin.

Avec un sourire reconnaissante, Elizabeth s'empara de la bouteille et en but une petite gorgée avant de grimacer.

- On forme une bonne équipe non ? Ne put elle s'empêcher de dire à Jack.

Le regard du pirate s'adoucit brièvement et il leva sa bouteille dans sa direction.

- Excellent trésor … Même si j'admets que voyager avec vous est loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

- J'en ai autant à votre service. Sourit Elizabeth avant de reprendre son sérieux, s'approchant de Jack. On a un cap ?

Réprimant de justesse une moue déçue, Jack hocha la tête et lui désigna l'horizon.

- Si mes calculs sont bons nous serons chez Tumen dans deux jours… Un si le vent se maintient.

- Alors souhaitons qu'il le fasse. Répondit Elizabeth avant de se retourner vers l'horizon. Accroche toi William, je serais bientôt là… Murmura-t-elle tandis que derrière elle, Jack ravalait brutalement les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer …


	8. La fête des moissons

_**Bonjour, voici donc la suite qui contient un peu de sexe (très léger) j'espère que vous aimerez … et reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 7**

Le voyage fut long et pénible. Jack se proposa avec générosité de prendre le premier quart, ce dont Elizabeth lui fut reconnaissante malgré ses remords en voyant la fatigue évidente du pirate. Pendant les deux jours que dura leur périple, ils échangèrent à peine quelques mots, tout deux encore sous le choc de leurs aventures sur l'île où Anamaria les avait laissés.

Assise sur les marches de l'entrepont, Elizabeth observait Jack sans même s'en rendre compte, se posant la question qui la taraudait depuis leur discussion sur l'île : pourquoi le pirate l'aidait il … Finalement, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
- Jack ?  
- Nous y serons bientôt trésor. Répondit il d'un ton froid.  
- Pourquoi m'aidez vous ? Je veux dire … vous m'en voulez toujours et je ne vous ai pas donné de raisons de me pardonner …  
Jack se retourna vers elle et la regarda avec une pointe de regrets.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Et puis je compte bien obtenir ma rétribution cette fois … Répondit il en souriant.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, songeant que Jack aurait pu obtenir cette dernière avant même leur départ, se remémorant en rougissant l'instant où elle s'était offerte à lui dans la cabine et où il l'avait dédaignée…  
- Il n'y a pas que ça …  
Le pirate se raidit brutalement et la regarda avec hostilité  
- Et quoi d'autre ? Ne vous faites pas d'idées Lizzie, je ne suis pas votre forgeron prêt à tout pour sauver sa donzelle…  
- Mais pas prêt à vivre avec elle. Répondit Elizabeth avec amertume.

Jack la fixa brièvement, ses yeux glissant sur sa chevelure à présent plus longue puis se posa sur sa poitrine épanouie avant de se forcer à reprendre avec froideur.  
- Vos relations avec votre époux ne me concernent pas Elizabeth. Une fois que vous aurez retrouvé votre marmot, chacun de nous reprendra sa route .. Mais avant cela , je compte bien que vous me donniez le plaisir que j'attends. Conformément à notre accord.  
- Oui … Bien sûr. Répondit Elizabeth avec une pointe de déception.  
La jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment et Jack se retourna vers elle avec étonnement, songeant qu'elle était d'ordinaire la première à s'outrager de ce marché.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente Elizabeth ? Je veux dire à part ce cher William ?  
- Rien du tout… Répondit Elizabeth en ressentant la morsure des regrets à l'idée de devoir prendre la place de William.  
- Lizzie … Pourquoi vous fermez vous ainsi ? Est-ce que cela a donc été si dur d'attendre Will ?  
Elizabeth hocha la tête et Jack relâcha la barre pour s'approcher d'elle.  
- Vous savez trésor… Il n'est bon pour aucune personne, homme ou femme de contenir ses désirs comme vous le faites… Je vous connais… je sais que vous rêvez d'être égoïste, de prendre du plaisir …

Cette fois Elizabeth rougit violemment et s'écarta de lui.  
- Je sais ce que vous me proposez Jack… Mais je ne le veux pas. Je me fiche de tout cela, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est mon fils.  
- Vous arrêter de vivre ne vous le ramènera pas plus vite.  
- Je suis en vie non ?  
- Vous savez ce que je veux dire … Que ferez vous lorsque vous aurez échangé la vie de William contre la Conque ? Vous retournerez dans votre maison minable en regardant la vie s'écouler sans vous ?  
- C'est mon choix Jack…Répondit Elizabeth en se tournant résolument vers l'horizon.

Jack se rapprocha d'elle se retenant de justesse de la toucher lorsqu'Elizabeth reprit la parole

- Il y a une terre là bas. Observa t'elle.  
- Nous y sommes dans ce cas. Soupira Jack en se demandant une fois de plus où était passée la jeune fille pleine de rêves et d'espoir qu'il avait connue.

*

Ils amarrèrent soigneusement leur navire avant de monter en chaloupe pour se diriger vers le domaine des indiens Yucatan.  
- Comment connaissez vous ce Tumen ? Demanda Elizabeth pour briser le silence qui régnait.  
- Je vous l'ai dit trésor, c'est l'un de mes anciens matelots. A l'époque où je dirigeais le Barnacle.  
- Le Barnacle ? S'étonna Elizabeth.  
- Nous sommes arrivés. Répondit Jack en descendant de chaloupe pour traîner cette dernière sur la grève. Suivez moi.  
Elizabeth resserra sa main sur la garde de son épée et obtempéra.

Au bout d'un moment, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste clairière au bout de laquelle s'élevaient des habitations rudimentaires et où une effervescence joyeuse régnait. Jack regarda autour de lui, cherchant la silhouette de son ami. Finalement il se dirigea vers un homme de haute stature à la peau mate et aux muscles saillants.  
- Salut Tumen.  
L'homme se troubla avant de le reconnaître, lui donnant une franche accolade.  
- Jack ! Pardon Capitaine … Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite…  
- Oh tu sais … J'étais de ci ou de là. Répondit évasivement Jack tandis qu' Elizabeth, le regard brillant, fixait le collier que l'homme portait autour du cou et qui était en tout point semblable à la partie de la Conque qu'ils possédaient déjà.

Tumen intercepta le regard de pure convoitise qu'Elizabeth posait sur lui et grimaça légèrement.  
- Ta visite n'est pas désintéressée. Remarqua t'il. Je sais que je te dois beaucoup Jack …  
Le pirate se rengorgea brièvement et Elizabeth s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Tumen reprit.  
- Mais ce soir nous célébrons un passage très important … La fête des Moissons. Je serais honoré si ta femme et toi participiez à la fête.  
- Je ne suis pas sa femme. Corrigea Elizabeth, agacée.  
Jack lança un regard contrarié à Elizabeth et sourit à son ami  
- Nous serions heureux de participer Tumen.  
- Venez avec moi. Répondit Tumen en les précédant dans le village. Nous parlerons demain de ce qui t'amène.

Elizabeth se rapprocha de Jack  
- Pourquoi ne pas prendre la Conque et partir ?  
Jack soupira lourdement et se retourna vers elle.  
- Nous ne sommes pas à une soirée près Lizzie, quoique vous en disiez … Et attendu que vous êtes ma débitrice, j'aimerais que pour une fois vous fassiez en sorte de vous amuser … Si vous en êtes capable ….  
Elizabeth rougit, préparant une réplique cinglante lorsque Tumen se retourna vers eux.  
- Voici mon village. Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Elizabeth regarda d'un air maussade les maisons rudimentaires et mesura l'effervescence qui y régnait. Tumen s'en aperçut et lui sourit.  
- La fête vous plaira …  
- Elizabeth. Précisa cette dernière d'un ton résigné.  
- D'accord Elizabeth. Sourit Tumen en faisant signe aux femmes d'approcher.  
Il échangea quelques mots avec elles dans un dialecte inconnu et se tourna vers Elizabeth.  
- Elles vont vous préparer pour la fête.  
Grinçant des dents, furieuse, Elizabeth se laissa toutefois entraîner par les femmes souriantes.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers son ami en souriant.  
- Tu as pris du galon on dirait.  
- Je suis devenu chef à la mort de mon frère. Répondit Tumen.  
- Oh … Répondit platement Jack  
- Ton amie a l'air difficile à contenter. Remarqua Tumen en jetant un regard circonspect vers Elizabeth  
- T'as pas idée . Soupira Jack. En quoi consiste cette fête ?  
Tumen sourit avec légèreté et lui claqua dans le dos, suivant du regard Elizabeth  
- Tu verras….

*

Tandis que Jack retrouvait son vieil ami, Elizabeth fut traînée jusqu'à une source vers laquelle les femmes la poussèrent avec des sourires. L'œil rond, Elizabeth observa les villageoises qui se baignaient nues jusqu'à ce que l'une des jeunes filles s'approche d'elle.  
- Viens. Lui dit elle dans un anglais chantant.  
Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais la jeune fille éclata de rire et la débarrassa rapidement de sa ceinture. Elle s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise lorsqu'Elizabeth soupira avec résignation.  
- Je vais le faire. Articula-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, complètement nue à l'instar de ses compagnes, elle s'engageait dans l'eau fraîche , frissonnant de plaisir à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se laver de la crasse et de la sueur qu'elle avait accumulées. En la voyant , les femmes s'approchèrent d'elle et posèrent des mains hésitantes sur sa peau avant de se lancer dans une grande conversation  
- Elles sont étonnées par le blanc de ta peau et le clair de tes cheveux. Expliqua la jeune fille.  
- Oh … Répondit Elizabeth à la fois gênée et flattée.  
- Toi beaucoup succès ce soir. Sourit la jeune fille. Belle.

Elizabeth ne put se défendre d'un petit accès de fierté en l'entendant et lui fit cette fois un vrai sourire.  
- Je suis Elizabeth. Précisa-t-elle en prenant garde de parler lentement. Et toi ?  
- Zia. Répondit la jeune fille. Tumen mon père. Il a appris ta langue à moi. Ton mari voyagé avec mon père. L'a aidé. Mon père aime lui.  
Elizabeth sourit, songeant brièvement que Jack était décidemment hors norme avant de se reprendre.  
- Jack n'est pas mon mari. Expliqua-t-elle.  
Le sourire de Zia s'élargit et elle le détailla de nouveau  
- Toi beaucoup succès ce soir alors.

Elizabeth soupira et ferma les yeux de contentement alors que Zia mouillait ses cheveux, les débarrassant de la saleté des mois (des mois !!!) précédents.  
- Belle. Affirma la jeune fille.  
Elizabeth sourit et regarda Zia qui semblait à peine âgée de dix sept ans, ses seins plantureux s'épanouissant généreusement sous sa longue chevelure d'un noir d'ébène tandis que ses traits admirablement dessinés lui souriaient  
- Non. C'est toi qui est belle. Répondit-elle avec un peu de nostalgie.  
Zia se contenta de rire et lui prit la main, la guidant vers la rive sous les regards envieux de certaines filles.  
- Les amis de mon père sont amis à moi. Annonça Zia avant de se tourner vers les femmes et de parler d'une voix joyeuse

Elizabeth vit ces dernière hocher la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant s'empresser autour d'elle, lui présentant des tenues à l'étoffe simple mais aux motifs compliqués et travaillés.  
- Toi. Choisis. Sourit Zia en démêlant avec application ses cheveux.  
Les larmes aux yeux devant la simplicité et l'amitié de leur accueil, Elizabeth céda en souriant, se persuadant qu'une soirée d'amusement n'était pas si négative à tout prendre … surtout que ces jeunes filles et leur joie manifeste lui rappelaient sa propre jeunesse, lorsqu'elle possédait leur insouciance et que la vie ne l'avait pas encore blessée.

Se prenant au jeu et heureuse de se retrouver femme , Elizabeth choisit une tenue audacieuse qui aurait fait frémir son père. La robe d'un blanc tirant sur le beige , découvrait largement ses jambes jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses tandis que ses bords et son léger décolleté semblaient brodés de fils d'or. Zia, vêtue d'une tenue similaire d'un vert pâle, lui sourit à nouveau.  
- Toi très belle… Sûrement plaire aux hommes. Déclara-t-elle en ajustant un bandeau sur son crâne, dégageant le visage d'Elizabeth.  
Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et prit machinalement la coupe que lui tendait une des femmes, savourant la saveur sucrée du breuvage tandis que Zia la regardait en souriant.

*

Au milieu des femmes du village et le sourire joyeux après les coupes de vin sucré que lui avaient fournies ses compagnes d'un soir, Elizabeth fit son entrée savourant avec un mélange de joie et d'orgueil les regards dont la gratifièrent les hommes

Jack, assis aux côtés de Tumen et torse nu (seule concession qu'il avait faite pour son ami) la regarda s'avancer avec un mélange de désir et d'étonnement.  
- Oh Lizzie…. Murmura-t-il le souffle coupé.  
- Que veut ton amie ? Demanda Tumen qui semblait hypnotisé par la jeune femme.  
- Le collier que tu portes autour du cou. Répondit Jack, le cœur se serrant légèrement en lisant la convoitise dans les yeux de son ami.  
- Elle l'aura. Répondit Tumen. Et entre elle et toi ?  
- Il n'y a rien … Répondit Jack avec une pointe de dépit tandis qu'Elizabeth , rougissante , les rejoignait.

Jack, le sexe tendu, la fixa tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et Elizabeth lui lança un regard surpris  
- Un problème Jack ?  
- Non … Répondit il en laissant son regard errer sur les cuisses découvertes de la jeune femme.  
Elizabeth lui renvoya un sourire lumineux qui serra le cœur de Jack tandis que Tumen se penchait sur elle  
- Un peu de vin Elizabeth ?  
- Avec plaisir. Répondit elle d'un ton ravi. Votre fille est charmante.  
Tumen la fixa d'un regard brûlant de désir et répondit finalement  
- Oui Zia fait cet effet là….  
- Où est sa mère ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton innocent  
- Morte. Il y a des années. Précisa Tumen sans la quitter des yeux.  
- Oh … Pardonnez moi … Souffla Elizabeth d'un ton contrit en buvant sa coupe.  
Jack lui lança un regard furieux tandis que Tumen se levait  
- Excusez moi … Ils m'attendent pour commencer la cérémonie.

Surprise, Elizabeth le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers l'autel qui avait été dressé quelques heures plus tôt . A ses côtés, Jack retint brutalement sa respiration tandis que Zia, un sourire confiant aux lèvres, s'approchait de son père, s'allongeant sur l'autel.  
- Mais … S'affola Elizabeth en se tournant vers Jack, qui lui remplit son verre  
- Elle ne craint rien. Lui souffla-t-il. C'est leur rite de passage.  
- Oh …. Répondit Elizabeth en se tournant à nouveau vers l'autel.  
Médusée, elle vit un homme entre deux âges s'approcher de Zia tandis que Tumen psalmodiait dans une langue inconnue. Le souffle court, Elizabeth observa l'homme remonter la légère robe de Zia, la retroussant jusqu'aux hanches et dévoilant son corps tandis que les femmes hochaient la tête d'un air approbateur.  
- Jack … S'affola Elizabeth en étreignant inconsciemment la main du pirate.

Jack serra brièvement sa main, mal à l'aise alors que le spectacle l'émouvait plus qu'il ne souhaitait qu'Elizabeth le sache…A ses côtés, la jeune femme retint sa respiration tandis que l'homme écartait doucement les cuisses de Zia, les caressant au passage et Jack se sentit durcir de plus belle. Les voix des femmes du village s'élevèrent brusquement, leur chant flottant dans les ombres du soir naissant et Elizabeth se crispa brutalement, serrant à la briser la main de Jack.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de regarder. Lui souffla ce dernier qui avait lui-même beaucoup de peine à détourner ses yeux de la scène.  
A cet instant la voix de Tumen mourut et l'homme s'inclina devant celui qui se trouvait devant sa fille avant de reculer, la tête basse.

Un léger cri de surprise échappa à Elizabeth lorsque l'inconnu écarta son pantalon avant de s'allonger sur la jeune fille. Rouge brique, Elizabeth vit cette dernière se crisper tandis que l'homme commençait à aller et venir sur elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il soit… Autour d'eux la mélopée des femmes se fit plus douce pendant qu'elles échangeaient des regards brillants avec les hommes.  
- C'est donc ça… La fête des Moissons… Murmura Jack d'une voix hachée tandis qu'Elizabeth, le visage en feu s'emparait de sa coupe de vin, buvant à longs traits.  
Du coin de l'œil, Jack la vit faire et sourit.  
- Un problème mon ange ?  
Troublée, Elizabeth s'aperçut soudainement qu'elle serrait la main de Jack et elle la relâcha avec une grimace

- Non … C'est juste un peu…étrange. Finit par lâcher Elizabeth qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du couple enlacé

Jack sourit à nouveau devant le trouble évident de sa compagne et se rapprocha légèrement d'elle

- Que trouvez vous étrange Lizzie ? Que cette jeune fille s'accorde ce que vous vous refusez ? Souffla t'il d'un ton équivoque

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle, le regard fixé sur le couple qui ne semblait jamais en avoir terminé

- Vous croyez que je les envie … mais ça , ce , ce n'est pas de l'amour c'est … bestial Répondit elle avec un mélange d'envie et de dégoût

Jack sourit plus largement et la regarda avec défi

- C'est du plaisir trésor … A se demander si vous connaissez le sens de ce mot… Dites Lizzie , votre rejeton… c'est vraiment le votre ? Ironisa Jack

Elizabeth le regarda avec incompréhension

- Que voulez vous …Oh ! S'exclama t'elle , choquée. Bien sûr que William est mon fils et celui de Will

- Sujet sensible trésor ? Se moqua Jack . Je me disais aussi que ce cher William ne devait pas être disons expérimenté…

- Vous êtes écœurant… Grinça Elizabeth en se retournant vers Tumen qui revenait vers eux tandis que Zia se relevait lentement, un large sourire aux lèvres et embrassait profondément l'homme qui venait de la déflorer avant de rejoindre les femmes avec un sourire heureux

Tumen se glissa aux côtés d'Elizabeth et la regarda avec circonspection

- J'espère que nos usages ne vous choquent pas trop. La fête des Moissons est un grand moment pour notre peuple et c'est une fierté pour un père de voir sa fille choisie pour incarner la fécondité

- Oh …. Je vois. Répondit Elizabeth qui ne comprenait pas du tout.

Tumen lui sourit, laissant son regard glisser sur les cuisses découvertes de la jeune femme

- Ce soir…tout est permis. Lui glissa t'il.

Elizabeth rougit de nouveau et rencontra les yeux pétillants de défi de Jack. Avec un lent sourire, elle se tourna vers Tumen

- Reste-t-il du vin ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tumen se pencha avec élégance vers la cruche et la servit largement, la lumière du feu créant des ombres sur son torse nu, faisant rougir Elizabeth qui commençait à se sentir émoustillée tant par le vin que par l'ambiance sensuelle qui s'était installée sur le village.

Le repas, largement arrosé, parut délicieux à Elizabeth qui n'avait pas connu autre chose que les rations de navire depuis des semaines. Penchée sur son écuelle, elle dévora le plat épicé, mélange de fruits et d'une viande au goût inconnu avant de s'inquiéter de cette dernière. Profitant d'une absence de Tumen elle se pencha vers Jack

- Quel est ce plat ? Lui souffla-t-elle. C'est délicieux

Jack grimaça légèrement et se rapprocha d'elle

- Trésor… Je crois que nous ne voulons pas vraiment le savoir non ?

- Oh…. Répondit Elizabeth en s'écartant pour laisser Tumen reprendre sa place entre eux.

La soirée s'étira lentement et au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth vit les danses reprendre peu à peu, les femmes ondulant avec langueur au rythme de la musique. A ces côtés, Tumen souffla légèrement et Elizabeth regarda avec surprise son visage brusquement tendu

- Encore du vin Elizabeth ? Proposa-t-il en posant son regard brûlant sur elle

Elizabeth lui sourit d'un air détendu et opina fermement, appréciant la saveur sucrée du breuvage. A leurs côtés, Jack grimaça et vida son gobelet d'un trait, son regard errant sur les silhouettes à demi dénudées des femmes

Finalement, Zia, les yeux brillants, s'approcha d'eux et se pencha vers Elizabeth, lui tendant la main avec un sourire engageant

- Toi pas rester ici, viens danser avec nous. Lui demanda-t-elle

Elizabeth rosit un peu, suivant des yeux les silhouettes dansantes et les sourires joyeux des femmes

- Je ne sais pas trop…Hésita t'elle

- Toi belle toi devoir danser pour les moissons .Décréta Zia d'un ton péremptoire

- Tu perds ton temps. Intervint Jack d'une voix avinée. Lizzie, enfin le Capitaine Swann préfère rester loin du monde et se priver de tout plaisir. Ironisa-t-il

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, furieuse et posa son gobelet sur la table improvisée

- J'ai dit que je participerais à cette fête non ? Cracha-t-elle en suivant Zia

L'instant d'après, Jack la vit avec surprise suivre le rythme sauvage et sensuel des danses, s'adaptant peu à peu aux mouvements de ses compagnes. A ses côtés Tumen siffla légèrement entre ses dents

- Qui est ce Jack ?

- Elle ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est Elizabeth Swann. Répondit laconiquement Jack sans la lâcher du regard.

- Vraiment rien entre vous ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Tumen en la suivant d'un regard envieux

Jack grimaça cyniquement et leva son verre en direction d'Elizabeth

- Non, du reste les hommes n'intéressent pas la donzelle

- Tu veux dire que TU ne l'intéresses pas. Se moqua gentiment Tumen en se levant. Si tu permets..

Jack se servit de nouveau et regarda d'un air sombre Tumen s'approcher d'Elizabeth, son ami glissant familièrement sa main autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul avant de sembler se détendre alors que Tumen se penchait à son oreille. L'instant d'après il entendit le rire d'Elizabeth s'élever et grimaça en constatant que le bras de Tumen était toujours autour de sa taille.

*

Elizabeth sourit à Tumen, flattée et un peu exaltée par l'intérêt qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Le bras de l'homme la serra un peu plus fort et elle sentit leurs bassins se frôler. Tumen lui lança un regard lourd de désir et Elizabeth se troubla en le sentant durcir contre elle tandis que la main de son cavalier glissait le long de son dos. Elizabeth lui sourit, savourant le plaisir d'être courtisée et lança inconsciemment un petit regard en direction de Jack, qui, toujours assis, se resservait à nouveau à boire

- Depuis quand connaissez vous Jack ? Demanda-t-elle à Tumen sans voir l'éclat déçu qui traversa le regard de l'homme

Tumen se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle avant de répondre

- Depuis des années…Il devait avoir un peu près l'âge de Zia quand nous nous sommes rencontrés

- Vous avez dit que vous lui deviez beaucoup. Répliqua Elizabeth en le fixant

- C'est le cas… Jack m'a sauvé … Il m'a beaucoup aidé, même si il m'a souvent mis dans des situations impossibles

Elizabeth éclata de rire à cette mention et Tumen la regarda à nouveau

- Le rire vous va bien. Dit il en laissant sa main glisser un peu plus, caressant négligemment sa cuisse

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement en sentant une onde de chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre et s'écarta.

- Je suis mariée Tumen.

- Et où est votre mari ? Répondit ce dernier en frôlant sa joue des lèvres. Ce n'est pas Jack vous avez été claire sur ce point…

Le sourire d'Elizabeth mourut brutalement sur ses lèvres à sa question. Elle avait répondu par réflexe, utilisant la mémoire de Will en guise de protection comme elle l'avait fait dans les rares occasions où elle avait été courtisée durant les années écoulées et elle réalisait soudain qu'elle ne pouvait plus le faire

- Mon mari est mort. Murmura-t-elle, les mots sonnant bizarrement à son oreille alors qu'elle les prononçait

Tumen sentit son trouble et attribua son chagrin au souvenir du défunt. Avec un sourire encourageant il la saisit par la taille et la fit virevolter avec aisance

- Ce soir les chagrins ne sont pas invités. Lui déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Elizabeth sourit faiblement avant de se reprendre, fermant brièvement les yeux alors qu'elle se laissait à nouveau emportée par le rythme lancinant de la musique

Tumen, tendu, la fixa alors qu'elle ondulait, suivant à présent les accords et les mouvements des autres femmes. Il tendit la main vers elle, peu disposé à la laisser s'éloigner et croisa brièvement le regard de Jack , toujours assis à table. Saisi par l'hostilité à peine masquée de ce dernier, Tumen laissa retomber sa main tandis que les femmes entraînaient Elizabeth….


	9. Une soirée très arrosée

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre un peu plus « sensuel » que les précédents … J'espère qu'il vous plaira . Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

Ivre de plaisir et de vin, Elizabeth riait aux éclats, passant de bras en bras et elle ne remarqua pas les couples qui peu à peu se formaient à la faveur de la nuit et de la danse. Les joues roses de plaisir, elle s'avança vers Jack qui semblait s'assombrir à mesure que la soirée avançait et lui lança un regard rieur.

- Vous ne dansez pas Jack ? Lui demanda t'elle

- Non Elizabeth. Je ne danse pas. Répondit Jack d'un ton maussade. Votre « cavalier » vous attend. Ajouta t'il en désignant Tumen qui, non loin de là, couvait Elizabeth d'un regard de pure convoitise.

Elizabeth se retourna brièvement et adressa un petit sourire à Tumen avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Jack .

- Il peut bien attendre encore un peu non ? Répliqua-t-elle en se servant un gobelet à vin qu'elle but à grands traits.

Jack la regarda faire, s'adoucissant au spectacle des ombres du feu se reflétant sur son visage. L'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et le cœur de Jack cogna brutalement dans poitrine en apercevant de la joie dans celui d'Elizabeth. Le pirate sourit , heureux de la retrouver telle qu'il l'avait connue et Elizabeth le toisa avec amusement

- Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi Jack ? Aurais je que..quel.. enfin un truc sur le vija.. nez ? Lui demanda t'elle d'un ton laborieux, la bouche alourdie par le vin qu'elle avait bu toute la soirée.

Jack remplit obligeamment le verre qu'elle lui tendait et s'approcha légèrement d'elle, observant du coin de l'œil un couple tendrement enlacé qui se dirigeait vers une hutte et trouvant brutalement très plaisante cette soirée qu'il n'avait que peu appréciée jusqu'alors, repoussant les avances timides des femmes en se contentant de boire tout en suivant chacun des mouvements d'Elizabeth. Avec un regard séducteur, il se pencha sur elle, écartant une mèche de son visage tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, souriant sans réserves. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais Elizabeth se recula brusquement, troublée. Avec une grimace déçue, Jack se recula à son tour tandis qu'Elizabeth le dévorait des yeux

- Je ne suis pas assez saoule pour ça Jack. Lui asséna t'elle avec froideur tandis que son bas ventre se nouait à mesure que ses yeux glissaient sur le torse nu du pirate

- Il vous faudrait boire combien de plus ? Rétorqua Jack avec un sourire joueur

- Beaucoup plus. Répondit Elizabeth en se levant , le plantant là alors qu'elle allait rejoindre les danseurs dont le nombre diminuait à mesure que la nuit avançait .

Jack se crispa en la voyant s'éloigner et sentit son sexe tendre douloureusement son pantalon alors qu'elle recommençait à onduler parmi les femmes, éclatant de rire lorsque Zia se pencha vers elle pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille

- Maudite femme. Grinça Jack en la suivant du regard alors qu'un des hommes de la tribu la prenait fermement par la taille la faisant tourner quelques instants avant de la relâcher droit dans les bras de Tumen qui la rattrapa au vol. D'où il était Jack entendit à nouveau le rire d'Elizabeth s'élever et il la fixa tandis que Tumen l'éloignait imperceptiblement des autres danseurs

*

Elizabeth gratifia Tumen s'un sourire radieux et il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, la ramenant brutalement contre lui

- Encore un peu de vin ? Lui suggéra-t-il avec un sourire

Elizabeth lui sourit en réponse et Tumen se pencha sur l'une des tables et lui versa un verre plein qu'elle s'empressa de boire, notant du coin de l'œil qu'une jeune femme avait rejoint Jack, lequel semblait absorbé par un récit haut en couleur si elle en jugeait par le mouvement de ses mains

- Comment Jack vous a-t-il sauvé la vie ? Demanda-t-elle à Tumen. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure

- Il m'a aidé à récupérer une amulette qu'une sorcière de la Nouvelle Orléans avait volée à mon peuple. Répondit Tumen. Grâce à lui j'ai pu revenir parmi les miens et retrouver la place que j'avais perdue lorsqu'ils m'ont banni

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise

- Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit…

- Vous le connaissez bien ? Demanda Tumen en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers le feu, la forçant à s'asseoir

Elizabeth parut réfléchir quelques instants à la question et secoua négativement la tête . Jugeant le sujet Jack clos, Tumen se rapprocha d'elle et glissa sa main sur ses hanches, les caressant à travers le tissu de sa robe.

- Jack dit que vous étiez un de ses matelots à bord du « Barnacle » .Reprit Elizabeth sans faire un geste pour le repousser

- C'est vrai. Répondit Tumen . Il y avait Jean, Constance…

- Constance ? S'exclama Elizabeth en reconnaissant le prénom de la magicienne de La Nouvelle Orléans

- Oui. Rit doucement Tumen. En vérité c'était un chat mais Jean racontait à tout le monde que c'était sa sœur et que la pauvre était victime d'une sorte d'envoûtement

- Oh alors c'était vrai… Murmura Elizabeth avec une pointe de remords au souvenir de la manière dont elle avait rembarré Jack lorsqu'il le lui avait raconté.

Tumen ne tint pas compte de son interruption et continua son récit.

- J'avais été arraché à mon village par des marchands d'esclaves , c'est ainsi que j'ai connu Jean et Constance…Ils voyageaient à bord du navire marchand sur lequel j'étais retenu. Plus tard nous avons fait naufrage à cause d'un pirate et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Jack et son équipage.

Elizabeth but à nouveau, passionnée par le récit de Tumen et ne s'aperçut pas que la main de ce dernier se refermait sur sa taille,l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est le navire de Jack qui vous a abordé ?

- Non, je vous l'ai dit c'était des pirates.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux de surprise

- Vous voulez dire que Jack n'était pas un pirate !!

Tumen rit et la resservit à nouveau tandis qu'Elizabeth vidait son verre d'un trait, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Non Jack n'était pas un pirate, en fait son but était même de les combattre tout comme Fitzwilliam et Bella, les deux derniers membres de l'équipage.

- Bella ? Répéta Elizabeth, l'estomac brutalement noué à la pensée de l'inconnue.

- Un bon marin et un joli brin de fille. Répondit Tumen. Jack et elle s'étaient rencontrés à Tortuga. Je crois qu'il l'aimait bien… Il disait toujours qu'elle était son meilleur homme.

- Oh. Répondit Elizabeth en resserrant sa main sur son verre, cherchant Jack du regard. Comment était elle ?

- Jolie, rousse. Comme Jack, elle détestait les pirates jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que sa mère qu'elle croyait avoir été tuée par des pirates était en fait l'une d'entre eux.

Elizabeth tangua légèrement et fit signe à Tumen de continuer.

- Bella a rejoint La Fleur de la Mort, le navire de, Laura Smith, sa mère tout comme Jean , Constance et moi. Jack et Fitz sont restés sur le Barnacle. Après ça, je n'ai revu Jack qu'une fois ou deux … J'ai appris qu'il était finalement devenu pirate comme Bella, mais j'ignore pourquoi et ce qu'elle est devenue après .. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a abandonné la piraterie pour rester à terre. Vous en savez autant que moi maintenant. Sourit Tumen.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se resservant une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle cherchait inconsciemment Jack des yeux. A ses côtés, Tumen surpris son regard et se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Sans hésiter, il lui prit la main.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser le passé où il est Elizabeth ? Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire avenant tandis que ses prunelles aussi sombres que celles de Jack la fixaient avec envie.

Elizabeth le regarda avec attention prenant brutalement conscience de leur proximité et constata que les danseurs s'étaient raréfiés, la musique se faisant de plus en plus lente. Tumen lui sourit et posa une main hardie sur sa cuisse, la caressant du bout des doigts. Elizabeth sentit son cœur rater un battement, tandis que Tumen reprenait doucement.

- Laissez vous faire Elizabeth… Cette nuit tout est permis… Lui dit il en l'attirant contre lui, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque.

Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis que la chaleur inondait son bas ventre qui réclamait brutalement un assouvissement. Incapable de résister, elle sentit la main de Tumen remonter sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il la regardait avec intensité.

- J'aimerais beaucoup vous faire visiter ma hutte… M'y accompagnerez vous ?

Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement, un peu rouge et prit une longue gorgée de vin avant de tourner son regard troublé vers Tumen. Elle avait bien compris qu'une fois dans la hutte de l'indien, ce dernier ne se contenterait pas de lui tenir la main. Le désir animal qu'elle lisait dans son regard était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle ne s'y trompe pas. La main de Tumen remonta encore sur sa cuisse, frôlant presque son intimité et Elizabeth retint sa respiration, le désir la submergeant brutalement.

- Ne luttez pas… Murmura Tumen. Venez.

Elizabeth hésita, son corps lui criant d'accepter tandis que son esprit s'insurgeait contre le fait de se donner ainsi à un parfait inconnu.

La voix séductrice de Jack retentit soudain et l'instant d'après le pirate se penchait sur eux et prenait la main d'Elizabeth.

- Venez danser avec moi Lizzie. Déclara-t-il sans lui laisser le choix.

Un peu troublée, Elizabeth se laissa mettre sur ses pieds sans protester, sa main se posant naturellement sur le torse nu de Jack . Ce dernier fixa Tumen et lui sourit lentement.

- Ta fille Zia te cherchait mon ami. Déclara Jack d'un ton assuré, l'éclat dur de son regard démentant la chaleur de ses paroles.

Tumen se crispa, prêt à rétorquer , lorsqu'il surprit l'expression troublée du visage d'Elizabeth qui ne quittait pas Jack des yeux, le dévorant du regard.

- Je te remercie mon ami. Répondit il à Jack avec une cordialité forcée. Lorsque ta compagne et toi souhaiterez vous coucher vous trouverez une hutte pour vous accueillir.

Jack lui fit cette fois un vrai sourire, pendant qu'Elizabeth se penchait avec maladresse sur la cruche de vin, cherchant à remplir deux verres.

- Vous n'avez même pas trinqué avec moi Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton laborieux.

Jack se retourna immédiatement vers elle et se redressa fièrement.

- Un regrettable oubli auquel je vais remédier immédiatement ma colombe.

Elizabeth gloussa alors que Jack vidait son verre d'un trait avant de l'attirer contre lui.

- Dansez avec moi Lizzie… Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque sans la quitter du regard.

- Seulement si vous promettez de bien vous conduire Capitaine … Sap, Spa… Jack . Le gourmanda Elizabeth.

- Enfin trésor … Je suis un pirate… Rétorqua Jack avec sourire en la prenant par la main.

Avec la vague impression d'être devenu invisible, Tumen suivit du regard Jack, lequel entraînait Elizabeth vers les quelques danseurs. Il secoua lentement la tête avec indulgence en voyant son ami saisir fermement Elizabeth par la taille. Avec un petit sourire , Tumen se retourna vers une des femmes du village et l'attira contre lui ….

Jack plaqua son corps contre celui d'Elizabeth, la forçant à épouser un rythme sauvage tandis qu'il la fixait dans les yeux.

- Alors vous vous amusez finalement…

- Il veut me montrer sa hutte. Répondit Elizabeth en chancelant un peu et en tentant de lui indiquer Tumen.

- Je doute que ce soit la seule chose qu'il veuille vous montrer trésor. Grinça Jack en ne relâchant pas son étreinte autour d'elle ignorant le rythme de la musique qui accélérait, signe pour les femmes qu'elles pouvaient se détacher de leurs compagnons.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, complètement perdue et les sens enflammés. Les mains de Jack glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le pirate la regardant avec un sourire languide tandis qu'elle sentait son sexe durcir contre elle. Jack soupira profondément alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de lui pour s'aider à rester debout, se collant impudiquement à lui.

- Jack ?

- Oui mon ange

- J'ai pas envie que la soirée finisse. Articula difficilement Elizabeth.

Jack sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous qu'elle se prolonge…

Contre toute attente, Elizabeth éclata de rire et Jack la retint alors qu'elle manquait de tomber.

- Vous êtes saoule trésor. S'amusa Jack tout en se félicitant d'être allé l'arracher aux bras de Tumen, qui à quelques mètres d'eux, glissait ses mains sous la robe d'une jeune villageoise

Elizabeth resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Jack et lui sourit.

- Pas encore assez pour suivre Tu…tu .. Votre ami dans sa hutte. Répondit Elizabeth.

Jack sourit et la serra plus étroitement contre lui, se retenant à grand peine de la trousser comme il l'aurait fait de n'importe quelle autre femme.

- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si horrible de se laisser vivre un peu … Souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Elizabeth, son corps épousant étroitement le sien.

Elizabeth se recula légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Jack …

Le pirate sourit d'un air déçu et baissa la tête.

- Je sais trésor, vous n'avez pas assez bu … Plaisanta-t-il en la faisant virevolter avant de la recevoir dans ses bras, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à toutes les choses qu'il avait envie de lui faire sur le champ.

Elizabeth rit à nouveau et revint se blottir contre lui, son rire mourant brutalement en sentant les battements désordonnés du cœur de Jack contre elle. Troublée, Elizabeth songea qu'elle n'avait jamais senti un cœur cogner aussi fort avant de se corriger mentalement. Elle n'avait jamais senti un cœur contre le sien tout court. Avec un petit soupir, elle glissa sa main sur le torse de Jack, suivant ses cicatrices avant de sourire en sentant ses battements contre sa main.

- Lizzie ? Murmura Jack d'une voix rauque troublé par ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une caresse.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et leva ses yeux vers lui, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'un désir brutal s'emparait d'elle. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent brusquement et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, laissant ses mains glisser le long de son dos, la caressant lentement. Elizabeth ferma les yeux avec un soupir, son corps troublé épousant celui de Jack avant de rouvrir les yeux, ses prunelles sombres chargées de désir.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou à nouveau, s'appuyant contre lui alors qu'elle chancelait légèrement, ivre de désir et d'alcool. Avec un sourire languide elle s'approcha de lui.

- A Tortuga … disent que .. Vous faites des choses … Déclara-t-elle avec effort.

Décontenancé, Jack la serra un peu plus contre lui, attendant qu'elle termine.

- Avec vos mains … Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton languissant. Et votre langue… Souffla-t-elle

Jack sourit plus largement, troublé par la manière dont elle ondulait contre lui.

- Cette fois, vous êtes vraiment saoule mon ange. Constata t'il s'efforçant d'ignorer les images que ses paroles faisaient naître dans son esprit. Mais il est vrai que le plaisir … Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

Ne l'écoutant apparemment pas, Elizabeth frôla ses lèvres des siennes avant de reculer brièvement sans le lâcher des yeux. Jack sentit sa bouche s'assécher en lisant le reflet de son désir dans le regard d'Elizabeth. Avec un gémissement, il remonta sa main vers sa nuque dans l'intention de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, unissant leurs lèvres en un baiser presque timide. L'instant d'après la main de Jack était sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son cou, collant son corps moite contre le sien, savourant la chaleur de son torse nu contre l'étoffe de sa robe. Le cœur de Jack s'accéléra alors qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser, sa langue se glissant dans sa bouche et se nouant à la sienne dans une étreinte gourmande avant de se calmer, le goûtant avec lenteur tandis qu'elle se serrait de plus belle contre lui. Plus troublé que jamais, Jack referma ses bras autour d'elle, savourant leur baiser alors qu'elle se faisait à nouveau plus pressante, avant de s'écarter de lui, le regard brillant. Jack, le cœur battant, laissant sa main remonter lentement le long de sa hanche, attendant qu'elle parle.

- J'ai très envie … que vous me montriez votre hutte… Murmura finalement Elizabeth.

Sans se préoccuper des danseurs autour d'eux auprès de qui leur baiser n'était pas passé inaperçu, Jack la souleva légèrement tandis qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son cou et posait la tête contre son épaule avec un soupir content. L'esprit déjà plein de tout ce qu'il allait lui faire connaître et du plaisir que la nuit lui promettait, Jack s'engouffra dans la hutte de son ami et Tumen grinça des dents en le voyant , pestant contre le sans gêne de son ancien capitaine

*

Jack réprima un sourire ironique en apercevant le lit soigné de Tumen et l'odeur enivrante qui régnait dans la hutte qui était de toute évidence destinée à accueillir une conquête féminine. Avec délicatesse, il déposa Elizabeth sur le lit préparé pour deux et faillit pousser un hurlement de frustration en ne la sentant pas réagir.

- Lizzie … Dites moi que vous vous êtes pas réellement endormie… Murmura-t-il d'un ton catastrophé en tandis que dans son pantalon tout était plus que réveillé.

Un grognement lui répondit et Elizabeth se retourna, se repliant sur elle-même. Avec un soupir, Jack lui caressa la jambe avec douceur, son désir grandissant encore de la voir aussi offerte avant de renoncer à la réveiller en apercevant ses traits détendus pendant que sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement.

- Bugger… Siffla Jack en se penchant pour la recouvrir à l'aide d'une sorte de couverture, après un regard rempli de regrets pour ses cuisses nues.

Le visage échauffé par l'alcool et le désir, Jack sortit à la hâte de la hutte de Tumen et faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans ce dernier.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Tumen auprès de qui la sortie de Jack et d'Elizabeth n'était pas passée inaperçue

Jack le regarda avec contrariété et soupira lourdement.

- Elle s'est endormie avant que j'ai eu le temps de la toucher… Répondit il d'un ton déçu.

Tumen s'efforça sans succès de cacher son amusement et Jack lui adressa un bref regard hostile.

- Ça n'a rien d'amusant. Grommela-t-il.

Tumen le dévisagea avec attention et le prit par l'épaule avec familiarité, le ramenant vers le feu.

- La soirée n'est pas finie mon ami…

Jack se crispa un moment, savourant encore le goût des lèvres d'Elizabeth sur les siennes avant de suivre Tumen.

- Cette nuit c'est la fête des moissons, cette nuit tout les désirs sont permis Jack… Les femmes de mon village ne sont pas moins belles que ton Elizabeth.

Jack le regarda et sourit

- C'est pour ça que tu as essayé de la mettre dans ton lit toute la soirée ?

- Elle ne m'a parlé que de toi Jack. Répondit Tumen d'un ton un peu vexé.

Jack se redressa fièrement et lui sourit.

- Bien sur après tout je suis Capitaine.

- Et moi chef de ce village. Rétorqua Tumen en souriant.

Les deux amis s'assirent et trinquèrent gaiement. Jack observa d'un air pensif la bouteille d'alcool sucré et sourit à nouveau à Tumen

- Tu en as beaucoup ?

- Je t'en offrirais à ton départ. Se borna à répondre Tumen. Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution idéale de la saouler…

- Mais ce n'est pas mon intention ! S'empressa de lui répondre Jack en affectant un air outragé.

Tumen secoua la tête et se leva.

- Jack mon ami … Je te laisse à présent. Déclara-t-il en observant une femme aux courbes voluptueuses qui semblait l'attendre.

Jack hocha la tête et reprit pensivement son gobelet en regardant distraitement Tumen s'éloigner avec la femme.

- Mon vieux Jack c'est-ce qu'on appelle une soirée ratée. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en songeant à tout les couples enlacés qu'il avait vu passer et au désir qui tendait encore son pantalon.

La main fine de Zia se posa sur son épaule et Jack se retourna avec un sourire, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler tout à fait sa déception en apercevant le visage de la fille de son ami au lieu de celui d'une Lizzie qui se serait miraculeusement réveillée.

- Pas bon rester seul pour la Fête des Moissons. Déclara Zia le regard brillant en glissant sa main sur son pantalon avec hésitation.

Jack lui sourit plus largement et s'approcha d'elle, l'air séducteur.

- Qui a dit que j'étais seul Zia ?

- Suis moi. Sourit la jeune fille en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la forêt qui bordait le camp.

Avec un soupir, Jack se laissa faire, repoussant Zia contre un arbre alors qu'elle déposait des baisers légers sur son torse.

- T'ai regardé toute la soirée. Murmura Zia. Mais toi toujours regarder Elizabeth.

- Elle n'est pas là non ? Sourit Jack en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Zia s'écartèrent sous les siennes et Jack l'embrassa profondément, agacé de ne pouvoir chasser de son esprit le baiser qu'Elizabeth lui avait donné quelques temps plus tôt. La main de Zia glissa jusqu'à son entrejambe et Jack sentit son sexe tendre douloureusement sous la caresse habile de la jeune fille.

- Tu apprends vite. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents

Zia lui sourit et descendit lentement sa bouche le long de son torse avant de lécher le bout du pénis durci de désir de Jack. Le pirate gémit brutalement et plaqua sa main sur la tête de Zia, lui caressant les cheveux. Il sentit la bouche chaude de la fille de Tumen se refermer autour de lui et guida sa tête, lui imprimant un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Les yeux clos, Jack râla fortement, tremblant de plaisir alors qu'il fantasmait brutalement qu'à la place de Zia se trouvait Elizabeth , s'affairant entre ses cuisses pour lui donner du plaisir. Cette pensée eut raison de son contrôle sur lui-même et il jouit brutalement dans la bouche de Zia, se lâchant à grands jets en gémissant. Zia se releva lentement tandis que Jack, enfin libéré du désir qui l'avait taraudé toute la nuit, lui lançait un petit regard désolé.

- Je .. Commença-t-il.

Zia lui intima le silence d'un geste et s'éloigna d'un pas dansant.

- Mari à moi m'attend. Lui déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Toi avais besoin d'affection , t'en ai donné maintenant retourne auprès époux.

Jack sourit largement dans les ténèbres et regarda d'un air rêveur la jupe verte de Zia disparaître avant de reprendre à son tour le chemin du village.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit il rentra silencieusement dans la hutte de Tumen qu'Elizabeth occupait à présent et un sourire attendri adoucit son visage en la découvrant dans l'exacte position dans laquelle il l'avait laissée. Sans le moindre remords au sujet de ce qui venait de se produire avec Zia, Jack ôta ses bottes avec un soupir et se glissa contre Elizabeth, l'entourant machinalement de son bras. La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir content et bougea légèrement contre lui.

- Jack. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui trésor ? Demanda Jack ,surpris, avant de réaliser qu'elle dormait encore.

Avec un soupir, il la resserra contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour, son esprit dérivant malgré lui vers ce qui aurait pu se produire si Elizabeth ne s'était pas endormie …


	10. Un lendemain difficile

_**Bonjour à tous … mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici la suite … j'espère que vous aimerez … (rien n'est jamais simple dans mes fics … ) Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

La bouche pâteuse et le crâne vaguement douloureux, Elizabeth Turner papillonna des yeux, à demi réveillée. Avec un soupir elle se pelotonna contre le corps chaud dans les bras duquel elle se trouvait avant de retenir sa respiration et d'ouvrir les yeux, brusquement paniquée et cette fois bien réveillée. Un rapide coup d'œil vers les mains qui traînaient familièrement sur son ventre suffit à la renseigner sur l'identité de l'homme qui avait partagé son lit.

Jack.

S'efforçant de rester immobile, Elizabeth retint à nouveau sa respiration ne sachant si elle devait estimer la présence du pirate à ses côtés comme une bonne ou au contraire une très mauvaise chose. Finalement, elle opta pour la seconde et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jack, refoulant la question qui la faisait frémir. S'était elle donnée à lui ? Rougissante, Elizabeth se mit avec lenteur sur ses pieds et observa sa robe courte d'un air critique. Elle avait pu constater la veille que ce genre de vêtement ne constituait pas une barrière efficace contre les avances d'un homme décidé. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Jack Sparrow appartenait à cette dernière catégorie. Grinçant des dents, la tête douloureuse et furieuse de sa propre stupidité, Elizabeth se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la hutte dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur la nuit écoulée avant d'affronter Jack.

La voix traînante et vaguement amusée de ce dernier tua net ses espérances

- Bonjour trésor.

- Bugger. Marmonna Elizabeth en se retournant avec résignation.

Le pirate la regarda en affectant un air blessé et tapota familièrement le lit à coté de lui.

- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux après la nuit dernière… .

Elizabeth frémit en l'entendant et s'approcha de lui avec résignation, sa tête cognant de plus en plus douloureusement à mesure qu'elle tentait désespérément de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Elle avait bu du vin ( ça au moins c'était sur), elle se souvenait aussi avoir dansé et parler avec Tumen. Elizabeth plissa le front en se rappelant que Tumen lui avait proposé de le suivre dans sa hutte.. Puis, Jack était venu la chercher … pour danser… puis ????

Jack suivit le développement de sa réflexion sur son visage et reprit, amusé.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous aviez ce genre de désir Lizzie … Même si j'ai toujours su que sous vos dehors polis vous étiez… disons passionnée …

Elizabeth blêmit et baissa les yeux avec embarras.

- Oh … Répondit elle avec prudence en tentant de réfléchir à la situation.

Jack la regarda, partagé entre la nécessité de tout lui avouer et l'envie de continuer encore un peu la mascarade avant de voir l'expression de son visage. Elizabeth ,la tête basse ,semblait sur le point de pleurer. Jack soupira et lui prit la main.

- Lizzie … Commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux sans comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle semblait soudainement si triste.

- Je suppose que c'est maintenant que vous allez m'annoncer que je n'ai qu'à me débrouiller pour sauver mon fils ? S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant, furieuse à l'idée de s'être offerte comme l'une des catins qu'il fréquentait habituellement à Tortuga. Vu que je n'ai de toute évidence plus rien à marchander. Ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Jack se crispa et retira sa main, la toisant d'un air hautain avant de se pencher pour remettre ses bottes.

- Deux choses Elizabeth. La première, c'est que complètement saoule ou pas, si je vous avais fait l'amour la nuit dernière vous vous en souviendriez. La seconde, c'est que si cette .. Cette chose qui semble tellement vous rebuter ce matin était arrivée cette nuit, je ne vous aurais pas pour autant laissée partir seule pour sauver votre foutu rejeton.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres en percevant sa colère.

- Jack … je suis terriblement désolée, j'ai eu peur , j'ai cru que vous et moi .. Nous..

- La ferme !! La coupa Jack .La vérité c'est que vous ne trouviez pas ma compagnie si désagréable cette nuit … En fait vous m'avez clairement comprendre quelles étaient vos attentes et je dois vous dire que je me serais fait un plaisir de vous exaucer et de vous faire découvrir un tas de choses que vous ignorez manifestement si vous vous ne vous étiez pas écroulée ivre morte sur ce lit !!!

Elizabeth le regarda avec colère, sa rage décuplée par la douleur de son crâne qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher et par ce que laissaient sous entendre ses paroles.

- Et bien j'ai eu de la chance de boire au point de m'endormir. Lui cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Jack perçut ce dernier dans sa voix et lui retourna un regard noir.

- Oh … Parce que ce serait donc si horrible ? Mais bien sûr … je suis stupide ! La pure, la fidèle, la parfaite Madame Turner suppliant un pirate sans âme et sans cœur de lui faire connaître un peu de plaisir, quelle honte !! Pourtant.. (Et je suis désolé de vous le dire) mais c'est précisément ce qui s'est produit cette nuit, Elizabeth. Et j'ai apprécié la femme ivre que j'ai tenu contre moi…elle au moins elle possédait un peu de passion. …Dommage pour vous que vous soyez endormie, vous auriez adoré ça ! Ironisa-t-il .

Elizabeth saisie, lui lança un regard noir, et se couvrit instinctivement les jambes à l'aide de la couverture. Son mouvement n'échappa pas à Jack qui lui renvoya un regard exaspéré.

- Bon dieu Elizabeth, quand je vous vois maintenant … et bien je me dis que ce n'est pas étonnant que ce cher William ait préféré son devoir à vos bras froids… Vivre avec vous ou vivre avec les morts c'est la même chose !!! Mais la différence c'est que les morts savent qu'ils le sont et ne se réfugient pas derrière une sorte de … devoir maternel ou matrimonial ou je ne sais quelle fadaise pour expliquer leur état !!! Cracha-t-il.

Elizabeth folle de rage ,le gifla de toutes ses forces, sa main s'enfonçant dans la peau du pirate, l'arrachant au passage. Jack se crispa, luttant visiblement contre sa propre colère et grinça des dents, la joue en sang.

- La vérité fait mal Lizzie ?

- Je vous méprise … Vous n'êtes qu'un … qu'un moins que rien ! Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de votre compas, jamais je n'aurais cherché à vous revoir. Et je n'aurais pas non plus passé ce marché qui me dégoûte. Hurla Elizabeth faute de mieux.

- Je vois. Répondit Jack d'un ton sans émotion avant de sortir, la laissant seule .

*

Une heure plus tard,vêtue de ses habits masculins miraculeusement retrouvés dans la hutte et les yeux gonflés, se sentant encore plus mal à présent qu'elle était calmée, Elizabeth sortit à son tour et se mit en devoir de chercher Jack. Répondant machinalement aux saluts de ses compagnons de la nuit dernière, elle sentit une brusque inquiétude la submerger en n'apercevant le pirate nulle part.

Finalement elle reconnut la silhouette de Tumen et courut vers lui.

- Vous avez vu Jack ? Lui demanda-t-elle affolée.

Tumen la regarda d'un air sombre et hocha positivement la tête.

- Il a laissé plusieurs choses pour vous.

- Laissé… laissé .. Bredouilla Elizabeth. Oh … ne me dites pas que …

- Jack est parti il y a une demi heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Vous l'avez laissé partir !!! S'exclama Elizabeth

- Jack est libre Elizabeth, il l'a toujours été.

Elizabeth se décomposa et détourna brusquement son visage de Tumen, une boule amère lui remontant dans la gorge en réalisant qu'elle était seule à nouveau. D'abord Will, puis son fils et à présent Jack qui la laissait en arrière à son tour… Se forçant à ne pas montrer son émotion elle se tourna vers Tumen et releva fièrement la tête, les yeux légèrement brillants.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Venez … Je vais vous montrer. Lui répondit Tumen en la précédant.

Elizabeth le suivit et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant le morceau doré de la Conque qu'il était allé chercher pour elle dans l'épave de La Fleur de la Mort.

- Oh Jack … Murmura-t-elle, émue et bourrelée de remords.

- Il m'a également demandé de vous donner ceci. Continua Tumen en détachant le morceau qu'il portait autour de son cou.

Elizabeth le prit sans pouvoir prononcer une parole, paralysée par les remords et la reconnaissance.

- Jack m'a assuré que c'était très important pour vous, plus que tout autre chose y compris votre propre vie. Continua Tumen. Et il a aussi laissé ces cartes.

Elizabeth se précipita sur les quelques cartes pliées que Jack avait laissées, y découvrant les contours précis de l'itinéraire qu'elle devrait emprunter pour se rendre en Angleterre avec dans un coin, griffonné, le nom de Fitzwilliam P Dalton et un simple

« _Bonne Chance. Je garde le navire, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai moi aussi des projets personnels à mener à bien, (même s'ils sont évidement moins nobles que les vôtres) et de plus j'ai cru remarquer que vous sembliez trouver un certain plaisir dans le fait de réquisitionner des navires_. _Je ne voudrais donc pas vous priver de ce dernier._

_Adieu Madame Turner. Considérez vous libre du marché que nous avions passé. Capitaine Jack Sparrow »_

Elizabeth sentit les larmes menacer à nouveau en comprenant qu'il était parti pour de bon. Elle baissa la tête et s'adressa à Tumen sans le regarder.

- Serait ce possible de rester seule ? Juste une minute …

- Oui … Il a dit qu'une chaloupe vous attendrait sur la plage… Que vous sauriez quoi faire… Finit Tumen en se préparant à la laisser.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, se retenant d'éclater en gros sanglots tandis que Tumen soupirait.

- Allons … Ce n'est pas facile … Mais c'est mieux pour vous … Jack, enfin je ne crois pas qu'il soit l'homme d'une seule femme, ni même d'une relation suivie. C'est mieux qu'il soit parti avant de vous briser le cœur. Enfin de vous le briser plus … Se corrigea Tumen.

Elizabeth, les yeux gonflés, se retourna vers lui.

- Que dites vous ?

Tumen la regarda, l'air un peu gêné.

- Et bien .. Après cette nuit, enfin… J'ai compris, vous n'avez pas à faire semblant.

Elizabeth sentit un grand froid s'abattre sur elle et elle fixa Tumen

- Qu'avez-vous compris au juste ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Tumen lui sourit avec indulgence.

- Allons Elizabeth, nous savons tout les deux quels sont vos sentiments pour Jack, je veux dire, vos questions de la nuit dernière puis la manière dont vous vous êtes jetée sur lui, dont vous l'avez embrassé…

Cette fois Elizabeth blêmit pour de bon.

- La façon dont je l'ai … embrassé ?

- Vous avez réussi à éveiller les désirs de tous en dansant ensembles. Sourit Tumen. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous avez pu faire pour vous endormir ensuite… Parce que connaissant Jack…

Elizabeth le regarda avec une pointe d'hostilité.

- La réponse est simple non ? Vous m'avez saoulée …

Tumen rit doucement

- Je plaide coupable Elizabeth mais je dois dire que vous sembliez y prendre un grand plaisir …

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre et ramassa d'une main tremblante les deux morceaux de la Conque ainsi que les cartes laissées par Jack.

- Vous faites erreur sur ce que je ressens pour Jack. J'ai besoin de son aide c'est tout. Ne put elle s'empêcher de rectifier.

- Évidemment c'est pour ça que vous semblez prête à fondre en larmes depuis que je vous ai annoncé qu'il était parti .. Remarqua laconiquement Tumen.

Elizabeth releva le menton d'un air bravache et le toisa avec effronterie.

- Vous faites erreur je vous dis. Je ne veux pas de Jack, c'est lui qui essaie de me séduire pour me mettre dans son lit comme toutes les autres.

Tumen haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension et la fixa

- Mais vous en avez envie autant que lui, votre comportement la nuit dernière était clair … Alors pourquoi ne pas céder ? Puisque de toute évidence vous vous désirez tout les deux.

- Parce que je ne veux pas de lui !!! S'énerva Elizabeth. En aucune manière ou circonstance !!! Et si vous voulez tout savoir c'est-ce que je lui ai dit ce matin. Voilà pourquoi il est parti : parce qu'il savait ne rien pouvoir tirer de moi ! S'écria t'elle avec rancune.

- Oh … Répondit Tumen, surpris par sa colère.

- Oui … Oh. Rétorqua Elizabeth en s'essuyant vivement les yeux, angoissée en sentant des larmes se former. Maintenant si vous aviez l'obligeance de me rendre mes effets et de .. M'aider à rejoindre la plage, je ne vous ennuierais pas plus longtemps.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? S'inquiéta Tumen.

Elizabeth releva le visage, luttant contre une brusque nausée et affecta un air digne.

- Tumen. Je suis le Roi des Pirates que croyez vous que je vais faire ?

- Fuir ? Suggéra Tumen au grand agacement d'Elizabeth.

- Non … je vais me battre et je vais sauver mon fils. Avec ou sans l'aide de Jack . Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tranchante.

- Votre fils ? S'étonna Tumen.

- Oui. Mon fils unique… détenu par Calypso, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ceci. Répondit Elizabeth en agitant les morceaux de Conque. Une fois reconstituée, la Conque me servira de monnaie d'échange contre sa libération.

- Je l'ignorais… Déclara Tumen d'un ton songeur. C'est donc à cause de cela que vous vous refusez tout plaisir ?

- Je ne me refuse rien. S'agaça Elizabeth en rougissant un peu au souvenir des avances que l'indien lui avait faites la nuit précédente.

Tumen lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

- Etes vous vraiment obligée de repartir immédiatement Elizabeth ? Mon offre de la nuit dernière tient toujours vous savez …

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et le repoussa avec fermeté.

- Je suis désolée Tumen mais c'est non. Ma seule priorité est mon fils.

- D'accord. Soupira Tumen. Mais lorsque vous aurez réussi , et si le cœur vous en dit, venez donc nous rendre visite…

Elizabeth s'adoucit, serrant le collier de Tumen entre ses doigts.

- J'en serais heureuse. Répondit elle avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur la joue. Merci Tumen.

- Bonne chance Elizabeth. Lui souffla ce dernier tandis qu'elle sortait de la hutte

*

D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, Elizabeth traversa le village, saluant d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire ses compagnes de la veille puis s'enfonça dans la forêt hostile, la main sur son épée. Elle prenait une brutale respiration, un peu effrayée à l'idée de refaire seule le chemin menant vers la plage ,sa précédente rencontre avec un couguar encore bien présente dans son esprit, lorsque la voix claire et joyeuse de Zia retentit derrière elle.

- Toi partir Elizabeth ?

Avec un soupir, cette dernière se retourna vers sa jeune amie et sourit.

- Oui Zia. Je suis contente de te voir. Je tenais à te remercier … pour tout.

Zia lui sourit et ajusta son pas au sien.

- Où toi aller ?

- En mer… Tu devrais rentrer Zia.

- Mais toi risquer te perdre… Objecta la jeune fille avec justesse.

Elizabeth posa un regard un peu inquiet sur les arbres qui l'entouraient et secoua la tête.

- Ça ira Zia.

- Moi accompagner, dire au revoir. Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton décidé.

- Zia… La forêt est dangereuse… Commença Elizabeth avant de s'arrêter devant le rire de la jeune fille.

- Moi savoir , vivre ici. Connaître toute la forêt et pièges. Répondit Zia. Pas toi.

Avec un sourire, Elizabeth renonça à argumenter, touchée au fond d'elle de la gentillesse que la jeune Zia lui avait montrée tout au long de son bref séjour.

- Tu es sûre ?

Zia rit une nouvelle fois et s'avança sur le sentier, précédant Elizabeth.

- Viens .

Soulagée, Elizabeth lui emboîta le pas, dépassant quelques villageois qui lui firent des sourires amicaux

- Toi pirate ? Lui demanda Zia.

- En quelque sorte. Grimaça Elizabeth.

Zia lui lança un regard interrogateur et Elizabeth se sentit obligée de préciser.

- Je suis pirate parce que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Comme Jack ?

- Oh non pas comme Jack. Répondit Elizabeth dont le cœur se serra désagréablement à la pensée de ce dernier.

Zia la regarda avec curiosité et gloussa.

- Comment toi connaître Jack ?

Elizabeth sourit avec nostalgie, prenant son temps avant de répondre.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Les yeux de Zia s'agrandirent et elle se rapprocha d'Elizabeth

- Raconte.

- Oh … Et bien … J'avais quelques années de plus que toi, je me suis sentie mal et je suis tombée droit dans l'océan .. De très haut. Jack a plongé et m'a sauvée.

- Et après toi et lui vous … Gloussa Zia.

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec un sourire

- Mon père ne l'aura pas permis, il a voulu le tuer quand il a su qui il était. Que c'était un pirate.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que de là d'où je viens c'est-ce qu'on fait aux pirates…Répondit Elizabeth

- Mais si toi amoureuse … Père comprendre. Rétorqua Zia.

Elizabeth soupira.

- Mais mon père était Gouverneur. Et je n'étais pas amoureuse de Jack, j'aimais … celui que j'ai épousé plus tard. Répondit Elizabeth, troublée par cette évocation lointaine du souvenir de Will.

- C'est quoi Gouverneur ? Demanda Zia en voyant la peine se propager sur le visage de son amie.

- C'est comme … comme le chef dans ton village. Répondit Elizabeth, le cœur serré à la pensée de son père.

- Toi comme moi alors ! S 'exclama Zia, ravie.

Elizabeth lui sourit gentiment, amusée en se représentant la tête que son père aurait faite si elle avait participé à une fête comme celle de la nuit dernière avant de se reprendre.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Jack beaucoup aimer toi. Lui sauver toi. Ames à vous liées. Décréta Zia.

Cette fois ce fut le tour d'Elizabeth de paraître surprise.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Lui triste partir ce matin.

- Oh ça n'a rien à voir… Répondit Elizabeth. Jack était en colère, et j'ai été … injuste avec lui. Soupira-t-elle avec remords

- Pourquoi toi repousser lui ? Parce que pirate ?

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir … C'est parce que … et bien je ne veux pas être une fille de plus avec qui il aurait couché.

- Pourquoi ? Agréable pourtant. Souligna Zia avec un grand sourire.

- Zia … Jack ne traite pas les femmes, comme … et bien comme les hommes de ton village. Expliqua Elizabeth.

- Pourtant lui gentil avec moi après toi dormir. Rétorqua Zia avec un sourire innocent.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se marbra de rouge et elle jeta un regard peu amène en direction de sa jeune amie.

- Que veux tu dire Zia ?

- Pas bon homme seul Fête des Moissons. Moi consoler lui avant rejoindre mon mari. Expliqua Zia.

Elizabeth crispa sa main sur la garde de son épée en comprenant ce que les paroles de Zia impliquaient.

- Je vois…

La jeune fille détailla son visage.

- Toi jalouse …

- Pas du tout … Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Pas amour. Juste donné plaisir. La rassura Zia. Tout permis fête des moissons. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Pour Jack c'est la Fête des Moissons tout les jours. Grinça Elizabeth qui se sentait à la fois blessée dans son orgueil et furieuse.

Zia ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec curiosité et Elizabeth s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'elles étaient arrivées sur la plage.

- Nous y sommes Zia. Merci de ton aide. La congédia-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

Zia n'y prêta pas attention et avança sur la plage.

- Ça être ton bateau ? S'étonna Zia en apercevant une chaloupe abandonnée .

- On dirait bien… Soupira Elizabeth en constatant toutefois qu'un paquet de vivres avait été glissé dans la fragile embarcation.

Zia fixa la chaloupe d'un air dubitatif tandis qu' Elizabeth faisait un rapide inventaire du paquet laissé par Jack, espérant vaguement y trouver un petit mot. Finalement elle laissa échapper un soupir déçu en constatant que la chaloupe ne contenait rien de plus que des vivres et une boussole.

- Toi sûre partir ? Lui demanda Zia en percevant sa déception.

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme tout en maudissant intérieurement Jack de lui avoir volé son navire.

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle avec regrets et au grand étonnement d'Elizabeth elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Alors fait bonne route. Je demanderais à Tezcatlipoca de guider destin à toi… Lui annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

- Je crois … que je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on guide mon destin… Murmura Elizabeth en se souvenant avec amertume que les destins étaient plus souvent guidés vers quelque chose de tragique que vers le bonheur, particulièrement le sien.

Zia la relâcha et lui sourit.

- Je lui demanderais quand même. Reviens me voir

- Si je le peux je le ferais. Promit Elizabeth avec sincérité. Merci pour tout Zia.

Avec un soupir, elle se détourna et commença à pousser la chaloupe dans l'océan, un peu angoissée à l'idée qu'elle était à présent seule pour trouver la Conque et sauver son fils….


	11. Un lendemain VRAIMENT difficile

_**Lol, bien après ces instants romantiques (ou pas ) nous reprenons l'action avec les déboires de Lizzie … Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle avec une moue dubitative. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait quitté le village de Tumen et les rivages rassurants de l'île sur laquelle ce dernier avait élu domicile. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à force d'avoir lutté contre les vagues et les courants qui poussaient sa frêle embarcation, la ballottant au gré de leurs envies. Exténuée, la jeune femme reposa soigneusement ses rames et se pencha sur les cartes laissées par Jack. Avec un grimace, Elizabeth songea qu'elle avait été inconsciente, sinon folle, de partir ainsi sur l'océan avec pour seule embarcation une chaloupe fragile. Plissant les yeux sous l'ardeur du soleil, elle se pencha sur la carte, le visage déjà rougi par les coups de soleil qu'elle avait pris durant les dernières heures.

S'efforçant de maîtriser la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir, Elizabeth déplia la carte tout en réajustant d'une main maladroite son tricorne, espérant ainsi se protéger du soleil. De l'autre main , elle sortit la boussole laissée par Jack, cherchant à se repérer. Si la carte disait vrai et si ses calculs étaient exacts, elle se trouvait à un peu près un jour et une nuit de la prochaine ville portuaire. Ce qui était faisable. Elizabeth grimaça pourtant en constatant que la dite ville était connue pour être l'un des bastions de la Compagnie des Indes, localité moins que sure pour un Roi des Pirates. Avec un soupir, elle consulta à nouveau la carte, cherchant un endroit plus sûr et finit par arrêter son choix sur un port où les autorités étaient moins regardantes et se trouvant cette fois à trois jours de là.

- Trois jours. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout en évaluant ses chances d'y parvenir.

Cela signifiait trois jours de navigation mais aussi trois jours sans dormir, ce dont malgré toute sa volonté, elle se sentait incapable. Finalement, Elizabeth repéra une petite île, point minuscule sur la carte situé à quelques encablures de sa situation présente (si elle ne se trompait pas) Avec un sourire, Elizabeth consulta sa boussole et reprit ses rames, bien décidée à se rendre sur l'îlot afin d'y passer la nuit. Tout en ramant, la jeune femme, passa les derniers événements en revue, songeant malgré elle à Jack et à son départ aussi fracassant que surprenant.

Elle soupira en admettant pour elle-même qu'elle l'avait traité de manière injuste. Jack l'avait aidée et il n'avait récolté que du mépris en échange. Avec un pincement au cœur, Elizabeth se souvint de l'incroyable apnée du pirate dans l'épave de La Fleur de la Mort et de son angoisse en ne le voyant pas refaire surface. Malgré les vantardises de Jack, elle savait que ça avait été juste… Il avait failli mourir sous l'eau. En fait il avait failli mourir pour elle ou du moins pour obtenir le morceau de Conque.

- C'est pas pour ça que je dois faire l'amour avec lui ! S'exclama-t-elle à elle-même.

Cette pensée en apporta une nouvelle et Elizabeth essaya vainement de se souvenir de sa soirée d'ivresse. Tumen lui avait dit qu'elle s'était « jetée sur Jack » et rien que cette idée la fit frémir tout comme celle de l'avoir embrassé.

- Stupide idiote. Se morigéna-t-elle en tentant de chasser cette pensée inconfortable de son esprit.

Sans succès.

Tandis qu'elle ramait, elle s'imaginait dans les bras de Jack, sa bouche collée contre la sienne, éprouvant à nouveau le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque, des années plus tôt, elle l'avait laissé en pâture au Kraken. Ce baiser l'avait hantée des mois durant lorsque, avec ses compagnons d'infortune, elle était partie au bout du monde pour délivre Jack. Et pendant quelques temps, les baisers tendres de Will lui avaient parus bien fades au regard de la sensualité de celui de Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth sourit tristement à ce souvenir et redoubla d'efforts en voyant se dessiner à l'horizon les contours de l'île sur laquelle elle projetait de faire escale pour la nuit.

*

Un peu plus d'une heure après et au terme d'un violent effort, Elizabeth tira sa chaloupe sur le sable rosé qui lui rappelait vaguement l'île sur laquelle Will et elle avaient consommé leur mariage et conçu William. Une fois la chaloupe en sécurité, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sable, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement après l'effort qu'elle avait fourni.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle se décida à sortir le paquet laissé par Jack et commença à déballer ses provisions luttant contre l'envie de tout dévorer et se contentant de quelques morceaux de poisson séché peu appétissants. Son regard se posa brutalement sur un miroir et elle s'étonna de la présence de cet objet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Curieuse, elle se pencha et observa un instant son reflet, le cœur serré en découvrant ses traits fatigués et son visage rougi par le soleil. Machinalement, elle rectifia ses cheveux avant de reposer le miroir avec un soupir agacé. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de son apparence… Elle était seule sur cette île et n'avait de toute manière pas à plaire à qui que ce soit. Après avoir fini son repas, Elizabeth se leva, étirant ses muscles douloureux et après une brève hésitation se décida à partir explorer la végétation qui constituait le cœur de l'île.

La main sur son épée, prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque surprise, Elizabeth progressait prudemment, ses yeux scrutant avec angoisse les sous bois tant à la recherche de nourriture qui lui permettrait d'économiser ses vivres qu'à l'affût d'un éventuel danger. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant une source d'eau claire et, oubliant toute prudence, elle se précipita sur cette dernière, se penchant pour boire à longs traits.

L'eau fraîche ayant apaisée sa gorge brûlante, Elizabeth jeta un bref regard autour d'elle avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et de rentrer dans l'eau, grimaçant lorsque ses coups de soleil furent arrosés par l'eau fraîche de la source. Au bout d'un moment, sa peau cessa de la brûler et elle soupira de plaisir alors que son corps se rafraîchissait, revenant à une température normale. Elle rejoignit le bord de l'eau et sortit à la hâte. Elle se pencha sur ses vêtements et grimaça en découvrant leur saleté, l'hospitalité des amis de Tumen n'était pas allée jusqu'à les laver . Après un nouveau regard rapide alentour, Elizabeth se pencha sur la source, lavant un par un ses différents effets avant de repérer une grosse pierre sur laquelle elle les posa en attendant que le soleil les sèche.

Une fois tout cela accompli; Elizabeth s'autorisa un grand sourire satisfait. Finalement elle s'en sortait bien pour son premier jour seule. Toujours complètement nue, elle commença à explorer les abords de la source et sourit une nouvelle fois en découvrant un cocotier.

- Décidemment, la chance est avec moi. Murmura-t-elle, ravie en cherchant de quoi secouer l'arbre pour en faire tomber les noix de coco.

Elle en évita une de justesse et manqua de se fouler la cheville en le faisant.

- Bon d'accord… Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un avertissement .Marmonna Elizabeth.

Elle se penchait pour ramasser une des noix de coco lorsqu'un brusque craquement derrière elle l'arrêta net. Les muscles tendus, Elizabeth évalua la distance qui la séparait de son épée tout en se retournant lentement avant de pousser un cri d'effroi en découvrant un régiment de soldats. Bouche bée, l'homme de tête la fixa longuement, son regard glissant sur sa nudité tandis qu'Elizabeth, morte de honte, se ruait sur ses vêtements, s'empressant de dissimuler son corps autant qu'elle le pouvait.

En la voyant faire certains hommes eurent un regard égrillard et Elizabeth recula, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire. L'officier à la tête de la colonne toussota nerveusement et la regarda finalement avec étonnement.

- Vous parlez anglais ? Lui demanda-t-il lentement.

Elizabeth évalua la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil. Elle était nue, seule et désarmée au milieu d'une bande de soldats de la Royal Navy sans la moindre possibilité de fuite. La situation n'était pas brillante mais le serait encore moins si elle était identifiée comme Elizabeth Swann (ou Turner, tout dépendait du nom marqué sur son avis de recherche ) par ces hommes. Le cœur battant, elle fronça les sourcils, s'appliqua à adopter une expression d'incompréhension et secoua la tête.

L'homme la regarda et soupira avant de lui poser la même question en espagnol. Cette fois Elizabeth n'eut pas besoin de feindre, ses connaissances dans cette langue étant trop anciennes pour lui permettre de tenir une conversation.

- Elle est peut être complètement attardée ? Suggéra l'un des soldats, remarque qu'Elizabeth résolut mentalement de lui faire payer.

L'officier la regarda avec attention et Elizabeth frissonna sous son regard acéré.

- Peut être. Répondit il finalement. Mais elle reste une femme et nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici. Il est visible qu'elle ne fait pas partie des peuplades sauvages de cette contrée. Ajouta-t-il en désignant les cheveux blonds d'Elizabeth.

- Alors qu'en faisons nous ? Demanda l'un des soldats en lui lançant un regard sans équivoque.

Elizabeth chercha désespérément des yeux un moyen de fuite ou de défense tout en pestant intérieurement contre les hommes et leurs vices.

- Nous ne savons pas qui elle est. Répondit l'officier. Elle pourrait être importante… Du reste sous ses dehors sauvages elle se tient comme une lady. Peut être est-ce une de ces femmes naïves qui s'est laissée séduire par un homme et pour laquelle le mari trompé serait prêt à mettre un bon prix …

- Une de ces françaises dévergondées. Se moqua le soldat.

- Tout à fait … Approuva l'officier en faisant signe à Elizabeth de se rhabiller.

La mort dans l'âme, Elizabeth attendit vainement qu'ils se retournent, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de remettre ses vêtements et de fuir mais au bout de longues minutes, il devint évident qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance. Grimaçant et rouge de gêne, elle s'abaissa, s'efforçant de masquer sa nudité le plus possible et enfila sa longue chemise mouillée rapidement avant de se contorsionner pour remettre son pantalon. Elle faillit laisser échapper un juron lorsqu'un soldat plus curieux que les autres souleva avec étonnement la longue épée qu'elle portait toujours de la cachette où elle l'avait posée.

- Regardez ça Lieutenant Kolsey ! On dirait que la bougresse est armée.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth feignit une nouvelle fois la peur et recula comme si elle craignait que l'homme ne lui fasse du mal. L'officier la regarda et s'empressa de faire un geste apaisant en sa direction.

- On ne va pas vous faire de mal… Dit il en souriant.

- Mais … Si cette arme est à elle . Commença un soldat.

Le lieutenant se retourna vivement vers ce dernier et lui intima le silence.

- Allons , ce n'est qu'une femme ! Le mieux que nous ayons à faire c'est de l'emmener avec nous puis de l'adresser aux autorités du prochain port, ils sauront bien l'aider à retrouver sa famille.

Elizabeth crispa ses doigts sur les morceaux de Conque qu'elle portait autour de son cou sur la chaîne de Tumen et les dissimula sous son chemisier tandis que l'officier se tournait vers elle. A l'aide de courbettes et de gestes, il lui fit signe de les suivre et Elizabeth se résigna , affectant un air mi reconnaissant mi craintif.

*

Tout le long que dura leur marche, Elizabeth examina mentalement les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à elle avant de se résoudre à voyager en compagnie des hommes de la Navy. Elle en était parvenue à la conclusion que, comme ces derniers croyaient qu'elle était une épouse peu vertueuse en fuite, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. D'autant plus qu'ils semblaient décidés à la mener vers un port où elle n'aurait aucun mal à leur échapper pour embarquer sur un navire faisant voile vers l'Angleterre. Réprimant un sourire satisfait, Elizabeth les suivit docilement, constatant avec soulagement que leur navire était ancré du côté opposé à celui où elle avait fait escale.

Elle écouta distraitement les bavardages des hommes qui portaient principalement sur le nouveau Gouverneur de Port Royal et embarqua docilement sur la chaloupe que l'officier lui désignait. Quelques instants plus tard elle était à bord de leur navire.

Une fois sur le pont, le lieutenant Kolsey se retourna vers elle et s'inclina brièvement, lui faisant signe de le suivre dans sa cabine et Elizabeth capta du coin de l'œil les coups de coudes que les hommes échangèrent. Avec un soupir résigné, elle pénétra dans la cabine décidée la mort dans l'âme à faire ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir son passage vers l'Angleterre.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de fouiller la cabine à la recherche d'une arme, le lieutenant la rejoignit et elle le regarda de son air le plus innocent. L'homme s'assit sans gêne et lui fit signe d'approcher, remplissant deux coupes de vin dont l'odeur forte réveilla la nausée d'Elizabeth après ses excès de la veille. Sans dire un mot, l'officier lui fit signe de boire et elle s'exécuta avec une grimace, un peu inquiète en constatant qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le lieutenant déboutonna machinalement sa veste d'officier et Elizabeth grinça des dents en comprenant que ce qu'elle avait soupçonné lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de pénétrer dans ses quartiers s'avérait exact.

L'officier but une longue gorgée de vin (qu'elle avait identifier comme du porto) et lui fit signe d'approcher tandis qu'elle sentait le navire se remettre en mouvement. Feignant l'hésitation mais ne pouvant décemment pas se faire passer pour une vierge effarouchée, Elizabeth s'avança avec réticences. Kolsey la dévisagea avec attention et referma sa main sur son poignet, la forçant à se retourner. Elizabeth réprima un gémissement de fureur et se laissa faire, se forçant à lui sourire. Alors que l'homme passait derrière elle, elle sentit sa seconde main se refermer sur son poignet tandis qu'un cliquetis qu'elle pensa être celui de la boucle de la ceinture de l'homme se faisant entendre.

Elizabeth retint sa respiration en sentant les lèvres de l'officier caresser son cou. Serrant les poings de rage, elle fermait les yeux, se préparant à subir ses caresses forcées, lorsque la morsure froide du métal se fit sentir sur ses poignets, remplaçant rapidement la chaleur des mains du lieutenant.

- Vous êtes moins belle que dans mes souvenirs Elizabeth Swann… Murmura l'homme en la forçant à se retourner.

Paniquée, Elizabeth se débattit et s'obligea à prendre un air d'incompréhension totale tout en bredouillant des sons sans le moindre sens qu'elle espérait faire passer pour un dialecte. Kolsey sourit froidement et la repoussa vers la chaise avant de sortir son pistolet qu'il pointa droit sur elle.

- C'est inutile de faire semblant. Vous en avez abusé beaucoup mais ce ne sera pas mon cas. Je vous aurais reconnue n'importe où même sans ce portrait. Annonça-t-il en agitant un avis de recherche qu'Elizabeth jugea ressemblant mais peu flatteur.

Les lèvres serrées, elle toisa l'homme qui éclata de rire.

- Elizabeth Swann, Roi des Pirates… La femme qui a donné l'ordre de faire feu contre son propre pays. J'étais là il y a dix ans… Bien entendu à l'époque je n'étais pas encore lieutenant, je n'étais qu'un simple soldat, mais j'ai vu ce que vous et vos hommes avez fait à notre armada… Et à Lord Beckett.

Elizabeth déglutit, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se tirer du traquenard dans lequel elle s'était précipitée.

- J'ai vu votre visage lorsque vous avez donné l'ordre de couler l'Endaviour et je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'étais à bord et je ne m'en suis sorti que par miracle. Nous vous avons cherchée pendant des années Elizabeth et je dois dire que lorsque je vous ai reconnue tout à l'heure… J'ai eu du mal à en croire mes yeux. La rumeur disait que vous étiez morte. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas nous allons nous employer à la rendre véridique dans les plus brefs délais.

Elizabeth ne broncha pas, concentrée sur les chaînes dont elle tentait vainement de libérer ses poignets. Kolsey l'air triomphant, se pencha vers elle.

- Vous ne voulez rien dire hein ? Ce n'est pas grave j'ai les moyens de vous faire parler … peut être même hurler. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui alarma Elizabeth.

Kolsey se tourna vers la porte.

- Horton, Jaming venez ici !!

Deux hommes en uniforme firent leur entrée et Kolsey se retourna vers eux, tendant son arme à l'homme le plus proche.

- Gardez la en joue et ne la quittez pas des yeux. Cette femme est le diable en personne.

- A vos ordres. Répondit immédiatement par automatisme l'homme avant de continuer d'une voix hésitante. Vous êtes sur ? Elle a l'air bien inoffensive…

Kolsey éclata de rire et se dirigea vers l'âtre rempli de cendres de sa cabine et commença à allumer un feu.

- C'est-ce que tout le monde croit… Mais je peux vous dire que cette femme est à elle seule responsable de la débâcle de notre armada contre les pirates qui est arrivée il y a dix ans. Dieu merci nous avons remporté de nombreuses victoires depuis ce jour maudit…

- Oh… S'écrièrent Horton et Jaming en se retournant vers elle.

Elizabeth leur fit un petit sourire navré tandis que le second sortait son arme à son tour, la tenant en joue.

Les mains toujours immobilisées, Elizabeth blêmit et suivit du regard Kolsey dont le plaisir était évident. Le lieutenant se pencha sur un meuble et en sortit un objet métallique d'un air révérencieux.

- Reconnaissez vous ceci Elizabeth ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui agitant un fer dont le bout formait un P sous les yeux.

Cette fois Elizabeth sentit la panique l'envahir et recula instinctivement.

- C'est celui de Lord Beckett… Vous vous rappelez ? L'homme que vous avez fait assassiné… Jubila Kolsey. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les débris du navire après que vos amis et vous ayez pris la fuite. Curieux non ? Tout le bâtiment a été détruit, des centaines de braves soldats sont morts … mais cet objet est resté indemne… Comme si il savait qu'il servirait encore … Ajouta Kolsey en le posant au dessus des flammes.

Elizabeth paniqua pour de bon et commença à tirer sur ses chaînes avec l'énergie du désespoir en comprenant ce que l'homme avait l'intention de faire. Kolsey la regarda avec froideur et s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidée à parler hein… Une forte tête… Lord Beckett me l'avait dit peu de temps avant de mourir… Il a regretté amèrement de ne pas vous avoir tuée tant qu'il vous tenait vous savez

Tremblante, Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil affolé vers le fer qui rougissait lentement. Kolsey suivit son regard et lui sourit.

- J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que vous ne portiez pas la marque sur votre corps… Encore quelque chose à quoi il me faut remédier… Dit il en se dirigeant vers l'âtre. Horton. Écartez sa chemise je vous prie. Ordonna-t-il.

Elizabeth se débattit comme un beau diable en sentant les doigts du soldat effleurer sa peau alors qu'il exposait sa poitrine, les manches de sa chemise glissant sur ses poignets. Le fer rougi entre les mains, Kolsey fit un signe de tête en direction du soldat.

- Maintenez la immobile. Je trouve décidemment qu'il manque une chose à son épaule.

Elizabeth sentit les mains du soldat se plaquer à la base de son cou, la maintenant sans douceur pendant que le lieutenant s'approchait d'elle.

Le fer entre les mains, il riva son regard au sien.

- Vous voyez finalement, je vous ai fait venir dans ma cabine pour me donner du plaisir… Pirate. Susurra -t-il en appuyant de toutes ses forces le fer brûlant contre son omoplate.

La douleur fut aussi fulgurante qu'intense et Elizabeth hurla en sentant le fer s'enfoncer dans sa peau tandis que le soldat blêmissait en reniflant l'odeur de la chair grillée. Kolsey, un sourire aux lèvres, laissa le fer appuyé durant ce qui sembla être des heures à Elizabeth et le retira finalement.

- Voila qui est fait. Annonça-t-il avec satisfaction en observant le visage tordu de douleur d'Elizabeth.

A bout de souffle, des larmes glissant sur ses joues, Elizabeth le vit se pencher vers elle à travers un brouillard de souffrance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda soudainement Kolsey avec surprise en effleurant sa poitrine pour prendre les morceaux de Conque.

Folle de douleur, Elizabeth essaya à nouveau de se débattre tandis que Kolsey tirait d'un coup sec sur les morceaux, faisant céder le simple lien qui les retenait.

- Sans doute le produit d'une rapine. Se répondit il à lui-même en observant les objets.

- Rendez moi ça !!! S'écria Elizabeth, paniquée à l'idée d'avoir perdu le seul moyen de sauver William.

Kolsey la toisa avec une surprise mêlée de satisfaction et il s'empressa de se diriger vers un petit coffret qui trônait sur sa table de travail.

- Ces objets appartiennent désormais à l'Angleterre… Et là où vous allez vous n'en aurez de toute manière pas l'utilité.

- Non ! Hurla à nouveau Elizabeth en se débattant, ignorant la douleur cuisante de son omoplate.

Une gifle sèche le fit taire et elle sentit vaguement un filet de sang rouler le long de sa pommette.

- Tais toi sale chienne. Ordonna Kolsey avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Mettez moi ça en cale. Que personne ne s'en approche sans mon ordre et surtout laissez lui ses fers… Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

Elizabeth gémit alors qu'ils la remettaient sur ses pieds sans douceur et sentit le canon froid d'un pistolet dans son dos tenu d'une main tremblante.

- Avancez et pas d'entourloupes… Si vous bougez vous êtes morte. Lui ordonna le soldat.

Percluse de douleur, Elizabeth obéit, songeant fugacement qu'ils semblaient réellement la tenir comme redoutable (pensée qui l'aurait ravie en d'autres circonstances mais qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires présentes, loin de là ) Quelques instants plus tard et au terme d'une descente durant laquelle elle avait failli plusieurs fois se rompre le cou elle vit avec désespoir la grille de la geôle se refermer sur elle….

*

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Elizabeth eut enfin tari ses larmes de souffrance et de désespoir. Avec un grimace elle tenta de se mettre debout avant de renoncer. Elle avait tout raté… Non seulement elle avait perdu la Conque mais en plus elle se trouvait à présent en route vers ce qui ne pouvait être que la potence. Le cœur serré, Elizabeth pensa à son fils et réalisa avec désespoir qu'elle n'aurait même pas la grâce de mourir en mer et de le serrer contre elle une dernière fois.

S'efforçant de retenir de nouvelles larmes, Elizabeth commença à bouger ses poignets, cherchant désespérément à se libérer tandis qu'elle pouvait entendre les cris de célébration des soldats au dessus d'elle, fêtant ce qu'ils semblaient considérer être une victoire. Grimaçant sous l'effort, elle tenta de faire basculer son corps en arrière et au bout de nombreuses tentatives, son épaule brûlée buta contre le bois de la coque, lui arrachant un hurlement de souffrance.

A bout de douleur, elle reprit son souffle avant de se traîner vers le milieu de la cellule. Une fois là, elle rassembla toutes ses forces et poussa un cri de victoire en sentant ses bras se glisser enfin sous ses jambes avant de se matérialiser devant elle. Elizabeth reprit sa respiration quelques minutes, cherchant du regard de quoi se débarrasser de ses fers. Au bout d'un moment elle avisa une sorte de clou rouillé qui dépassait du sol et elle s'en rapprocha, espérant pouvoir le faire jouer dans la serrure et briser le mécanisme de cette dernière.

Elle s'y essayait depuis des heures et venait enfin de faire céder la serrure, libérant ses poignets endoloris lorsqu'un cri d'alerte retentit sur le navire , rapidement suivi par le tocsin. Intriguée, Elizabeth rampa jusqu'à une fissure et poussa un cri rauque en voyant les canons du Black Pearl prêts à faire feu dans la lumière de l'aube naissante…


	12. Entre deux mondes

_**Bonjour !!! Et oui c'est le week end, donc voici déjà la suite Par contre le début est un peu spécial et a été chaud à écrire, je vous préviens c'est un peu triste par moments. Bonne lecture et … reviews ?Au passage je remercie tout ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes ... mais un petit comm à l'occasion serait sympa snif ! Allez bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 11**

Le premier mouvement d'Elizabeth en voyant le Pearl fut de se frotter les yeux pour être sûre que le navire était vraiment là. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle eut juste le temps de se précipiter dans un coin de la geôle, évitant de justesse le boulet de canon qui fit voler en éclat les barreaux de sa cellule. Le cœur battant, la jeune femme sourit légèrement en se découvrant brutalement libre. Sans se poser de questions sur l'origine de cette intervention miraculeuse du Pearl, Elizabeth se précipita dans les couloirs, refoulant sa peur d'être fauchée en pleine course par un boulet. Autour d'elle, les explosions se succédaient à un rythme soutenu et elle s'accroupit brusquement, les mains au dessus de la tête tandis qu'à quelques pas d'elle une poutre explosait.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang alors qu'un éclat frôlait la blessure qu'elle portait à l'épaule. L'espace d'une seconde elle oscilla, se sentant prête à défaillir pour la première fois de sa vie avant de se reprendre. Elle devait récupérer la Conque et sauver son fils. Sans plus d'hésitations elle s'élança dans l'escalier et balança son genou dans les parties les plus fragiles du premier soldat qu'elle rencontra, ne laissant pas le temps à l'homme de donner l'alerte.

- Tu ajouteras ça sur mon avis de recherche. Ironisa-t-elle en ramassant l'épée de l'homme et en continuant sa progression.

Arrivée sur le pont, Elizabeth prit l'ampleur de l'attaque des pirates et ne put retenir un petit sourire remplit de fierté en constatant la panique mal dissimulée des soldats. L'un d'eux la repéra et poussa un hurlement d'alerte

- La pirate !! Elle s'enfuit !!!

- Oh c'est pas vrai … Marmonna Elizabeth en parant de justesse le coup mortel d'un soldat.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle continua à combattre, soulagée que la plupart des hommes soient trop occupés par l'attaque du Pearl pour se soucier d'elle. Elle enfonça sa lame dans le torse d'un soldat et ne prit pas le temps de l'en retirer, se contentant de ramasser l'épée de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, tandis qu'elle se frayait un passage vers la cabine de Kolsey.

Elle s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde en reconnaissant la voix de Barbossa surmontant le fracas des canons et des armes et se précipita au bastingage, arborant un sourire presque joyeux .

- Attendez !! Ne tirez pas !! Hurla-t-elle en direction du pirate.

Un boulet de canon lui répondit et elle se baissa prestement, le cœur battant.

- Maudit pirate. Marmonna-t-elle en s'efforçant de progresser vers la cabine de Kolsey.

Elle y parvint finalement, au terme d'une course échevelée et se précipita vers le coffret dans lequel elle avait vu Kolsey mettre les morceaux de la Conque.

Les mains tremblantes, elle s'acharnait après la serrure lorsqu'un cliquetis sec la fit sursauter. Résignée, elle se retourna lentement vers Kolsey dont le pistolet était pointé sur sa poitrine. Le lieutenant la regarda d'un air égaré et Elizabeth lut la folie dans ses yeux, lentement elle recula, ses mains tentant toujours de faire jouer le penne de la serrure du coffret. Kolsey fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Comment … comment faites vous ça ? Vous êtes une sorcière c'est ça ?

Elizabeth sourit brièvement en sentant le couvercle céder et referma ses doigts sur les morceaux de Conque.

- Laissez moi partir Lieutenant Kolsey. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce, jouant le tout pour le tout. Ils sont venus pour moi, ils savent que vous me retenez. Si vous ne me relâchez pas ils vous tueront. Mentit elle, doutant fort que Barbossa ait été au courant de sa présence sur le navire.

Kolsey la fixa avec horreur, son bras s'affermissant sur son arme.

- Je mourrais peut être … mais pas sans vous. S'exclama-t-il.

Alors qu'il appuyait sur la gâchette, une détonation fracassante ébranla le navire, les projetant dans les airs. Poussant un hurlement,Elizabeth croisa les bras devant son visage pour se protéger, serrant toujours les morceaux de la Conque entre ses doigts . Elle eut l'impression de voler quelques secondes puis son corps rencontra de plein fouet l'océan, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs avant de remonter à la surface, poussé par un morceau de bois.

*

A plusieurs mètres d'elle, le combat continuait, Barbossa se faisant un devoir de tuer les soldats de la Navy survivants avant de cracher avec mépris en voyant le navire commencer à couler.

- Ce n'était pas le bon navire. Fulmina-t-il en se tournant vers Pintel et Ragetti. Je peux savoir comment vous comptez expliquer ça ?

Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un regard embarrassé puis Ragetti se décida

- On a vraiment cru que c'était celui là Capitaine…

- La ferme imbécile ! S'exclama Barbossa en commençant à avancer en clopinant vers sa cabine dont il claqua la porte avec violence.

Le regard du pirate se posa sur le miroir dans lequel il se reflétait et il poussa un grognement de rage en découvrant son visage usé par les années.

- Maudit Sparrow … Grogna-t-il. Combien de temps toi et ta carte m'échapperez vous encore …

A l'extérieur, Marty se rapprocha de Pintel et Ragetti.

- Il est de plus en plus bizarre le capitaine …

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a vu Anamaria… Chuchota Pintel. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait croisé Jack … Tout pareil qu'avant …

- Et alors ? S'étonna Marty

- Je crois que le capitaine a peur de vieillir … Murmura Ragetti

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air sceptique et Ragetti expliqua.

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il sait que le capitaine Jack a pas pris une ride …

- C'est vrai que normalement on l'évite plutôt.. Réfléchit Marty.

- Oui ! S'exclama Pintel. Alors que là on a attaqué ce navire juste pour mettre la main sur Jack.

- Et Barbossa a peur de vieillir alors il cherche Jack pour qu'il lui donne l'eau de Jouvence … Et comme on lui a dit qu'il était sur un navire de la Navy, le capitaine va nous faire détruire tout les bateaux de la Navy jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve celui de Jack. Expliqua Ragetti trop pris par son raisonnement pour voir pâlir ses deux compagnons.

- Merci pour cette explication Monsieur Ragetti… Maintenant… Susurra la voix de Barbossa. Est-ce que je dois vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux ou est-ce que vous allez enfin vous mettre au travail !!!!

Ragetti sursauta violemment et regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé tandis que Pintel et Marty semblaient soudainement absorbés par leur tâche. L'homme recula, s'empressant de sortir du champ de vision de Barbossa avant de détaler comme un lapin. Barbossa le suivit un instant du regard puis crispa sa main sur le bastingage du Pearl, secrètement paniqué en constatant que les os et les veines de sa main étaient de plus en plus visibles, le faisant paraître vieilli et décharné.

- Tu ne te cacheras pas bien longtemps Sparrow… Murmura Barbossa en fouillant l'horizon du regard, s'éloignant rapidement des vestiges du navire qu'il venait d'attaquer.

*

L'obscurité.

Un long moment ce ne fut que le noir et le froid puis il lui sembla refaire surface après une longue station sous l'eau.

Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, ses doigts serrant toujours les morceaux de Conque. Un peu sonnée, elle observa le paysage autour d'elle et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle était assise dans une chaloupe. Autour d'elle, les soldats de la Navy étaient installés de la même manière, leurs uniformes tachés de sang dans le meilleur des cas et le corps déformé par un trou dans les cas les plus tragiques. Serrant toujours les morceaux de Conque dans ses doigts engourdis, elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise de ne pas reconnaître le paysage caraïbe avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'occupant de la chaloupe la plus proche d'elle. L'homme n'avait plus de visage et l'un de ses bras pendait mollement le long de son corps, désarticulé.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux, brutalement angoissée en réalisant qu'elle ne voyait plus qu'à travers un brouillard, le paysage se déformant autour d'elle. Finalement elle frissonna en reconnaissant l'endroit. C'était le même chemin que celui qu'elle avait pris des années plus tôt pour sauver Jack. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées un gerbe d'eau explosa soudain à quelques mètres devant elle et Elizabeth reconnut avec résignation Le Hollandais Volant.

A la fois heureuse et triste elle se leva dans sa chaloupe, la faisant tanguer tandis que les embarcations autour d'elle se dirigeaient rapidement vers le navire avant de se retrouver plaquée sur le siège de sa barque avec l'impression qu'un étau appuyait sur sa poitrine.

*

Le petit garçon regarda avec tristesse les embarcations approcher de son navire, les âmes montant une à une sur le pont, prêtes pour leur dernier voyage. A ses côtés, son grand père, lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Ça va William ?

Il se tourna vers lui, son regard jeune déjà usé par les souffrances dont il avait été le témoin durant sa mission.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison… Répondit il avec tristesse. Pourquoi tout ces hommes ont-ils le droit de quitter le navire alors que moi je ne le peux pas ?

Bill secoua la tête, ne sachant comment expliquer au petit garçon que son destin lui avait été volé par Calypso.

- Je voudrais ma maman. Reprit William en serrant la main de Bill dans la sienne.

- Je sais… Répondit Bill , submergé par les regrets à la pensée qu'il avait tué cette dernière pour faire de son petit fils le capitaine du navire maudit.

Cela faisait des mois à présent que William était capitaine et à chaque embarquement de nouvelles âmes c'était la même scène qui se reproduisait, le petit garçon peinant à assumer la charge trop lourde pour ses neuf ans.

Pourtant cette fois ce fut différent…. William poussa un petit cri et s'arracha à l'étreinte de Bill, courant vers le bastingage aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

- Maman !!! Maman !! Cria-t-il mi pleurant mi heureux.

Bill frémit et courut à sa suite, reconnaissant avec surprise la silhouette d'Elizabeth à la fin de la longue file de barques attendant que le Hollandais Volant les recueille.

- Maman. Répéta William en tendant sa main en direction d'Elizabeth.

*

Elizabeth se leva brusquement, le regard brouillé par les larmes cette fois.

- William ! William … Cria-t-elle. Je suis là mon chéri … maman est là … Balbutia-t-elle en cherchant des rames pour rejoindre plus vite le navire et serrer son fils dans ses bras.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir le visage baigné de larmes de son petit garçon et Elizabeth tendit la main dans sa direction.

- Maman !! Cria une nouvelle fois William d'un ton qui lui fit mal parce que c'était celui qu'il avait invariablement lorsqu'il était malade ou qu'il souffrait.

Elizabeth glissa sa main dans l'eau froide, l'utilisant en guise de rame dans l'espoir de gagner quelques places, délirante de joie à l'idée de serrer bientôt son fils dans ses bras sans même réaliser ce que cela signifierait pour elle. Elle ne voyait qu'une chose, son enfant était là, tout proche, et il avait besoin d'elle…

- Je suis là William. Cria-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers le navire, elle sentit à nouveau une vive pression sur sa poitrine, rapidement suivie par l'impression d'un afflux d'air dans sa gorge. Agacée, elle tenta de chasser la sensation alors qu'il lui semblait qu'au lieu de se rapprocher de son fils, elle s'en éloignait.

- Maman ! Cria la voix angoissée de William.

La douleur dans sa poitrine reprit et Elizabeth se sentit reculer à nouveau.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle, mi pleurant mi rageant. Je ne te laisserais pas William .. Je te rejoins …

Le cœur rempli de détresse en voyant la silhouette de son fils s'estomper peu à peu, Elizabeth tenta une nouvelle fois de ramer dans sa direction, luttant contre les courants qui emportaient sa chaloupe dans la direction contraire. Un nouvel afflux d'air gonfla sa poitrine rapidement suivi par la pression et elle entendit une voix déformée, venant de très loin

- _Ne mourrez pas … Je vous l'interdis. Pensez à votre fils Lizzie … Si vous mourrez maintenant personne ne le libérera. _

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé en se sentant tirée en arrière et tendit vainement la main vers William, dont la silhouette s'estompait

- William …. Cria-t-elle avant que le noir ne la submerge à nouveau.

*

Sur le Hollandais Volant, William poussa un hurlement en voyant sa mère disparaître. Affolé, il courut sur le pont cherchant des yeux la chaloupe dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Maman , maman, maman. Répéta-t-il en pleurant tandis que Bill lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'était pas son heure mon garçon… Lui dit Bill d'un air navré, secrètement soulagé que la mort d'Elizabeth n'ait été qu'un mensonge de Calypso.

William leva vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.

- Elle était là. Ma maman était là et maintenant elle est partie…

Le cœur serré, Bill le serra contre lui, sentant les larmes chaudes de William contre son torse.

- William. Ça veut juste dire que ta maman n'est pas morte… Alors elle est repartie dans son monde… Tu ne veux pas que ta maman meurt n'est-ce pas ?

Contre lui William renifla et referma ses bras autour du cou de Bill

- Elle était là .

Le regard de Bill se durcit à la pensée du chagrin que Calypso infligeait à son petit fils et il resserra son étreinte autour de ce dernier.

- Tu la reverras William. Je ne sais pas encore comment ni quand mais je te le promets.

Cette fois le petit garçon ne répondit pas, le visage enfoui contre l 'épaule de Bill il laissa libre court à son chagrin tandis que le défilé des âmes continuait sur le Hollandais Volant ….

*

L'obscurité encore.

Puis vint la lumière aveuglante et la souffrance. Elizabeth expira brutalement et sentit une main contre sa nuque qui la poussait sur le côté tandis qu'elle rejetait toute l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée.

Essoufflé mais soulagé, Jack se laissa retomber contre le bastingage et fixa le visage d'Elizabeth. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle recrachait toute l'eau qu'elle avait bue, la poitrine secouée par l'effort. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait ramenée. Il avait vaincu la mort et peut être même la volonté d'Elizabeth. Mais ça n'était qu'un détail. Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire, Jack prit la main d'Elizabeth et desserra doucement ses doigts encore crispés sur les morceaux de Conque.

- Tout va bien Lizzie… Lui dit il d'un ton rassurant.

Clignant des yeux dans la lumière du jour, Elizabeth se tourna lentement vers lui.

- William… Il était là ..Et je …

- Chut. N'essayez pas de parler. Vous avez pas mal secouée. L'interrompit Jack en frissonnant sous ses vêtements trempés.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une douleur fulgurante dans son dos l'en empêcha et elle s'évanouit soudainement. Avec un soupir, Jack se releva et la souleva dans ses bras, s'empressant de l'emmener dans sa cabine. Sans la moindre hésitation il la débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés et l'enveloppa tant bien que mal dans une couverture, notant au passage la marque à vif de son épaule.

- Sales chiens de soldats. Grommela-t-il en la serrant contre lui autant pour se réchauffer que pour la réconforter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth reprit conscience, les traits crispés par la douleur. Complètement perdue elle regarda Jack qui grelottait, sans toutefois relâcher son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Que faites vous là … Et pourquoi … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec efforts, encore choquée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre.

Jack la regarda et la relâcha à regret, la forçant à s'allonger dans le lit moelleux.

- Et bien on dirait que vos techniques de piraterie laissent à désirer trésor… Commenta-t-il avant de se reprendre devant l'air égaré d'Elizabeth. Je vous ai trouvée dérivant sur un bout de coque … Alors j'ai plongé et je vous ai ramenée ici. Dit il simplement. J'ai pensé que vous seriez mieux sur un vrai navire que sur un morceau de bois.

Le front d'Elizabeth se plissa alors qu'elle tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- Je .. J'étais sur le navire… Kolsey, il avait pris les morceaux de Conque. J'étais en cale … Et puis le Pearl. Le Pearl a attaqué !!! Et ensuite… Kolsey, il m'a trouvée, il allait me tuer et il y a eu cette explosion…

- Barbossa a fait sauter le navire, le dernier boulet de canon s'est logé tout droit dans leur réserve de poudre. Expliqua Jack. Vous avez eu de la chance d'être expulsée du navire.

- J'ai vu William… Le Hollandais Volant, il était là, il m'appelait … Et puis tout s'est brouillé, j'avais beau faire je n'arrivais pas à le rejoindre. Continua Elizabeth, le regard fixe.

Jack sentit son cœur s'arrêter en l'entendant et il se crispa alors qu'Elizabeth continuait sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je me suis sentie comme tirée en arrière … Et, et il y avait une voix … Quelqu'un qui, qui m'a dit que si je mourrais … si ..personne ne sauverait William.

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir. Répondit Jack. Même si sur le moment je sais que c'est difficile pour vous… D'accepter de ne pas serrer votre fils dans vos bras. Mais si vous étiez morte, personne n'aurait délivré votre fils … Et même si quelqu'un avait réussi … Vous n'auriez pas été là pour lui. Ce n'est pas dans le monde des morts qu'il a besoin de vous c'est dans celui des vivants.

Elizabeth parut digérer l'information et finit par hocher la tête, comprenant le raisonnement tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu serrer William contre elle, même une seconde.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…. Merci Jack.

Le pirate lui sourit et remonta la couverture sur elle.

- Vous avez été secouée. C'était juste.

- Jack … que faisiez vous là ? Demanda Elizabeth brutalement, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur de son épaule.

Le pirate eut l'air embêté un bref moment puis il répondit.

- Le hasard trésor. Je cherchais le Pearl et le compas m'a mené jusqu'à lui. Je l'ai vu détruire le navire et c'est comme ça que je vous ai repêchée. Répondit il finalement.

Ce faisant il omit de lui raconter la manière dont l'aiguille de son compas s'était soudainement détournée, semblant suivre une trajectoire à l'opposée de celle du Black Pearl tout comme la vague d'angoisse qui l'avait submergé en la voyant inconsciente. En effet, lorsqu'il avait découvert que son compas l'avait finalement mené jusqu'à elle, il avait plongé sans réfléchir, luttant pour la maintenir à la surface puis pour les hisser tout deux sur le navire. Il ne lui raconta non plus ce qu'il avait ressenti en sentant son pouls s'amenuiser sous ses doigts ni l'acharnement qu'il avait mis ensuite à la faire revenir, appuyant sur sa poitrine à lui en briser les côtes et soufflant désespérément de l'air dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience.

Elizabeth toussa brutalement, le ramenant au présent et il se pencha vers elle, inclinant sa tête.

- Vous avez besoin de repos. Et de soigner ceci. Dit il en regardant la brûlure de son omoplate. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ça

Le souffle encore court, Elizabeth hocha la tête et lui prit le bras alors qu'il se levait.

- Jack… Attendez. Je , pardonnez moi , je regrette ce que je vous ai dit. Je , j'étais en colère et je ne le pensais pas…

Jack lui sourit doucement et détacha ses doigts de son bras.

- Je ne vous ai pas épargnée.

- Mais vous aviez raison… Souffla Elizabeth. Sur ce que vous avez dit sur moi ..

Jack la regarda avec surprise et détourna le regard avant de changer de conversation.

- N'en parlons plus Elizabeth. Nous savons à présent tout deux à quoi nous en tenir.

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et Jack se hâta vers son bureau, en sortant un pot rempli d'une pommade graisseuse. Avec lenteur il en mit sur ses mains et la regarda.

- Si vous voulez bien vous tourner. Ça va vous soulager.

Elizabeth obéit avec un gémissement de douleur et l'instant d'après elle sentit les doigts de Jack effleurer précautionneusement sa blessure.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant la texture grasse de la crème glisser sur sa marque.

Derrière elle, Jack sourit fugacement en songeant à l'usage qu'il faisait habituellement de ce genre de crème.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de savoir trésor. Plaisanta-t-il en continuant à tartiner soigneusement sa blessure, ses mains glissant sur son dos.

Elizabeth soupira, les paupières brutalement lourdes et ferma les yeux, renonçant à parler tandis que les mains de Jack allaient et venaient sur sa blessure, apaisant la douleur cuisante peu à peu.

- Ça fait du bien. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton languide.

La gorge sèche, Jack reprit une noix de crème et continua lentement à la soigner, refluant les réactions peu amicales de son corps en la sentant se détendre sous ses doigts. Peu à peu, ses mains glissèrent sur sa peau fraîche tandis qu'il continuait à étaler la crème et Elizabeth poussa un nouveau soupir de bien être avant de glisser dans le sommeil, savourant la sensation de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait après les épreuves de la journée écoulée.

Derrière elle, les mains de Jack arrêtèrent leur ballet et le pirate se pencha sur elle, déçu qu'elle se soit endormie avant de se reprendre

- Bonne nuit Lizzie… Souffla-t-il en la recouvrant soigneusement.

Jack sortit ensuite de la cabine, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et alla ramasser les morceaux de Conque qui gisaient sur le pont. Avec une grimace il les empocha et se dirigea vers la barre qu'il saisit d'une main ferme.

- En route pour l'Angleterre… Soupira-t-il à mi voix.


	13. Parade nuptiale au clair de lune

_**Bonjour à tout les pirates ! Voici donc la suite, centrée sur Jack & Elizabeth … Vous allez rapidement constater que Jack y est ici très sensuel (vous en doutiez lol ?) Donc c'est peu d'action et centré sur leur relation (erf désolée pour Sammy & Kira qui préfèrent l'action pure) J'attends vos réactions quand à la fin du chapitre mdrrr (pour ceux qui en doutaient encore , je m'amuse beaucoup) Reviews ? **_

_**Au passage merci à Looli_Chou (j'ai répondu à tes autres reviews sous forme de reviews et euh pour l'imagination ... bah ça me vient tout seul , j'ai encore une dizaine de scénario plus ou moins bons dans ma musette lol) et à Lipschytz pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont bien fait plaisir, merci à vous de suivre et d'apprécier cette fic !**_

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsqu'Elizabeth ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la nuit était tombée sur l'océan et la jeune femme mit un temps avant de comprendre où elle se trouvait et de se rappeler les événements qui l'avaient menée jusque là. Grimaçant, elle se releva doucement, les larmes aux yeux en sentant la douleur de son épaule se réveiller à son tour. Un rapide examen de la pièce lui permit de constater qu'elle y était seule et l'espace d'un moment Elizabeth savoura la quiétude du navire après les cris et le fracas des armes qui avaient émaillés la journée précédente. Ensuite, elle se décida à se lever, rougissant de se découvrir nue sous les couvertures, embarrassée à la pensée que son corps n'avait à présent plus aucuns secrets pour Jack. S'enroulant prudemment dans le drap à la propreté douteuse, Elizabeth se mit en devoir de fouiller la pièce, cherchant une tenue plus décente avant d'arrêter son choix sur une chemise et un pantalon beaucoup trop larges pour elle, utilisant une sangle de cuir en guise de ceinture. Ainsi harnachée, elle se dirigea vers le pont et sourit brièvement en apercevant la silhouette solitaire de Jack, assise à même le pont pendant que le pirate , une bouteille à la main, semblait perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles.

Sans faire de bruit, savourant le contact du bois sous ses pieds nus, Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack et s'assit à ses côtés .

- Vous allez bien ? S'enquit Jack sans la regarder.

- Je crois oui … Soupira Elizabeth. Si on excepte le fait que j'ai été marquée, enfermée et que je me suis retrouvée aux portes de la mort.

- Vous voulez en parler ? Je veux dire de tout ça … les soldats, votre fils ? Demanda Jack

- J'ai cru que j'étais morte. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Que je ne reverrais jamais William.

- Voyons Elizabeth, vous le reverrez, dans quelques semaines nous débarquerons en Angleterre, nous trouverons Fitzy et vous récupérerez la Conque. Lui affirma Jack avec une telle assurance qu'elle renonça à argumenter.

- Fitzy ? Vous le connaissez donc bien … Tumen a dit que vous aviez un Fitz dans votre équipage. Reprit elle à la place.

- Tumen parle trop. Répondit laconiquement Jack. Et c'est une longue histoire

Elizabeth le regarda et sourit brièvement avant de lui prendre la bouteille qu'il tenait, en buvant une longue rasade.

- Nous avons le temps non ? Répondit Elizabeth. Comme vous l'avez dit nous ne serons pas en Angleterre avant plusieurs semaines. Et j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur ce Fitz. Et surtout … penser à autre chose.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de s'occuper… Nous sommes seuls, tout les deux en pleine mer … Souffla Jack.

Elizabeth rougit et son visage se contracta brièvement. Jack s'en aperçut et lui reprit la bouteille des mains avec un soupir, buvant à son tour.

- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune …

- Combien plus jeune ? L'interrompit Elizabeth en souriant.

- Beaucoup plus jeune … Je ne voulais pas être pirate… ou du moins je voulais échapper à ma famille .. Teague et toute sa clique… Alors un beau jour je suis parti. J'ai trouvé un navire formidable … Le Barnacle et un équipage .. Fitz en faisait partie.

- Alors c'est un pirate ? Comme vous ?

Jack resserra son étreinte sur la bouteille et lui répondit, le regard sombre.

- Non. Fitzwilliam P Dalton Troisième du nom n'est pas un pirate. Ce n'est qu'un renégat à la solde de la Compagnie .. Du reste vous connaissiez son cousin.

Elizabeth réfléchit, cherchant dans les souvenirs de sa vie de jeune lady le nom de Dalton avant de secouer la tête en signe d'ignorance.

- C'est le cousin de votre précieux Commodore, pardon Amiral Norrington. Précisa Jack

- James ??? Vous voulez dire que votre Fitz est son parent ???

- C'est précisément ce que je viens de dire trésor..

- Mais … comment allons nous le trouver ? Et surtout comment l'approcher !

Jack but une nouvelle gorgée et sourit

- Je comptais surtout sur vous pour cette partie du plan … Après tout, l'inestimable James et vous avez été fiancés..

- Ça n'a été le cas que durant deux semaines !!! Objecta Elizabeth.

- Mais vous devez bien savoir des choses sur lui non ? Je suis certain que ce cher Norrington vous a fait une liste des prestiges auréolant sa famille. Ironisa Jack.

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête tandis que Jack lui tendait la bouteille au goulot de laquelle elle but machinalement.

- Curieusement non … James parlait peu de sa famille . Je crois qu'il n'a pas connu son père, qu'il est mort avant sa naissance…

- Faux. L'interrompit Jack. Le précieux Norrington a voyagé avec son père, l'Amiral Lawrence Norrington. Un homme froid et sans coeur… C'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux être pirate que du côté de l'ordre vous savez …

- Lawrence Norrington. Répéta Elizabeth d'un ton songeur. Il me semble bien avoir entendu quelqu'un demander à James si ils étaient apparentés… Mais il a répondu qu'il n'était qu'un lointain cousin…

- Pas étonnant quand on connaît Norrington Père. Approuva Jack. Enfin toujours est il que notre Fitzy est son cousin, neveu enfin ce que vous voulez …

- Ce qui ne nous dit pas plus où le trouver … Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton découragé.

Jack sourit joyeusement et but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum

- Vous êtes vous déjà déguisée Lizzie ?

Elle se retourna vers lui comme s'il était devenu fou et secoua la tête

- Déguisée ??? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait !

- Je vous ai connue plus inventive trésor … A notre arrivée à Londres, prétendez être une Lady anglaise en provenance des Indes ou de je ne sais quel pays , mettez une jolie robe et arborez une moue dédaigneuse comme vous savez si bien le faire.

- Je ne fais pas de moue dédaigneuse ! S'emporta Elizabeth.

- Oh si trésor … Répondit Jack avec un sourire.

A ces mots, Elizabeth pinça les lèvres et s'empara de la bouteille d'un geste sec et Jack sourit de plus belle en la voyant faire.

Elizabeth but longuement avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Qui est Bella ?

Le visage de Jack se couvrit brièvement de consternation puis il s'efforça de prendre l'air dégagé.

- Un ancien membre d'équipage.

- Tumen a dit que vous l'aimiez bien… Continua Elizabeth qui ressentit un petit pincement au cœur désagréable à cette idée.

- C'était mon meilleur homme. Répondit Jack. Alors oui, je l'aimais bien. Soupira-t-il

- Et que s'est il passé ? Demanda Elizabeth, sentant instinctivement que ce qu'il ressentait dépassait le cadre de la camaraderie.

- Elle en a épousé un autre. Satisfaite ? Lui demanda Jack avec un zeste de rancœur.

Elizabeth rougit longuement en réalisant l'indiscrétion de ses questions.

- Je suis désolée Jack .. Je .. Je demandais pour parler voilà tout.

- Et bien vous savez maintenant. Bella était mon second, sa mère était un pirate et elle s'est mariée. Fin de l'histoire.

- Je suis … désolée Jack … Je veux dire qu'elle en ait épousé un autre. Tenta Elizabeth, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir réveillé des souvenirs de toute évidence douloureux.

- Ce sont des choses auxquelles on s'habitue à force. Répondit Jack d'un ton morne en buvant à nouveau.

- Sûrement. Répondit platement Elizabeth, embarrassée.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées puis Jack se décida à rompre le silence.

- Comment va votre épaule ?

Elizabeth grimaça et se retint de toucher sa blessure.

- Mieux… Cette pommade que vous m'avez mise fait des merveilles.

- Vous m'en direz tant … Ironisa Jack avant de se reprendre. Je suis navré que cet homme vous ai traitée ainsi Lizzie … Je n'aurais pas du vous laisser … Soupira-t-il.

- Non … Vous avez eu raison de le faire. J'ai été injuste avec vous… Encore plus après .. Commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre, brusquement gênée.

- Après ?

Elizabeth se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, hésitant de toute évidence à répondre.

- Après que vous m'ayez aidée pour la Conque … et … après que je me sois « jetée dans vos bras » pour reprendre les mots de Tumen.

Jack sourit et la regarda d'un œil caressant

- J'ai toujours su que vous y viendriez Lizzie … Vous vouliez savoir ce que ça fait … vous le désirez toujours … je le sais, je le vois dans vos yeux..

Elizabeth sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement tandis qu'elle lui répondait, la bouche brutalement sèche.

- Je suis la femme de Will…

- Broutilles. Balaya Jack d'un geste. Votre mari est mort et vous rêvez de connaître le plaisir … D'être prise quand vous le voulez … où vous le voulez …

Elizabeth lui prit la bouteille et but une large gorgée avant de répondre sans le regarder.

- Vous vous trompez Jack.

- Non … Nous sommes pareils vous et moi, moi et vous …

- C'est faux … Nous n'avons rien en commun, exceptés d'être sur ce navire à boire du rhum !

- Mais nous sommes seuls sur ce pont … Souffla Jack.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit une brutale embardée à ces mots et elle se força à se calmer tandis que Jack continuait

- Lorsque vous étiez ivre … Vous acceptiez vos désirs Lizzie … Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Je .. J'ai été … je me suis mal conduite. Répondit Elizabeth en rougissant à l'idée qu'elle l'avait embrassé

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous vous êtes comportée en égoïste, que vous avez recherché un peu de plaisir pour vous … Je vous l'ai dit Elizabeth, j'apprécie ceux qui vont au bout de leurs désirs… Murmura Jack d'une voix caressante.

- Et que feriez vous si c'était le cas ? Je veux dire .. Si vous aviez raison sur moi .. Et que je vous désirais. Demanda Elizabeth, la gorge sèche, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Jack sourit lentement et lissa sa moustache avant de poser sa main sur le goulot de la bouteille frôlant l'air de rien celle d'Elizabeth.

- Je vous séduirais trésor … Puis je vous ferais l'amour, ici même sur ce pont … Mieux et plus passionnément que votre petit forgeron n'a jamais été capable de le faire …

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent à cette idée et elle crispa nerveusement sa main sur la bouteille.

- Dites oui Lizzie … Nous sommes libres vous et moi… Laissez moi vous apprendre ce que vous ignorez.. Continua Jack d'un ton tentateur.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux, plus que jamais consciente de la proximité de Jack avant de les rouvrir brutalement, rougissant sous les images qui se présentaient à son esprit.

- Je ne peux pas Jack. Je ne veux pas. Se força-t-elle à répondre.

Jack soupira et lui arracha la bouteille, en buvant une longue gorgée.

- Pourquoi cela Lizzie ? Vous n'êtes plus Madame Turner si vous l'avez même déjà été … Quand à votre fils , croyez vous qu'il attende de vous la même chasteté que son père ?

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tenait sagement croisées sur son ventre, s'efforçant de masquer leur tremblement.

- C'est une question d'honneur. Et de décence.

Jack lui sourit à cette affirmation et se pencha vers elle.

- Si ce n'est que ça … Marions nous ici … Sur le champ… Et consommons notre nuit de noces…

Elizabeth le regarda, bouche bée, incrédule

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Plus que jamais mon ange … Affirma Jack en la regardant sérieusement. Après tout nous avons beaucoup en commun vous et moi… Nous aimons le rhum , la mer et nous mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Elizabeth haussa le sourcil et maîtrisa son sourire naissant

- Vous aimez le rhum. Pas moi. Quand aux situations … c'est plutôt vous qui nous mettez sans cesse dans des situations périlleuses !

- Mais ça vous excite. Répondit Jack, sûr de lui.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Oh que si !

- Non !

- Menteuse …

- Maudit pirate ! S'emporta Elizabeth.

- Votre réponse ?

- Quelle réponse ? Lui demanda Elizabeth

Jack la regarda d'un air outré et répondit d'un ton vexé

- A ma demande en mariage trésor

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement et changea d'avis, un vague sourire aux lèvres

- Persuadez moi …

Le regard rivé au sien Jack sourit

- Déjà, je suis plutôt bien fait de ma personne … ensuite avec moi … votre lit ne sera plus jamais froid Lizzie …

Elizabeth grimaça et le fixa

- Et jusqu'à quand Jack ? Jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez assez de moi et que vous vous sauviez comme vous savez si bien le faire ?

- Mais je reviens toujours. Lui fit il remarquer.

- Sauf que je compte pas passer ma vie à attendre un mari qui passe d'une maîtresse à l'autre et pour lequel je ne serais qu'un jouet parmi tant d'autres.

- Vous avez une opinion bien sombre sur moi … S'offusqua Jack.

- Oh je vous en prie… Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aimiez !!! Ou que je vous aimais….Ajouta-t-elle sans voir la brève grimace de Jack. De plus je compte ne plus jamais me marier en encore moins pour des raisons telles que celles que vous suggérez.

- Vous projetez donc de vous priver de plaisir jusqu'à votre mort ? Ironisa Jack.

- Ça n'a rien de si plaisant pour la femme !!! Répliqua Elizabeth de manière cinglante en songeant à sa déception après les deux fois où Will lui avait fait l'amour.

- Tout dépend du partenaire trésor… Répliqua Jack en s'approchant, laissant sa main frôler sa hanche.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça … Murmura Elizabeth, troublée

- Parce que je vous désire Lizzie… Répondit Jack en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Tremblante, Elizabeth se recula brutalement et se releva.

- Et bien moi pas. Lui asséna-t-elle , rouge de confusion et la moue contrariée.

Sans attendre la réaction de Jack elle se dirigea vers la cabine et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant sa tête appuyée contre le bois quelques instants.

- Ce voyage va être invivable… Murmura-t-elle en sentant son corps protester en réponse à sa fuite brutale.

*

Resté seul sur le pont, Jack se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts et fixant les étoiles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la retenait. Elle le désirait, il en était certain. Pourtant chacune de ses tentatives se soldait invariablement par un échec cuisant qui le laissait frustré, insatisfait et le sexe prêt à jaillir hors du pantalon.

Jack soupira et porta lentement la main à son fut, se caressant à travers l'étoffe tout en imaginant que c'était sa main à elle qui le flattait ainsi, durcissant à mesure que son fantasme se précisait. Défaisant ses ceintures d'une main pressée, Jack ferma les yeux, se caressant rapidement alors qu'il imaginait Elizabeth nue , s'offrant à lui, ses grands yeux noisette assombris par le désir comme quelques instants plus tôt sur le pont. Sa main continua un va et vient rapide pendant qu'il s'imaginait en elle, se représentant son visage alangui par le plaisir alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, s'enfonçant en elle encore et encore … Un gémissement soudain lui échappa et il crispa sa main sur son sexe tandis qu'il jouissait, inondant le pont de sa semence, se sentant à la fois puissant et pathétique d'être ainsi l'esclave de son désir pour une femme qui s'obstinait à le repousser.

Toujours appuyée contre la porte, Elizabeth entendit le râle rauque de Jack et posa la main sur le bouton , craignant qu'il ait besoin d'aide avant d'entendre un cliquetis métallique rapidement suivi par les pas du pirate, se dirigeant … vers sa cabine. Rouge de gêne en réalisant qu'il pourrait (à juste titre) s'imaginer qu'elle l'espionnait, Elizabeth courut jusqu'au lit, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol en trébuchant contre le pied d'un tabouret. Jurant mentalement, elle s'allongea sur le lit au moment même où Jack pénétrait dans la pièce.

*

Le pirate lui lança un regard surpris en la découvrant encore rouge de sa course et la poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ! S'exclama Elizabeth. J'aurais pu être nue !

Jack lui sourit largement et s'approcha d'elle.

- Cette vision aurait été beaucoup plus plaisante que celle que vous offrez avec ces oripeaux….

- Je pensais avoir été claire . Répondit Elizabeth en baissant le regard avant de le relever brutalement en s'apercevant que le pantalon de Jack était mal fermé.

Jack suivit son regard et sourit faiblement, un peu embarrassé.

- Un regrettable oubli. Expliqua-t-il en réajustant sa tenue tandis qu'Elizabeth détournait pudiquement le regard.

La jeune femme évita son regard, rougissant brutalement en soupçonnant la raison du râle qu'elle avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt

- Oh ! Ne put elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer

- Oui, je sais ça fait cet effet là à toutes les femmes … Et plus encore une fois qu'elles y ont goûté. Rétorqua Jack avec fierté

- Je ne parlais pas de ça !

- Alors de quoi parliez vous trésor ? Lui demanda Jack en souriant .

Elizabeth crispa ses doigts sur la couverture et dédaigna de répondre

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Et bien .. Commença à énumérer Jack. Premièrement, cette cabine est celle du capitaine et je suis le capitaine de sa navire, ma présence est donc plus que justifiée. Deuxièmement, j'ai navigué toute la journée et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ce lit que vous soyez ou non dedans même si je préférais que vous y soyez auquel cas, je saurais patienter quelques heures avant de dormir. Ensuite … Votre blessure a besoin de soins réguliers et vous n'avez malheureusement aucune servante pour les dispenser, aussi vous faudra-t-il vous contenter de moi. Satisfaite ?

Elizabeth rougit à nouveau en comprenant la stupidité de sa question et se sentant vaguement coupable à la pensée de l'avoir laissé manœuvrer seul le navire une journée entière.

- Je .. Oui bien sûr, reposez vous, je vais m'occuper du navire.

- La mer est calme, le navire peut attendre . Répondit Jack qui se moquait éperdument de dériver une nuit entière. En revanche votre blessure ne guérira pas toute seule.

Elizabeth grimaça à ce brusque rappel de la marque que Kolsey lui avait infligée tandis que Jack l'invitait d'un geste à se retourner.

- Asseyez vous sur le lit et écartez votre chemise. Ordonna Jack.

- Je peux le faire seule … Argua faiblement Elizabeth. Il suffirait de me donner la crème et …

- Arrêtez d'être stupide Elizabeth. Vu l'endroit où la marque est située, vous n'y arriverez pas seule. La coupa Jack .

Elizabeth soupira et se retourna, lui présentant son dos tout en maintenant ses cheveux d'une main tremblante.

- Vous avez peur ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton surpris en la voyant trembler.

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth en sentant ses joues s'enflammer alors qu'il posait délicatement ses mains sur sa blessure.

Elle soupira légèrement, se détendant peu à peu tandis que ses mains couraient sur sa brûlure en larges cercles, sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou alors qu'il se rapprochait peu à peu.

- Si vous pouviez … baisser un peu plus votre chemise. Ça serait plus facile Souffla Jack à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

- Oh ! S'exclama Elizabeth, surprise de l'entendre et ouvrant les yeux qui s'étaient fermés de plaisir à mesure qu'il la soignait. Bien sur . Ajouta-t-elle à la hâte en obéissant si bien que la chemise retomba sur le lit.

Luttant contre le besoin impérieux de la récupérer, Elizabeth frissonna alors qu'il continuait à la masser calmement. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détendit à nouveau, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle reculait légèrement, se pressant contre son entrejambe. Derrière elle, Jack retint un instant sa respiration tandis qu'elle sentait une barre dure contre ses fesses et que les mains de Jack accéléraient sur sa peau nue. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Elizabeth tenta de s'avancer un peu mais la main de Jack sur son épaule la retint.

- J'ai compris Lizzie. Je ne vais pas vous violer. Ce que vous sentez … n'est que la marque de l'affection que j'ai pour vous. Lui annonça-t-il.

A la fois flattée et gênée, Elizabeth ne bougea pas, le laissant continuer, se détendant à mesure que les gestes de Jack se faisaient plus amples, couvrant une zone de plus en plus importante.

Les yeux fermés, Elizabeth soupira faiblement, savourant le silence propice à la rêverie alors que Jack continuait inlassablement ce qui était à présent plus une caresse que des soins, appliquant régulièrement de la pommade sur ses mains baguées. Au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth sentit ses mains descendre lentement le long de ses hanches, les caressant de manière experte avant de remonter sagement vers ses épaules. Derrière elle, Jack se tortilla brièvement, la respiration hachée tandis qu'il glissait ses mains le long de ses hanches à nouveau, effleurant les côtés de sa poitrine. Le bas ventre d'Elizabeth se noua en sentant ses mains l'effleurer et elle soupira, sachant qu'elle devrait l'arrêter mais appréciant trop ce contact pour avoir le courage de le rompre. Les yeux de Jack s'allumèrent brutalement en entendant son soupir et il remonta ses mains, se concentrant sur sa blessure quelques instants avant de la déserter à nouveau, ses mains huileuses glissant le long de ses hanches, ralentissant lorsqu'il effleurait sa poitrine. Un profond soupir salua son initiative et Jack sourit plus largement en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa blessure.

Il s'attarda sur cette dernière un moment, fier de sentir Elizabeth s'agiter contre son bas ventre, appelant inconsciemment des caresses moins chastes. Sans attendre, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, son sexe gonflé s'écrasant contre les bas de ses reins et recommença son manège, ses mains se posant cette fois de chaque côté de ses seins avant de les soupeser doucement, souriant de sentir le cœur d' Elizabeth cogner rapidement dans sa poitrine. Troublée, la jeune femme soupira plus fort, se pressant contre lui. Encouragé, Jack referma ses mains sur ses seins, les palpant avec douceur, ses mains recouvertes de crème glissant sans difficultés sur eux. Avec un soupir rauque, il se pencha sur son cou, l'effleurant de ses lèvres avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

- Je n'arrêterais que si vous me le demandez Lizzie … Le voulez vous ? Souffla-t-il avant d'en effleurer le lobe de la pointe de la langue.

Rouge brique et le sang cognant à ses tempes alors qu'elle savourait la longue caresse inédite (Will n'ayant jamais qu'effleuré brièvement sa poitrine) Elizabeth gémit en réponse, son corps se collant à celui de Jack, surprise de la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

- Ça doit vouloir dire non… Sourit le pirate en se penchant sur son cou pour l'embrasser.

Les yeux fermés, Elizabeth gémit de nouveau en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau tandis que les mains de Jack se refermaient fermement sur sa poitrine, ses pouces jouant presque négligemment avec les pointes gonflées par le désir. La bouche de Jack remonta le long de son cou, sa langue l'effleurant de temps à autres et Elizabeth ne peut retenir un soupir de plaisir.

- Jack … Je .. N'arrêtez pas… Murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement son visage vers lui.

Tremblant d'un désir mal contenu, Jack serra brièvement l'un de ses seins tandis que son autre main remontait sur la nuque de la jeune femme, la forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. L'instant d'après il l'embrassait avec fièvre, le cœur cognant dans son torse en la sentant s'abandonner sous son baiser, alors que leurs langues se rejoignaient.

Elizabeth gémit dans sa bouche, incapable de réagir ou de penser à autre chose qu'au désir qui lui inondait les reins, ses lèvres s'écrasant avec gourmandise sur celles de Jack tandis qu'il la guidait d'une main légère, la forçant à s'allonger et à lui faire face. Au bout d'un long moment, il rompit leur baiser, et la domina un instant avant de se pencher sur sa poitrine, en léchant les pointes avec langueur. Ce contact électrisa Elizabeth qui poussa un long gémissement, sa main se posant instinctivement dans les cheveux du pirate et s'y crispant de plaisir.

- C'est bon … Souffla-t-elle en se cambrant, frottant son bas ventre contre celui Jack qui était à présent presque allongé sur elle.

Jack se recula légèrement et releva les yeux vers son visage, plus excité que jamais en y lisant tout ce qu'il avait fantasmé d'y voir un jour. Avec un grognement, il remonta son visage, l'embrassant avec passion tandis qu'elle répondait sans réserve, gémissant un désir qu'elle ne cherchait plus à contrôler

- Ma Lizzie… Souffla Jack en caressant de nouveau sa poitrine avant de descendre jusqu'à la peau tendre de son ventre.

Les mains tremblantes d'Elizabeth se posaient sur le torse de Jack, défaisant maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise lorsque la porte de leur cabine explosa, défoncée par un coup de botte rageur.

Jack et Elizabeth sursautèrent, brutalement arrachés à leur étreinte et leurs regards consternés se croisèrent alors qu'ils prenaient conscience des bruits de pas qui résonnaient sur le navire. Derrière le couple enlacé une voix moqueuse retentit

- Je crains qu'il ne faille remettre à plus tard votre petit tête à tête amoureux Jack … Déclara Barbossa en pointant son pistolet d'une main ferme vers le couple enlacé….


	14. Elizabeth négocie

_**Lol, voici donc la suite comme promis …. J'espère que vous aimerez même si je sens que certaines seront dégoutées lol ….Merci à Looli_ Chou pour son comm : tu verras qu'Elizabeth aura plus d'une raison de se sentir gênée vis à vis de Jack**_

_**Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 13**

Son regard chargé d'une colère mal maîtrisée, Jack fut le premier à réagir et il porta la main à sa ceinture en glapissant.  
- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça Jack… Gronda Barbossa en maintenant sa main appuyée sur la gâchette de son pistolet. Un geste de plus et l'un de vous mourra.  
Derrière Barbossa, Pintel et Ragetti apparurent, couvant la poitrine nue d'Elizabeth d'un regard salace tandis que Barbossa s'écartait légèrement pour les laisser entrer.  
- Mettez les fers à ces deux là. Ordonna-t-il  
- QUOI !!! Mais de quel droit !! Explosa Elizabeth en ramassant maladroitement sa chemise pour cacher sa demi nudité.

Barbossa la suivit des yeux d'un air goguenard et se tourna vers Jack dont le regard mobile cherchait désespérément un moyen de neutraliser son vieil ennemi.  
- Laisser son navire dériver tout seul pendant que tu prends du plaisir dans ta cabine … Tu ne changeras donc jamais Jack…  
- Et pourquoi je changerais ?  
- Peut être pour t'éviter ça .. Ricana Hector tandis que Pintel et Ragetti glissaient des lourds fers aux poignets de Jack.  
- Désolé. Murmura Ragetti d'un air navré.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !! Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur ce navire ! S'exclama Elizabeth en se levant.  
Barbossa pointa son arme vers sa tête, imité par deux de ces hommes qui les avaient rejoints.  
- Asseyez vous Madame Turner. Ce navire et tout ce qu'il contient est désormais sous ma protection.  
- Votre … QUOI !!! Hurla Elizabeth  
- Lizzie .. Lui souffla Jack tout bas.

Folle de rage et de consternation, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et Jack secoua négativement la tête, lui indiquant de ne pas parler. Barbossa sourit cruellement et se rapprocha de lui  
- Alors quel effet ça fait d'être enchaîné Jack ?  
- On s'y fait. Répliqua le pirate avec morgue.  
- Tant mieux … Parce que tu risques de passer un bout de temps attaché. Répondit froidement Barbossa.  
- Pourparlers ? Tenta Jack d'un air misérable.  
- Pas de pourparlers… Emportez moi ça. Je le fouillerais plus tard.  
Elizabeth s'élança vers Jack tandis que ce dernier était forcé à se lever par Pintel et Ragetti mais la poigne d'un des hommes de Barbossa s'abattit sur ses épaules la forçant à rester assise alors qu'un cri de douleur lui échappait.

Barbossa regarda d'un air satisfait Pintel et Ragetti emmener Jack menotté puis se retourna vers elle.  
- Madame Turner … C'est vraiment une surprise de vous retrouver dans ces draps … J'avoue ne pas avoir cru Anamaria lorsqu'elle m'a dit que vous aviez finalement rejoint Jack. Comment Monsieur Turner prend il la chose ?  
- Il est mort. Cracha Elizabeth  
- Donc elle a dit vrai pour cela aussi … Avez-vous trouvé le second morceau de la Conque ?

Elizabeth blêmit et tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, sans plus de succès que la précédente.  
- J'en déduis donc que vous l'avez. Alors que préférez vous ? Allez vous me le donner ou vais-je devoir vous fouiller ? Lui demanda Barbossa avec un sourire désagréable aux lèvres

Elizabeth frémit et le toisa avec hauteur

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le donnerais. Et du reste il n'est pas en ma possession

- C'est donc Jack qui l'a …Réfléchit Barbossa. Et bien je pense que nous pouvons partir, à moins que vous ne préfériez rester ici pendant que je coule votre navire ?

Elizabeth le regarda avec une rage mêlée d'impuissance tandis que les deux sbires la forçaient à se mettre sur ses pieds

- Que comptez vous faire de nous ! cracha t'elle

Barbossa fit mine de réfléchir à sa question avant de répondre

- Et bien en ce qui concerne Jack, je compte bien obtenir de lui la Conque et la carte menant à un certain endroit…. Quand à vous votre sort ne m'appartient pas. Anamaria souhaite vivement que vous lui soyez remise avec la Conque

Elizabeth digéra l'information et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte des deux hommes

- Je peux marcher seule ! S'exclama t'elle, en colère. Quand à cette traîtresse d'Anamaria, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir de moi

Barbossa éclata de rire tandis qu'il la forçait à monter sur le Black Pearl

- Je l'ignore … Mais on dit qu'un certain prince d'Afrique serait prêt à payer une fortune pour une catin d'occident aux bonnes manières

Elizabeth blêmit et le repoussa, l'air hargneux

- Pour qui me prenez vous donc ! Je suis Seigneur et Roi des Pirates ! Vous ne pouvez pas me vendre comme une vulgaire marchandise !

Barbossa la regarda avec ironie et répondit d'une voix sèche

- Si j'en juge par la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvée, la sauvegarde de votre vertu n'est plus une priorité pour vous

Rougissant de honte à la pensée que sans l'intervention de Barbossa elle se serait offerte à Jack sans le moindre scrupule, Elizabeth baissa la tête tandis que Barbossa éclatait de rire en voyant sa mine défaite

- Remettez vous Madame Turner … Et je vous prie d'accepter mon hospitalité pour la durée de votre voyage jusqu'à ce que je vous remette à Anamaria. Déclara Barbossa en s'inclinant moqueusement , lui désignant la cabine du capitaine du Pearl. Cela sera-t-il digne de Votre Altesse ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je préférerais voyager en cale ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec fougue

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Se contenta de répondre Barbossa en la poussant vers la cabine, claquant la porte derrière elle. Pintel et Ragetti vous surveillez cette porte . Ordonna t'il. Pour ma part, il est temps que j'ai une petite conversation avec ce cher Jack …

*

Les fers aux poignets, à la fois furieux et inquiet pour Elizabeth, Jack regarda son vieil ennemi s'approcher de lui.

- Que veux tu Hector ?

- Tu le sais très bien Jack … Mes mains sont ridées, mon visage est usé par les années … Plus le temps passe, plus la mort s'approche … Je n'ai pas envie de vieillir.

- C'est donc ça .. T'as peur de mourir hein vieux mérou … Ironisa Jack

- N'abuse pas de ma patience Jack… La carte où est elle ? Demanda Barbossa d'un ton sans appel

Jack haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte

- Je l'ignore …

- Comment ça tu l'ignores !!! S'énerva Barbossa

- Bah tu sais ce que c'est … J'ai trouvé la fontaine, je l'ai bue puis j'ai fêté ça dans une taverne… Et le lendemain … Plus de carte.. Envolée. Répondit Jack d'un ton navré.

Le visage de Barbossa se marbra de rouge à ces paroles et il s'approcha des barreaux, pas suffisamment près toutefois pour que Jack puisse le saisir ou attraper son arme

- Je ne te crois pas…

- Comme tu veux l'ami , tu peux me fouiller si tu le souhaites mais tu ne trouveras rien. Ni carte, ni Conque.

Barbossa fit un geste dans sa direction avant de se raviser

- Nous verrons si au bout de quelques jours sans eau et sans nourriture tu te montres toujours aussi peu conciliant Jack …

- Ça tombe bien je ne bois que du rhum. Répondit Jack d'un ton ironique.

- Nous verrons … Rétorqua Barbossa en s'éloignant. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais m'occuper de mon invitée, peut être se montrera-t-elle plus conciliante que toi … Enfin avant que je la remette à Anamaria

- Anamaria ? Demanda Jack brusquement inquiet

Barbossa ,qui lui tournait le dos, s'autorisa un petit sourire en percevant cette dernière et répondit sans s'arrêter

- Elle a trouvé un acheteur pour Madame Turner … Amusant non ?

Sans attendre la réaction de Jack, Barbossa remonta l'escalier menant à la cale et lança un regard peu amène en direction de ses hommes.

- Toutes voiles dehors… Anamaria nous attend dans trois jours !

*

Dans la cabine de Barbossa, Elizabeth cherchait désespérément de quoi venir à bout de ses fers ou une arme quelconque qui lui permettrait de se défendre contre son ancien allié, retournant la pièce avant de se faire une raison en s'apercevant qu'elle ne trouvait rien.

- Maudit pirate. Grogna-t-elle avec mécontentement

Se forçant au calme, Elizabeth s'assit à même le sol et commença à réfléchir à la situation peu brillante dans laquelle elle se trouvait . Elle avait entendu Barbossa donner ses ordres et elle songea avec désespoir qu'elle n'avait que trois jours, peut être moins, pour sauver sa vie et celle de son fils, sans oublier Jack. Elle y pensa longuement avant de sourire alors qu'un plan révoltant germait dans son esprit.

- Ça pourrait marcher … Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se tourner vers la porte, attendant avec une soudaine impatience que son geôlier la franchisse.

*

La nuit tombait à peine lorsque Barbossa pénétra dans la cabine, gratifiant Elizabeth d'un regard surpris.

- Je me serais attendu à ce que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu plus de rage. Déclara-t-il en observant que son repaire était presque intact. Sparrow ne cesse de tempêter et de tenter de s'évader. Ajouta-t-il.

Elizabeth haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et s'assit tranquillement

- Ça le regarde.

- Oh… S'étonna Barbossa. Je croyais que Jack et vous …

- Foutaises. Répondit Elizabeth. Anamaria vous a raconté non ? Jack a accepté de m'aider en échange de services… sexuels. Par conséquent son sort ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Barbossa tiqua légèrement et la regarda avec surprise.

- Vous avez changé… Je ne vous aurais pas cru ce genre de femmes.

- Si vous aviez attendu dix ans un homme qui vous a rejeté comme Will l'a fait avec moi, vous auriez changé aussi. Répondit Elizabeth avec une rancœur qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de feindre.

- Je vois … Répondit Barbossa. Et croyez bien que je comprends Madame Turner, comme vous le savez j'ai moi-même été victime de la malédiction de la Muerta donc je peux imaginer ce que vous avez ressenti. Et je ne doute pas que ce prince arabe saura vous satisfaire. Ironisa Barbossa.

- Vous voici donc devenu le toutou d'Anamaria… Je ne l'aurais pas cru moi non plus. Rétorqua Elizabeth, satisfaite de voir le visage de Barbossa s'empourprer.

- Anamaria et moi nous avons un accord. Sparrow et la fontaine pour moi. Vous et la Conque pour Anamaria. Une fois que nous aurons les trois morceaux, nous dominerons les océans à nous deux.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

- Les alliances sont faites pour être brisées Barbossa … Qui vous prouve qu'Anamaria honorera sa part du marché ? Pourquoi ne pas négocier avec moi plutôt … Vous y gagneriez plus …

- Elle a déjà un morceau de la Conque. Répondit Barbossa en grimaçant, agacé de la chose.

- Moi aussi. Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Mais étant donné que vous êtes ma prisonnière vous n'aurez bientôt plus rien à marchander, tandis qu'Anamaria tient sa partie bien cachée.

Elizabeth réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de se décider.

- Et si je vous disais que celui que possède Anamaria n'est qu'un faux ? Et que j'ai en ma possession deux morceaux de la Conque ? Je ne les ai pas sur moi. S'empressa de préciser Elizabeth en le voyant faire un geste vers elle.

Barbossa s'assit, une lueur amusée dans le regard

- Continuez…

- Le pouvoir de la Conque ne m'intéresse pas. Affirma Elizabeth. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est arracher mon fils au Hollandais Volant. En revanche, avec cette Conque, vous pourriez obtenir ce que vous voulez, même devenir le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant …

- Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de finir mes jours enchaîné à ce navire. Rétorqua Barbossa

- Avec la Conque vous seriez libre d'exiger de pouvoir aller où vous le voulez sans avoir à guider les âmes. Suggéra Elizabeth.

Un éclair de convoitise brilla dans les yeux du vieux pirate et Elizabeth retint un sourire satisfait.

- Cependant ma chère Madame Turner, je ne vois rien ici qui me force à vous épargner ni même à m'associer à vous. Souligna Barbossa. Les femmes parlent toujours sous la torture et je doute que vous fassiez exception à la règle….

- Sauf que je pourrais mentir … Répondit Elizabeth. Du reste vous avez bien fait alliance avec Anamaria …

Brusquement intéressé, Barbossa se pencha vers elle, la fixant d'un œil circonspect.

- Que proposez vous au juste Elizabeth ?

Cette dernière prit une brutale inspiration et rejeta la tête en arrière, le regardant avec fierté

- Je vous propose de faire équipe avec moi. Je vous dis où trouver l'une des moitiés, je garde l'autre. Nous trouvons la troisième et nous la réunirons ensemble comme vous projetez de le faire avec Anamaria . J'exigerais simplement la libération de mon fils et vous ferez ce que vous voudrez ensuite.

Barbossa grimaça peu convaincu.

- Et bien entendu votre aide recevra le même paiement que celui exigé par Jack. Ajouta Elizabeth dans un souffle, le cœur battant.

Barbossa la regarda avec étonnement avant de se reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais avoir envie de vous ? Et du reste, je pourrais vous prendre sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoique ce soit. Souligna-t-il avec un sourire si mauvais que le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra brutalement.

- Sauf que si j'étais consentante … Je pourrais me dévouer à votre plaisir Hector. Susurra-t-elle.

Barbossa la regarda une nouvelle fois, masquant mal son intérêt

- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je pourrais vous désirer ?

Cette fois Elizabeth sourit, sentant confusément qu'elle avait gagné et réussi à l'emmener sur le terrain qu'elle souhaitait.

- Allons Hector … Vous m'avez laissée en vie sur la Muerta… Vous qui n'aviez pas touché de femme depuis dix longues années … Et plus tard… J'ai bien vu la manière dont vous me regardiez… Vous rêvez de me posséder … que je vous laisse me prendre … comme vous le voulez … Que je vous récompense comme vous le méritez … Souffla Elizabeth en s'approchant de lui.

Barbossa déglutit brutalement et suivit du regard ses courbes épanouies par la maternité.

- Tout ce que je voudrais ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique

- Tout. Confirma Elizabeth en luttant contre une brutale nausée, n'osant imaginer ce que « tout » signifiait.

- Et Sparrow ? Demanda Barbossa d'un air méfiant.

- Faites en ce que vous voulez. Répondit Elizabeth en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité si vous acceptez ma proposition.

- Quelle froideur Madame Turner …

- Seul mon fils compte à mes yeux. Je suis prête à tout pour le libérer. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Alors Hector …. M'aiderez vous ?

Barbossa la fixa intensément durant quelques minutes, prenant son temps pour réfléchir tandis qu'Elizabeth retenait son souffle, consciente qu'elle venait de jouer l'unique carte qu'elle possédait.

Finalement Barbossa se leva, la dominant de toute sa taille.

- Le problème est que je ne vous fais pas confiance.

- Ce qui est réciproque. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Et normal pour des pirates… Après tout nous sommes tout deux des Seigneurs .. Alors qu'Anamaria n'est … rien. Souffla-t-elle

Barbossa sourit légèrement en l'entendant

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle vous hait à ce point . Répondit il.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge.

Barbossa parut réfléchir un long moment et Elizabeth grimaça mentalement avant de se rapprocher de lui, refoulant son dégoût à l'égard du vieux pirate. Alors qu'elle frôlait les lèvres sèches de Barbossa, Elizabeth songea fugacement que Jack au moins était séduisant… Sur cette pensée, elle appuya sa bouche sur celle de Barbossa qui répondit un instant avant de la repousser violemment

- Ne tentez pas vos ruses sur moi Madame Turner … Je n'aime pas trop les manifestations d'affection. Ironisa-t-il.

Elizabeth retint un juron, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris plus soin d'elle ainsi que Jack le lui avait dit tandis que Barbossa se levait à son tour. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il arracha brutalement la chemise de la jeune femme avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon dont il la débarrassa à la pointe de son sabre.

- Lorsque je suis sur le point de conclure une transaction, je veux voir ce que j'achète. Lui expliqua-t-il en la retournant sans douceur, ses mains palpant ses fesses tandis qu'elle retenait sa respiration, s'empêchant de hurler son dégoût.

Derrière Elizabeth, les mains de Barbossa cessèrent finalement leur examen aussi désagréable qu'humiliant tandis que la respiration du pirate se faisait plus saccadée.

- Il me faut réfléchir à notre accord Madame Turner… Finit il par dire. Mais pour l'instant, je vais m'assurer que vous restiez sagement ici. Ajouta-t-il en la poussant sur le lit, ses mains vieillies par les années s'empressant d'unir les fers d'Elizabeth à la chaîne dont il avait orné son lit.

Elizabeth frémit en entendant le cliquetis du métal, se rappelant brusquement sa récente mésaventure avec Kolsey et la manière dont elle avait sacrifié Jack des années plus tôt.

- Surtout ne bougez pas Madame Turner. Susurra Barbossa à son oreille avant de s'éloigner, claquant la porte derrière lui.

*

Pintel et Ragetti dévisagèrent Barbossa qui paraissait plus énervé que jamais. Leur capitaine leur adressa un regard mauvais et les écarta brutalement, se précipitant vers la cale où était retenu Jack.

- Déjà ? Ironisa ce dernier en le voyant revenir. Tu peux plus te passer de moi on dirait.

Barbossa le regarda en souriant.

- Bien au contraire Jack … Je crois maintenant … que tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité… A présent que je sais tout sur la Conque.

- Vraiment ? Alors Lizzie n'a pas supporté la torture de ta présence hein ?

- Jack … Jack … Jack…. Quand apprendras-tu donc qu'il ne faut avoir confiance en personne… Vois tu Madame Turner et moi avons trouvé un accord, hautement satisfaisant pour chacune des parties.

- Un accord ? Demanda Jack d'une voix blanche.

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit … Mais rassure toi, je ne penserais pas à toi la première fois que je la prendrais. Susurra Barbossa d'un ton ravi

Jack accusa le coup un instant puis le regarda avec moquerie

- Ah … elle t'a fait le coup aussi hein ? Mais je te rassure elle n'a rien de si exceptionnel, en fait elle est même plutôt mauvaise.

- Je te dirais ça demain matin Jack …. Lorsqu'elle m'aura fait jouir et qu'elle m'aura dit où sont les morceaux de Conque .. Quand à toi, je te garde en vie … Le temps de m'assurer que Madame Turner ne m'a pas menti … Car dans ce cas, je la tuerais après en avoir profité bien sûr… Bonne nuit Jack …Finit Barbossa en remontant les escaliers.

Le sang battant aux tempes, Jack se laissa retomber sur le sol.

- Impossible … Murmura-t-il. Elle … ne peut pas lui offrir en une journée ce que j'ai mis des années à obtenir …

Fou de rage à cette idée, Jack commença à secouer les barreaux de sa prison tandis que quelques étages plus haut, Barbossa pénétrait de nouveau dans sa cabine.

*

Elizabeth le regarda s'approcher d'elle avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous l'effet du courant d'air froid qui soufflait dans la pièce.

- Je crois que nous avons un accord, Madame Turner. Dit simplement Barbossa en commençant à ôter sa veste.

Le cœur soulevé de dégoût, Elizabeth se força à sourire, se concentrant sur le souvenir de son fils pour lui répondre

- Dans ce cas je suis prête Barbossa. Affirma-t-elle en guettant le moment où il lui enlèverait ses fers.

Sauf que Barbossa n'était pas du genre à aimer les caresses. Du moins les manuelles. Aussi Elizabeth, le cœur soulevé de répulsion ,dut se faire à l'idée que son plan … avait une faille.

_**Voilà le chapitre s'arrête ici ... Censure de ff net oblige . Si vous voulez le lire dans son intégralité (il manque les 8 derniers paragraphes dans cette version) je vous invite à aller sur mon site (accessible depuis mon profil : et dont le nom est blackpearlandfreedom. com)**_


	15. Fuites

_**Bonjour à tous ! C'est le week end et il est donc temps de passer à la suite de l'histoire avec un chapitre qui marque le retour de l'action … J'espère qu'il vous plaira et … Reviews ? **_

_**Au fait Looli _ Chou, merci pour ta review et comme tu n'as apparement pas lu le chapitre précédent en version intégrale, j'en profite pour te préciser que hélas oui Elizabeth s'offre bien à Barbossa … Comme vous pourrez le voir au début de ce chapitre**_

_**D'ailleurs, quelques phrases ont été censurées ici donc si vous voulez lire l'intégrale je vous invite une fois de plus à découvrir ce chapitre sur mon site **_

_**A bientôt et …. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 14**

Deux jours après avoir été capturée par Barbossa, Elizabeth s'étira longuement, cherchant à détendre ses poignets engourdis par les chaînes que le pirate ne lui avait pas ôtées une seule fois, même au plus fort de leurs ébats qu'il avait souhaité plus fréquents qu'Elizabeth ne l'avait imaginé en lui proposant son marché. En effet, même lorsque Pintel ou Ragetti lui apportait son repas( louchant au passage sur son corps nu que Barbossa ne se donnait pas la peine de couvrir une fois son plaisir pris) les fers ne quittaient pas ses poignets, Barbossa concédant juste à la libérer de la chaîne qui l'attachait au lit, la forçant ainsi à manger maladroitement, les poignets entravés. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Jack, pas plus qu'elle n'avait vu la lumière du jour (hormis les faibles rais de lumière qui parvenaient à franchir la couche de crasse recouvrant les fenêtres de la cabine de Barbossa) et Elizabeth commençait à penser que son plan qui lui avait semblé si brillant (quoique nettement dégradant) quelques jours plus tôt ne l'était pas tant que ça… Ce n'était pas que Barbossa était un amant désagréable. En toute honnêteté, Elizabeth se voyait bien obligée de reconnaître que l'homme était plutôt simple à contenter, leurs relations se déroulant toujours selon le même rituel. D'abord, il la saisissait par les cheveux, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans cette dernière, soupirant à mesure que la langue d'Elizabeth caressait ses aspérités, puis il la forçait à s'allonger, la prenant sans se soucier qu'elle soit prête ou non. En cela ( le préliminaire buccal mis à part) leurs relations ressemblaient aux deux malheureuses fois où elle avait fait l'amour avec Will. Quelques instants d'un va et vient haletant la laissant sur sa faim alors que l'homme se laissait retomber à ses côtés, essoufflé.

Non ce qui la gênait (outre le fait de se vendre comme la dernière des catins de Tortuga) c'était la sensation de frustration qu'elle éprouvait lorsque Barbossa finissait par jouir (le plus souvent sur son ventre ). Elizabeth soupira à cette pensée, consciente que le plus honteux dans l'histoire était bel et bien cette frustration charnelle et le désir de son corps d'être contenté par un homme qu'elle méprisait et détestait tour à tour. En effet, à plusieurs reprises alors que Barbossa jouissait, elle avait ressenti l'envie quasi animale qu'il la prenne encore, se retenant de lui crier d'y aller plus fort. Ce qui n'était pas prévu dans son plan, loin de là. En vérité, si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, Elizabeth devait bien reconnaître qu'elle trouvait une demi satisfaction dérangeante dans sa relation avec Barbossa qui avait au moins le mérite de calmer temporairement les ardeurs qu'elle s'efforçait de museler depuis tellement d'années qu'elle avait perdu le compte de ces dernières.

Agacée à l'idée de trouver du plaisir dans le fait d'être obligée de s'offrir ce qui confirmait ce que Jack lui avait asséné quelques temps plus tôt, Elizabeth remua à nouveau et poussa un gémissement douloureux en sentant sa brûlure frôler l'étoffe rêche des draps de Barbossa. Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth regretta amèrement les soins attentifs de Jack dont les doigts apaisaient si bien sa douleur avant de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il lui avait dispensé ces derniers. Elle rougit et ferma les yeux en se remémorant les mains de Jack sur son corps, étreignant ses seins et prenant le temps de la caresser comme aucun homme ne s'en était jamais donné la peine. Elle avait adoré ça. Et elle réalisa soudain que ce plaisir que lui avait dispensé Jack était beaucoup plus dangereux pour elle que ce qu'elle ressentait durant ses étreintes avec Barbossa. D'autant plus qu'elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à imaginer que Jack lui faisait l'amour à la place de Barbossa, ce qui décuplait immanquablement son excitation et la faisait pousser des cris de plaisir qui n'avaient que pour seul effet de faire jouir Barbossa plus vite. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour sa situation présente mais qui lui laissait entrevoir des problèmes pour la suite des événements (c'est-à-dire une fois que son plan aurait été couronné de succès et que Jack et elle seraient libres de la férule du pirate bien entendu)

L'entrée de Barbossa dans sa cabine interrompit ses réflexions et Elizabeth songea avec désespoir qu'il venait à nouveau réclamer ce qu'il semblait considérer être son dû. Dissimulant son dégoût, elle se força à lui sourire, remontant légèrement sur le lit pour s'asseoir. Barbossa la regarda avec plaisir avant de se reprendre.

- Dites moi Madame Turner, une promenade sur le pont vous plairait elle ?

- Cela serait inespéré. Grinça ironiquement Elizabeth.

- Regretteriez vous notre accord ?

- Absolument pas. Sourit elle. Ce que je déplore c'est votre manque de confiance alors qu'il me semble vous avoir démontré à plusieurs reprises que j'étais bien décidée à respecter ma part du marché.

Barbossa la regarda d'un air songeur et se leva brutalement, se penchant sur elle et caressant au passage la peau fine de ses poignets alors qu'il frôlait ses fers.

- Si vous me disiez où vous avez caché les morceaux de Conque, je vous ferais confiance Elizabeth.

La jeune femme réprima un sourire en songeant que le pirate n'avait pas trouvé ces derniers malgré les fouilles et les humiliations répétées qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir infligé à Jack au cours des derniers jours.

- Si vous me faisiez confiance sans ? Suggéra-t-elle d'un ton séducteur en remerciant intérieurement Jack d'avoir de toute évidence trouvé une parfaite cachette pour la Conque. N'avez-vous pas envie … que nous explorions d'autres plaisirs ? Ajouta-t-elle en le couvant d'un regard équivoque.

- Une vraie catin. Grommela Barbossa en posant une main hésitante sur ses poignets. A la moindre tentative, je vous tue compris ?

Elizabeth réprima la lueur de satisfaction qui s'alluma dans ses yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

- Libérez moi … Vous ne le regretterez pas. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton suggestif.

Barbossa la jaugea, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir, le regard légèrement vague à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une Elizabeth plus libre de ses mouvements et donc plus excitante. Finalement le désir l'emporta sur la raison et il défit lentement ses fers, la fixant dans les yeux.

- N'oubliez pas Madame Turner. Je ne le répéterais pas. Lui affirma-t-il tandis qu'Elizabeth poussait un long soupir de soulagement et s'empressait de frotter ses poignets ankylosés.

La jeune femme sourit et se retourna vers lui, sa main fine se posant sur la cuisse du pirate tandis que son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse. Elle réprima l'envie impérieuse de se jeter sur lui et de tenter de le désarmer. Elle savait en effet qu'elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance de s'enfuir et que dans le cas où elle échouerait, Barbossa n'hésiterait pas à la tuer de sang froid. Elle se força donc à sourire plus largement et remonta sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Pourquoi aurais je envie de m'enfuir alors que vous allez me permettre d'obtenir ce que je désire ? Répondit elle en frôlant son entrejambe, sentant avec dégoût l'étoffe se tendre sous ses doigts.

Barbossa ferma à demi les yeux et le cœur d'Elizabeth s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il suivait tout ses mouvements du regard en dépit de son abandon feint. Elle retira lentement sa main et le fixa

- Vous aviez parlé d'une promenade sur le pont il me semble ?

Les sens en alerte, Barbossa se pencha sur elle, suivant du bout de l'ongle la ligne de son ventre .

- Nous avons le temps pour ça Madame Turner. Pour l'instant … contentez moi.

Elizabeth masqua sa consternation derrière un sourire et laissa sa main errer sur le torse de Barbossa, se demandant fugacement s'il arrivait au vieux pirate d'être rassasié. Les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'emprisonnant alors qu'il se penchait sur elle.

- J'en avais assez de vous prendre dans la même position. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'elle glissait sa main dans son pantalon, le caressant maladroitement Comment Jack préférait il vous prendre ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton haletant.

Interdite, Elizabeth chercha quoi répondre, pestant intérieurement de ne rien connaître aux choses de l'amour et son imagination lui faisant cruellement défaut.

- Il aime tout ce qui est possible de faire à une femme. Répondit elle finalement en priant pour que ce soit la bonne réponse. Mais pourquoi parler de lui alors qu'il croupit dans vos geôles ?

- Dans la cale plutôt. Ricana Barbossa en se laissant aller légèrement en arrière, lui facilitant le passage. Oui comme ça Madame Turner.

- Je ne me rappelais plus l'existence de geôles au fond de la cale … Remarqua Elizabeth, l'air de rien en se penchant sur son torse, déposant un baiser léger sur ce dernier

- Je les ai fait … construire.. Gémit Barbossa en sentant sa bouche descendre lentement le long de son ventre. Pour enfermer les rats … Il y croupit sans boire et manger … je me suis dit… Oh …. Comme ça … Gémit il brusquement alors qu'elle refermait sa bouche sur lui.

Elizabeth se crispa et attendit la suite le cœur battant mais seuls des râles lui répondirent.

Au bout d'un moment, elle cessa sa caresse et s'écarta de lui tandis que Barbossa, la fixait, un éclair frustré dans le regard.

- Nous avons le temps non ? Sourit elle en se laissant aller en arrière dans une invite plus qu'explicite.

- Pas comme ça … Répondit Barbossa. Je ne vous ai pas libérée pour vous prendre ainsi …

- Essayeriez vous de concurrencer Jack ? Lui demanda Elizabeth d'un ton joueur tout en frémissant intérieurement à l'idée de ce que le vieux pervers avait en tête.

- Sparrow ne sera bientôt plus bon à rien … Rétorqua Barbossa d'un ton satisfait. Une fois qu'il sera mort je fouillerais son cadavre… il opposera moins de résistance ainsi. Dit il en riant.

Elizabeth frissonna à cette pensée et se releva légèrement

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le tuer ?

- Je croyais que son sort ne vous importait pas …. Rétorqua Barbossa en la saisissant par la taille.

- C'est le cas mais … Commença Elizabeth d'un ton prudent, sentant qu'elle marchait sur des œufs.

Barbossa la regarda avec un sourire presque aimable et baissa les yeux sur son sexe tendu.

- Assez parlé. J'ai très envie d'essayer quelque chose avec vous … Une chose que Jack a fait ou s'apprêtait à faire si j'en juge par l'onguent dont il avait recouvert ses mains… Cet imbécile a toujours voulu se montrer délicat. Se moqua-t-il en couvant Elizabeth du regard. Alors que tout le plaisir est justement dans la douleur que cela procure à la partenaire.

Elizabeth recula craintivement, brusquement inquiète et Barbossa la regarda d'un air moqueur

- Allons Madame Turner, dois je interpréter votre mouvement comme un refus ? Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir entendu dire … tout. La défia-t-il.

Retenant des larmes de rage, Elizabeth le toisa

- Il me semblait à moi que des partenaires étaient égaux … Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne me remettrez pas les fers ensuite ?

- Rien du tout …. Prenez ceci comme une preuve de votre confiance en moi et un dernier gage de votre … docilité. Ricana Barbossa.

Elizabeth hésita, la lueur qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Barbossa n'augurant rien de bon avant de hausser les épaules, se forçant à penser à William et raffermissant sa volonté.

- Je ne vous pensais pas adepte de ce genre de chose, je suis surprise voilà tout. Répondit elle.

- Oh Madame Turner … Vous êtes précisément le genre de femme que l'on a envie de voir dans cette position. Sourit Barbossa en lui tendant la main.

Elizabeth glissa sa main fine dans la sienne, l'esprit courant la campagne à mesure qu'elle tentait de deviner ce qu'il voulait faire.

Barbossa la guida jusqu'à sa table de travail et la poussa en avant , la forçant à poser sa poitrine et son visage sur les cartes à l'odeur nauséabonde.

- Agrippez les bords de la table. Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix altérée.

Elizabeth obéit, le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il se positionnait derrière elle, écartant ses cuisses d'une main pressée avant de venir poser cette dernière sur le bas de ses reins.

- Dommage que cette marque vous défigure … Murmura-t-il. Vous étiez de toute manière invendable avec ça … ou du moins vous perdez de votre valeur marchande….

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se forçant à rester immobile alors que son sexe brûlant se glissait entre ses fesses. Affolée, elle sentit la main de Barbossa sur sa hanche, la maintenant alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle d'une poussée brutale, la faisant hurler.

- Chaude …. Et étroite … Râla Barbossa tandis que l'esprit affolé de la jeune femme lui envoyait des signaux d'alertes

Percluse de douleur, Elizabeth se crispa instinctivement, les phalanges de ses doigts blanchissant sur la table tandis que Barbossa poussait un gémissement de pure jouissance, s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle . A moitié inconsciente sous l'effet de la douleur, Elizabeth se détendit, mollissant peu à peu alors qu'il allait et venait en elle et poussa un cri à mi chemin entre le gémissement et le hurlement alors qu'il lui semblait être écartelée de l'intérieur. Finalement, le supplice cessa et, les larmes aux yeux, tant de douleur que d'humiliation, Elizabeth le sentit se retirer d'elle avec une lenteur insoutenable et reprit son souffle, le cœur prêt à exploser.

Elle ne bougea pas alors que Barbossa s'éloignait d'elle pour remettre son pantalon et le pirate prit son temps avant de la regarder avec satisfaction

- J'aime décidemment cet accord Madame Turner … Et je crois qu'il est inutile de vous attacher de nouveau. Ironisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous êtes libre de venir me rejoindre sur le pont lorsque vous serez en état de marcher. Ajouta-t-il dans un rire avant de franchir la porte.

Elizabeth mit un long moment à reprendre son souffle avant de se relever avec un gémissement. Hormis pour son accouchement et le moment où Kolsey l'avait marquée du sceau de la piraterie, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur aussi intense. Tremblante, elle se força à marcher jusqu'au petit paquet de vêtements que Barbossa avait préparé à son intention, grimaçant en découvrant une longue robe d'un vert profond. Les mains tremblantes, elle revêtit la robe, songeant que son idée était jusqu'à présent un échec retentissant … Se forçant au calme, Elizabeth examina un instant son reflet dans le miroir, y découvrant le visage dur d'une femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ses prunelles s'assombrirent et elle se força à relever la tête.

- Je te sauverais William. Murmura-t-elle. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte …

Sa volonté affermie, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la porte et s'immobilisa un court instant en sentant le soleil chaud inonder son visage. Alors, un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait sur le pont, ne pensant plus à la douleur qui était la sienne mais à cette semi liberté retrouvée qui lui permettrait bientôt de mettre son plan à exécution. Plus que quelques jours à supporter ça, songea-t-elle, rongeant son frein en attendant le moment où elle pourrait ôter son masque de catin soumise…….

*

A quelques mètres en dessous de la cabine de Barbossa, Jack avait ouvert brutalement les yeux en entendant le cri d'Elizabeth et avait suivi les bruits étouffés de l'étage supérieur, comprenant instinctivement ce qui était en train de se passer. Fou de rage, le pirate se releva, tournant en rond dans sa cage malgré les effets de la faim et de la soif, qui, le temps passant se faisaient de plus en plus sentir.

Pintel et Ragetti,portant un balai et un seau d'eau firent leur apparition, la mine renfrognée.

- De corvée de ménage hein. Se moqua Jack.

- Et après on fait la cabine du Capitaine pendant qu'il se promène sur le pont avec sa poupée. Pleurnicha Ragetti

- C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont du bon temps. Renchérit Pintel. Ils ont commandé du poulet pour ce midi…Alors qu'il en reste presque plus

Jack ravala sa salive à la mention du poulet alors que son ventre grognait avec conviction. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et il se força à analyser les paroles des deux sbires, Elizabeth était donc sortie …

- Je doute qu'elle apprécie le poulet les mains liées… Observa Jack

- Oh elle est complètement libre… Lui rétorqua Ragetti. Le capitaine Barbossa aime ce qu'elle lui fait. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil

Jack digéra l'information et se rejeta dans sa cellule, le visage bouleversé. Elle était libre. Une fois de plus il s'était fait berner par cette petite catin égoïste qui sacrifiait sans le moindre remord tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. A commencer par lui. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile d'avoir chercher à la séduire là où seule la contrainte était apparemment efficace, Jack sourit faiblement en sentant les morceaux de Conque bouger en lui. Avec un sourire méchant, il pensa à Elizabeth et à la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir à présent, doutant que Barbossa ait cherché à faciliter son passage ainsi qu'il l'avait lui-même fait quelques jours plus tôt, cachant les morceaux de Conque dans le seul endroit où il était bien certain que le pirate ne viendrait pas les y chercher (dieu merci, ces derniers étaient petits)

- Toujours avoir un moyen de pression. Se dit il à lui-même tandis que Pintel et Ragetti échangeaient un regard, le croyant visiblement devenu fou.

La voix enragée de Barbossa leur parvint soudain du pont et Pintel et Ragetti frissonnèrent en réalisant que le pirate les appelait

- Allons messieurs dépêchez vous d'obéir au capitaine que vous vous êtes choisi. Ironisa Jack, espérant fugacement parvenir à les pousser à la mutinerie, ce qui lui permettrait du même coup de se venger d'Hector et de récupérer le Pearl …. Et de posséder Lizzie avec laquelle il serait moins clément cette fois … quoi que lui indique son foutu compas.

Pintel et Ragetti parurent ne pas l'entendre et s'élancèrent dans l'escalier, laissant en plan seau et balais.

Passé la déception de ne pas avoir réussi à les détourner de Barbossa, Jack sourit lentement en observant d'un œil neuf le balai au manche épais qui gisait à quelques centimètres de la grille de sa geôle . Avec un éclat rusé dans le regard, Jack leva lentement sa main droite qu'il avait libérée quelques jours plus tôt (utilisant une fois de plus la graisse dont il avait enduit sa main pour soigner Elizabeth) et sourit avec satisfaction en se retrouvant quasi libre de ses fers (mis à part celui qui pendait à sa main gauche)

- Ça pourrait convenir. Murmura Jack avant de se mettre à plat ventre sur le sol, tendant le bras au maximum pour s'emparer du balai qui était sa meilleure chance de sortir d'ici … si ce n'était pas la seule !

*

Grimaçant à chaque pas, Elizabeth remplit avec délices ses poumons de l'air marin, réfléchissant du même coup à la manière de faire sortir Jack de sa geôle. Elle avait passé la dernière heure à écouter discrètement les conversations de l'équipage et avait découvert avec surprise que ses membres semblaient tous satisfait de naviguer sous les ordres de Barbossa. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère, attendu qu'elle avait caressé l'idée d'utiliser sa toute nouvelle liberté pour pousser les hommes à la révolte.

Elle se déplaça lentement, sentant dans son dos le regard méfiant de Barbossa qui ne la lâchait pas et se retourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire lumineux tout en songeant à la manière dont elle pourrait venir à bout du vieux pirate.

Elle y pensait encore lorsque Marty cria du nid de pie

- Le Misty Lady !!! Droit devant !

Barbossa pesta alors qu'une bouffée d'espoir emplissait Elizabeth. Le navire de Teague… Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement du bord,cherchant à évaluer la distance qui les séparait

- Larguez les voiles ! On part dans la direction inverse et on le sème. Hurla Barbossa.

Elizabeth frissonna en l'entendant et se retourna brièvement vers la cale, hésitant une fraction de seconde.

- Retournez dans la cabine Madame Turner. Lui cria Barbossa.

La colère et le désespoir montèrent en elle et Elizabeth se pencha brusquement au bastingage, sautant sans plus aucune hésitation dans l'océan. C'était peut être sa seule chance de s'enfuir … Crachant et toussant elle commença à nager vers Le Misty Lady, muselant ses remords à l'idée de laisser Jack en arrière.

Sur le Pearl, sa fuite ne passa pas inaperçue et un bordée d'injures la salua.

- Demi tour !! Hurla Barbossa. Plongez, tirez , abattez la mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en sorte.

Un tollé salua son ordre et Jack fronça les sourcils en entendant les pas des hommes qui étaient visiblement en branle bas de combat.

- Parfait … Déclara-t-il en rassemblant ses dernières forces pour appuyer sur les grilles de sa geôle, les faisant jaillir hors de leur gonds. Ce qui est incroyable avec ce truc c'est que ça marche à tout les coups. Marmonna-t-il avant de s'élancer hors de la cellule.

*

Elizabeth se sentit happée par les profondeurs, la lourde robe que Barbossa lui avait offert la faisant couler à pic, affolée, elle battit des mains, cherchant à défaire le laçage compliqué tandis qu'au dessus d'elle les ombres des chaloupes se profilaient. Se forçant à se calmer, Elizabeth retint sa respiration et finit par faire céder le ruban vert qui laçait sa robe, laissant cette dernière s'enfoncer vers les profondeurs sans toutefois tenter de remonter.

Les poumons prêts à exploser, elle se força à nager, se maintenant en profondeur, sure qu'ainsi les hommes de Barbossa ne la verraient pas. La tête cognant vivement, elle s'obligea à avancer, ne pensant qu'à son fils et à son envie de le sauver avant de refaire surface quelques mètres plus loin, inspirant largement l'air dont ses poumons avaient été privés. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle entendit les cris étouffés des hommes de Barbossa hurlant qu'elle s'était noyée. Sans prendre le temps de savourer sa victoire elle s'empressa de plonger à nouveau, espérant que sa nage approximative la rapprocherait du Misty Lady.

*

Sur le Pearl, Jack se faufila silencieusement derrière Pintel et Ragetti qui s'étaient lancés dans une de leur interminable dispute et nota du coin de l'œil les chaloupes à la mer. Sans attendre, Jack se saisit d'un morceau de bois et s'engouffra dans un pièce, brisant la fenêtre sans hésitations avant de plonger dans l'océan, espérant que Barbossa n'avait envoyé ses hommes que de l'autre côté du navire. Un nouveau sourire illumina ses traits en réalisant que c'était bien le cas et Jack battit des pieds, s'empressant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le navire et lui et remerciant intérieurement la personne à l'origine de la diversion qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir, qui que cette personne puisse être….

*

Elizabeth refit à nouveau surface et constata avec plaisir que non seulement le Misty Lady venait dans sa direction mais qu'en plus le Pearl s'éloignait, Barbossa paraissant avoir renoncé à la retrouver. Épuisée, elle fit de grands gestes à l'intention du Misty Lady et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant une chaloupe descendre lentement.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit des mains puissantes l'agripper et la hisser à bord, les hommes riant en découvrant sa chemise trempée et plaquée contre son corps. Exténuée, Elizabeth ne répondit pas, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle et se laissant porter tel un sac de marchandises à bord du Misty Lady.

L'homme la déposa sur le pont et Elizabeth, trempée, souffla lentement alors qu'au dessus d'elle le capitaine Teague la regardait avec une surprise mal dissimulée.

- Capitaine Swann ?????

Elizabeth s'autorisa un bref sourire avant de saisir la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Mais .. Que faites vous ici ? Lui demanda Teague.

Elle dédaigna de répondre et se précipita au bastingage, constatant avec horreur que le Black Pearl n'était déjà plus qu'un point à l'horizon

- Le Pearl !! Rattrapez le !! Il faut … Jack est à bord ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Sans bouger d'un muscle, Teague la regarda avec étonnement

- Avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi je devrais faire ça… Déclara-t-il calmement.


	16. Explications & dépit

_**Bien voici donc la suite qui est un chapitre de transition qui permettra à Jack et Liz de .. Démêler un peu la situation …**_

_**Au passage, la scène de la taverne et certaines de ses répliques seront peut être familières à certaines (hein Réox !! ) c'est volontaire ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et .. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 15**

Sur le Misty Lady, Elizabeth, affolée, se tourna vers Teague et avança dans sa direction, masquant mal son angoisse.  
- Mais enfin Barbossa le retient ! Il va le tuer si nous n'intervenons pas  
- Nous ? Souligna Teague en haussant le sourcil. Jackie est assez grand pour se tirer d'affaire tout seul il me semble. On retourne au port. Lança-t-il à ses hommes.  
Incrédule, Elizabeth le regarda, dégoulinant sur le pont et la mine piteuse. Teague la fixa et lui fit un large sourire  
- Si vous souhaitez vous sécher vous trouverez le nécessaire dans ma cabine Capitaine Swann

Elizabeth serra les poings et avança dans sa direction  
- Et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ??? Votre fils est peut être sur le point d'être tué à quelques nœuds de vous et vous ordonnez de rentrer au port !!! Mais quel genre de père ferait ça !?  
- Rien ne prouve que Jackie soit mon fils. Marmonna Teague. Tout le monde le pense c'est tout …  
- Et alors !!! Explosa Elizabeth à demi hystérique. Ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser sur place !!!  
- C'est que dit le Code. Se borna à répondre Teague. Vous devriez aller vous sécher avant que vos nerfs ne lâchent tout à fait, il est inutile d'infliger ça à mon équipage.  
- OH ! S'exclama Elizabeth tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos une fois de plus. Une seconde Capitaine Teague !!  
- Quoi encore… Soupira-t-il d'un ton las qui rappela cruellement celui de Jack à Elizabeth.

Cette dernière, toujours aussi trempée, le toisa avec hauteur.  
- Le Code ne dit il pas aussi que la Confrérie doit se soumettre aux décisions du Roi de Pirates ? Et à moins que j'ai raté quelque chose, JE suis toujours ce Roi et JE décide que secourir Jack Sparrow est MA priorité puisqu'elle n'est pas la votre !!!  
Un silence de mort s'installa sur le Misty Lady tandis que Teague se retournait vers Elizabeth, feignant le calme.  
- En temps de guerre oui. Mais ça n'est pas le cas trésor.  
- Dans ce cas … Répondit lentement Elizabeth en le fixant dans les yeux. Considérez que nous venons d'entrer en guerre contre le Capitaine Barbossa… pigé ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
Le visage de Teague se marbra de rouge alors qu'il semblait sur le point d'étouffer de rage.  
- Vous êtes folle !! Depuis quand les Seigneurs Pirates se déclarent ils la guerre entre eux ???  
- Depuis maintenant !!! Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton.

Teague inspira brutalement en notant du coin de l'œil que ses hommes paraissaient indécis, ce qui redoubla sa colère.  
- Le titre de Roi des Pirates n'est pas de ceux qu'on use au gré de ses caprices de salon Capitaine Swann. De quel droit osez vous agir de cette manière inqualifiable . Commença-t-il fou de rage.  
- Je suis Roi, je fais ce qui me plait. Le coupa Elizabeth sur le ton d'une évidence en se tournant vers l'équipage. BOUGEZ VOUS !!! On va chercher Jack.  
- Bugger … Marmonna Teague, anéanti tandis qu'elle le dépassait, se précipitant au bastingage avec inquiétude.  
- Plus vite .. Grinça-t-elle.

*

Affalé sur son bout de bois flottant, Jack luttait depuis plusieurs minutes contre l'épuisement, sa récente évasion ayant eu raison de ses dernières forces. Il avait tenté dans un premier temps de nager, s'appuyant sur le morceau de bois arraché au Pearl avant de renoncer, épuisé par une lutte qu'il commençait à estimer avec horreur perdue d'avance.  
- Si seulement … un navire … n'importe lequel …Marmonna-t-il, le regard trouble en levant la tête .

Son visage se remplit de consternation alors qu'il reconnaissait le Misty Lady, qui toutes voiles dehors, approchait à vive allure.  
- N'importe lequel sauf celui là … Soupira-t-il, résigné.

*

Penchée au bastingage, Elizabeth poussa une exclamation de bonheur en discernant la silhouette de Jack au milieu des flots  
- Arrêtez !! Stop !! Une chaloupe vite ! Jeta-t-elle à l'équipage.  
- Ah vous voilà redevenue raisonnable… Soupira Teague en s'approchant d'elle.  
Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
- C'est Jack ! Répondit elle avant de se pencher à nouveau vers le pirate  
Teague s'apprêtait à répondre vertement avant de s'adoucir en voyant l'expression du visage d'Elizabeth qui souriait sans s'en rendre compte tandis que les hommes hissaient Jack à bord de la chaloupe  
- D'accord… Je vois. Murmura-t-il  
- Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Elizabeth, surprise, en se retournant brièvement vers lui.  
- Les raisons de votre entêtement. Répondit Teague.  
- Ils reviennent ! Le coupa Elizabeth avec vivacité en se précipitant vers l'échelle.

*

Jack se laissa hisser sur la chaloupe en haletant, le regard vague.  
- Ça va ? Lui demanda l'un des hommes avec inquiétude.  
Jack ne répondit pas et se pencha sur lui à la hâte, lui arrachant la gourde qu'il portait avant de dévisser le bouchon, en avalant le contenu avec un soupir heureux.  
- Merci pour le rhum… dit-t-il.  
- Pas de quoi.. Elle nous aurait arraché les yeux si on vous avait pas ramené. Grimaça le marin

Jack se redressa brutalement dans la chaloupe  
- ELLE ??? Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche en fouillant le pont du regard, son cœur manquant un battement en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Elizabeth aux côtés de Teague. Bugger …  
- Ça va ? S'inquiéta le matelot  
Jack se retourna vers lui, l'air paniqué  
- Il va me falloir plus de rhum… Annonça-t-il.

*

Elizabeth regarda avec une impatience mal dissimulée Jack mettre le pied sur le pont, se retenant de justesse de courir vers lui tandis que le pirate la gratifiait d'un regard peu amène.  
- Je suppose que c'est à votre fuite que je dois la pagaille qui m'a permis de m'échapper … Déclara froidement Jack en titubant.  
- En effet .. Je …Commença Elizabeth  
- Bonjour Teague. La coupa Jack avec un bref signe de tête à l'adresse de son père.  
- Ça va Jackie ? Répondit Teague en notant du coin de l'œil que le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrissait.  
- Ça ira mieux après une bouteille de rhum et du repos.

Incrédule, Elizabeth le regarda la dépasser, un peu surprise par sa froideur alors qu'elle se faisait une joie de le retrouver.  
- Jack … Tout .. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation  
Jack s'immobilisa un bref instant avant de se retourner vers elle, le regard froid.  
- Ne vous en faites pas Madame Turner. Votre Conque est en sécurité. J'oserais même dire que je l'ai gardée au chaud. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Dès que je disposerais d'un peu de solitude, je la sortirais de sa cachette et je vous la rendrais .. Vous serez ensuite libre de marchander vos faveurs contre l'aide de qui vous voudrez si la mienne ne vous suffit pas. Demandez à Teague … qui sait peut être sera-t-il intéressé . Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner, claquant la porte de la cabine de son père sur lui.

Foudroyée, Elizabeth le regarda disparaître, refoulant avec consternation les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
- Mais … Commença-t-elle en avançant vers la cabine.  
La poigne de Teague la retint et il hocha la tête négativement  
- Il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Ce n'est pas le moment Capitaine Swann.  
- Mais il pense que je … Commença Elizabeth sur un ton de détresse.  
Teague vit les larmes commencer à perler au coin de ses paupières et resserra son étreinte d'une main ferme, l'entraînant dans une cabine.  
- Tenez. Lui dit il en lui donnant une serviette d'une propreté douteuse. Séchez vous et laissez Jack faire pareil.  
Elizabeth s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et commença à sécher ses cheveux sans énergie tandis que Teague la dévisageait  
- De quoi parlait Jack ? Quelle est cette Conque que vous cherchez et pour laquelle vous semblez prête à tout ?

Elizabeth soupira et s'assit mollement sur une chaise.  
- Jack .. Il ne comprend pas, c'est … la seule chose qui peut me permettre de libérer William. J'étais obligée de faire ça … de traiter avec Barbossa.  
- Qui est William ? L'interrompit Teague  
- Mon fils. Répondit Elizabeth la gorge serrée. Il n'a que neuf ans et Calypso … elle a fait de lui le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, elle ne me le rendra que si je lui livre la Conque.  
- Votre fils. Répéta Teague, surpris. Et .. Est-ce que .. Son père ? C'est Jackie ?  
- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Elizabeth, choquée. C'est Will , mon mari  
- Votre mari. Répéta Teague. Dans ce cas pourquoi ce dernier ne vous aide t'il pas ?  
- Parce qu'il est mort. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton morne. C'était le précédent capitaine du Hollandais Volant. William a poignardé son cœur par accident. Alors … je …  
- Vous êtes allée demander de l'aide à Jack. Finit Teague pour elle.  
- Je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner ! Se défendit Elizabeth.

Teague soupira et ouvrit les draps, tapotant le lit en signe d'invitation  
- Je ne vous jugeais pas. Mettez vous au chaud et expliquez moi.  
Renonçant à objecter, Elizabeth se laissa faire, soupirant de plaisir en retrouvant la chaleur d'un lit.  
- Je vais tout tremper…  
- Mon second ne vous en voudra pas. Continuez.  
- Jack a accepté de m'aider …  
- Gratuitement ? S'étonna Teague.  
- Non … en échange de .. Enfin vous voyez. Rougit elle .  
- Vous m'en direz tant … Sourit Teague.  
- Mais il a changé d'avis ! S'empressa de préciser Elizabeth. C'est quelqu'un de bien … Nous avons trouvé deux parts de la Conque sur les trois puis Barbossa nous est tombé dessus .. Il voulait… Commença-t-elle avant de se raviser devant l'ampleur de la tâche que représentait la narration de toute l'histoire. Bref, je l'ai convaincu de traiter avec moi. Sous les mêmes conditions que celles de Jack. Grimaça-t-elle.  
- Ah … Jackie n'a jamais su se taire… Soupira-t-il.

Elizabeth rougit violemment et secoua la tête  
- Non … Barbossa a .. surpris quelque chose et enfin il s'est trompé sur Jack et moi.  
- Oh.. Ironisa Teague tandis qu'elle continuait, le rose aux joues.  
- Je n'avais pas le choix. Se défendit elle. Je devais tout faire pour sauver William. Alors j'ai passé … trois jours avec Barbossa , jusqu'à ce qu'il me détache et que je vois votre navire. J'ai sauté et voilà  
- En laissant Jack derrière vous …  
- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé ! S'exclama Elizabeth.  
- Non .. J'ai vu, vous étiez prête à déclencher une guerre entre pirates pour lui . Grinça Teague.

Elizabeth baissa honteusement le visage avant de le relever  
- Pardonnez moi Capitaine Teague … Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser … Je … C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé  
Teague réfléchit quelques instants avant de la regarder avec curiosité  
- Dites moi Capitaine Swann… Était ce la Conque que vous vouliez sauver ou Jack ?  
Une expression coupable se matérialisa sur le visage d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle réalisait que pas une fois elle n'avait pensé à la Conque  
- Un peu des deux je crois ….  
Teague la gratifia d'un regard aigu et secoua la tête  
- Je ne crois pas …  
- William est ma seule priorité ! Se défendit Elizabeth avec vivacité  
- Bien sûr. Approuva Teague. C'est votre enfant. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez plus rien éprouver pour personne.  
Elizabeth le regarda avec consternation, la bouche sèche  
- Taisez vous. Vous n'avez rien compris

Teague la gratifia d'un sourire ironique et se leva, s'inclinant moqueusement devant elle  
- Je pense que si au contraire Capitaine Swann. Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une femme courageuse, surtout au regard de la manière dont vous avez tenu tête à la Compagnie il y a dix ans. Mais le courage devant la mort ne fait pas tout.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui fait le courage dans ce cas ? Rétorqua Elizabeth, vexée  
- Savoir s'accepter tel que l'on est avec ses faiblesses et ses forces et vivre sa vie même si cela signifie prendre des risques. Répondit Teague à la porte. Maintenant tâchez de vous reposer, je vais voir Jack et nous vous débarquerons au prochain port.  
Abasourdie, Elizabeth regarda la porte close avant de pousser un gémissement de bien être alors que le lit moelleux l'attirait irrésistiblement. Renonçant à lutter elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, songeant qu'elle attendrait demain pour penser aux paroles sibyllines de Teague

*

Teague pénétra dans sa cabine et poussa un juron excédé en découvrant Jack à demi nu, les pieds sur la table tandis qu'il dégustait une pomme avec un plaisir manifeste.  
- Ôte tes pieds de là petit. Grogna-t-il.  
Jack le regarda avec insolence et ne bougea pas d'un poil, continuant à manger sa pomme. Agacé, Teague détourna le regard et se pencha sur les morceaux de Conque  
- Tu les as rincés au moins ? Lui demanda-t-il en plissant le nez  
- Non … Si elle les veut, elle le fera elle-même. Répondit Jack d'un ton gamin.

Teague soupira et s'assit en face de lui.  
- Elle m'a raconté dans quelle aventure elle t'a entraîné  
- Ah et elle t'a dit qu'elle avait changé de camp en deux secondes ? Se moqua Jack. Quelques heures et fouitttt elle était dans les bras de ce vieux mérou de Barbossa.  
- Mais elle s'est enfuie à la première occasion  
- En me laissant derrière, j'ai vu…. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.  
- Elle était prête à déclencher une guerre pour me forcer à venir t'aider. Souligna Teague  
- C'est toujours un plaisir de voir l'importance que tu m'accordes. Répondit Jack avec acidité  
- Ne détourne pas la conversation Jackie. Cette femme était prête à tout pour te sortir de là  
- T'aurais du saisir ta chance alors .. Suis sur qu'elle aurait couché avec toi.  
- Jack…. Soupira Teague  
- Et c'était pas sur moi qu'elle voulait mettre la main mais sur sa précieuse Conque dans le but de sauver son non moins précieux rejeton. Précisa Jack en désignant les morceaux.  
- Tu te trompes Jack. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi…

Jack haussa les épaules et mordit dans sa pomme à nouveau  
- Si c'est-ce que tu crois …  
- Et toi dis moi … Pourquoi as-tu accepté de l'aider puisque tu as si peu d'estime pour elle ?  
- J'étais sur le marché et elle m'a fait une offre alléchante  
- Que tu ne lui as apparemment pas demandé de te payer.  
- Un moment de faiblesse, j'avais envie de la séduire, je trouvais ça plus … amusant. Rétorqua Jack avec amertume  
- C'est donc sérieux à ce point ? Lui répondit Teague en dévisageant avec attention  
- Je te l'ai dit … Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Soupira Jack  
- Jackie … Si tu fermes ton cœur à tout ceux qui t'approchent … tu finiras par les perdre.  
- Je l'ai déjà dit ça . Se moqua Jack . A l'ancien Monsieur Swann enfin Turner.  
- Et bien tu ferais mieux de te l'appliquer . Rétorqua Teague.  
- Dans combien de temps le prochain port ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton froid mettant fin à la conversation.  
- Demain dans la journée. Je te laisse dormir . Répondit Teague sur le même ton

*

Le lendemain, Teague regarda Jack et Elizabeth se presser sur le pont, observant son fils déposer les morceaux de Conque dans la main de la jeune femme. Elizabeth referma brièvement ses doigts sur ces derniers avant de saisir Jack par la manche  
- Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé sur le Pearl Jack … Avec ou sans la Conque  
- Vous avez appliqué le Code. J'ai fait pareil. Répondit Jack avec froideur.  
- Alors pour quoi m'en voulez vous ? S'étonna Elizabeth  
- Je ne vous en veux pas mon ange. Rétorqua Jack toujours aussi froid.  
Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que Teague donnait l'ordre de jeter l'ancre.  
- Nous pourrions … lui demander de nous emmener en Angleterre… Murmura Elizabeth qui se trouvait fort bien sur le Misty Lady  
- Faites ce que bon vous semble Lizzie, pour ma part je compte bien passer ma journée à boire en agréable compagnie avant de réquisitionner un navire, que j'aille vers l'Angleterre ou ailleurs m'importe peu Déclara Jack en s'éloignant.

Elizabeth le regarda mettre pied à terre sans un regard en arrière et serra la Conque dans sa main, se coupant sans s'en rendre compte. Teague s'approcha d'elle et observa sa main.  
- Je vais vous donner de quoi bander ça. Annonça-t-il calmement.  
- Il … il est parti. Murmura Elizabeth , décontenancée.  
- Si vous lui demandez de vous aider, il le fera. Je crois qu'il veut juste être sûr que c'est bien ce que vous voulez…Répondit Teague en lui tendant un morceau de linge. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, je ne compte pas aller en Angleterre. Je pense que Jack est plus indiqué pour ça.  
Elizabeth rougit vivement de se voir si facilement percée à jour et reprit pour se donner une contenance  
- Oui .. D'autant plus que Jack connaît Fitzwilliam  
- Fitz ??? Sursauta Teague. A part vous c'est sans doute le seul qui ait jamais réussi à mettre Jack dans une rage folle … Jack le voit comme un traître et un mutin … Il n'a jamais réussi à se faire à l'idée que la traîtrise faisait partie de la vie de pirate  
- Oui . Confirma Elizabeth un peu surprise qu'il connaisse également Fitz, avant de réfléchir. Oh oui bien sûr … Jack vous en a parlé

Teague hocha la tête en guise d'accord et se décida finalement à parler sans la regarder  
- Vous savez Elizabeth…. Quoi que vous en pensiez, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Mais un pirate doit savoir se débrouiller seul… sans ça il ne vit pas bien longtemps. Et Jack plus que tout autre a besoin de cette solitude …  
- Je comprends. Murmura Elizabeth. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre point de vue.  
- Allez Elizabeth … Arrêtez d'hésiter et courez rejoindre mon fils pour sauver le votre et peut être un peu aussi pour vous sauver vous-même.  
Elizabeth ignora sa dernière remarque et sourit  
- Je croyais que Jack n'était que votre fils « supposé »  
- Allons trésor … Même un vieil homme têtu comme moi est obligé d'admettre ce qui crève les yeux. Répondit Teague.  
Elizabeth sourit et se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant fugacement sur la joue.  
- Merci Capitaine Teague.  
- Ce fut un plaisir ou presque…Votre Altesse . Répondit il d'un ton amusé.

Vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon légers gracieusement offerts par l'équipage du Misty Lady, Elizabeth mit pied à terre et s'immobilisa sur le quai, cherchant Jack du regard  
- La taverne est à tribord ! Lui cria Teague  
Elizabeth sourit et s'engagea dans la rue après un dernier signe de remerciement pour le pirate.

*

Quelques instants plus tard, elle pénétrait dans un établissement enfumé et se plantait devant la table de Jack.  
- Cette chaise est libre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide  
Jack lui désigna la chaise de la main et Elizabeth s'assit en face de lui, le fixant  
- Le vieux renard a refusé de vous emmener hein … Ironisa Jack  
- Je n'avais pas envie qu'il le fasse. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Êtes-vous toujours sur le marché Capitaine Sparrow ?  
Jack soupira et leva son verre, le buvant d'un trait et songeant à son compas dont l'aiguille s'affolait à nouveau.  
- Inutile de vous fatiguer Lizzie. Je vous aiderais. Si vous répondez à une question… Sans mentir.  
- Laquelle ? Demanda Elizabeth  
- Pourquoi semblez vous prête à offrir sans sourciller à tous ce que vous me refusez ? Lui demanda Jack en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Estomaquée, Elizabeth resta un instant sans répondre avant de se reprendre  
- Barbossa l'a exigé .. Si vous croyez que je l'ai fait de gaieté de cœur …  
- Donc … Il suffit d'exiger et vous … Quoi au juste Lizzie ? Vous dispensez des caresses ? Vous écartez les cuisses ? D'autres choses ?  
Elizabeth rougit sous l'humiliation et se força à répondre.  
- Si ça peut sauver mon fils ma réponse est oui. Tout ça.  
- Mais c'est vous qui avez proposé ce marché à Hector … Pourquoi cela ?  
- Ça fait deux questions … Tenta Elizabeth.  
- Répondez !! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me refusez ça aussi!! Ragea Jack.

Elizabeth frémit et détourna le regard  
- Je lui ai proposé parce que c'était l'unique chose que j'avais à offrir… Satisfait ? Lui demanda-t-elle les joues brûlantes de honte.  
Jack se cala dans sa chaise et la regarda avec un rien d'hostilité  
- Donc pour avoir le droit de vous toucher il faut vous forcer.. Et je suppose que lorsque ce cher Hector était sur vous vous pensiez à autre chose .. Votre fils peut être ?  
- Oui. Souffla Elizabeth encore plus rouge en songeant qu'en fait elle pensait plus à Jack qu'à William dans ces moments là.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes vous dérobée à chacune de mes approches dans ce cas ? Enfin sauf la dernière qui était plutôt bien partie…. Je veux dire , Hector ou moi .. Où est la différence pour vous puisque vous pensez à autre chose quel que soit le partenaire ? Ironisa Jack en buvant.

Elizabeth frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, suivant des yeux la courbure de sa bouche alors qu'il buvait avant de se reprendre.  
- Parce que contrairement à Barbossa vous m'avez laissé le choix et parce que … vous me faites peur Jack. Souffla t'elle.  
- Peur ??? S'étonna le pirate en s'étranglant à demi. JE vous fais peur mais pas Hector ?  
- Il est trop facile … de se laisser aller avec vous. Répondit elle en rougissant.  
- Oh … Déclara Jack, un peu surpris. Mais … en quoi serait ce mal de prendre un peu de plaisir ? Souffla-t-il d'un ton caressant en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je ne trouve pas ça si plaisant. Grinça Elizabeth en songeant aux étreintes rapides de Will et aux grognements rageurs de Barbossa.

Jack la regarda avec incompréhension avant de sourire lentement, se penchant un peu plus vers elle

- Certes il est vrai qu'entre un jeune forgeron inexpérimenté et un vieil égoïste … vous n'avez pas du beaucoup vous amuser … Laissez moi une chance de vous montrer ce que c'est de faire l'amour avec un homme. De prendre et de donner du plaisir sans y être obligée à cause d'un pacte ou d'un mariage … cessez de lutter… vous me désirez autant que je vous désire.. je le sais, je l'ai vu avant que ce maudit Barbossa ne vienne tout mettre par terre. Plaida-t-il contre ses lèvres les frôlant avec gourmandise tandis que son cœur s'affolait  
- Je …suis désolée Jack mais … je ne peux pas… Murmura Elizabeth en se reculant, la bouche sèche.  
Jack se crispa et se leva brutalement, repoussant sa chaise contre le mur.  
- Dans ce cas … Je crois que tout est dit, je ne peux pas vous obliger à vivre si vous vous y refusez . Et je n'aime pas forcer les femmes que nous ayons un accord ou non. Alors je ne vous donnerais pas l'occasion de vous sacrifier et de subir mes assauts en pensant à autre chose même si ça vous ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Mais rassurez vous, je ne vous toucherais plus et je vous laisserais seule avec le souvenir de Will et toutes les ombres que vous affectionnez tant. Dommage … un instant j'ai cru que la femme pleine de vie que j'avais connue était enfin revenue mais lorsque je vous regarde à présent … je ne vois plus qu'une coquille aussi vide que la Conque que vous recherchez.

Elizabeth blêmit devant sa colère et Jack lui lança un regard sombre continuant sans pitié alors qu'il fouillait sa poche, en sortant la bourse bien garnie qu'il avait volée à Teague.

- Nous reprendrons la mer demain comme prévu, trouvez vous une chambre pour la nuit et restez y à vous morfondre et à regarder la vie s'écouler sans vous comme vous savez si bien le faire. Dit il en lui jetant quelques pièces. Ça paiera la chambre et le repas. Soyez sur le port à l'aube … Ce ne devrait pas être difficile pour vous d'être à l'heure ! Ironisa-t-il en s'éloignant en direction de deux catins

Interdite Elizabeth referma sa main sur les pièces tout en l'observant alors qu'il passait son bras autour des épaules des deux femmes en arborant un sourire séducteur. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle se leva brusquement et fila vers la sortie, le cœur lourd. Elle avait à peine franchi la porte que Jack se retournait vers la table qu'ils avaient occupée, soupirant tristement en la découvrant à présent libre.  
- Je vous offre un verre mes belles ? Demanda-t-il aux deux femmes qui se pendirent à son cou en pépiant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table chassant Elizabeth de son esprit ou du moins, tentant de le faire.


	17. Séduisez moi

_**Bonjour à tous !!! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira … Avec une spéciale dédicace à celles qui passent leur bac demain lol. Attention … ce chapitre est largement censuré, je vous conseille donc de le lire sur mon site ( accessible depuis mon profil ) pour les plus coquins d'entre vous ..Lol **_

_**Donc lisez et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 16 **

Une fois sortie de la taverne, Elizabeth prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et s'élança dans le port animé, fuyant la foule et cherchant un endroit tranquille où laisser libre court à la peine qui lui soulevait le cœur. Hors d'haleine, elle déboucha finalement sur une anse rocheuse dont le seul attrait était son isolement qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'elle attendait. Sans se préoccuper de la marée montante ou des rochers acérés, Elizabeth s'installa sur la plage, se dissimulant sous un rocher pour éviter les curieux.

Une fois installée, elle porta ses mains tremblantes à son visage, s'efforçant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient depuis le début de son aventure sur le Pearl. Le cœur serré elle pensa à son fils avant de se détourner, vomissant à grands traits le dégoût que lui inspirait ce qu'elle avait du faire pour le sauver, cherchant à effacer de sa mémoire les halètements de Barbossa et la dernière relation qu'elle avait eu avec le vieux pirate. Une fois que ses vomissements furent taris, elle se laissa aller contre la roche, ses pensées la ramenant inexorablement vers Jack et leur récente conversation.

Elle avait été honnête du début à la fin … Jack lui faisait véritablement peur, une peur totale, irraisonnée qui la poussait à le repousser alors que son corps malmené lui criait d'accepter les caresses du pirate. Sauf que ce dernier était son compagnon de voyage et elle ne soupçonnait que trop bien quelle serait sa réaction si Jack débarquait à la première escale venue pour courir dans les bras d'une des catins de son goût. Elle ne le supporterait pas, elle ne le supportait déjà pas. En fait elle aurait presque été prête à remercier Barbossa pour l'avoir empêchée de faire ce qui aurait été une nouvelle erreur. Sauf qu'elle le désirait toujours. Et que son désir était à la hauteur de la crainte qu'il lui inspirait.

Elizabeth prit sa tête entre ses mains, les paroles cruelles mais justes que lui avait asséné Jack résonnant dans ses souvenirs tout comme les mots alambiqués de Teague qu'elle avait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Faire l'amour avec Jack serait prendre un risque. Un de ceux qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de prendre parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait ni contrôler l'avenir, ni ses sentiments. Elle avait passé dix ans, voir même vingt à soupirer pour William Turner… Elle l'avait attendu dix années après leur mariage, se forgeant une carapace contre toutes les tentations, dédaignant les hommes qui avaient l'audace de l'approcher, s'éloignant de la mer et des pirates aux regards séducteurs. Chaque fois que le sacrifice lui avait paru trop grand ou trop difficile, elle avait puisé sa force dans le regard de son fils qui attendait lui aussi son père encore inconnu et sur la certitude forte et inébranlable que Will l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait

Sauf qu'elle s'était trompée, douloureusement, cruellement et avait remis son cœur et sa confiance à un homme qui les avaient bafoués sous le prétexte d'un devoir à remplir. Elle avait fait semblant de comprendre parce qu'elle tenait trop à l'estime de Will pour risquer de la perdre comme elle avait perdu le reste des sentiments qu'elle pensait pourtant qu'il lui porterait toujours. Et à présent elle était seule, réalisant que la réalité de l'existence était fort éloignée des rêves qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant puis jeune fille. Aucun amour n'était éternel… Et la souffrance que l'on éprouvait en se voyant dédaignée était un prix trop élevé pour quelques heures de bonheur illusoire et de satisfaction incomplète des désirs charnels…

Sa relation avec Barbossa lui avait fait réapprendre le plaisir fugace qui précède la frustration et elle ne doutait pas d'y succomber à nouveau, n'ayant plus la moindre raison de demeurer chaste et fidèle à un mari qui l'avait quittée après qu'elle lui ait tout sacrifié. Mais pas avec Jack. Parce que Jack avait représenté sa plus grande tentation face à Will. Parce qu'elle l'avait fui durant des années de peur de lui céder dans un moment d'égarement et de condamner Will à une éternité à la barre du Hollandais Volant ( ce qui, ironiquement, avait été inutile puisqu'il avait préféré s'y condamner tout seul) Et surtout parce que Jack faisait battre son cœur plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le permettre….

Sauf qu'elle en avait désespérément envie… Même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'un Jack Sparrow n'avait rien de commun avec un Will Turner. Contrairement à Will , Jack était menteur, voleur , tricheur… Infidèle et incapable de s'attacher à autre chose qu'à son navire. Il passait de femmes en femmes comme un moineau volette de branches en branches, s'y attardant parfois avant de repartir dès les premières feuilles roussies par l'automne. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait ni le retenir, ni supporter de se retrouver abandonnée une nouvelle fois. Pas après Will .

Un moment, elle songea à Jones, comprenant à présent la douleur qui avait été la sienne en découvrant qu'au terme de dix ans de bons et loyaux services, sa Calypso n'était pas là pour le délivrer de sa charge. Finalement c'était un peu ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait porté sa charge à sa manière, attendant avec impatience de goûter aux retrouvailles avec Will…. Mais le moment venu, il n'était pas là ou plus là … Ce qui revenait au même. Si elle ne s'était pas arraché le cœur, c'était à cause de son fils, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il perde sa mère et son père le même jour.

Elizabeth regarda le soleil décroître lentement à l'horizon, se demandant où était son fils avant de se remémorer les termes de son accord avec Calypso. La Conque en échange de quoi elle prendrait la place de William. Elle ne le verrait plus grandir mais elle saurait que quelque part, il serait libre et heureux pendant qu'elle assumerait la charge qui tenait tellement à cœur à Will. Et elle finirait ainsi, ni tout à fait morte , ni tout à fait vivante jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la libère en poignardant son cœur. Elizabeth passa sa main sur son front et soupira longuement en pensant à Jack dans la taverne, l'imaginant au bras des deux donzelles, le sourire charmeur. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, amère à l'idée qu'il allait se jeter dans leurs draps sans se poser de questions avant de se relever brutalement. Teague avait raison. Elle était lâche. Lâche de ne même pas assumer son désir pour Jack par crainte d'en tomber amoureuse et se retrouver un petit matin le cœur en miettes… Quelle importance finalement puisqu'elle avait d'elle-même lié son destin au Hollandais Volant et que le moment venu, son cœur et ses blessures lui seraient arrachés...

Un peu triste à l'idée du destin qu'elle s'était tracé, Elizabeth songea brusquement qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir des regrets. Elle était un pirate et il était temps qu'elle agisse comme tel et prenne ce qu'elle pouvait avant de tourner définitivement le dos à cette vie. Jack avait raison, elle se terrait et s'empêchait de vivre … alors qu'il lui restait si peu de temps…Et puis, même si ils parvenaient à utiliser la Conque contre Calypso , même si elle cédait à son désir, même si Jack lui brisait le cœur.. Elle saurait, elle aurait essayé.

Forte de la décision qu'elle venait inconsciemment de prendre, Elizabeth se leva, courant vers la ville, ses bottes claquant contre le sol au même rythme effréné que son cœur.

*

Elle avait utilisé l'argent que Jack lui avait donné pour louer une chambre et avait puisé dans sa réserve personnelle ( consistant en une bourse malencontreusement empruntée à Barbossa) pour s'offrir une robe. Se sentant ridicule mais curieusement en paix avec elle-même, Elizabeth se regarda dans le miroir souriant de voir le jupon de dentelle tourner autour d'elle. Bien entendu, la robe n'avait rien à voir avec les étoffes fines et satinées qu'elle avait portées durant toute sa jeunesse à Port Royal mais elle se surprit à apprécier le bleu clair de la robe et son décolleté un peu trop audacieux pour convenir à une dame respectable. Mais après tout … qui pouvait encore penser qu'une femme pirate l'était ?

Les mains moites, Elizabeth pénétra dans la taverne, relevant fièrement le menton en sentant sur elle les regards intéressés des hommes et ceux, envieux, des femmes trop fardées qui peuplaient l'endroit. Le cœur battant, elle ignora les mains grasses qui se tendaient vers elle et s'approcha de Jack, qui, le nez plongé dans le décolleté d'une fille semblait fort apprécier la soirée.  
- Bonsoir Jack. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.  
Le pirate s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement, grimaçant de surprise en la découvrant  
- Vous êtes tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Gardez ça pour Londres. Lui dit il d'une voix avinée tandis que la fille l'attirait possessivement à elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Écœurée et se sentant plus humiliée que jamais , Elizabeth tourna les talons vivement, se précipitant vers la porte et s'arrachant aux mains remplies de convoitise des hommes.  
- Lâchez moi. Cracha-t-elle alors qu'une poigne de fer la tirait en arrière  
- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit pourquoi vous êtes venue habillée ainsi . Rétorqua Jack d'un ton coupant.  
- Ça n'a aucune importance … Répondit Elizabeth  
- Ça en a pour moi. Lui rétorqua Jack en la plaquant contre le mur. C'est tout ce que vous avez fait de l'argent que je vous avais donné ?? Vous achetez une .. Une robe ! Même si cette dernière vous va divinement mieux que les oripeaux que vous vous entêtez à porter j'aimerais comprendre … Vous vous cherchez un nouvel associé ?  
- Goujat ! S'énerva Elizabeth en levant la main pour le frapper.  
- Apparemment non. Déduisit Jack en bloquant son bras, ses yeux faisant des allers retours nerveux de son visage à son décolleté. Alors expliquez moi …  
Elizabeth détourna le visage, mortifiée.  
- Je voulais juste.. et bien suivre votre conseil et profiter un peu de la soirée. Attendu que nous nous partirons de toute manière pas avant demain. Répondit elle.

Le regard de Jack s'alluma brièvement et il lui sourit .

- Alors vous vous décidez enfin … Auriez vous compris que rester murée dans votre chagrin ne ramènera pas votre fils plus vite ?

- Et bien disons que je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée seule enfermée dans une chambre sordide à ressasser tout ce que j'ai perdu Répondit Elizabeth tandis que Jack l'entraînait vers une table

- Nous allons boire à ça ! S'exclama t'il joyeusement en faisant signe à la serveuse tandis qu'Elizabeth sentait un petit frisson de fierté la traverser devant le regard dépité de la catin oubliée

Jack se laissa tomber en face d'elle et la regarda, les yeux brillants

- Vous étiez … occupé. Commença Elizabeth

- Je préfère votre compagnie trésor et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir déclencher une bagarre . Répondit Jack

- Je ne suis pas venue pour que vous veillez sur moi. Se rebiffa Elizabeth

Jack éclata de rire

- En fait c'est surtout aux autres que je pensais Elizabeth. Je crois que vous savez très bien vous débrouiller seule

- Pas si bien que ça, si j'en juge par ce qui s'est passé avec Barbossa . Soupira tristement Elizabeth

Jack se crispa quelques instants et se pencha vers elle

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Vous vous êtes battue avec les armes dont vous disposiez… Faire mine de vous soumettre était un bon choix. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait vous seriez dans le lit d'un prince arabe et je serais mort

Elizabeth soupira et tourna la tête

- Je pensais qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de me toucher.. Qu'il me détacherait pour faire … cette chose et qu'ainsi je pourrais… je ne sais pas

- L'attacher au mât en attendant qu'une grosse bête vienne le dévorer ? Suggéra Jack . Vos plans manquent d'originalité trésor

Elizabeth accusa le coup un bref instant avant de s'apercevoir avec soulagement que Jack plaisantait

- C'était l'idée … Sauf que je pensais pouvoir remplacer la grosse bête avec une épée… Sourit elle

Jack lui sourit en réponse et poussa un verre dans sa direction, l'invitant à boire

- C'est fini à présent, on s'en est sorti et en pleine forme qui plus est. Alors je vous suggère de penser à autre chose trésor

- Ce n'est pas si facile. Murmura Elizabeth

Jack soupira et se pencha vers elle, l'air sérieux

- Lizzie, je sais ce que Barbossa vous a fait. Commença-t-il avec une retenue qui surprit Elizabeth. Je … ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, c'est juste que cet homme est un porc, il l'a toujours été

Elizabeth rougit violemment et détourna le regard, gênée

- Comment … comment avez-vous su ?

Jack soupira légèrement, hésitant un instant entre le mensonge et la vérité crue, à savoir que ses cris avaient résonnés dans tout le navire, chaque homme du Pearl pouvant aisément deviner ce qui se passait.

- Je connais Barbossa depuis des années trésor, et aussi ses goûts dans ce domaine… Soupira-t-il, optant pour le mensonge

- Oh… Rougit Elizabeth, troublée au souvenir de ce que Barbossa lui avait dit sur Jack et sur cette « pratique ». Je … je vois

Jack détourna le regard un bref instant, comprenant qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas du savoir à quoi s'attendre jusqu'à ce que Barbossa agisse. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et une pensée en entraînant une autre, Jack reprit brutalement

- Comment va votre épaule ?

Elizabeth grimaça et secoua la tête

- C'est pas très beau … Murmura t'elle. Et c'est un peu chaud …

Jack soupira et se pencha sur elle

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Elizabeth baissa la tête, la respiration s'accélérant brutalement

- Parce que … je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Mentit-elle les joues rouges au souvenir de la dernière fois où Jack lui avait dispensé ses soins et où il l'avait entraînée plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé

- Et bien … nous allons voir ça, laissez moi vous trouver une chambre et nettoyer votre blessure

- Je …. Préfère pas. Souffla Elizabeth

Jack se crispa alors qu'il accusait ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un rejet

- Je ne suis pas Barbossa, je pensais que c'était clair entre nous. Je ne vous toucherais pas sans votre accord Lizzie… Mais je ne vous promets pas de ne pas essayer de l'obtenir.. Sourit-il

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, s'imaginant un instant dans les bras de Jack tandis que ce dernier la couvait d'un regard brûlant, souriant en se représentant sans peine le cheminement de ses pensées. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Elizabeth se saisit de son verre et le but d'un trait, grimaçant sous la brûlure du rhum

- Pourquoi y tenez-vous tellement Jack ? Demanda-t-elle finalement

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jack de paraître gêné et il évita son regard

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

- Je crois que si au contraire … Je veux dire …Pourquoi perdez vous votre temps à rester avec moi alors qu'il y a dans cette taverne au moins cinq femmes prêtes à finir la nuit dans votre lit ?

- Seulement cinq ? Plaisanta Jack avant de soupirer en comprenant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Elizabeth le regarda avec attention et Jack, résigné, se décida à lui répondre

- Parce que je vous trouve plus intéressante que ces filles.. je sais que vous êtes comme moi, un pirate .Et parce que je me rappelle avoir menacé une jeune fille de Port Royal et qui m'a défié au lieu de s'évanouir . Ça m'a plu

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et se pencha sur son verre avec un air de regrets

- Cette jeune fille est loin maintenant…

- Combien plus loin ? Lui susurra Jack d'un ton joueur

- Jack…. Je ne serais plus jamais cette jeune fille… Je suis mère et épouse à présent

- Vous êtes veuve mon ange … Et être mère ne fait pas de vous une de ces femmes d'intérieur qui passent leurs journées à broder

Elizabeth sourit tristement

- Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant dix ans

- Parce que vous avez choisi de vous retirer du monde pour attendre votre stupide forgeron Lizzie … vous êtes un pirate et si j'en juge par ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes toujours Seigneur et Roi. Que comptez-vous faire une fois votre fils libéré ?

- Je ne sais pas … J'avais pensé … Récupérer l'Empress peut être… Mentit Elizabeth en repoussant loin d'elle l'idée qu'il n'y aurait peut être pas de lendemain pour elle.

- Un bon choix. Approuva Jack en lui resservant à boire.

Savourant de se retrouver sains et saufs dans une taverne, Jack et Elizabeth bavardèrent longtemps, buvant rhum après rhum tandis que Jack se lançait dans une série d'histoires toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Elizabeth éclata de rire une nouvelle fois alors qu'il lui racontait comment il avait réussi à se faire passer pour un prêtre et secoua la tête

- Je suis sûre qu'aucune de ces histoires n'est vraie. Affirma-t-elle

- Mais elles vous font rire. Souligna Jack en souriant. Et elles sont toutes vraies trésor, ou presque…

Elizabeth sourit joyeusement et se pencha sur son verre, le regard un peu vague

- Merci Jack … Je passe une excellente soirée

- Je crains que nous ne devions dormir à la belle étoile cette nuit. Sourit Jack en regardant par la fenêtre et en constatant que la nuit était à présent épaisse. Nous pourrions trouver une plage et faire un feu …

- J'ai loué une chambre. Dit Elizabeth à toute vitesse. Avec l'argent que vous m'avez donné.

Jack lui sourit et se pencha vers elle .

- Et seriez vous prête à la partager avec moi ou dois je dormir seul à la belle étoile… A moins que je ne trouve une tortue de mer sous la carapace de laquelle je pourrais me glisser .. Plaisanta Jack

Elizabeth hésita tandis qu'il buvait à grands traits avant de la regarder

- Et si je vous promets de bien me conduire ? Lui demanda Jack avec un sourire qui laissait présager le contraire.

- Je crains que vous en soyez incapable. Murmura t'elle en rougissant sous l'ardeur de son regard.

- Prenez le risque. Lui suggéra Jack.

Elizabeth hésita encore, les yeux fixés sur son verre , mourant d'envie d'accepter mais craignant de le faire

- D'accord … Après tout, le lit est immense .. alors je pense que ça devrait .. convenir. Dit elle finalement.

Jack la fixa avec une étincelle joyeuse dans le regard et Elizabeth ne put retenir un petit sourire . Le pirate se pencha sur elle pour lui parler mais un homme aviné traversa soudain la pièce tandis qu'une bagarre éclatait

- Elle est loin cette chambre ? Demanda Jack en ramassant son tricorne

- Pas trop non. Répondit Elizabeth en se levant par automatisme pour le suivre.

Jack ramassa la bouteille de rhum avec un sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie, louvoyant aisément entre les combattants et ramassant au passage une bourse abandonnée

*

Une fois dehors, Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth qui se contenta de traverser la rue, et de faire quelques mètres avant de s'engager dans un établissement vieillot. Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la chambre et Elizabeth à qui la pièce avait paru immense quelques heures plus tôt eut soudain l'impression que les murs s'étrécissaient autour d'eux. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, Jack s'assit sur le lit et commença à enlever ses bottes et ses ceintures tandis qu'elle le regardait sans bouger

- Allons Lizzie… Enlevez cette robe et venez vous coucher, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend demain

Avec une impression d'irréalité, Elizabeth obéit, défaisant d'une main tremblante les lacets de sa robe tandis que Jack la regardait avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. Songeant que c'était une mauvaise idée, la jeune femme crispa ses doigts sur la robe ne parvenant pas à la défaire. Avec un soupir, Jack s'approcha d'elle, en profitant pour se débarrasser de sa chemise.

- Laissez moi faire Lizzie, j'en profiterais pour jeter un œil sur votre marque

Elizabeth se retourna brièvement vers lui, un peu effrayée.

- Détendez vous trésor ..Murmura Jack d'une voix caressante en défaisant d'une main habile les lacets de sa robe qui retomba sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu

- Jack vous avez promis.. Protesta Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante

- Je ne fais que regarder votre marque Souffla t'il dans son cou en se penchant sur le P de pirate encore un peu rouge qui se détachait nettement sur la peau pâle d'Elizabeth.

Avec un soupir il déposa un léger baiser sur sa marque, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille alors qu'il laissait sa bouche errer sur sa peau.

- Votre peau n'est pas si chaude… Murmura t'il. Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Lui demanda t'il tout bas en déposant un nouveau baiser sur son épaule

- Non.. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante. Je .. je vais bien maintenant

- Laissez moi vous séduire Lizzie… Pour cette nuit .. Laissez moi m'occuper de vous, vous faire oublier quelques heures…Soupira t'il d'un air tentateur en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou

Elizabeth frissonna et ferma brièvement les yeux tandis que les mains de Jack caressaient sagement ses hanches à travers l'étoffe. Son cœur accéléra brutalement et elle se recula, ignorant les protestations de son corps qui la poussait à rester blottie contre lui. Elle réajusta nerveusement sa chemise sur son épaule et se retourna vers lui, déglutissant en se découvrant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Elle le regarda, un peu étourdie par sa proximité et par le rhum qu'elle avait bu. Jack s'approcha encore d'elle, sa main glissant légèrement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il la forçait à s'approcher de lui

- J'ai très envie de vous Lizzie. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, se contentant de les frôler. Depuis le premier jour … Ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Jack.. Gémit-elle en se sentant flancher

- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Affirma Jack. Vous en avez envie … vous me désirez je le sais…

- Je… Commença Elizabeth sans réussir à protester alors qu'il caressait son visage avec un sourire

- Il n'y a que vous et moi… dites que vous me désirez pas et je vous laisse tranquille…Murmura Jack

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth sentit son souffle sur son visage tandis qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle renonçait à lutter, avançant instinctivement vers lui. Avec un léger soupir, Jack glissa son bras autour de sa taille et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant lentement . Elizabeth sentit son cœur battre plus fort et elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Jack, se blottissant contre son torse. Il la serra plus fort contre lui en réponse, continuant à l'embrasser, prenant son temps alors qu'il savourait ses lèvres sous les siennes. Finalement il rompit leur baiser à regret et la regarda avec douceur, guettant sa réponse.

- Séduisez moi… Murmura finalement Elizabeth en posant sur lui un regard altéré par le désir.

Jack lui sourit et la souleva brutalement dans ses bras, la portant sur le lit et l'y déposant avec précaution avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, ses mains soulevant habilement sa chemise pour la faire passer au dessus de sa tête, rompant brièvement leur baiser pour l'en débarrasser. Les sens enflammés, Elizabeth s'avança vers lui, ses mains glissant jusqu'à son pantalon pour le lui enlever. Jack soupira avec langueur avant de lui immobiliser les mains, les retirant doucement

- On a le temps …Murmura t'il en caressant ses cuisses du bout des doigts…

Lentement, Jack, la caressa, prenant le temps de faire naître le plaisir tandis qu'elle gémissait, perdant le peu de contrôle sur elle-même qu'elle possédait encore. Avec un soupir de plaisir, Jack se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant alors qu'il défaisait son pantalon avant de s'introduire lentement en elle. Ils firent l'amour longtemps, Elizabeth finissant par crier sa jouissance alors qu'il étouffait son cri sous sa bouche, se lâchant à son tour en elle avec un râle rauque avant de se laisser retomber sur le côté, la serrant dans ses bras.

Tremblante, Elizabeth s'efforça de maîtriser les battements de son cœur et se blottit contre lui, un peu étourdie par le plaisir intense et inattendu qu'elle avait ressenti. Au bout d'un moment la respiration de Jack se fit plus régulière et il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou

- Fatiguée ? Lui demanda t'il

- Je … je ne sais plus… Répondit Elizabeth

- Jusqu'à quelle heure la chambre ? Lui souffla Jack

- Je l'ignore… Je , le soleil va bientôt se lever. Observa Elizabeth d'un ton rempli de regret, un pincement au cœur à la pensée que la nuit finissait trop vite

- Et alors ? Murmura Jack en glissant ses mains sur elle. Nous avons le temps trésor .. Ajouta t'il en l'embrassant

Elizabeth sourit sous sa bouche en le sentant à nouveau durcir et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au plaisir tout nouveau pour elle…. La nuit n'était pas finie …


	18. Un mât sans chaines

_**Bien .. Voici donc la suite qui fait reprendre la mer à nos héros .. Et qui va encore plus décontenancer Lizzie lol . Looli_ Chou contente que tu aies aimé les chapitres précédents … La suite devrait te plaire et je te conseille de la lire sur mon site car elle est encore une fois légèrement censurée. Bonne lecture et … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 17**

Le soleil filtrait derrière les persiennes lorsqu' Elizabeth commença à se réveiller et se elle pelotonna avec un soupir contre le corps chaud qui effleurait le sien, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Savourant le demi sommeil qui était encore le sien, Elizabeth s'étira légèrement avant de grimacer en se sentant courbatue comme si elle avait passé des heures à s'entraîner à l'épée tandis qu' une voix chaude s'élevait , la réveillant tout à fait.

- Si tu continues à t'étirer ainsi…. Je vais prendre ça pour une invitation … Est-ce que c'en est une ? Lui souffla Jack à l'oreille.

Elizabeth se releva brutalement, rougissant au souvenir de la nuit écoulée et s'empressa de se dégager, plaquant le drap contre sa poitrine nue.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à me dissimuler trésor. Remarqua Jack en se levant d'une brusque détente, déambulant dans la pièce sans se soucier de sa propre nudité.

Elizabeth l'observa quelques instants et sentit son bas ventre s'échauffer en le voyant se retourner vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Consternée par l'effet qu'il lui faisait encore, elle détourna pudiquement le regard, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Il … Il est tard. Observa-t-elle.

- Oh je dirais un bon midi. Répondit Jack en enfilant son pantalon.

Elizabeth le regarda sans répondre, un peu perdue et ne sachant plus quoi dire au pirate.

- Tu ne t'habilles pas ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton naturel qu'elle lui envia.

- Je … j'aimerais bien prendre un bain avant … Enfin me laver un peu. Répondit Elizabeth à la hâte

- Oh et bien … D'accord. Sourit Jack en finissant d'enfiler sa chemise. Je te proposerais bien de la compagnie mais les bains et moi …. A moins que tu n'aies envie de ma présence .

- NON !!! S'exclama Elizabeth complètement paniquée à cette idée.

- Je serais à la taverne. Répondit Jack sans se formaliser de son refus et vissant son tricorne sur son crâne. Rejoins moi quand tu seras prête et emporte la robe…

Elizabeth le regarda sortir sans réagir avant de courir fermer la porte à clef dès qu'elle entendit son pas décroître dans l'escalier. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute son existence … Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Jack, ni comment s'adresser à lui , ni quelle était la situation entre eux, ni …..

- Oh c'est pas vrai…. Gémit elle en se laissant retomber sur le sol, maudissant intérieurement sa propre stupidité d'autant plus que contrairement à elle, Jack paraissait parfaitement à l'aise.

Finalement elle se releva et se décida pour une toilette rapide à l'eau froide, grimaçant en se sentant poisseuse d'une sueur moite et évitant scrupuleusement de penser à l'origine de cette dernière. Alors qu'elle passait un linge mouillé sur la peau ferme de son ventre, Elizabeth soupira en pensant à la bouche de Jack sur elle, alors qu'elle …

- Ça suffit !!! S'ordonna-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle s'empressa de se sécher et remit ses vêtements masculins, s'y reprenant par trois fois pour boutonner sa chemise. Elle lissa rapidement ses cheveux, les démêlant avec ses doigts puis ramassa la robe bleue qui gisait sur le sol, abandonnée là où Jack la lui avait enlevée. Alors qu'elle se penchait, elle croisa brièvement son propre regard dans le miroir et faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise , reconnaissant difficilement la femme aux yeux cernés mais aux traits détendus qui lui faisait face. Un peu perdue, elle passa lentement les doigts sur sa bouche, découvrant ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers qu'elle avait donnés et reçus tout au long de la nuit.

Se sentant ridicule, Elizabeth ajusta son tricorne sur son crâne et rougit au souvenir des dernières heures. Jack était un amant …. Indescriptible. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir dans les bras de Will (Barbossa étant définitivement hors course) . En fait avant cette nuit elle ne soupçonnait même pas que c'était possible d'éprouver ça … Ce qui compliquait la situation… Elle avait eu envie de Jack et avait pensé naïvement qu'une fois qu'elle aurait passé la nuit dans ses bras, leur relation pourrait reprendre un cours plus « normal » . Le problème était que loin d'avoir apaisé son désir du pirate, la nuit l'avait attisé et Elizabeth soupira lourdement en se décidant à franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la taverne.

*

Une fois arrivée devant l'établissement, elle s'immobilisa soudain, songeant qu'elle ne savait même plus comme s'adresser à lui, ni même ce qu'il pensait de la nuit dernière … Ni comment il allait se comporter à présent qu'il avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Rassemblant son courage, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte, cherchant du regard Jack et elle le localisa presque immédiatement. Son cœur se pinça désagréablement dans sa poitrine en le voyant attablé, les bras passés familièrement autour des épaules de deux catins et elle avança vers lui, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile d'avoir pu espérer un instant que le pirate lui accorderait plus de considération qu'à ses autres conquêtes féminines.

Jack la regarda s'approcher avec un large sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir tandis que les filles ignoraient sa présence, pépiant joyeusement

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée. Commença la plus jeune

Elizabeth la regarda par-dessous son tricorne, réfrénant le besoin impérieux d'écraser son poing sur sa figure trop maquillée.

- Allons trésor. Comment pourrais je t'oublier ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton joueur.

Elizabeth baissa la tête, le souffle coupé en l'entendant. Trésor …

La fille se colla à Jack, continuant à babiller, tandis qu'Elizabeth sentait son sang cogner dans sa tête se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide. Bien sûr que Jack appelait toutes les femmes ainsi … Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle était la seule, naïve de croire qu'il pourrait lui accorder plus de prix qu'aux autres.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton familier.

- Non merci Capitaine Sparrow. Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit Elizabeth en serrant la robe bleue contre elle, ses doigts se crispant sur l'étoffe

L'une des catins sembla soudain s'apercevoir de sa présence et elle se retourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

- C'est une femme qui t'accompagne ? Pourquoi est elle habillée comme ça ?

- Parce que nous reprenons la mer dans quelques heures. Répondit Jack d'un ton patient.

Un concert de caquètements frustré salua sa déclaration et Elizabeth se leva brusquement en voyant les deux femmes caresser le torse de Jack tandis que ce dernier riait, promettant de revenir bien vite.

- Je vais attendre dehors. Dit elle en repoussant sa chaise, refoulant avec affolement les larmes qui menaçaient

Jack n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, réduit au silence par l'une des filles qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Elizabeth se détourna, écoeurée…

*

Une fois dehors, Elizabeth s'appuya contre le mur, se forçant à se calmer. Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait . Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait ignoré qui était Jack … Seulement elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la pensée qu'il l'avait prise comme il le faisait de toutes les catins qui traversaient sa vie. Une nuit de plaisir et rien de plus. Les larmes aux yeux, elle songea qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas céder…. Parce qu'à présent voyager avec lui serait pire encore que lorsqu'elle désirait une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les mains tremblantes, Elizabeth s'imagina, voyageant avec lui durant toute la traversée vers l'Angleterre, sans pouvoir le toucher, sans l'embrasser… Sans espoir qu'il…

- Prête pour un peu d'honnête piraterie ? Lui demanda Jack la faisant sursauter craintivement . Lizzie ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant sa réaction

- Ce n'est rien … Je réfléchissais c'est tout… Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Et à quoi pensais tu ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton intéressé

- A mon fils ! S'exclama Elizabeth qui aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que d'admettre ses rêveries puériles.

Jack soupira et commença à avancer vers le port.

- Nous allons trouver un navire… Ne t'en fait pas.

Agacée par sa familiarité, Elizabeth reflua l'envie brutale de le gifler et hocha la tête, se contentant de le suivre . Jack regarda d'un air pensif les navires amarrés à quai et se retourna vers elle

- Nous allons réquisitionner celui là . Affirma-t-il en désignant un navire de taille moyenne arborant pavillon espagnol.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête à nouveau, incapable de prononcer une parole. Elle regarda Jack s'avancer avec aisance vers le navire et se sentit pitoyable. Elle enviait la désinvolture du pirate. Pour lui tout était simple, il avait déjà tourné la page « Elizabeth » de sa vie et elle s'en voulut une fois de plus de s'être offerte à lui. Avec regrets elle songea que la nuit avait été délicieuse, meilleure que tout ce qu'elle avait connu et que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait été heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Jack lui avait donné l'impression d'être importante, d'être choyée, aimée… Une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis des années et qui rendait sa situation présente pire encore. Elle soupira lourdement et se força à penser à son fils… Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire… Ni tomber amoureuse, ni éprouver ce qu'elle ressentait, ni penser à Jack comme elle le faisait… Elle aurait le temps de pleurer sur sa stupidité une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré la Conque. Sauf qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de continuer à voyager avec Jack… Sa présence ne faisait qu'empirer les choses … Peut être serait il mieux d'en finir tout de suite avec lui et de reprendre la route seule… Ce serait plus facile de l'oublier ainsi … et elle pourrait se concentrer son fils…

- Tu m'écoutes ??? Lui demanda Jack, interrompant le fil de ses tristes pensées.

- Je … Je … Balbutia Elizabeth en baissant les yeux rapidement sous son regard scrutateur, cherchant comment lui dire qu'il valait peut être mieux que leurs routes se séparent dès à présent.

Elle songea fugacement qu'elle aimait ses yeux qui l'avaient toujours fascinée mais la voix de Jack la ramena au présent une fois de plus.

- Un problème trésor ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet cette fois.

- Pas le moindre ! Répondit Elizabeth agacée par son « trésor »

- Bien… Alors je disais que nous allions monter sur ce navire et le prendre. Un plan facile et simple à se rappeler comme je les aime. Lui expliqua Jack d'un ton satisfait.

Momentanément distraite de ses préoccupations, Elizabeth le regarda avec effarement

- Nous allons quoi ?????

- Nous allons monter sur ce navire et le réquisitionner. Répéta patiemment Jack tandis qu'Elizabeth se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'objecter, Jack s'avança sur le ponton et grimpa à bord du navire, sortant son pistolet d'une main ferme. Grommelant des insultes qui auraient fait dresser la perruque de son père sur sa tête, Elizabeth se précipita à sa suite tandis que Jack déclamait son discours d'une voix assurée

- Messieurs les espagnols … Votre navire est désormais sous le commandement du plus fameux des Capitaines des Caraïbes, que dis je du monde !!! Cria-t-il avec emphase. Vous avez quelques minutes pour vider les lieux.

L'équipage les regarda avec un air surpris, un murmure se propageant sur le pont. Elizabeth, serra fermement son pistolet et se pencha à l'oreille de Jack.

- Je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas… Souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Jack se retourna brièvement vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire carnassier qui eut pour seul effet de l'exciter (ce qu'elle nota avec consternation) et il se retourna ,tirant un coup de feu en l'air. Médusée, Elizabeth vit les espagnols s'affoler tandis que Jack attrapait l'homme le plus proche de lui, lui collant son pistolet encore fumant sous la gorge. Elizabeth détourna les yeux alors qu'une flaque humide se répandait sous l'homme dont les genoux s'entrechoquaient et Jack grimaça

- Dégoûtant ces marchands espagnols. Commenta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête au reste de l'équipage, l'engageant à débarquer sans équivoque.

Elizabeth eut juste le temps de s'écarter alors que les pauvres bougres se précipitaient sur le quai et Jack la regarda avec agacement

- Lizzie … Si tu voulais bien larguer les amarres avant qu'ils ne se mettent à réfléchir !!!

- Oh … Je …Oui. S'empressa-t-elle de dire en se précipitant sur ses dernières tandis que Jack, tenant toujours en joue le marin, faisait signe à ce dernier de larguer les voiles.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elizabeth sentit le navire bouger lentement, s'éloignant vers la mer tandis que les hommes sur le quai commençaient à s'agiter poussant des cris de fureur en voyant leur navire s'éloigner

- Tire en l'air Lizzie !!! S'exclama Jack. Et prends la barre.

Elizabeth obéit et se précipita sur la barre tandis que les espagnols désarmés, paniquaient, leur offrant quelques précieuses secondes d'avance. Alors qu'elle refermait ses mains sur le gouvernail, elle songea avec résignation qu'elle avait laissé passer le moment de dire à Jack qu'il valait mieux que chacun d'eux reprenne sa route. Elle soupira légèrement à cette pensée avant de relever la tête d'un air bravache. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser à Jack … il lui suffirait de rester éloignée de lui le temps du voyage et tout irait bien. Après tout il n'était que deux et ils devraient assurer à tour de rôle la navigation du navire, il serait donc facile de l'éviter. Forte de cette conviction, Elizabeth referma sa main sur la barre et regarda l'horizon, se forçant à penser à son fils. De son côté, Jack s'approcha du bastingage et poussa d'une main ferme son otage par-dessus bord,adressant un grand signe d'adieu de la main

- Merci les amis ! Cria-t-il avant de se baisser brutalement en réalisant que les espagnols qui avaient finalement retrouvé leurs esprits venaient de se souvenir qu'ils avaient une arme.

Rampant à demi sur le pont, Jack écarta sans douceur Elizabeth de la barre, guidant le navire d'une main sure vers les courants qui les entraîneraient vers le large. Au bout de quelques minutes, le port où ils avaient fait escale ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon et Jack se retourna vers Elizabeth en souriant

- Rien de tel que l'effet de surprise

- Vous êtes malade … Répondit elle en secouant la tête, abasourdie par la simplicité avec laquelle ils s'étaient emparés du navire.

- Vous ? Je crois que ceci est superflu entre nous non ? Répondit Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

*

Fascinée, Elizabeth le regarda avancer vers elle tandis que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine.

- Jack … Commença-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je t'avais promis un navire … Murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui, ses mains avides caressant son dos.

Perdue, Elizabeth entrouvrit instinctivement ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, la poussant vers le mât. Le baiser se poursuivit, plus intense et elle se détendit brutalement, oubliant les deux catins de la taverne et sa résolution de rester éloignée de lui. Finalement, elle sentit son dos heurter le bois du mât et Jack s'écarta d'elle, lui souriant alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

- Lorsque j'étais au Purgatoire … Je me suis souvent imaginé faire ça … Murmura-t-il en glissant une main sous sa chemise, la caressant doucement.

Elizabeth le regarda, un peu surprise de son aveu avant de pousser un léger soupir en le sentant jouer avec ses tétons, les pinçant doucement.

Jack la fixa en souriant lentement, ses yeux s'emplissant d'une expression de désir qu'elle avait appris à connaître la nuit précédente et il glissa sa main le long de son ventre, la caressant doucement.

- Jack … Commença-t-elle tandis qu'il défaisait lentement sa chemise, ses mains se plaquant brusquement sur sa poitrine offerte.

- Et je m'imaginais ça aussi … Murmura Jack en l'embrassant dans le cou, la maintenant appuyée contre le mat tout en faisant glisser sa chemise.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir lourd de désir tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mat, la soulevant légèrement et s'efforçant d'enlever ses bottes de sa main libre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses cuisses et leva instinctivement les jambes, se débarrassant de l'encombrant vêtement.

Jack recula légèrement et la regarda avec un sourire

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de chaînes à ce mât…. Souffla-t-il

Elizabeth lui rendit son regard et ne put retenir un petit frisson d'excitation à cette idée tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son propre pantalon. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, frôlant ses lèvres alors que plus bas, ses doigts s'agitaient doucement en elle, la préparant à le recevoir.

- Nous …nous ne sommes pas encore saufs… Tenta-t-elle en songeant qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin du port et que le navire était livré à lui-même.

Jack lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, sa langue se glissant dans sa bouche tandis que les mouvements de ses doigts accéléraient, faisant oublier à Elizabeth la liste d'objections qu'elle voulait lui opposer.

Finalement, elle gémit sous sa bouche et Jack se recula à nouveau et lui prit la main, la guidant vers son entrejambe.

- C'est toi qu'il veut … Murmura-t-il. Pas une de ces catins , ni que j'aille prendre la barre … Juste toi.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la soulevait sans difficultés. Elle replia instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou et il l'appuya fermement contre le mât.

Jack soupira et reprit sa bouche avec avidité, l'embrassant avec ferveur avant de se reculer , la faisant sienne.

- Je ne regrette pas l'attente … Murmura-t-il. J'ai toujours su que tu tomberais dans mes bras.

Elizabeth gémit, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux

- Pirate … Gémit elle .

Jack ne répondit pas, son souffle se faisant brutalement plus rapide alors qu'il accélérait encore, ses gémissements faisant écho à ceux d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux se perdant dans le bleu du ciel sans le voir tandis que Jack ralentissait légèrement, ses mains crispées sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment Elizabeth sentit la jouissance toute neuve pour elle l'envahir à nouveau et elle se pencha vers Jack, les paupières à demi closes tandis que l'orgasme la secouait, un cri rauque franchissant ses lèvres.

- Oui .. Gémit Jack en la sentant se resserrer autour de lui.

Un instant plus tard, il se crispa et inclina la tête en arrière, le visage tendu alors qu'il jouissait à son tour.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres en le voyant, le cœur battant en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant. En fait, elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il l'était. Elle l'avait certes toujours trouvé charmeur et séduisant mais à cet instant il était plus que ça. Haletante de plaisir, elle suivit des yeux les contours de son visage, s'arrêtant sur sa bouche charnue et elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant doucement. Jack soupira et ouvrit légèrement les yeux, répondant à son baiser tandis que ses mains la relâchaient lentement. Elizabeth sentit ses pieds nus toucher le bois dur du navire et elle chancela un moment, s'appuyant tant sur Jack que contre le mât avant de reprendre un équilibre précaire.

Finalement, Jack rompit leur baiser et il s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est meilleur … que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Ma lady pirate. Sourit il à nouveau.

Le regard encore alangui par le plaisir, Elizabeth lui renvoya son sourire avant de se souvenir des deux catins .. Et de Will et de ses promesses vaines.

- Jack … Où allons nous donc ? Lui demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête avec incompréhension.

- A Londres trouver Fitzy et la Conque trésor. Répondit Jack en remontant son pantalon. D'ailleurs je crois qu'on a un peu dévié … Commenta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la barre.

*

Les jambes encore coupées, Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner et se pencha pour reprendre ses vêtements songeant que sa question ne portait pas sur leur destination mais bel et bien sur eux. D'elle et de lui, de lui et d'elle .. De …

- Tu devrais aller ranger ta robe dans la cabine. Lui lança Jack. Elle va s'abîmer sur le pont. Surtout si comme je le pense, un grain se prépare…

Elizabeth obéit machinalement et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du navire, hésitant à nouveau devant les cabines

- Généralement, la plus grande est celle du capitaine. Plaisanta Jack en ouvrant une porte, la poussant à l'intérieur.

Elizabeth regarda sans trop les voir les meubles composant la cabine tandis que Jack s'empressait d'ouvrir les tiroirs, fouillant sans gêne les possessions du capitaine

- Ces cartes datent bien de vingt ans. Grommela-t-il en jetant les dites cartes. Tout comme ce porto ! S'exclama-t-il en reniflant avec ravissement le contenu d'une carafe.

Elizabeth laissa tomber la robe sur une chaise et se força à reprendre ses esprits

- On dirait que l'ancien capitaine est marié. Observa-t-elle en ouvrant un placard dans lequel pendaient quelques robes à la mode espagnole.

- Dommage que le tour de taille de la dame soit nettement plus important que le tien. Plaisanta Jack en fouillant à son tour dans les étoffes. Tu devrais mettre ceci pour ce soir. Lui dit il en sortant un lourd châle de l'armoire. Ce n'est pas très pratique mais ça te tiendra chaud.

Elizabeth le regarda rapidement alors qu'il glissait le châle sur ses épaules, ses mains baguées descendant le long de ses bras. Finalement Jack soupira avec résignation et s'écarta d'elle.

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner sur le pont … J'aimerais maintenir le cap tant que la mer n'est pas trop agitée. Si tout va bien, nous accosterons demain dans un port de pirate et nous recruterons des hommes.

- Oui … comme .. Tu … vous .. Commença Elizabeth

- Allons Miss Swann… Nous nous connaissons bien à présent. Souffla Jack.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

- Tu crois que … qu'il y aura une tempête ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu déstabilisée par le tutoiement.

- C'est-ce qu'on va voir… Lui répondit Jack en sortant sur le pont.

Elizabeth le suivit et regarda d'un air sceptique le ciel d'un bleu sans nuages avant de se mettre au travail, tendant les voiles pendant que Jack reprenait la barre.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, crachant et toussant, Elizabeth resserra le châle trempé autour d'elle pendant que Jack, dégoulinant de pluie, pesait de toutes ses forces sur la barre, s'efforçant de maintenir le navire sur le bon cap.

- Ca va Lizzie ??? Cria-t-il, s'efforçant de dominer le bruit des vagues

- Oui !!! Répondit elle

- Replie la voile !!! Sinon le mât va casser !!! Répondit Jack en désignant ce dernier

Elizabeth courut vers le mât, manquant de passer par-dessus bord et se rattrapa de justesse à un cordage . Elle se hissa sur le pont, souriant malgré elle en entendant le hurlement inquiet de Jack et se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de se précipiter vers la voile.

Il lui sembla que la tempête dura des heures, les vagues les submergeant parfois sans pitié tandis qu'à la barre, Jack se cramponnait de toutes ses forces, maintenant le navire à flot. Finalement , le vent commença à décroître et Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le pont soulagée.

- J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais … Lança-t-elle à Jack qui se laissa tomber à ses côtés, les traits tirés

- Voilà pourquoi … et même si l'idée ne m'enchante pas , nous devrons recruter des hommes demain.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, frissonnant sous ses vêtements mouillés et Jack glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais avant … On va prendre un peu de repos …

- Mais … et le navire ?

- Nous sommes dans les bas fonds… Nous allons baisser l'ancre

- En pleine mer ???

- Non .. Il y a une petite île là bas. Lui répondit Jack en désignant une bande de terre plate. Va te mettre au chaud, je suffirais pour ça

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! Ordre du capitaine. Répondit Jack en souriant.

Elizabeth, transie, n'eut pas le courage d'argumenter et se précipita avec reconnaissance vers la cabine, se débarrassant de ses vêtements mouillés et s'enroulant dans un autre des châles de la femme espagnole. Avec un sourire, elle se pencha vers la carafe de porto et en servit deux verres, appréciant au passage la finesse du verre avant de suspendre brutalement son geste. Elle se regarda dans la vitre, troublée de se voir agir comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire avec Will, l'attendant dans la chaleur d'une cabine tandis qu'il finissait son travail sur le pont. Sauf que ce n'était plus Will qu'elle attendait ainsi. Mais Jack Sparrow …


	19. Porto & Poisson séché

_**Ahem … Lol, voici donc la suite,je sais … je devais faire le recrutement mais je me suis laissée emporter … donc bah ce chapitre est bassement sexuel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ( et puis hé ohhhh faut pas croire, il y a des dialogues aussi et des nouvelles de l'état d'esprit des héros) Et…. Ok j'arrête de me défendre …Et je vous conseille de le lire sur mon site ... Reviews quand même ????**_

**Chapitre 18**

Elizabeth était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, lorsque Jack pénétra dans la cabine, les bras chargés de victuailles

- Poisson séché… J'ai bien peur que les rations de ces maudits espagnols ne se résument à cela. Déclara-t-il en posant les rations sur la table.

- Oh … Répondit Elizabeth en réalisant que son estomac grognait, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait guère mangé tout au long de la journée et de la nuit écoulées.

- Du porto ? Demanda Jack en se saisissant d'un verre, le buvant d'un trait. Bonne idée ça nous réchauffera.

Avec toujours une impression d'irréalité chevillée au corps, Elizabeth s'assit et but son verre, se retenant de se jeter vers les morceaux de poisson qui lui semblaient soudain plus appétissants que tout ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de manger.

- Ne te gêne pas. Lui lança Jack en suivant son regard et en mordant lui-même dans un des morceaux, se resservant du porto.

Sans plus attendre, Elizabeth se précipita à son tour vers la nourriture, mangeant avec un manque de savoir vivre qui aurait hérissé la préceptrice qu'elle avait étant enfant, mais qui fit juste sourire Jack.

- Le port que je connais n'est pas très loin. Commenta ce dernier entre deux bouchées. On fait escale, on recrute pendant deux heures, on trouve des vivres puis nous partons.

- Ça me parait acceptable. Répondit Elizabeth en buvant à longs traits le porto.

Jack la resservit machinalement et s'installa face à elle, étendant ses jambes tandis que ses vêtements goûtaient sur le sol.

- Tu es trempé. Observa Elizabeth enfin rassasiée.

- Si tu as envie de me voir nu il suffit de le dire trésor. Répondit Jack avec un sourire en se penchant pour allumer un feu.

- Est-ce bien prudent ? Demanda Elizabeth, évitant ainsi de répondre à sa dernière remarque. De faire un feu sur un navire ?

- Non. Sourit Jack. Mais ça réchauffe.

Enroulée dans son châle, les jambes dénudées, Elizabeth le regarda attiser le feu, les flammes formant des ombres dansantes sur son torse nu et elle se resservit un porto, la bouche brusquement sèche. Jack se retourna vers elle et s'assit sur le siège rembourré, la regardant d'un air rêveur.

- A quoi ressemble ton fils ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain. Je veux dire, tu m'as parlé de lui mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment il était .

Elizabeth, surprise, réfléchit un bref instant et commença à répondre d'un ton prudent

- Et bien William… Je pense qu'il me ressemble plus qu'à son père. Je veux dire, il a les yeux de Will, ses cheveux aussi … Mais il est un peu comme je l'étais au même âge

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Oh .. Et bien fasciné par les pirates, tout ça. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton rempli de nostalgie

- Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Oui … Évidemment. Se répondit à lui-même Jack. Comment ne pas lui parler du pirate le plus légendaire que le monde ait connu …

Elizabeth détourna les yeux, évitant son regard. En vérité, elle n'avait que très peu parlé de Jack Sparrow à William. Elle lui avait raconté Barbossa, Villanueva, Teague … Tout les pirates qui avaient traversé sa vie. Sao Feng aussi ( en atténuant nettement le récit de la mort brutale du pirate singapourien). Mais pas Jack. Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne pas penser à lui tandis qu'elle attendait le retour de Will. En revanche, elle avait raconté son enfance à son fils, puis ses jeunes années à Port Royal, son premier baiser avec Will, leur mariage interrompu…. Ainsi que leur vrai mariage dont le récit faisait toujours écarquiller les yeux à William, le jeune garçon ne pouvant pas croire que ses parents s'étaient unis en plein milieu de la plus fameuse bataille que la piraterie ait jamais connue

- Lizzie ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton un peu inquiet.

- Oui … Je ça va, il me manque c'est tout. Répondit Elizabeth la voix un peu étranglée sans savoir si elle parlait de Will ou de William.

Jack soupira et bougea légèrement sur son siège, renversant la tête en arrière, alors qu'il jouait avec son verre de porto avant de se décider à le boire.

- Fitzy est malin… Il faudra faire attention à Londres.

- C'est vrai qu'il t'a trahi ? Demanda Elizabeth en se détendant légèrement, appréciant le moment

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit, prenant une expression dure qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Il a essayé de m'utiliser. Pour mettre la main sur Teague. Et ça a bien failli réussir.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, songeant à ce que le gardien du Code lui avait raconté sur Jack et la traîtrise

- Tu veux te venger n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Jack sourit et ne répondit pas, la fixant d'un regard brûlant

- Pas si ça entrave ton projet. J'ai attendu jusqu'ici pour le faire, je peux bien attendre encore un peu.

Elizabeth se resservit et médita ses paroles, buvant son verre à petites gorgées avant de le reposer. Elle se tourna vers Jack, le regardant avec un peu d'hésitation alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller vers lui mais n'osant franchir la distance qui les séparait. Jack s'en aperçut et sourit légèrement, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire Lizzie ? Lui demanda-t-il

Elizabeth resserra machinalement le châle autour d'elle et lui rendit son regard

- Et bien je te l'ai dit non ? Une fois que William sera sauf et si je le peux, je l'emmènerais avec moi et nous récupérerons l'Empress. La navigation m'a manqué.

- Bien sur que tu le pourras … Pourquoi ne serait ce pas possible trésor ? S'étonna Jack. Non moi je parlais de maintenant … Toi et moi tout seuls dans cette cabine … Lui répondit Jack d'un ton sans équivoque.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth le regarda longuement et se leva avec hésitation, avançant vers lui

- Jack … je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça … Commença-t-elle.

- Et si tu suivais ton instinct ? Ça t'a toujours plutôt bien réussi non ? Suggéra Jack sans bouger mais le pantalon se tendant imperceptiblement.

Elizabeth suivit les contours de son visage du regard et reprit un nouveau verre de porto, le buvant d'un trait. Alors qu'elle se penchait sur la bouteille pour se resservir, la main de Jack immobilisa son poignet.

- Je te fais toujours peur ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, saisie par le désir qui l'envahissait brusquement, comme si son corps trop longtemps réduit au silence se réveillait , exigeant son du.

- Je … je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Jack. Répondit elle

- Je croyais pourtant que c'était clair. Ironisa Jack en l'attirant doucement vers lui.

Elizabeth se laissa faire en souriant, secrètement flattée du regard rempli d'un désir manifeste qu'il posait sur elle. Repoussant loin d'elle la voix qui lui disait que son désir s'émousserait, elle laissa sa main se poser sur le torse de Jack, le caressant légèrement.

- Ton cœur bât tellement vite… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Jack ferma à demi les yeux et lui sourit avec langueur

- Tes mains sont douces… Répondit il.

Elizabeth sourit et franchit la maigre distance qui les séparait, ses lèvres se posant sur son torse, le frôlant avec retenue

- Continue .. Murmura Jack. Viens prendre ce que tu désires Lizzie. Ne laisse rien.

Elizabeth soupira en le sentant s'abandonner et appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur son torse, suivant du bout de la langue le contours des impacts de balle qu'il portait

Elle sentit la main baguée de Jack se poser sur ses cheveux, la caressant doucement à mesure qu'elle descendait vers son entrejambe. Le pirate gémit en sentant ses lèvres frôler sa ceinture et il se releva brusquement

- Lizzie … je commence à me sentir un peu à l'étroit. Expliqua-t-il

Se souvenant de Barbossa, elle fixa le pirate dans les yeux et défit sa ceinture d'un geste qui se voulait assuré et descendit lentement son pantalon

- Alors mets toi à l'aise. Murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur battant, Jack écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'elle le repoussait vers son siège, le forçant à s'asseoir

- Tu .. Tu n'es pas obligée. Gémit il en sentant la main de la jeune femme se refermer sur lui.

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses, sa main allant et venant avec des gestes saccadés.

- Je sais Jack. Répondit elle simplement en refermant ses lèvres sur lui

Un long gémissement salua son initiative et Jack poussa instinctivement son bassin vers elle

- Tu es belle. Souffla-t-il entre deux halètements, le cœur prêt à exploser sous l'effet de ses caresses maladroites avant de jouir quelques minutes plus tard.

Un peu gêné, Jack baissa le regard vers elle et prit brusquement son visage entre ses mains, se penchant pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie, ses mains se crispant de chaque côté de ses joues tandis que sa langue jouait avec la sienne, la caressant longuement avant de la relâcher.

- J'ai … le souffle coupé… Haleta Elizabeth, surprise par son baiser.

Jack lui sourit et se laissa tomber sur le sol, la forçant à s'allonger tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Murmura-t-il avant de saisir un de ses tétons entre ses dents, le suçant avec gloutonnerie.

Cette fois, Elizabeth fut parcourue d'un long frisson et son corps déjà bien échauffé s'enflamma pour de bon. Elle écarta les cuisses tandis qu'il continuait à la goûter, ses mains errant sur tout son corps sans s'arrêter sur une seule zone. Finalement sa bouche déserta son sein et il descendit rapidement le long de son ventre. Un halètement sourd lui répondit pendant qu'Elizabeth fermait les yeux, frémissant d'impatience au souvenir de la caresse qu'il lui avait dispensée la première fois. Les yeux clos, Elizabeth se laissa faire tandis que Jack lui dispensait du plaisir durant de longues minutes..

A demi sonnée par la violence de son orgasme, Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement, haletante.

- Seigneur … comment .. Qu'est-ce que …Murmura-t-elle perdue par ce plaisir qu'il était le seul à lui faire ressentir

Jack la regarda avec satisfaction et s'appuya contre le mur, couvant des yeux ses joues rouges de plaisir et son regard voilé.

- Je voulais que tu voies … Ce que tu me fais .. Répondit Jack en la prenant par la main l'enjoignant à venir sur lui.

Le corps encore secoué par son récent orgasme, Elizabeth se laissa faire, son corps s'imbriquant parfaitement avec celui de Jack. Sans réfléchir, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Jack se mordit les lèvres et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la guidant doucement pendant qu'elle bougeait lentement sur lui, savourant le plaisir de le sentir en elle. Jack gémit, ses mains remontant sur sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle trouvait son rythme et elle se pencha vers lui, le regard brillant. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent à la hâte et Elizabeth, incapable de réfléchir, l'embrassa avec la même passion qu'il avait mise plus tôt dans le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, le faisant gémir sous sa bouche. Jack bougea légèrement vers elle, la maintenant contre lui tandis qu'elle enserrait sa taille de ses cuisses,savourant l'étroitesse de leur étreinte. Elizabeth ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle l'embrassait encore, ses mains se crispant dans le dos de Jack alors que celles de ce dernier parcouraient le sien avec légèreté. Submergée par le plaisir, Elizabeth sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre le torse de son amant, les battements de leurs deux cœurs se confondant si bien qu'elle ne savait plus si c'était les siens ou ceux de Jack qu'elle entendait.

- Encore Lizzie. Murmura Jack en s'écartant brièvement de sa bouche avant de la reprendre, une de ses mains remontant fermement le long de sa nuque pour mieux la maintenir.

La respiration d'Elizabeth s'accéléra à nouveau, mêlant son souffle à celui de son amant. Elle avait l'impression que Jack était partout à la fois, en elle, sous elle, caressant son corps de toutes les manières possibles. Finalement elle se sentit vaciller alors qu'elle jouissait pour la seconde fois, l'orgasme la terrassant presque tandis que Jack explosait en elle, le regard perdu. Les jambes coupées, Elizabeth resta sur lui, trop sonnée pour réaliser que ses bras s'étaient refermés autour d'elle, la maintenant contre son torse. Le visage luisant de sueur, Jack l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et desserra légèrement son étreinte.

- Rappelle moi de te donner souvent du porto… Murmura-t-il en se laissant aller contre le mur.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire alors qu'elle le sentait sortir d'elle avec douceur et lui lança un regard épuisé tandis que ses cuisses relâchaient leur étreinte autour de lui.

- Maintenant … on peut aller au lit. Plaisanta Jack en la prenant dans ses bras comme si elle avait été une poupée, la portant jusqu'à la couche du capitaine espagnol avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement, les paupières lourdes de sommeil et tâtonna à la recherche de la couverture qu'elle rabattit sur eux avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de Jack, son bras retombant sur le ventre du pirate. L'instant d'après elle se laissait glisser dans le sommeil après avoir songé qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi comblée, ni aussi heureuse.

*

Elizabeth fut la première à se réveiller au bout de quelques heures d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Jack dont le bras l'entourait ,elle se retourna vers lui, observant son visage endormi. Frissonnant légèrement, Elizabeth suivit du regard les contours de sa bouche, souriant en voyant les colifichets emmêlés dans la chevelure de Jack avant se reprendre, laissant descendre ses yeux le long de son torse jusqu'à la lisière de son bas ventre dissimulé sous la couverture. Luttant contre le désir impérieux de le réveiller, Elizabeth se recula légèrement, dardant ses prunelles sombres sur lui. Alors qu'elle le contemplait, elle songea à la nuit écoulée, se rappelant leur étreinte passionnée, le visage de Jack renversé par le plaisir tandis qu'il la possédait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le pirate si égoïste était un amant aussi attentif et elle s'avoua intérieurement qu'elle aurait bien aimé que Will ait été un peu plus comme lui lors des deux malheureuses fois où ils avaient fait l'amour.

Troublée, Elizabeth effleura le torse de Jack sans s'en rendre compte, se rappelant malgré elle de la discussion qu'elle avait surprise à Tortuga. Brutalement douchée, elle grimaça en songeant que contrairement à Will, Jack n'était pas amoureux d'elle (encore que la véracité de l'amour de Will lui paraissait à présent hautement sujet à caution). Il était ainsi avec toutes les femmes, donnant et prenant du plaisir au fil de ses envies. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que son tour viendrait tôt ou tard… Elizabeth soupira d'un petit air navré en imaginant le moment où Jack ne se donnerait plus la peine de la séduire, préférant se tourner vers une jeune catin aux formes appétissantes ou une pirate aguerrie dans le genre d'Anamaria. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait rien lui reprocher, le pirate ne lui ayant rien promis d'autre que l'apprentissage du plaisir, tâche dont il s'acquittait parfaitement. Tellement bien, qu'elle comprenait maintenant le vide qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise à nouveau celle de Jack. Bien entendu elle ne pouvait regretter William, son fils était ce qu'elle possédait de plus cher au monde mais à part lui, son existence avait stérile et vide de sens à partir du jour où elle avait épousé Will. Elle avait cru en un bonheur à venir juste repoussé par la malédiction, cru qu'elle aussi finirait par connaître les vertiges de l'amour conjugal et de la calme certitude de la présence de l'autre mais ce n'était finalement pas son époux qui lui avait fait toucher ce rêve du doigt. C'était Jack … Le seul homme qui ne pouvait pas lui offrir la permanence dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle ne pouvait de ce fait s'autoriser à aimer.

Elizabeth soupira tristement et continua à glisser sa main le long du torse de Jack sans y penser. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, elle le savait, elle le sentait, même si ce qui grandissait en elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Will. C'était tout à la fois radicalement différent et totalement semblable. C'était semblable parce qu'elle avait envie de courir vers lui, de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre elle pour le garder à jamais. C'était différent parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être « Madame Sparrow » pour se sentir à l'abri dans ses bras . Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui glisse des mots tendres ou des déclarations enflammées à l'oreille pour qu'elle se sente aimée. Et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'épouse pour assumer son désir de lui. En fait elle n'avait besoin que d'une chose, qu'il se réveille et qu'il lui sourie. Qu'il l'embrasse comme il savait si bien le faire, comme si elle était la seule et qu'il l'aimait…

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Jack ouvrit brutalement les yeux et un large sourire illumina ses traits en la découvrant à ses côtés. Sa main glissa jusqu'à celle d'Elizabeth et il l'immobilisa contre son torse, la serrant dans la sienne

- Sais tu que c'est très mal de profiter d'un homme durant son sommeil ?

- Je… Rougit elle, embêtée à l'idée de l'avoir réveillé. Pardon .

Jack sourit joyeusement et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, la faisant taire . Elizabeth frissonna , surprise par son désir tandis que Jack glissait au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Bonjour Lizzie. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses, la préparant doucement

- Bonjour Jack … Répondit elle en souriant de son empressement.

- J 'ai rêvé de toi … Souffla Jack à son oreille d'une voix languide. Que tu me regardais, que tu me caressais durant mon sommeil…. C'était si … réel. Reprit il en la caressant.

Elizabeth se cambra légèrement et se mordit les lèvres, rougissant en comprenant qu'il devait être réveillé depuis un moment mais incapable de lui en vouloir

- Tu n'es qu'un … maudit pirate. Gémit elle en le sentant se glisser en elle

- Oui. Soupira Jack. Mais je suis entièrement dévoué au plaisir de ma reine… Ajouta-t-il .

Elizabeth laissa sa main glisser le long du dos de Jack, agrippant ses fesses et le poussant instinctivement vers elle

- Je veux … être récompensé. Murmura-t-il dans son cou. Est-ce que je le mérite Lizzie ? Demanda-t-il en accélérant en elle.

Elizabeth, le souffle coupé, laissa son regard se noyer dans celui de Jack, perdant un peu plus pied à chaque seconde.

- Oh mon dieu … Siffla-t-elle en sentant le plaisir incontrôlable et d'une douceur intolérable la posséder à nouveau.

- Tu peux m'appeler Jack, trésor. Souffla Jack à son oreille en réponse tandis qu'elle jouissait, le visage crispé par le plaisir.

Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire languide et dégagea son visage pendant qu'il suçait le lobe de son oreille, son souffle chaud la parcourant.

- Oh …. Gémit il en s'abattant sur elle. Tu es si … Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, jouissant à son tour.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et Jack déglutit, luttant contre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à nouveau, sachant que s'il y succombait il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la prendre encore et encore. Un peu perdu, le pirate glissa la main le long de sa hanche, songeant que son corps était une drogue à lui seul, réalisant que plus il lui faisait l'amour, plus il avait envie de recommencer. Au lieu de ça, il se releva, se forçant à s'arracher à son étreinte et il vacilla légèrement

- J'ai bu trop de rhum…

- C'était du porto. Remarqua Elizabeth, le cœur serré devant sa fuite brutale

- Peut importe trésor … Ca m'a enivré. Coupa Jack en se rhabillant

Elizabeth le regarda remettre ses vêtements et retint une grimace peinée, souhaitant qu'il l'embrasse alors qu'il sortait sans se retourner. Toujours aussi perplexe sur leur relation, elle se leva à son tour et s'habilla rapidement avant de le rejoindre sur le pont.

Jack la regarda froidement et lui enjoignit sur le champ de remonter les voiles et autres tâches diverses. Ils naviguèrent ainsi durant quelques heures, échangeant peu de paroles hormis les directives sèches de Jack et les grommellements d'Elizabeth avant de finalement parvenir tout près d'un port. La main sur la barre, Jack guida le navire et se retourna vers Elizabeth un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu viens ??? On va recruter notre équipage. Lui dit il avant de descendre à terre

*

Elizabeth, peu rassurée, le suivit et crispa sa main sur la garde de son épée en voyant une jeune femme blonde s'approcher de lui

- Jack Sparrow…. Commença la jeune fille qui devait avoir vingt ans tout plus

- Vanessa … Répondit Jack avant d'être interrompu par une gifle donnée d'une main mollassonne.

- Tu m'as juré que tu m'aimais et que tu reviendrais vite. Expliqua Vanessa d'un ton plaintif

Jack la regarda d'un navré

- Et bien je t'ai menti trésor … Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique amour. Lui expliqua-t-il en grimaçant en la voyant fondre en larmes.

- Et c'est la mer. Compléta Elizabeth d'une vois inaudible, sentant son cœur se briser aussi sûrement que celui de la jeune Vanessa

Le bras de Jack se referma sur son coude et Elizabeth se laissa entraîner, refoulant ses larmes à la pensée que bientôt, ce serait elle qui serait à la place de la jeune putain. Jack toussota légèrement et reprit la parole d'un air dégagé

- Je l'avais méritée … Sa gifle .. elle pensait que j'allais l'épouser, lui faire des enfants. Expliqua-t-il

- Mais tu ne tenais pas à t'engager . Le coupa sèchement Elizabeth.

- Content que tu aies compris. Soupira Jack d'un air soulagé en la serrant brièvement contre lui.

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il la relâchait et recommençait à avancer vers la taverne. Les yeux rivés au dos du pirate, elle songea à la pauvre Vanessa dont les espoirs venaient de voler en éclats, tout comme les maigres illusions qu'elle nourrissait encore sur son histoire avec Jack .

Soudainement, le pirate se retourna vers elle et se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes

- Je suis le capitaine cette fois … pigé ?

- Quoi ???

- Le navire espagnol… C'est moi le Capitaine…

- Si tu veux. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton triste

- Et toi … tu dois te conformer à mes ordres…. Souffla Jack en la poussant contre un mur, l'embrassant avec ardeur avant de se détacher.

Elizabeth, furieuse par son comportement le regarda tandis qu'il la fixait avec désir, se détachant d'elle à regrets

- Viens ma belle … Allons recruter un équipage pour sauver ton précieux William

Ravalant les paroles pleines de fiel qu'elle avait aux lèvres, Elizabeth se laissa entraîner, se concentrant sur son fils et sure à présent que Jack Sparrow finirait par lui briser le cœur avec plus d'éclats que n'en avait faits William Turner, deuxième du nom ……….


	20. Joshua

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc la suite des aventures de Jack & Liz avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans la fic (oui faut compliquer l'équation lol) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira …**_

_**Réponse à Looli: tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre t'en apprendra plus sur la manière dont Jack envisage sa relation avec Liz .... Sinon chapitre entier pour une fois**_

_**Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 19**

Jack et Elizabeth débouchèrent sur une place animée où se côtoyaient officiers, marins en haillons et prostituées dans un joyeux mélange. En reconnaissant les uniformes bordés de rouge et de blanc des soldats, Elizabeth se crispa brutalement, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la dernière fois où elle avait eu maille à partir avec les autorités et qui lui avait laissé un souvenir cuisant . Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul et posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, en éprouvant la rassurante dureté sous ses doigts. Jack se retourna brièvement vers elle et lui fit un sourire énigmatique tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'un des officiers, au grand effroi d'Elizabeth

- Jack mais qu'est ce que tu fais. Siffla t'elle entre ses dents, un peu inquiète

Le pirate ne répondit pas et continua à avancer vers l'homme lui serrant familièrement la main

- Bolen, mon ami comment vas tu ? Lui demanda Jack avec un sourire avenant

- Signor Gorrion ! S'exclama l'officier avec un plaisir manifeste. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

Elizabeth maîtrisa sa surprise tandis que Jack parfaitement à l'aise, répondait d'un ton pédant

- Oh vous savez ce que c'est mon ami, cette gangrène des océans, ces maudits pirates ont attaqués mon navire... Dieu merci ,j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et à sauver mon bâtiment . Expliqua Jack avec un léger accent espagnol

- Et un de vos hommes aussi... Insinua l'officier en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction d'Elizabeth qui baissa un peu plus la tête, dissimulant son visage

Jack lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil et se redressa

- Un mousse sans importance, un gamin à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère qui joue les importants parce que j'ai été assez bon pour lui donner une épée. Répondit il d'un ton méprisant

L'officier éclata de rire et cessa immédiatement de faire attention à Elizabeth qui grinça des dents, agacée par le ton employé par Jack . Le pirate plaisanta encore quelques instants avec l'officier, lui expliquant qu'il devait renouveler son équipage et l'homme lui désigna une taverne manifestement occupée par des soldats. Jack sourit brièvement et se retourna vers Elizabeth

- Occupe toi du ravitaillement du navire petit. Lui dit il en lui jetant une bourse pleine

- Si Signor. Répondit Elizabeth en grinçant des dents, malgré tout soulagée d'échapper à la vigilance des soldats

- Sois sur le navire dans trois heures... Ajouta Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air rassurant

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un nouvel hochement de tête avant de détaler dans les rues pendant que Jack, bras dessus, bras dessous avec l'officier, pénétrait dans l'établissement.

*

Quelques instants plus tard, Elizabeth se retrouva un peu démunie devant une gigantesque halle à ciel ouvert où se croisaient des marchands de victuailles en tout genre. Elle leva un regard effaré vers les hommes et les femmes qui circulaient avec beaucoup d'aisance et resserra ses doigts sur la bourse que Jack lui avait lancée en réalisant avec effarement qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait acheter, ni même des quantités...

Refusant de se laisser intimider, Elizabeth s'approcha lentement des étals, peinant à attirer l'attention des marchands et posa un regard rempli d'angoisse sur les chèvres, poules et autres animaux divers qui semblaient à vendre. Au bout d'un moment une main masculine se referma sur son bras et elle recula brutalement, la main sur la garde de son épée, s'attendant à devoir se défendre contre un soldat un peu plus zélé que les autres. Au lieu de l'agresseur attendu, elle rencontra de plein fouet le regard bleuté d'un jeune homme au visage franc et ouvert dont les vêtements témoignaient d'une origine plus paysanne que soldatesque

- Vous semblez un peu perdue Madame. Lui déclara t'il à voix basse. Puis je vous aider ? Je m'appelle Joshua

Elizabeth tiqua en comprenant que son déguisement n'avait pas fait illusion et le jeune homme reprit, sentant sa réticence

- Ne vous en faites pas je suis le seul ici à avoir percé votre secret... Vos mains vous trahissent madame et d'autres petits détails aussi ... Ajouta t'il en rougissant légèrement

Elizabeth hésita un long moment. Elle était d'ordinaire méfiante avec les inconnus, mais elle devait reconnaître que sans aide elle aurait du mal à remplir la mission que Jack lui avait confiée. Et elle n'avait pas envie de perdre la face devant Jack , aussi soupira t'elle avec soulagement, se tournant vers le jeune homme avec reconnaissance

- Merci, si ça ne vous gêne pas trop de m'aider... Commença t'elle avec un sourire désarmant

- Si je vous le propose . Sourit Joshua en lui cédant le passage. De quoi avez vous besoin ?

- De suffisamment de vivres pour tenir jusqu'en Angleterre. Répondit Elizabeth avec un pauvre sourire

Joshua siffla entre ses dents et la regarda avec attention

- Laissez moi deviner, vous êtes une princesse disparue qui a échappé à ses ravisseurs et qui se déguise pour retourner auprès des siens . Commença t'il le regard brillant

Elizabeth sourit gaiement et secoua la tête

- Rien d'aussi romantique je le crains, je cherche juste à rejoindre mon fils

- Oh vous êtes mariée... Soupira Joshua d'un ton dépité

- Veuve. Corrigea Elizabeth en éprouvant une légère bouffée d'orgueil féminin devant le sourire que sa réponse amena sur les lèvres de son aide improvisé

Un peu plus détendue, elle suivit Joshua sur le marché, le jeune homme négociant sans faillir les bêtes au meilleur prix

- Combien d'hommes avez vous à bord ? Lui demanda t'il

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant à évaluer les besoins du navire en main d'oeuvre, besogne qui lui était plus familière que les besoins en nourriture et eau

- Quinze plus le capitaine et moi même . Répondit elle

Joshua sourit et continua à marchander, chargeant une carriole au fur et à mesure de leurs achats et Elizabeth rougit en réalisant qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce détail

- Vous êtes marchand ? Demanda t'elle à Joshua

- Forgeron. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton dépité.

Le coeur d'Elizabeth se pinça douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette déclaration et le jeune homme s'empressa de reprendre la parole

- Mais mon véritable rêve est de naviguer, de visiter des contrées lointaines et étrangères... Soupira t'il. Dites moi … comment c'est ?

Elizabeth réfléchit un instant à la question tandis que le jeune homme la regardait d'un air rempli d'attente et d'espoir

- Oh et bien.. Commença t'elle lentement. C'est merveilleux, surprenant... mais aussi très dangereux

- Où êtes vous allée ?

- Et bien ... un peu partout. Répondit Elizabeth en songeant aux océans froids qu'ils avaient remontés lorsqu'ils cherchaient à rejoindre Jack au Purgatoire. En Asie , à Singapour...

- On dit que les femmes de Singapour sont les plus belles du monde .Murmura Joshua d'un air rêveur. Est ce vrai ?

Elizabeth rit doucement tandis qu'ils progressaient vers le navire

- Je l'ignore, je ne suis pas très bon juge en la matière

- Oh bien sûr .. Excusez moi, ce n'était pas très galant. Répondit Joshua d'un ton contraint. Je ne voulais pas dire que vous n'étiez ...

- Ça va .Le coupa Elizabeth d'un geste de la main

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom...

- Elizabeth. Répondit cette dernière avec une pointe de réticences

Joshua lui répondit avec un sourire et la regarda, hésitant, tandis qu'elle se tenait devant le navire,un peu gênée elle aussi

- Peut être ... Accepterez vous un peu d'argent ... en dédommagement de votre aide. Commença t'elle en fouillant dans sa bourse

Les doigts chauds de Joshua se posèrent sur sa main, interrompant son geste et le jeune homme la fixa dans les yeux

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Elizabeth .... Je gagne bien ma vie ... coincé ici

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, se demandant comment dégager sa main sans paraître grossière

- Excusez moi. Rougit le jeune homme en s'apercevant de sa gêne et en relâchant son étreinte

Elizabeth hésita un bref instant et regarda Joshua

- Et pourquoi... pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas avec nous ? A moins... à moins que vous ayez une attache ici et que...

- Non personne ! S'exclama Joshua qui n'attendait de toute évidence que cela. Oh merci Elizabeth! Vous verrez, j'apprends vite

Elizabeth grimaça légèrement et s'empressa de l'interrompre, cherchant à modérer son enthousiasme

- Ne vous enflammez pas trop... Le capitaine doit donner son accord. Nuança t'elle à la hâte tout en songeant qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de faire les difficiles et que le jeune homme largement charpenté serait tout à fait à sa place sur un navire

- Oh ... Oui. Soupira Joshua avec déception. Et qui est votre capitaine ? Il est ici ?

Elizabeth songea que Jack était en retard et répondit, conservant prudemment la couverture de ce dernier, songeant qu'il serait bien temps de révéler leurs véritables activités une fois au milieu de l'océan

- C'est le Signor Gorrion. Répondit elle

A sa grande surprise, le visage de Joshua s'assombrit et le jeune forgeron cracha sur le sol avec un dédain manifeste

- Sparrow... J'ignorais que ce bâtard était en ville. Commenta t'il

Choquée et brusquement furieuse, Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement

- Jack n'est rien de ce que vous dites ! S'exclama t'elle

Joshua la regarda avec une expression de pitié manifeste et secoua la tête

- Vous ne direz pas ça lorsque vous verrez s'éloigner les voiles de son navire, après qu'il vous ait abandonnée seule sur une île avec pour seul souvenir de son fabuleux « amour » un fruit dans votre ventre... Croyez moi ça n'a rien de romantique

- Je sais. Grinça Elizabeth à mi voix, réalisant avec un léger choc que c'était à peu de choses près ce qui lui était arrivé avec Will

- Je suis même étonné qu'il vous ait emmenée. Continua Joshua d'un ton vibrant de colère sans prêter attention à sa remarque. Généralement il ne fait pas cette faveur à ses maîtresses... sauf s'il n'a pas encore obtenu ce qu'il désire. Ajouta t'il en la regardant avec attention, cherchant une réponse

Elizabeth rougit et détourna légèrement le regard, voyant du même coup la silhouette de Jack arriver à grands pas vers eux, traînant à sa suite une dizaine d'hommes aux allures diverses

Jack fronça les sourcils en la voyant et se tourna vers les hommes, leur intimant d'un geste pressé de monter sur le navire et de charger les vivres

- Merci mon gars, mes hommes vont se charger de ça. Dit il froidement à Joshua

Le jeune homme blêmit et se pencha vers Jack, qui déjà tournait les talons, le forçant à se retourner

- Tu ne me reconnais pas Sparrow... Remarque il y a de quoi, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant lorsque tu as séduit ma soeur

Jack soupira lourdement et se retourna

- Ton visage ne me dis rien...

- Joshua , je suis le frère de Virginie, peut être te rappelles tu d'elle ?

Jack parut réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'éclaira brutalement

- Ah oui Virginie ! Comment va t'elle ? Toujours prête à vendre ses faveurs au plus offrant ?

Elizabeth frémit et posa instinctivement la main sur la garde de son épée en voyant l'expression du visage de Joshua

- Ma soeur est morte donnant naissance à ton enfant Sparrow

- Oh ... Navré mais rien ne prouve que l'enfant était de moi. Observa Jack

Joshua rougit de colère et s'avança vers le pirate qui se replia prudemment

- Elle est partie avec toi, sur ton navire après que tu lui aies promis de l'épouser !!! Et au lieu de tenir sa promesse, tu l'as abandonnée sur une île à quelques miles d'ici .. Ce sont des hommes du village qui l'ont secourues et ramenée, juste pour qu'elle meurt ici avec son bébé

Jack soupira lourdement et se pencha vers le jeune homme

- C'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté … Mais écoute mon gars, ta soeur était une catin. Ça ne te plait peut être pas de l'entendre mais c'était le cas. Je suis navré qu'elle soit morte dans de telles circonstances mais je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir être le père de son rejeton... Rien que parmi mon ancien équipage, au moins cinq hommes pourraient prétendre à ce ... Titre.

Joshua serra les poings tandis qu'Elizabeth se reculait légèrement un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Les yeux fixés sur Joshua, Jack reprit

- Maintenant tu sais la vérité mon gars, si tu veux un duel pour laver la mémoire de ta sœur …. Il te faudra affronter la moitié de l'île sans oublier la garnison. Je te suggère de commencer par là … A présent si tu voulais bien … Dit il avec un geste éloquent. Nous avons une longue route à faire.

Médusée, Elizabeth regardait Jack s'apprêter à monter sur le navire, lorsque Joshua reprit la parole d'un ton plus calme

- Nous allons en Angleterre, oui je sais cela

Jack s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement, le regard chargé d'orage

- Nous ??? Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipage mon gars

- Si. Elle m'a engagé. Répondit Joshua d'un ton froid en désignant Elizabeth du pouce

Cette dernière rougit brutalement et bafouilla, un peu gênée

- Oh mais …je … je …

Jack se retourna vivement vers elle

- Elizabeth n'a pas autorité pour décider qui embarque ou non sur ce navire, et je ne vais sûrement pas m'encombrer d'un jeune marchand à peine sorti des jupes de sa mère d'autant plus si celui-ci m'en veut pour je ne sais quelle raison

- Forgeron. Le corrigea Joshua. Un art très utile sur un navire… et si j'en juge par votre équipage. Ajouta-t-il en regardant d'un air éloquent les hommes loqueteux que Jack avait recrutés

Jack blêmit imperceptiblement et il se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Forgeron… Tu m'en diras tant. Commenta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Mais ma réponse est toujours non. Trancha-t-il en s'engageant sur le navire.

Rouge de colère et vexée par la manière désinvolte dont Jack avait balayé sa décision, Elizabeth s'élança à sa suite tandis que Joshua restait sur le quai, le visage malheureux

- Je veux qu'il vienne. Annonça Elizabeth en tirant Jack par le bras.

Jack se retourna et la toisa avec froideur

- Ce n'est pas mon cas

- Il a raison Jack… Avoir un homme capable de nous procurer des armes nous serait très utile. Siffla Elizabeth entre ses dents.

- Je te signale qu'il veut me tuer. Rétorqua Jack en observant Joshua, lequel regardait Elizabeth avec une admiration manifeste qui lui plaisait encore moins.

- Il ne fera rien . Répondit Elizabeth. Jack … on manque d'hommes vigoureux et celui-ci est jeune et fort

- Oh tu as remarqué ça aussi. Grinça Jack. Et bien tu lui prêtes beaucoup d'attention

- Je … je ne comprends pas. Répondit Elizabeth, un instant décontenancée par sa remarque.

- Laisse tomber, il reste là. Fin de la discussion

- Non ! Il vient. S'insurgea Elizabeth. Tu es peut être capitaine mais le navire m'appartient autant qu'à toi. Alors je décide qu'il nous accompagne.

Sans prêter attention à l'expression outrée de Jack, Elizabeth se tourna vers Joshua

- Dépêche toi. On embarque…

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaircit sur le champ et il se précipita sur le navire, au grand dam de Jack, s'emparant au passage d'un lourd paquet de victuailles

- Elizabeth… Grinça Jack.

- Jack. Répondit cette dernière en le toisant du regard.

Finalement Jack soupira

- Très bien. Mais tu en seras responsable. Et saches qu'à la moindre incartade je le balance par-dessus bord. Pigé ?

- Pigé. Répondit Elizabeth, les paroles de Jack faisant curieusement écho à celles que son père lui avait adressées quelques années plus tôt au sujet de Will.

- On lève l'ancre. Ordonna Jack d'une voix forte en se dirigeant vers sa cabine dont il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se préparait à le suivre lorsque Joshua l'arrêta net

- Merci Elizabeth.

- Pas de quoi. En échange , abandonnez immédiatement tout projet de vous en prendre à Jack … Car si vous le faisiez, je ne serais pas de votre côté cette fois. C'est clair ?

Joshua parut réfléchir quelques instants et hocha la tête

- D'accord Elizabeth, je vous promets de ne rien faire tant que vous serez sur ce navire.

- Bien. Commenta la jeune femme en observant le dernier chargement. Prenez votre poste Joshua. Je vais voir Jack.

Le jeune forgeron hocha la tête, la suivant de son regard bleuté tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cabine de Jack sans se donner la peine de frapper.

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth s'immobilisa, se mordant les lèvres en découvrant Jack attablé, dos à elle et visiblement penché sur des cartes

- Déjà ? Se borna à demander le pirate. Je pensais que tu installerais ton protégé.

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Rétorqua Elizabeth en prenant place face à lui, ne sachant comment se comporter

- Dans combien de temps essaiera-t-il de me tuer ? Demanda Jack toujours aussi froid.

- Il m'a promis de ne pas le faire. Répondit Elizabeth

- Oh et bien sur tu le crois… C'est fou comme tu peux parfois accorder ta confiance rapidement. Ironisa Jack. Il suffit d'être forgeron et voilà… A croire que la première fois ne t'a pas suffie

Elizabeth blêmit et serra les dents

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Will.

- Crois tu ?

- J'aimais Will. Répondit Elizabeth avec froideur

- Oh désolé madame Turner … J'avais oublié que vous étiez si … romantique. Ironisa Jack

- Tout le monde ne peut pas engrosser des catins et les abandonner ensuite sur une île. Répondit Elizabeth furieuse

Jack sourit lentement et la fixa

- Non en effet, certains les épousent avant

- Goujat ! S'énerva Elizabeth en levant la main pour le frapper

Jack se leva pour bloquer son bras et la regarda d'un air furieux

- Je ne te le conseille pas Elizabeth. Quand à la sœur de ton Joshua… Tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis que c'était une catin. Elle n'est venue avec nous que pour se faire de l'argent grâce à des passes. Il a toujours été convenu qu'elle débarquerait à la prochaine escale

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air furibond et essaya de dégager son bras sans succès tandis que Jack continuait sans relâcher son étau sur elle

- Elle m'a offert ses faveurs et ensuite elle s'est occupée de l'équipage, nous étions pressés de repartir et nous l'avons prise avec nous. C'était une catin, elle a eu certes une fin tragique mais je ne suis pas responsable.

- Lâche moi immédiatement. Siffla Elizabeth entre ses dents

- Quand à ce que j'ai dit sur Will, tu m'as mal compris. Je ne te vois pas comme une catin mais comme une femme libre, Elizabeth. Et désirable…. Plus qu'il n'est permis de l'être. Souffla Jack en l'attirant contre lui.

Elizabeth se débattit légèrement, encore furieuse de la manière dont il l'avait traitée, mais désirant plus que tout le croire. Jack relâcha légèrement son étreinte et la fixa dans les yeux

- J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée Lizzie … Souffla-t-il en la poussant vers le mur.

Un frisson d'excitation remonta l'échine d'Elizabeth tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant légèrement

- J'ai envie de te donner du plaisir ma Lizzie… Murmura-t-il en glissant une main dans le pantalon de la jeune femme, la caressant avec précautions

Elizabeth soupira lourdement, sa colère légitime s'atténuant peu à peu alors que les doigts de Jack la comblaient

- Je ne suis pas une de tes catins … Et ce n'est pas ainsi que tu … Commença-t-elle avant de gémir en le sentant se presser contre elle, plus dur que jamais

- Non … Tu es ma lady pirate. Murmura Jack en l'embrassant. Ma meurtrière … Continua-t-il en défaisant le pantalon de la jeune femme

Elizabeth poussa un léger soupir alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou , sa bouche remontant vers le lobe de son oreille, le suçant avec délectation

- Seigneur Jack … Gémit Elizabeth en refermant ses bras autour de lui, saisie par le désir brutal qui montait en elle

Jack sourit et s'écarta d'elle, baissant son propre pantalon d'un geste rapide

- Toute la journée … J'ai imaginé ce moment … Murmura-t-il en la soulevant légèrement pour s'enfoncer en elle. Toi et moi… Seuls dans cette cabine.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, le visage tendu par le plaisir pendant qu'il commençait à aller et venir en elle, ses coups de reins violents claquant son dos contre le mur pendant qu'il remontait une de ses cuisses contre sa hanche, la prenant profondément

- Dis moi que tu veux que j'arrête…Et je le ferais… Murmura Jack à son oreille d'une voix altérée par le plaisir

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau et l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant fiévreusement

- Continue .. Gémit elle ensuite, oubliant la dispute et les mots amers qu'ils avaient échangés

- Comme tu voudras mon ange… Souffla Jack en souriant, claquant son corps contre le sien

Elizabeth s'accrocha à lui, son regard noyé de plaisir s'attardant sur le visage tendu de son amant pendant que ses mains caressaient son dos à travers la chemise qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter

Un cri guttural lui échappa tandis qu'elle jouissait dans ses bras,Jack lui répondant par un râle de pur plaisir, se lâchant peu après elle. Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth laissa son dos appuyé contre le mur rassurant de la cabine, songeant avec effarement qu'il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait … tant elle le désirait. Jack se retira doucement d'elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec légèreté, un sourire heureux aux lèvres

- Tu es si parfaite … Murmura-t-il avec ferveur.

Se sentant un peu étrangère aux événements; Elizabeth le regarda se détacher d'elle, remontant son pantalon aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ôté et lança un petit regard égaré à la pièce, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire alors qu'elle était si furieuse après lui.

Jack caressa légèrement son visage et la regarda d'un air désolé

- Des ordres à donner mon trésor … Rejoins moi sur le pont … Lui souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cabine, avant de la refermer aussi vite sur lui, la laissant seule.

*

Une fois seule, Elizabeth s'avança dans la cabine à présent déserte et ramassa son pantalon, le revêtant d'une main tremblante. Elle ne s'expliquait pas comment Jack avait pu réussir ce tour de force. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle était furieuse après lui, écoeurée par sa froideur et son insensibilité avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, lui faisant tout oublier grâce à ses caresses. Avec un hoquêtement de terreur , Elizabeth s'avoua brutalement que la seule explication possible … était qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui…. Si ce n'était déjà fait….

*

A l'extérieur de la cabine, Jack lança un long regard satisfait à Joshua qui grinça des dents en le voyant. Avec un sourire épanoui, Jack s'approcha du jeune homme

- Va prendre ton poste petit. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. Triompha-t-il, sachant pertinemment que l'autre n'avait rien perdu des bruits s'échappant de la cabine.

- A vos ordres Capitaine. Répondit Joshua d'un ton froid, insistant désagréablement sur le « capitaine » , son regard bleuté défiant un instant celui de Jack.

Le pirate soutint son regard avant de se détourner vers la barre, haranguant son équipage fraîchement recruté. Un sourire fugace éclaira son visage en voyant Elizabeth sortir à son tour de la cabine, ses yeux sombres croisant brièvement ceux d'Elizabeth, remplis d'une angoisse qu'il ne vit pas ….


	21. Une demande en mariage

_**Bien … voici donc la suite de ma fic toujours centrée sur les déboires de Liz (patience, l'Angleterre arrive bientôt ) Ce chapitre est censuré … vraiment beaucoup … Alors si vous allez avoir la version longue de la séance dans la cabine … Venez lire sur mon site (accessible depuis mon profil)**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez et .. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 20**

Quelques jours après leur départ, Elizabeth se tenait sur le gaillard avant, observant avec tristesse le ciel se couvrir de nuages, signe annonçant sans le moindre doute qu'ils se rapprochaient peu à peu de l'Angleterre et donc du but de leur voyage. Les cheveux voletant au gré de la brise légère qui flottait sur le pont, Elizabeth songea brutalement à son fils, réalisant avec consternation qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui autant qu'elle aurait du au cours des dernières semaines. Rougissant légèrement de honte, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, se forçant à contrôler la pulsion brutale qui la poussait à se retourner pour chercher la silhouette de Jack et accorda une pensée remplie de culpabilité à son fils

- Maman arrive … Murmura-t-elle en fixant l'horizon. Bientôt William….

Un peu troublée, Elizabeth réalisa qu'elle avait perdu le compte des jours, voir des heures qui la séparaient de son fils, trop occupée à expérimenter les délices de l'amour physique dans les bras de Jack. En effet, le pirate s'avérait gourmand dans ce domaine comme dans les autres, la surprenant parfois alors qu'elle était à peine réveillée, se glissant dans son lit à l'aube après une nuit passée à la barre, le sexe dur et ses lèvres à la saveur salée recouvrant doucement les siennes. Pourtant, pas une seule fois le pirate ne lui avait parlé d'eux, ni même de leur relation, se contentant de lui faire l'amour inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, n'en pouvant plus de plaisir.

Lors de ses moments de solitude, Elizabeth faisait chaque fois le même constat. William lui manquait mais pourtant elle n'arrivait plus à ne pas penser à Jack, son cœur battant toujours plus vite, son regard le cherchant instinctivement alors qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se rassasier de lui. Elle en voulait plus, douloureusement, désespérément plus … Parfois, elle rêvait de lui, s'imaginant que tel que Will l'avait fait en son temps, il s'approchait d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer des mots d'amour qui la feraient se sentir unique. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Jack était tendre, attentif dans les jeux de désir mais une fois ceux-ci terminés, une sorte de distance se ré installait entre eux et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter sans toutefois oser faire le premier pas, consciente que le rejet qu'elle savait inévitable lui briserait tout à fait le cœur.

Toute à ses pensées, Elizabeth sentit une main chaude se refermer sur son bras et sourit instinctivement en se retournant, espérant croiser le regard brûlant de Jack. Au lieu de ça, elle rencontra le regard glacé de Joshua et ne put masquer sa déception. Le jeune forgeron s'en aperçut et il lui adressa une moue navrée

- Je ne suis pas celui que vous attendiez…

Elizabeth se reprit rapidement et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. En effet, Joshua se conduisait ainsi qu'il l'avait promis lorsqu'elle l'avait fait embarquer, le jeune homme assimilant rapidement les ordres donnés, sans rechigner aux tâches que Jack lui assignait et qui étaient pourtant le plus souvent les plus fatigantes et les moins gratifiantes.

- Comment allez vous Joshua ?

- Corvée de pont. Répondit il avec un sourire

Elizabeth soupira et lui lança un regard désolé.

- Jack est dur avec vous …

Joshua balaya sa remarque d'un geste désinvolte et s'appuya au bastingage, s'installant à ses côtés

- Il est capitaine … Nous lui obéissons tous, que nous soyons d'accord ou non. Non si je m'inquiète, c'est pour vous …

- Pour moi ? S'étonna Elizabeth

Joshua grimaça et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle

- Vous me pardonnerez d'être franc Elizabeth, mais je vous ai bien observée depuis notre rencontre et …

- Et ?

- Vous êtes une femme bien Elizabeth … Et ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'entendre mes compagnons vous appeler « la catin du capitaine Sparrow »

- Oh… Lâcha Elizabeth, choquée

Joshua leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et reprit

- Je sais que vous n'en êtes pas une… Comme je sais que … disons que le capitaine a raison sur Virginie… Mais voyez vous, les hommes commencent à lancer des paris sur celui qui vous possédera en premier une fois qu'il se sera lassé de vous…

Elizabeth rougit

- Jack n'est pas ainsi… Répondit elle d'un ton pédant. Et moi non plus.

- Voyons Elizabeth, je ne suis peut être qu'un jeune forgeron sans beaucoup d'expérience mais … je sais voir lorsqu'un homme profite d'une femme.

- Vous dépassez les limites Joshua. Grinça Elizabeth, furieuse

Joshua la regarda d'un air navré et posa doucement sa main sur son bras

- Je ne disais pas ça pour vous blesser Elizabeth… Je me suis bien rendu compte que vous êtes amoureuse de lui … mais s'est il engagé ? Ou alors déclaré ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Répondit Elizabeth, le cœur serré en entendant le jeune homme retranscrire à voix haute ses angoisses les plus secrètes

- J'en déduis qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Soupira Joshua. Et même s'il le faisait, vous méritez mieux qu'un homme qui vous abandonnera à la première occasion pour courir la gueuse

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, un voile sombre tombant brutalement sur son bonheur, lui rappelant à quel point ce dernier était éphémère

- Pardonnez moi ma franchise… Soupira Joshua. Sans doute n'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez entendre mais j'ai suffisamment d'estime pour vous pour ne pas avoir envie de vous mentir

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix glaciale de Jack s'éleva derrière eux

- Le pont n'est pas encore propre petit.

Joshua frémit et un éclair de rage traversa brièvement son regard, vite maîtrisé, tandis qu'il se tournait vers Jack

- Oui Capitaine. Répondit il d'un ton de fausse soumission

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner alors que Jack prenait la place du jeune homme, lui adressant un sourire séducteur

- Est ce vraiment nécessaire ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé

- Quoi donc mon ange ?

- Tu le sais très bien… D'humilier Joshua , de le rabaisser … et de lui donner toutes les tâches les plus ingrates …

- Je suis capitaine Lizzie… Et ma fonction de capitaine me permet de mettre chacun de mes hommes à la tache qui lui convient le mieux

- Mais tu es injuste envers Joshua

- Et lui est en train de tomber amoureux de toi . Rétorqua Jack sans réussir à se retenir, agacé par la manière insistante dont Joshua la regardait.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Répondit Elizabeth en rougissant, consciente cependant des regards appuyés que lui lançait le jeune homme

Jack se contenta de sourire et glissa sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le regard brillant

- Enfin peu importe ..Une fois en Angleterre, nous lui dirons adieu… Ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipage… J'ai hâte de te voir de nouveau porter l'un de ces corsets…

- Un corset …. Grimaça Elizabeth

Jack passa derrière elle, son bassin frôlant les fesses de la jeune femme

- Je te promets de te l'enlever immédiatement…. Lacets après lacets …. Tu seras ma Lady … Murmura-t-il à son oreille

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant son souffle chaud dans son cou et ses mains posées sur sa taille.

- Capitaine ? L'homme de quart à la barre vous demande. Il parait qu'une tempête se prépare. Les interrompit brutalement Joshua sans parvenir à masquer tout à fait sa satisfaction.

- Bugger … Grimaça Jack. Désolé ma belle … Ajouta-t-il en direction d'Elizabeth, s'éloignant à grands pas tandis qu'une moue déçue assombrissait le visage de la jeune femme.

*

Deux ou trois jours plus tard, Elizabeth frissonnait sous un châle, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et l'angoisse. Elle avait finalement accepté de trouver refuge dans la cale pendant que Jack luttait sans relâche contre les éléments déchaînés depuis bientôt plusieurs jours. Elle avait peu vu le pirate durant cette période, Jack se contentant de s'écrouler sur le lit à l'occasion de ses rares moments de repos, plongeant dans un sommeil profond avant de se réveiller pour reprendre la barre aussitôt , affrontant la tempête qui secouait leur petit navire.

Elizabeth soupira tristement. Elle se sentait seule sans les bras de Jack autour d'elle la nuit, d'autant plus qu'elle subissait pour la première fois de sa vie le mal de mer, lequel empirait à chaque nouveau matin. Tanguant légèrement, Joshua s'approcha d'elle, le teint verdâtre

- Ça secoue …

- Nous ne craignons rien avec Jack à la barre. Lui affirma Elizabeth

- Jack … Répéta Joshua d'un ton dégoûté

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre et inspira brutalement saisie par une nouvelle nausée

- Maudite Calypso.. Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents

- Qui ça ? S'étonna Joshua

- Laissez tomber … Soupira Elizabeth en s'efforçant de respirer calmement

Un instant plus tard, elle sentit la main de Joshua dans son dos, le caressant lentement pour l'apaiser

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Elizabeth en amorçant un mouvement de recul

- Vous avez l'air malade. Expliqua le jeune homme tout en continuant, ses mains pétrissant ses épaules nouées

Elizabeth repensa brièvement à Jack lui affirmant que Joshua était amoureux d'elle et elle se dégagea

- Ça va aller … Mentit elle avant de se détourner pour vomir

Secouée par les spasmes, elle sentit la main puissante du jeune homme se poser sur son ventre et laissa filer un gémissement

- Je veux vous aider … Rien de plus … Je sais bien qu'un humble forgeron n'est rien face à un Capitaine comme Jack Sparrow… Lâcha-t-il avec amertume

Elizabeth se laissa aller en arrière, appuyant son dos contre le torse musclé de Joshua tandis qu'elle tentait de maîtriser sa nausée

- Joshua … ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous êtes ou pas ….

- Bien sur que si … Lui connaît tout de vous… Vous êtes si jolie … plus qu'aucune jeune fille de ma connaissance. Commença maladroitement Joshua.

- Vous oubliez les femmes de Singapour. Tenta de plaisanter Elizabeth, le cœur soulevé par une nouvelle nausée

- Les femmes de Singapour ne sont pas dans mes bras… Vous si . Répondit Joshua d'un air ingénu

Elizabeth soupira, sentant qu'une mise au point était plus que nécessaire face au jeune homme âgé de vingt ans tout au plus

- Joshua … Je ne suis pas une jouvencelle à qui vous pouvez faire votre cour. Je suis veuve, mère et pirate.

Joshua resserra ses bras autour d'elle, la toisant de ses yeux d'un bleu profond

- Je sais tout ça … Comme je sais que vous êtes la maîtresse de Sparrow… Et que vous méritez mieux.

- Joshua … Ma vie c'est la piraterie et mon fils … Il n'y a pas de place pour un homme

- Pourtant il y en a pour Jack

- Jack et moi nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Soupira Elizabeth, s'efforçant d'édulcorer son rejet

- Mais il ne vous apportera rien… Hormis une vague satisfaction sexuelle. Cela je peux vous la donner moi aussi, j'apprends vite

Un peu choquée, mais toujours nauséeuse, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

- Joshua … Je, je suis désolée mais ce que j'ai me suffit

- Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux Elizabeth…. Pourtant je pourrais vous donner tellement plus, à vous et à votre fils…

Elizabeth soupira

- Joshua … c'est ridicule, j'ai … dix ans de plus que vous, un enfant et je tiens à ma liberté…

- Croyez vous au destin Elizabeth ? La coupa Joshua

La jeune femme frissonna à sa question et secoua négativement la tête, troublée malgré elle par son insistance

- Moi si . Dès que je vous ai vue… J'ai senti que vous étiez celle que j'attendais

- Foutaises… Rétorqua Elizabeth , troublée par ses mains autour de sa taille

- Vous n'y croyez pas Elizabeth ? Au fait que dès le premier regard on puisse savoir qui nous est destiné ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, songeant avec nostalgie et amertume à Will. Elle l'avait cru, oui, à l'époque pas si lointaine où elle était pleine de rêves et d'espoir. Elle avait été certaine que Will et elle traverseraient toutes les épreuves…. Qu'ils vaincraient le destin … Que l'amour qu'ils se portaient le sauverait et lui rendrait celui qui était fait pour elle.

- Joshua … Vous êtes tellement jeune … Trop pour comprendre que je ne suis pas pour vous. Répondit-elle finalement.

- Et lui est trop vieux et trop égoïste.. Soupira Joshua en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser

Trop surprise pour protester, Elizabeth sentit les lèvres du jeune forgeron se refermer sur les siennes, l'emprisonnant dans un baiser à la fois tendre et hésitant, bien différent des étreintes de Jack

- Arrêtez … S'insurgea-t-elle finalement, le repoussant brutalement

Joshua la fixa avec tendresse et l'attira contre lui, forçant ses résistances

- Épousez moi Elizabeth . Murmura-t-il. Donnez moi ma chance …. Si je ne vous rends pas heureuse, je vous laisserais partir , je le jure mais ……. Je sais que vous m'êtes destinée.

- Joshua … non … Je suis désolée mais c'est non. Répondit Elizabeth émue malgré elle par sa demande.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous l'aimez ? Il vous laissera face au premier jupon venu …

Elizabeth soupira tristement et s'écarta du jeune homme au regard franc, le même que celui de Will…

- Je sais cela et du reste je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jack. Mentit elle. Il me donne ce dont j'ai envie, rien de plus

Joshua la regarda d'un air ahuri et Elizabeth eut un instant l'impression d'avoir réussi à l'éloigner d'elle mais il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement.

- Pourquoi refusez vous le bonheur ? Le demanda-t-il tendrement. Je pourrais vous le donner , je le jure, je vous donnerais ce que LUI vous offre et plus encore.

- Je ne peux pas Joshua. Soupira Elizabeth, touchée.

- Votre fils sera le mien… Tenta Joshua . Et je sais qu'avec le temps, vous m'aimerez, parce que c'est notre destin…

Elizabeth secoua tristement la tête

- Joshua … Mon fils est capitaine du Hollandais Volant . Dix ans en mer contre un jour à terre … Le sauver signifie prendre sa place . Expliqua-t-elle

- Je …ne comprends pas. Répondit Joshua, confus.

- Une fois que la Conque sera entière, je prendrais la place de William . Voilà ce qu'est mon destin. Expliqua Elizabeth

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je deviendrais Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, mettant pied à terre une fois tout les dix ans … Mon avenir se résume à ça. Voilà pourquoi ma relation avec Jack me suffit. Simple, sans engagements ni regrets. Je ne cherche qu'un plaisir fugace, rien d'autre .Expliqua Elizabeth. Ma réponse est non Joshua

- Mais … Objecta le jeune homme

- N'insistez pas . Le coupa Elizabeth avant de se détourner pour vomir

Joshua la regarda, l'air dépité tandis que Jack se reculait silencieusement dans l'ombre, le cœur lourd. Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il n'était qu'un divertissement pour elle, se félicitant intérieurement de s'être maîtrisé lorsque le jeune forgeron avait osé embrasser son Elizabeth

- Très bien.. Marmonna-t-il. Tout prendre ne rien laisser….. Comme toujours………..

*

Quelques heures plus tard, l'estomac retourné, Elizabeth rejoignit Jack sur le pont, un peu inquiète à l'idée d'être tombée malade mais encore plus angoissée pour lui. Jack tourna vers elle un visage gris de fatigue et des joues mouillées de pluie et Elizabeth sentit son cœur fondre en le voyant. Avec hésitations, elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, le cœur serré en voyant que ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue.

- Tu devrais te reposer Jack.

- Oui … Sans doute. Répondit Jack d'une voix morne, la dévisageant avec attention.

Elizabeth sourit brièvement, un peu déstabilisée par l'expression nostalgique de son regard.

- Jack ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

Le pirate se reprit et lui adressa le sourire charmeur qu'elle aimait tant, tout en glissant à son tour un bras autour d'elle

- Bien sur trésor … Et si je vais dans ma cabine … Ce ne sera pas pour dormir, du moins pas tout de suite…

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit une embardée et elle refoula une nouvelle nausée, consciente de la main de Jack dans son dos, la caressant langoureusement

- J'ai envie de toi … Souffla-t-il

- J'avais compris. Répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire

Jack se retourna vers un des hommes d'équipage et lui fit signe d'approcher

- Prend la barre et garde le cap, nous avons passé le plus gros de la tempête.

- Oui Capitaine. Répondit l'homme tandis qu'Elizabeth se laissait entraîner par Jack

*

Une fois bien au chaud dans la relative intimité de la cabine, Jack se tourna vers elle et Elizabeth constata avec surprise que son regard était à nouveau empli d'une tristesse qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, si bien qu'elle crut avoir rêvé.

Jack l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi trésor … Je pense que tu vas aimer… Susurra-t-il

Elizabeth frissonna d'impatience tandis qu'il défaisait sa chemise, la déshabillant rapidement. Avec un sourire, elle entreprit de lui rendre la pareille, ses doigts le caressant au passage. Jack la prit par la main et s'allongea sur le lit.

- Je veux que tu t'assois sur mon visage ma belle… Dos à moi…

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Jack se contenta de lui sourire d'un air languide

- Tu me caresses, je te caresse … Ça te parait acceptable ? Expliqua-t-il d'une voix tentatrice

Elizabeth rougit brièvement en comprenant et s'installa. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs soupirs de plaisir se répondirent , le pirate l'amenant une fois de plus à l'orgasme avant de se relever pour se placer derrière elle

- Lizzie … laisse moi faire …Laisse moi te faire plaisir, tu aimeras je te le promets…Gémit il d'un ton vibrant d'excitation.

Elizabeth frissonna, se sentant brutalement vide et insatisfaite et recula son bassin vers lui

- Fait … Tout ce que tu veux. Souffla-t-elle, ne pensant qu'à le sentir en elle.

- Oh … Ma Lizzie. Gémit Jack en la maintenant d'une main tandis qu'il s'enfonçait légèrement en elle

Elizabeth se crispa instinctivement, s'attendant à ressentir la douleur insupportable de la dernière fois avant se détendre en n'éprouvant qu'une douce chaleur inconnue. Les doigts de Jack se posèrent sur son bouton, le titillant avec habileté pendant qu'il s'enfonçait très lentement en elle. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré en elle, il s'immobilisa, poussant un râle de pur bonheur

- Tu .. Tu es … Bafouilla-t-il. Tellement … chaude …

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres de plaisir pendant qu'il commençait à aller et venir en elle avec délicatesse, ses doigts la caressant toujours

- Oh … mon dieu .. Jack … N'arrête pas. Le supplia-t-elle, crispée dans l'imminence de l'orgasme.

Un râle lui répondit tandis qu'elle jouissait et elle le sentit l'inonder à son tour pendant qu'elle-même laissait s'écouler son plaisir. Jack s'immobilisa et au bout d'un moment, elle sentit comme dans un brouillard les mains du pirate trembler sur sa taille. Avec les mêmes précautions que celles qu'il avait prises pour venir en elle , Jack ressortit et s'abattit à ses côtés, l'attirant contre lui pour un fougueux baiser.

- Merci mon ange … Souffla-t-il en la gardant dans ses bras, totalement indifférent au fait qu'ils étaient allongés à l'envers sur le lit

- C'était … Murmura Elizabeth sans parvenir à trouver le mot qu'elle cherchait, les paupières brusquement lourdes.

- Oui … Répondit Jack. Pour moi aussi … Ajouta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth était toujours contre lui, sa tête reposant son torse pendant que le bras de Jack l'étreignait farouchement. Jack sourit avec langueur et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres

- Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais … Répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire.

- Dommage … qu'il faille retourner sur le pont. Soupira Jack en la relâchant à regrets. Mais si nous voulons arriver rapidement en Angleterre.

- Oh … Oui. Répondit Elizabeth, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il leur restait si peu de temps tout en se méprisant de ressentir cela alors que la liberté de son fils était en jeu

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Jack reprit la parole tout en s'habillant

- Tu as toujours prévu de récupérer l'Empress une fois William revenu ?

- Oh … Et bien oui bien entendu; du moins si Will a toujours envie de naviguer.

Jack se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres mais le regard imperceptiblement voilé

- S'il tient de toi il en aura envie… Après tout tu as toujours désiré vivre en mer non ? Insinua-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme.

- C'est vrai. Répondit Elizabeth, la gorge nouée. Et toi… le Pearl ? Lui demanda-t-elle, traversée un instant par l'espoir fou qu'il lui demande de voyager ensembles tout en sachant que ce ne serait que plus douloureux pour elle de devoir partir ensuite

- Ma perle oui … c'est le trésor le plus précieux que j'ai jamais possédé. Lui répondit Jack avec une légère amertume. Dommage qu'elle veille sans cesse me quitter .

Elizabeth rit doucement, cherchant à masquer sa tristesse sous une gaieté factice

- C'est plutôt que tu te le fais sans cesse voler

- Je n'arrive pas à la retenir. Répondit Jack en détournant le regard. D'autres horizons l'appellent toujours…

Elizabeth soupira et refoula sa tristesse, s'approchant de lui et nouant ses bras autour de sa taille

- Je sais que tu le récupéreras Jack… Après tout … Tu es le Capitaine Sparrow non ?

Le regard de Jack se remplit brièvement de tristesse avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai ma colombe … Dit il en l'embrassant . Tu me rejoins ?

- Bien entendu … Répondit Elizabeth en répondant à son baiser

Jack s'écarta d'elle et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, songeant avec amertume qu'il y avait apparemment des trésors que même le Capitaine Sparrow ne pouvait conserver. Alors qu'il refoulait cette pensée remplie de tristesse, dans la cabine, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, repoussant loin d'elle les larmes qui menaçaient à l'idée que , bientôt; l'heure de la séparation viendrait, qu'elle devienne capitaine du Hollandais Volant ou non …


	22. Un débarquement mouvementé

_**Coucou ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Jack & Lizzie avec leur arrivée en Angleterre, je vous laisse la découvrir … Elle est assez mouvementée… J'espère que vous aimerez …Chapitre entier pour une fois lol ! Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 21**

Les jours suivant la tempête s'écoulèrent calmement, le navire avançant lentement mais sûrement vers sa destination finale. Les nausées d'Elizabeth avaient finalement cessées et la jeune femme ne ressentait plus qu'un vague mal de ventre au réveil, soulagée de ne pas se découvrir malade … En fait, son principal soucis était la distance qui peu à peu s'agrandissait entre Jack et elle, comme si plus elle se rapprochait de son fils, plus elle s'éloignait de celui qu'elle appelait en elle-même son pirate. Bien entendu, les nuits étaient toujours aussi passionnées, Jack l'emmenant chaque soir bien au delà des portes du simple plaisir mais Elizabeth le sentait nerveux, pressé… Comme s'il avait hâte que la fin de leur voyage survienne, lui permettant ainsi de mettre un point final à leur brève relation . Et même si elle avait toujours su que son histoire avec Jack n'avait aucun avenir, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement un cœur à la pensée que tout serait bientôt fini….

Par ailleurs, autant Jack était distant, autant Joshua recherchait sa compagnie, s'arrêtant souvent pour bavarder avec elle lorsqu'elle fixait l'horizon d'un œil morne, à la fois remplie d'espoir pour son fils et de regrets pour elle-même. Le jeune forgeron se conduisait à présent parfaitement avec elle. En effet, depuis leur discussion dans la cale durant la tempête, il n'avait plus tenté de la séduire et Elizabeth savourait maintenant sa calme présence amicale auprès elle, soulagée qu'il ait finalement compris qu'elle n'était pas pour lui.

La voyant assise seule sur les marches de l'entrepont, Jack s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés avec un sourire

- Mon intuition me dit que quelque chose ne va pas …

Elizabeth se retourna brièvement vers lui, répondant à son sourire par automatisme tandis qu'un nœud se formait dans son estomac

- Je suis juste fatiguée… Soupira-t-elle

- Encore ??? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? S'inquiéta Jack

- Non … Non je suis juste épuisée …

Jack soupira intérieurement et s'approcha d'elle, laissant négligemment sa main se poser sur sa cuisse

- Ce sera bientôt fini … Tu récupéreras ton fils et tu pourras te reposer … Tu comptes retourner là où vous avez vécu avant de récupérer l'Empress ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton où perçait imperceptiblement l'ironie, alors qu'il espérait secrètement que, cette fois, elle ne lui mente pas .

- Oui … Peut être. Répondit évasivement Elizabeth

Jack se crispa légèrement et détourna son regard d'elle

- Si tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller te reposer quelques heures. Il y a suffisamment d'hommes sur ce navire pour nous mener en Angleterre.

- Oui … Je vais faire ça … Accepta Elizabeth en se levant, espérant qu'il lui propose de l'accompagner.

Au lieu de ça, Jack resta assis et la regarda s'éloigner, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Dors bien. Lui lança t'il sans faire un geste dans sa direction.

Déçue, Elizabeth referma la porte sur elle et se coucha toute habillée sur le lit. Le sommeil la cueillit alors qu'elle songeait avec tristesse que c'était la première fois que Jack ne saisissait pas l'occasion de la suivre dans leur cabine….

*

Une fois Elizabeth partie, Jack resta assis un long moment, les yeux dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Joshua, un éclair furieux dans le regard, ne s'approche de lui

- Où est Elizabeth ?

- Elle se repose. Laisse la tranquille gamin.

- Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Rétorqua Joshua

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore remarqué, je suis ton capitaine et c'est donc moi qui donne les ordres, pigé ? Lui asséna Jack d'un ton méprisant, agacé par le jeune homme

Joshua serra les poings et le toisa avec hostilité

- Vous vous croyez fort parce qu'elle passe toutes ses nuits dans votre lit … Mais vous n'êtes rien pour elle

Jack se crispa et se leva, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard

- Je suis son amant petit … Et crois moi tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites…Répondit Joshua d'un ton froid

- Mais je t'en prie Joshie … Tente ta chance auprès de la donzelle. Se moqua Jack.

Les yeux de Joshua s'assombrirent de colère et il fit un pas en direction de Jack

- Le seul intérêt qu'elle vous trouve … c'est d'être un passe temps en attendant le destin qu'elle s'imagine être le sien

- Au moins elle me trouve un intérêt…. Susurra Jack. Nous nous comprenons Lizzie et moi … Et ni elle, ni moi n'avons besoin d'un avorton dans ton genre. Quand à son destin …. Tu n'y as aucune place.

- Vous non plus. Rétorqua Joshua. Elle ne vous aime pas, elle me l'a dit.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait surprise et releva la tête d'un air fanfaron

- Et alors ? Le monde est rempli de femmes belles et désirables … Certaines le sont même beaucoup plus qu'Elizabeth Swann

- Peu m'importe les autres, je ne vois qu'elle. Répondit Joshua avec panache

- Tant mieux pour toi petit … Ironisa Jack à présent plus qu'agacé par la manière dont ce maudit forgeron parlait de la jeune femme

- Je vous plains. Rétorqua Joshua, méprisant à son tour. Vous êtes incapable d'aimer …

Jack ne répondit pas dans un premier temps et un voile triste tomba sur son regard

- Crois tu … Murmura-t-il sans regarder le jeune homme

Surpris Joshua le dévisagea un moment et Jack se retourna vers lui avec hargne

- Dégage, tu as le pont à laver … Et je veux qu'il brille lorsque je ressortirais de la cabine… Oh … Et… Ne t'approche pas trop près de la porte, tu risquerais d'entendre gémir ta « promise » Ajouta-t-il avec en le narguant

Joshua porta sa main à son épée avant de se raviser

- Vous avez de la chance que je tienne toujours mes promesses… Marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant .

Jack haussa les épaules avec désinvolture en le voyant faire et commença à avancer à grands pas vers sa cabine dont il ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

*

La pièce était sombre et Jack s'approcha sans faire de bruit du lit où Elizabeth se reposait, ses yeux suivant les contours de visage tandis qu'il se retenait à grand peine de la toucher. La respiration de la jeune femme était faible mais régulière, ses paupières s'agitant de temps à autres sans qu'aucun autre mouvement ne vienne troubler son sommeil. Jack soupira et écarta du bout des doigts une mèche soyeuse de son visage, la gardant un instant entre ses doigts.

- A quoi rêves tu ma Lizzie … Murmura-t-il en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne répondit pas et Jack s'approcha un peu plus, laissant ses lèvres frôler son cou, puis ses lèvres, dévoré par l'envie de la réveiller et de la prendre sur le champ. Un soupir fatigué lui répondit et Jack s'écarta d'elle avec regret, inquiet par la fatigue qu'il devinait dans son regard depuis quelques semaines.

- Chut … Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi, dors mon trésor … Souffla-t-il à son oreille en la recouvrant tendrement avant de sortir, s'obligeant à maîtriser son désir d'elle.

Quelques secondes après qu'il ait quitté la pièce, Elizabeth ouvrit légèrement les yeux les paupières lourdes de sommeil

- Jack ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie .

Devant l'absence de réponse, Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir déçu. Un instant elle avait cru que Jack était près d'elle, lui murmurant des mots tendres et rassurants. Mais une fois de plus … Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

*

La nuit était à présent tombée et Jack pouvait voir les côtes anglaises se dessiner à l'horizon, se rapprochant inexorablement comme une sorte de fatalité … Sauf que Jack Sparrow n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre … Et il ne croyait pas au destin. Il n'y avait jamais cru. Non, Jack ne croyait qu'une seule chose très simple : le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était maître de sa propre existence . Parce que la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais trahi ou déçu, c'était lui-même.

Un cri d'alarme poussé par la vigie le sortit de ses amères réflexions et Jack ajusta sa longue vue alors que les hommes s'affolaient sous les beuglements de l'homme de quart

- UN NAVIRE SANS PAVILLON !!! SES CANONS SONT POINTES DROIT SUR NOUS !!!!

- Bugger. Pesta Jack en reconnaissant Anamaria à la barre. Sale garce !

- IL HISSE QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hurla la vigie avant de reprendre d'une voix blanche. DES PIRATES !!! ILS ….. LE PAVILLON ROUGE !!!

- Téméraire, Anamaria… Siffla Jack entre ses dents tandis qu'une panique indescriptible s'amorçait sur le pont

- Des pirates. Répéta Joshua d'une voix blanche, sonné par la nouvelle

Jack les regarda d'un air surpris… depuis quand un équipage de PIRATES avait il peur …. D'autres Pirates ???

- Faut vraiment que je change mes méthodes de recrutement… Marmonna-t-il avant de voir avec consternation les gueules béantes des canons d'Anamaria.

Autour de lui des cris de terreur pures résonnèrent et Jack plissa les yeux, comptant avec une vague angoisse les gueules béantes des canons tournés vers eux

- Oh … Bugger … Lâcha-t-il en s'apercevant que la pirate avait manifestement renforcé son armement, triplant le nombre de ses canons …

Ce qui ne leur laissait que peu de chances de vaincre… Comme l'avait d'ailleurs déjà compris l'équipage qui courait en tout sens, affolé.

- Cette fois je crois qu'elle est vraiment énervée … Commenta Jack avant d'hurler ses ordres à ses hommes peu nombreux. A VOS POSTES TAS DE CHIENS !!!! ARMEZ LES CANONS ET COULEZ MOI CA !!!!

Les hommes s'immobilisèrent à son cri, le fixant comme s'il était devenu fou

- Mais on va pas se battre … Bredouilla un marin

- Bien sur que si. Répondit Jack en se précipitant vers un canon pour l'armer. De toute manière… Il est trop tard pour fuir. Marmonna-t-il rageusement. Les vents sont contraires.

Alors que Jack se débrouillait avec le canon, l'armant sous les regards dubitatifs des hommes, Elizabeth se précipita vers lui, les yeux encore gonflés du sommeil dont l'avait tirée en sursaut la brusque agitation.

- Jack … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait percer son inquiétude

- BOULET DE CANON ! Hurla Jack en se jetant sur elle, l'écrasant sur le pont, certain d'avoir senti le projectile lui frôler la tête.

Un instant après, le mât volait en éclats et Elizabeth poussa un cri pendant que Jack restait sur elle, la protégeant de son corps.

- Lizzie ? Tu vas bien ?

Un peu sonnée, Elizabeth hocha ta tête et Jack laissa s'exhaler un soupir de soulagement

- Faut pas qu'on reste là Lizzie … C'est Anamaria … Murmura Jack à son oreille.

- Quoi ??? Mais … mais nous allons nous battre. Protesta Elizabeth tandis qu'il roulait sur le coté, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que le dos de sa chemise se teintait de rouge.

Elizabeth s'en aperçut et poussa un cri d'angoisse, se précipitant vers lui.

- Tu es blessé … Il faut, il faut te soigner

- Ne t'en fait pas. Répondit Jack avec un sourire rassurant. Des éclats de bois, rien de grave, j'ai connu pire …. Toi , tu as les morceaux de Conque ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête et exhuma de sa chemise les deux morceaux qu'elle portait en guise de pendentif

- Parfait. Murmura Jack en la prenant par la main. Viens et ne te relève pas.

- Jack ! On , on ne peut pas faire ça ! S'insurgea Elizabeth en observant les pauvres bougres qui leur servaient d'équipage s'affoler

D'où elle était elle vit Joshua rouler sur le côté, retombant peu gracieusement sur le pont tandis qu'un nouveau mât retombait précisément à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Joshua ! S'écria-t-elle avant de souffler avec soulagement en voyant le jeune forgeron se relever, indemne

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit brièvement en la sentant faire un mouvement en direction du jeune homme et il la retint d'une main ferme, l'empêchant de se précipiter vers lui.

- Lizzie, on ne peut pas les sauver …. Et si nous restons, ce sera pire pour eux, Anamaria ne tardera pas à aborder et si elle nous trouve ici… Elle ne nous laissera aucune chance, pas plus à eux qu'à toi ou moi.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! Si nous fuyons maintenant, nous avons une chance, ton fils aura une chance, par contre si nous restons…. Anamaria s'emparera de la Conque et ton fils restera au mieux capitaine et au pire elle fera en sorte de faire poignarder son cœur. Expliqua Jack

- Mais … si nous nous battons. Tenta Elizabeth d'une voix faible alors qu'autour d'eux, le navire craquait de toutes parts

- Lizzie … Il n'y a pas d'autre choix . La fuite ou la mort …. La pressa Jack

Elizabeth détourna le regard, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes alors qu'autour d'eux des râles d'agonie s'élevaient

- Comment … comment on fuit ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton rempli de résignation

Jack la regarda avec soulagement et serra sa main.

- Tu me suis et quoi qu'il arrive tu ne me lâches pas. D'accord ?

- Oui … Opina Elizabeth, acceptant à regrets.

- On court ! S'écria Jack en l'entraînant à sa suite traversant le pont et bousculant sans ménagements tout ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin, pendant que les balles sifflaient autour d'eux.

Hors d'haleine, ils parvinrent à l'autre bout du pont pendant que les premiers grappins d'Anamaria se fixaient à leur navire, ses hommes se précipitant sur le pont avec des hurlements rageurs

- TROUVEZ SPARROW ET SA CATIN !!! Hurla Anamaria. TROUVEZ LES ET RAMENEZ LES MOI !! JE VEUX VOIR L'EXPRESSION DE CE BATARD LORSQUE JE LA TUERAIS !!!

Elizabeth frissonna pendant que Jack s'activait, saisissant une corde et une voile

- Encore des doutes sur ce qui nous attend trésor ? Ironisa-t-il en tirant un canon jusqu'à eux

- Je … non … Murmura Elizabeth

- Je te préviens … ça va secouer. Annonça Jack en inclinant la gueule du canon, positionnant celle-ci vers le ventre de leur propre navire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !! S'affola Elizabeth.

- Fais moi confiance. Lui lança Jack en étendant la voile derrière le canon, les masquant en partie

Elizabeth ne pris pas le temps de répondre, voyant du coin de l'œil un des hommes d' Anamaria se précipiter vers eux avec un cri de victoire. Sans se donner la peine de réfléchir, elle tira l'épée de Jack que ce dernier portait à sa ceinture et la planta dans le ventre de l'homme l'embrochant proprement avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps d'alerter Anamaria qui courait sur le pont, tuant tout ceux qui avaient la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin.

- Maintenant ! Lui souffla Jack en la serrant contre lui, étreignant de sa main libre une des longues cordes dont-ils se servaient pour fixer les voiles.

- QUOI ? Commença Elizabeth avant d'être interrompue par un immense fracas et de se trouver projetée hors du navire, serrée contre le torse de Jack

Le monde explosa autour d'elle dans une lumière aveuglante tandis que des cris étouffés lui parvenaient. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Joshua puis son corps rencontra une étendue glacée et elle perdit connaissance, le bras de Jack toujours serré autour d'elle

*

Lorsqu'Elizabeth reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur une plage, le corps douloureux, elle battit des paupières tandis que Jack se penchait vers elle avec inquiétude

- Lizzie ? Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Elizabeth ne répondit tout d'abord pas, son esprit tentant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire avant de se relever brutalement. Elle grimaça, saisie par une nausée et se détourna, vomissant un mélange de bile et d'eau de mer sur les galets. Jack laissa filer un sifflement de soulagement pendant qu'elle sentait ses mains la palper rapidement, le pirate s'assurant visiblement qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

- Je … tout va bien… S'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer avant de lui lancer un regard inquiet. Et toi ?

- Rien de cassé. Répondit Jack d'un ton fanfaron.

- Et … notre navire ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une petite voix,n'osant regarder vers l'horizon

- En train de couler. Répondit Jack en grimaçant légèrement et en l'aidant à se relever.

Elizabeth se mit sur ses pieds avec lenteur et vit au loin les restes de leur navire, dévorés par les flammes

- Oh … Joshua… Pardon. Murmura-t-elle, remplie de remords à l'idée d'avoir conduit le jeune forgeron vers la mort.

Jack fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et resserra sa main sur la sienne

- Tu peux marcher ?

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et esquissa quelques pas d'une démarche hésitante, encore sonnée par la violence de l'attaque qui venait de s'abattre sur eux

- Je … je crois … Répondit elle

- Alors ne restons pas là … Je doute qu'Anamaria n'envoie pas ses hommes fouiller par ici. Répondit Jack d'un air sombre.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et se détourna brusquement, vomissant à nouveau. Jack la regarda avec inquiétude et elle reprit son souffle, feignant une forme qu'elle était bien loin de ressentir

- Ça va aller … Je te suis.

Jack lui lança un bref regard approbateur puis se mit en route, se dirigeant d'une démarche sûre vers l'intérieur des terres.

Elizabeth, la tête lui tournant un peu, le suivit et finit par retrouver ses facultés.

- Comment est on arrivés sur cette plage ?

- Tu ne rappelles de rien ? Lui demanda Jack

Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance et le pirate commença à expliquer, leur frayant un passage à travers le couvert rassurant des arbres qu'ils venaient de rejoindre

- Lorsque j'ai fait sauter nos réserves de poudre, le recul du canon a gonflé la voile qui a soulevé la corde à laquelle je m'étais accroché. Nous avons été éjectés du navire et j'ai lâché au moment où le navire explosait. Nous avons atterris droit dans la mer pendant que les flammes de l'incendie masquaient notre fuite et détruisaient toutes les preuves de celle-ci. Ensuite … Nous n'étions plus très loin de la plage, nager a été facile.

Elizabeth s'arrêta brusquement

- C'est toi qui a fait sauté notre navire ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec horreur, songeant à tout ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies pour leur permettre de s'échapper

- Oui. Confirma Jack d'un ton froid avant de se radoucir, lui caressant légèrement la joue. Y 'avait urgence mon ange …. C'était le seul moyen même si je n'étais pas certain que ça marcherait … Une seconde trop tôt ou trop tard et nous mourrions dans l'explosion.

- Je comprends… Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton de regrets, songeant aux hommes qu'ils avaient sacrifiés.

- Je ne suis pas désolé Lizzie… Ce qui s'est passé fait partie de la vie de pirates. Ajouta Jack

Elizabeth ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, réfléchissant à ses paroles avant de s'avouer à elle-même qu'il disait vrai…. Aussi injuste et égoïste que cela paraisse.

- Et maintenant ? Que faisons nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton bravache.

Jack sourit et l'attira contre lui, la serrant brièvement dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle ait compris et accepté ce qu'il venait de faire.

- J'aurais bien envie de quelque chose … Mais ce serait prendre un trop grand risque… Nous allons marcher dans la direction de là bas… Déclara-t-il en indiquant une vague direction. Et une fois que nous aurons trouvé une habitation, nous aviserons.

*

Ils marchèrent des heures, Elizabeth tentant tant bien que mal de se réchauffer sous ses vêtements mouillés, transie par le vent froid de la campagne anglaise. La nuit touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils virent finalement se dessiner devant eux les contours d'une large bâtisse et Elizabeth poussa un soupir de pur soulagement avant de se diriger vers la ferme dans l'intention évidente de demander l'hospitalité

- Non ! La retint Jack en la poussant vers un fourré tout proche

- Mais pourquoi ??

- Il vaut mieux que nous évitions d'être vus… Je pense qu'Anamaria nous recherche, nous avons un peu d'avance alors évitons de faire quelque chose de stupide. Lui expliqua Jack à voix basse en lui indiquant la lumière d'une bougie qui tremblait au premier étage de la maison.

Elizabeth soupira en claquant des dents et Jack la ramena contre lui, l'entourant étroitement pour lui dispenser de la chaleur

- Ce sont des fermiers si je ne me trompe pas … Ils vont bientôt partir et nous pourrons agir. Expliqua t'il.

- Tu … tu es … Sûr ? Lui demanda Elizabeth en tremblant de froid

- On est jamais sûr de rien. Lui répondit Jack tout en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise, ses paumes chaudes se refermant sur sa poitrine, la caressant doucement

Elizabeth glapit légèrement en le sentant durcir contre elle et elle se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris pendant que Jack saisissait l'occasion pour l'embrasser avec avidité

- Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ? Lui murmura-t-elle en sentant ses mains se glisser dans son pantalon

- Question de survie …Répondit Jack sur le même ton en la débarrassant de ses bottes et de son pantalon mouillé.

Elizabeth, mi choquée, mi excitée lui lança un long regard tandis qu'il défaisait son propre pantalon avant de la tirer légèrement vers lui, l'encourageant à venir s'asseoir

- Laisse moi te tenir chaud … Souffla-t-il à son oreille en écartant d'une main pressée les longs pans de la chemise de la jeune femme

Elizabeth sentit la bouche de Jack glisser dans son cou tandis qu'elle se soulevait légèrement, l'aidant à s'introduire en elle. Le pirate s'écarta et la regarda les yeux plus brillants et plus sombres que jamais alors qu'il guidait ses mouvements, la faisant aller et venir sur lui.

- Tu es fou …. Murmura Elizabeth tandis qu'une brusque bouffée de chaleur montait en elle

- C'est bon. Gémit Jack en la serrant étroitement contre lui

Elizabeth poussa un lourd soupir tandis qu'il accélérait sous elle et Jack la bâillonna d'un baiser pendant qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, la porte de la ferme s'ouvrait, livrant le passage à un couple.

- Chut… Souffla Jack à son oreille tout en continuant son lent va et vient.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa alors qu'une vague d'excitation la submergeait à l'idée que le couple pouvait les surprendre. Jack la fixa dans les yeux, souriant en comprenant la cause de son émoi

- Chut … Répéta-t-il en l'embrassant

Elizabeth gémit dans sa bouche pendant qu'à quelques pas du fourré qui les dissimulait, le couple échangeait des banalités sur la journée qu'ils allaient passer aux champs. Alors qu'elle entendait de très loin une porte s'ouvrir, Elizabeth se crispa en jouissant, son corps agité par des spasmes. Elle sentit le cœur de Jack accélérer brutalement et il déserta sa bouche, se penchant à son oreille

- Perverse… Souffla-t-il d'un ton amusé avant de se crisper, jouissant à son tour.

Tremblante, Elizabeth se nicha contre lui, savourant leur étreinte pendant qu'il s'immobilisait en elle, le souffle coupé. Quelques minutes plus tard, étroitement enlacés, ils entendirent le bruit des sabots d'un cheval s'estomper à l'instar des voix des deux paysans.

- La voie est libre. Annonça Jack d'un ton satisfait.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel en se dégageant de son étreinte, ramassant ses bottes et son pantalon dont il l'avait débarrassée. Dans l'aube naissante elle put voir briller les dents en or de Jack pendant qu'il se retournait vers elle, saisissant sa main et l'entraînant vers la ferme à présent déserte…


	23. Arrivée à Londres

_**Alors …Voici donc la suite où il ne se passe pas grand-chose … enfin disons que ce chapitre pose le décor de leur arrivée à Londres et de la fin de leur quête. J'espère que vous aimerez … **_

_**Merci à Looli pour les deux dernières reviews !Pour une éventuelle grossesse de Lizzie ... qui sait ..Pour Joshua ... pour l'instant il a coulé avec le navire ...**_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 22**

Elizabeth, frissonnant à nouveau sous sa longue chemise, suivit Jack dans la cour de la ferme et observa le pirate tandis qu'il crochetait avec habileté la porte de la maison principale.

- Tu fais souvent ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il s'effaçait galamment pour la laisser entrer

Jack sourit en refermant derrière eux et se précipita sur les braises du feu qu'il s'empressa de raviver.

- Quand les circonstances l'exigent oui. Répondit il en la prenant par la main. Assied toi devant l'âtre trésor et met tes vêtements à sécher je vais voir s'il y a de quoi boire et manger

Elizabeth se rapprocha des flammes avec reconnaissance et défit d'une main tremblante la chemise mouillée qui lui collait au corps avant de se retourner vers Jack, qui, torse nu, évoluait rapidement dans la pièce. La jeune femme sourit gaiement, amusée de le voir se comporter avec le sans gêne qui le caractérisait dans un endroit où il paraissait si peu à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? Lui demanda Jack en se penchant pour suspendre un chaudron rempli de soupe au dessus des flammes

- Toi … Répondit Elizabeth avant de compléter. C'est étrange de voir un pirate dans une fermette anglaise …

Jack sourit fièrement et l'entoura de ses bras

- Sachez Miss Swann que ce qui fait un bon pirate est le fait d'être capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation avec brio

- Je croyais que c'était sa capacité à fuir … Ironisa Elizabeth

- Aussi oui… Confirma Jack en l'embrassant dans le cou. Moi ce que j'aime c'est de te voir ici … toute nue …

- Jack ! Protesta Elizabeth pour la forme

Le pirate s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire et lui tendit une longue louche d'un métal grossier

- Je sais … Nous n'avons pas le temps… Soupira-t-il. Tourne la soupe, je vais tâcher de voir s'il y a autre chose.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et se rapprocha frileusement du feu, son estomac grognant alors que les effluves de nourriture lui parvenaient. Dans la pièce d'à côté elle entendit Jack fouiller la pièce sans discrétion, poussant de temps à autres un petit cri ravi. Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparut, portant une miche de pain frais et épais et un énorme morceau de lard gras.

- Un véritable festin. Commenta-t-il en rapprochant un tabouret du feu et en s'asseyant à ses côtés, étendant ses longues jambes pour sécher son pantalon.

- Je crois que c'est assez chaud … Annonça Elizabeth en cherchant du regard des écuelles

Jack les lui tendit avec un regard affamé et elle sourit, les remplissant largement.

Ils dégustèrent leur soupe en silence, y plongeant du lard et des morceaux de pain copieux. Elizabeth poussa un petit soupir ravi en sentant la chaleur de la soupe se diffuser dans sa gorge, son estomac trop longtemps privé lui dictant de manger le plus possible. A ses côtés, Jack suspendit brutalement son geste en la voyant se resservir pour la troisième fois

- J'ignorais que tu avais faim à ce point.

- Moi aussi. Répondit Elizabeth en plongeant à demi sa tête dans l'écuelle, s'appliquant à la nettoyer

- De l'appétit pour tout …. Murmura Jack en la regardant avec un plaisir non dissimulé

Elizabeth sourit en s'emparant d'un nouveau morceau de pain qu'elle engouffra dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle détaillait le visage de Jack à la lueur des flammes. L'espace d'un instant elle s'imagina être la femme qui vivait ici, auprès de son époux , tout deux prenant du repos avant de repartir en mer pour de nouvelles aventures … Avec un pincement au cœur, Elizabeth songea que cela n'arriverait jamais … Jack et elle n'avait rien d'un couple …. Au plus ils étaient une association… Jack s'aperçut de sa tristesse soudaine et il soupira

- On va le retrouver Elizabeth. Lui assura-t-il. Tu pourras bientôt serrer ton fils dans tes bras.

- Oui … Soupira Elizabeth, encore plus triste à la pensée qu'elle ne pourrait pas profiter non plus bien longtemps de William. Dis moi Jack …

- Oui mon ange ?

- Si … Enfin s'il m'arrivait quelque chose … Après, enfin une fois que nous aurons libéré William… Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu , enfin tu voudrais bien le garder près de toi ? Sur ton navire …. Lui apprendre la vie de pirate.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer, comprenant que sa demande n'avait rien d'anodin

- Évidemment trésor… Mais que veux tu qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne compte pas te laisser disparaître et je pense que ton fils non plus .

- On ne sait jamais Jack … Répondit Elizabeth

- Du reste, il nous suffit de trouver la Conque et il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Tu l'échangeras contre William … C'est bien l'accord que tu as passé avec Calypso non ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton faussement négligent

- Oui . Répondit Elizabeth en baissant les yeux, les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées alors résonnant dans son esprit « _Prenez moi à sa place_ »

C'était ça son accord avec Calypso … Et Conque ou pas, Elizabeth Turner savait que la cruelle déesse ne la laisserait pas se défiler …

- Alors il n'y aura aucun problème. Lui affirma Jack d'un ton vaguement cynique. Tu respectes ta promesse, Calypso honore la sienne … Deux femmes d'honneur , enfin Calypso est une déesse mais ça revient au même.

- Non … Aucun problème. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix blanche.

Jack l'observa quelques instants, souhaitant au fond de lui qu'elle lui révèle enfin la vérité mais rien ne vint et il se leva brutalement, agacé

- Je vais voir si ces fermiers ont un cheval de monte.

- Ils ont pris leurs chevaux. Observa Elizabeth qui avait entendu décroître le bruit d'un attelage lorsque les habitants étaient partis

- Ce n'est pas ce type de cheval qui m'intéresse. Rétorqua Jack en remettant sa chemise à présent sèche. Rassemble des provisions et vois s'ils n'ont pas des vêtements chauds que nous pourrions emprunter. Les journées sont fraîches en Angleterre.

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack sortit, la laissant seule. Elizabeth s'étira paresseusement et se rhabilla à son tour, s'empressant de remplir un sac de nourriture avant de se diriger vers la pièce chichement meublée qui servait de chambre aux fermiers.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil, un peu gênée de violer ainsi l'intimité de personnes inconnues avant de se reprendre. Elle était un pirate … Et elle avait froid… Tout comme Jack. Mettant ses derniers scrupules de côté, Elizabeth fouilla méthodiquement l'armoire et sélectionna deux épais gilets de laine tandis que la porte de la ferme s'ouvrait à la volée. Sur ses gardes, Elizabeth se retourna, la main sur la garde de son épée avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Jack.

- Lizzie !! Dépêche toi, des hommes arrivent et vu les armes qu'ils portent et celle qui les dirige je doute que ce soit pour nous faire une visite de courtoisie.

Affolée, Elizabeth rassembla les effets et se précipita dans la pièce. Jack ramassa d'un geste pressé le sac de nourriture et enfila le gilet qu'elle lui tendait.

- Tu sais monter ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant le cheval harnaché grossièrement qui les attendait dans la cour.

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth qui n'avait pas monté depuis sa jeunesse à Port Royal.

- Parfait. Commenta Jack en se précipitant dehors, tenant les rennes pendant qu'elle se hissait souplement sur le cheval.

Affolée, elle entendit les pas des hommes se rapprocher, la voix sèche d'Anamaria, reconnaissable entre toutes paraissant déplacée dans la calme campagne anglaise.

- Je suis certaine que ce bâtard a trouvé un moyen de s'échapper … Et où il va, la Conque va aussi. Trouvez le et tuez le !!! Et elle aussi !! Ordonna-t-elle.

Jack grimaça et se hissa à son tour sur le cheval

- Tiens toi à moi. Souffla-t-il à Elizabeth en donnant un coup de bottes dans les flancs du cheval.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient dans le sous bois bordant la maison tandis que les hommes d'Anamaria parvenaient devant la maison

- Calme. Intima Jack au cheval en tirant sur les rennes

Elizabeth se retourna et observa les hommes pénétrer dans la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter, entre les feuilles, elle put discerner le visage furieux d'Anamaria qui se précipitait vers l'étable

- Ils ont sûrement trouvé refuge ici. Fouillez la maison et s'ils ne sont pas là, brûlez tout . Ça effacera nos traces

Elizabeth frémit en pensant aux pauvres fermiers qui découvriraient leur maison en cendre au retour des champs et elle resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Jack.

- Elle est folle… Murmura-t-elle

- Non ambitieuse… Répondit Jack d'un ton triste en faisant avancer le cheval, profitant du bruit fait par les hommes d'Anamaria pour masquer le bruit des sabots de leur monture.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte autour de lui, posant sa tête contre son dos tandis que le cheval galopait, les emmenant loin de la folie destructrice et de la vengeance aveugle d'Anamaria…….

*

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu' Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, constatant avec gêne et surprise qu'elle s'était endormie contre Jack.

- Où sommes nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en découvrant qu'ils étaient à présent sur une route déserte, bordée d'arbres verts

- Dans une forêt. Loin de la mer. Annonça Jack d'un ton dégoûté

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une ou deux heures … Pas plus.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller

- Inutile. Sourit Jack en maintenant le cheval au pas

- Et Anamaria ?

- On l'a semée je pense. Répondit Jack en flattant l'encolure du cheval. Celui là a bien galopé.

Elizabeth observa le paysage autour d'eux, souriant de retrouver la campagne anglaise qu'elle avait quittée des années plus tôt.

- Tu crois que nous sommes sur la bonne route ?

- Aucune idée trésor … J'avais pensé continuer sur cette route et nous arrêter quelques heures dans une auberge… Histoire de dormir un peu

Elizabeth sentit une lourde vague de culpabilité l'envahir à la pensée que Jack n'avait pas dormi depuis maintenant plusieurs heures tandis qu'elle se reposait entièrement sur lui.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller. Répéta-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui répondit Jack en comprenant sans peine ce qui l'embêtait.

Elizabeth resserra ses bras autour de lui, humant l'odeur de rhum qu'il paraissait dégager en permanence et sourit pour elle-même.

- Merci de m'aider Jack …

Ce dernier prit une brutale respiration et Elizabeth continua tandis qu'il se crispait imperceptiblement

- J'avais raison sur toi … Tu es quelqu'un de bien …

- Et moi sur toi … Répondit Jack avec une pointe de cynisme. Tu es un vrai pirate

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que signifiait cette mystérieuse déclaration, Jack poussant un cri de soulagement

- Voilà une auberge !

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Monsieur et Madame Smith ( Smithie pour les intimes ainsi que l'avait affirmé Jack à l'aubergiste) prenaient possession de la chambre modeste mais propre qu'ils avaient louée. Elizabeth se retourna vers Jack, l'impression d'étrangeté qu'elle avait déjà ressentie lorsqu'ils étaient à la ferme plus présente que jamais.

- Comment allons nous payer la chambre ?

- Et bien … J'avais pensé, qu'en passant par la fenêtre … Sourit Jack tandis qu'elle se détendait imperceptiblement

- Oh … Je vois

Jack défit ses bottes avec un geste las avant de tendre la main dans sa direction, l'attirant à lui

- Mais pour l'instant .. Madame Smith … Commença-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il continuait sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- Puisque me voilà marié pour la journée … J'aimerais autant profiter de ma femme.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, refoulant des larmes brûlantes à la pensée qu'elle aurait aimée être cette Madame Smith … Sauf que Jack n'envisageait pas le mariage, ni même une vie de couple. Il tenait trop à sa liberté pour ça … Avec un soupir, elle se laissa déshabiller, la bouche de Jack errant sur sa peau pendant qu'il lui ôtait ses vêtements un à un.

- Ma chère Madame Smith … Murmura Jack en laissant sa bouche descendre le long de sa poitrine avant d'emprisonner l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, le suçant avec ardeur

- Mon dieu… Jack … Gémit Elizabeth en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, en rapprochant sa tête de sa poitrine pour l'encourager

Jack se contenta de sourire tandis que ses doigts se frayaient un passage en elle, la préparant doucement. Lorsque les gémissements d'Elizabeth emplirent la pièce, il cessa brusquement et se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur le lit

- Viens Lizzie …

Un peu rouge et les yeux voilés de désir, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui, son corps s'imbriquant parfaitement avec celui du pirate tandis qu'elle ondulait lentement sur lui, gémissant son plaisir de le sentir en elle.

- Oui … Continue … L'encouragea Jack d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière, exposant sa poitrine à ses caresses.

Sous elle, Jack se contracta soudainement et elle sentit sa main étreindre sa nuque tandis qu'il la forçait à se pencher vers lui, l'embrassant profondément pendant qu'il jouissait en elle

- Ma Lizzie … Souffla-t-il en la relâchant.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et posa la tête sur son torse, savourant avec le même plaisir que la première fois le bruit des battements désordonnés du cœur de Jack. Dans un demi sommeil, elle sentit la main de Jack caresser ses cheveux et bougea légèrement, désireuse de ne pas l'écraser mais il la retint

- Reste .. Ne t'en va pas Elizabeth. Reste là avec moi. Murmura-t-il

Surprise elle releva le visage et rencontra le regard brûlant de Jack qui semblait guetter une réponse. Avec un léger sourire, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

- Je ne comptais pas m'en aller … Répondit elle avec un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée des adieux qui, pourtant, se rapprochaient à grands pas.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth poussa un long soupir de bien être alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, les sens brusquement en alerte en entendant du bruit dans la pièce. Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa en découvrant que le responsable n'était autre que Jack qui, assis devant la table rustique de la pièce, semblait plongé dans l'étude d'une carte.

- Tu es réveillée ? Lui demanda-t-il inutilement

- Oui … On dirait. Répondit Elizabeth en jetant un léger coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, s'apercevant avec une pointe de surprise qu'il faisait nuit.

- Alors habille toi et ne fait pas de bruit. Lui intima Jack

Brusquement inquiète, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et hésita brièvement avant de renoncer finalement à le toucher comme elle en avait eu l'intention

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Rien de grave. La rassura Jack avec un sourire filou. C'est juste qu'il vaudrait mieux pour nous ne pas être dans les environs demain matin

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils

- Anamaria ?

- Non … Juste .. Commença Jack en exhibant deux bourses bien garnies. J'ai pas pu résister …

- Oh … Je vois. Répondit Elizabeth en s'empressant de s'habiller

- Nous serons à Londres ce soir, du moins si notre vieille carne nous porte jusque là

Elizabeth pesa un instant ses paroles et soupira, songeant avec regrets qu'elle n'avait pas hâte que le voyage se termine

- Peut être pourrions nous emprunter des chevaux ?

Jack sourit brièvement et la prit par le bras

- Ils nous attendent… Pas très loin d'ici.

Elizabeth ne put retenir un petit rire en l'entendant et ramassa son tricorne, l'enfonçant crânement sur sa tête

- Tu as pensé à tout …

- J'aimerais m'en convaincre… Répondit Jack en ouvrant la fenêtre. Lizzie … Tu me fais confiance ?

Elizabeth hésita une fraction de seconde puis hocha positivement la tête

- Alors donne ta main… Et saute. Répondit Jack en grimpant sur l'embrasure de la fenêtre

Elizabeth retint un hurlement alors qu'ils tombaient, terminant leur chute sur un sac de farine duquel elle se releva avec peine.

- On y va. Murmura Jack en lui tenant toujours la main, la guidant dans la pénombre.

- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? Lui demanda Elizabeth, vaguement inquiète

- Bien entendu trésor. Lui assura-t-il

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière et Jack s'empressa d'allumer une torche, protégeant la flamme à l'aide de sa main libre

- Les chevaux sont là. Mets ta veste et on y va.

Elizabeth s'empressa d'obéir, déjà transie par le froid de la nuit anglaise et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'élançaient sur la route, les sabots de leurs chevaux claquant joyeusement sur le sol gelé.

*

Le voyage fut l'un des plus longs qu'Elizabeth ait jamais connu, seuls au milieu de la campagne, ils avaient chevauché tout le jour, s'arrêtant à peine pour finir leurs maigres provisions avant de repartir vers Londres. Finalement, le soir tombait à peine lorsqu'il firent leur entrée dans la ville qui portait tout les espoirs d'Elizabeth.

- Bien … Annonça Jack. J'espère que ce vieux filou de Forme habite toujours au même endroit

- Forme ????

- Un pirate a demi repenti… Je compte bien sur la part qui ne l'est pas. Annonça Jack en guidant son cheval dans les rues

Elizabeth ne put retenir un hoquet de dégoût lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à destination, mettant pied à terre devant une maison sale et délabrée. Sans se formaliser de sa grimace, Jack s'approcha et frappa trois coups brefs à la porte avant de se retourner vers elle avec un sourire rassurant

- Tu verras, Forme va nous aider.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à un homme sale et aux cheveux dégarnis

- Sparrow !

- Forme mon am… Commença Jack qui fut interrompu par un coup de poings en pleine mâchoire

- Oh ! S'écria Elizabeth en portant la main à son épée

- Rien de grave chérie… Lui lança Jack en se frottant la mâchoire J'ai l'habitude

Forme accorda à peine un regard à Elizabeth tandis qu'il commençait à râler d'une voix avinée

- Sparrow espèce de sale bâtard … Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Moins fort ! Lui lança Jack en le prenant familièrement par le bras et en le poussant dans la maison, faisant signe à Elizabeth de les suivre.

La jeune femme obéit avec réticences tandis que « l'ami » de Jack les agonisait d'injures dont elle ignorait même le sens pour certaines.

- L'homme qui reçoit doit écouter son visiteur. Le coupa Jack

- Mais j' t'ai pas invité !!! Espèce de maudit rat de…

- Et on est poli devant les dames. L'interrompit de nouveau Jack en désignant Elizabeth

Forme lui lança un regard vaseux et reprit à l'intention de Jack

- Une dame ??? Laisse moi rire plutôt une de tes catins !

- Oh ! S'exclama Elizabeth, choquée

- Tu veux entendre ma proposition ou pas ? Reprit Jack

- J'suppose qu'je perds rien … Céda Forme. Mais j' te préviens Sparrow, j' veux l'argent que tu m'avais promis

- Et tu l'auras . Lui assura Jack d'un ton apaisant. Et plus encore … Du moins si tu me rends un petit service

- Lequel ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton méfiant

- Tu sais tout sur la Cour n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment. Se rengorgea Forme

Jack sourit tandis qu'il s'asseyait et Elizabeth fit de même avec réticence, dégoûtée par la crasse des lieux

- On aurait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur un certain Fitzwilliam P Dalton

- Lequel ? Demanda Forme

- Le troisième. Rétorqua Jack.

- Marié. Une femme qui passe tout son temps à Londres, lui y est guère . Il vit dans sa maison dans un comté tout proche

- Intéressant…. Commenta Jack. Comment on y va ?

Forme éclata de rire à sa question, se tenant les côtes tandis qu'Elizabeth échangeait un regard éloquent avec Jack, persuadée que l'homme était fou ou sénile, voir les deux.

- On y rentre pas à moins de recevoir une invitation spéciale … Sa maison est des mieux gardées, il y organise … des soirées fines… Si tu vois c' que j' veux dire. Expliqua Forme avec un rire gras.

- Je vois. Coupa Jack. Comment y est on invités ?

- On peut peut être l'être par sa femme dans ce cas. Intervint Elizabeth

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise et Elizabeth rougit en comprenant la naïveté de sa question

- Une maîtresse ? Demanda Jack

- Indétrônable. Répondit Forme. Il voit que par sa garce

Jack balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main

- Son nom ?

- Mon argent ? Rétorqua l'autre

Jack poussa un soupir exagéré et exhuma une pièce d'or de sa poche vers laquelle l'autre se précipita avec avidité. Mettant la pièce hors de sa portée, Jack reprit d'une voix coupante

- D'abord le nom.

- Natalia. Duchesse des Hampton

Elizabeth siffla entre ses dents à l'énoncé du nom tandis que Jack jetait la pièce à Forme.

- Une autre pièce si tu nous dis comment rencontrer la Duchesse Natalia

- Elle va chaque matin à l'église. Répondit Forme.

- Bien … Sourit Jack en lui lançant une pièce. Crois tu en Dieu mon ange ? Demanda-t-il à Elizabeth avec un sourire rusé.

- Je pense que j'arriverais à m'en convaincre. Répondit Elizabeth mi figue, mi raisin.

- Parfait … Commenta Jack. Maintenant Forme, si tu m'emmenais boire un verre pendant la dame se repose .

- Ça dépend …

- Je paierais. Soupira Jack en exagérant son exaspération

- Dans ce cas…. Commença Forme en se levant.

Elizabeth regarda Jack se lever à son tour, brusquement inquiète

- Mais… Commença-t-elle à objecter

- Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici mon ange. La coupa Jack

Elizabeth le rattrapa par la manche, jetant un peut coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Forme

- Je veux venir …

- Non Lizzie. Répondit Jack d'un ton sec

- Je sais me défendre !!!

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- Mais …

- Fait moi confiance… Souffla Jack à son oreille

Elizabeth grimaça quelques instants avant de soupirer

- D'accord…

- Repose toi. Lui lança Jack en suivant Forme. Nous ne serons pas longs. Affirma-t-il en refermant la porte, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce aux relents de crasse.

Elizabeth écouta ses pas décroître dans la rue, les échos de son rire lui serrant le cœur tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver un coin propre pour prendre un peu de repos….


	24. Adam & Laura

_**Bonjour ! Voici la suite qui continue la transition amorcée dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira !**_

_**Message à Looli : merciiii pour One Day qui est publiée ici d'ailleurs ... Lol. Ce n'est pas ma préférée la mienne c'est Opium ... mais elle est très triste .... Ou Le Coffre (uniquement publiée sur le site) n'hésite pas à me laisser des comms sur ce dernier (ouais je suis accro aux reviews , mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des personnes aiment donc merci**_

_**Bien assez parlé et place au chapitre ....Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 23**

Elizabeth eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, l'esprit en alerte, elle sursautait à chaque craquements ou éclats de voix émanant de la rue, le coeur tordu par l'angoisse à l'idée que Jack ne revienne pas, saisissant sa chance de l'abandonner dans la fange d'un Londres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, la jeune femme remâchant sans cesse ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes, se tournant et se retournant sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, alors qu'elle se forçait à se calmer, se répétant que si Jack l'abandonnait maintenant, il lui serait plus facile ensuite d'accepter son destin de Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, elle entendit un grand rire aviné résonner dans la rue et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix au débit ralenti par l'alcool de Jack. Rougissant à l'idée qu'il puisse s'imaginer qu'elle l'avait attendu, ce qui était du reste bien le cas, Elizabeth se pelotonna dans sa veste et ferma les yeux en s'efforçant d'adopter une respiration régulière .

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à Jack et Forme, tout deux passablement éméchés. Elizabeth garda les yeux fermés et remua légèrement dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait pris place, faisant mine de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra le regard vague de Jack qui lui sourit d'un air affamé

- Bonjour mon ange... Lui dit il avec efforts

- Bonjour. Répondit Elizabeth en se contentant d'hocher la tête en direction de Forme qui s'était écroulé sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit et ronflait bruyamment. Il va bien ?

- Parfaitement. Répondit Jack en se penchant sur elle. Viens, on a plus rien à faire ici, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement en reconnaissant sur lui l'odeur douceâtre du parfum bon marché avec lequel s'aspergeait les catins mêlée à celle du rhum et elle évita sa main tendue, se remettant sur ses pieds avec rapidité, furieuse à l'idée qu'il avait passé la nuit à boire et à se vautrer dans les bras d'une autre femme. Le coeur serré, Elizabeth se reprit, maîtrisant sa colère tandis qu'une nouvelle nausée la saisissait. Elle oscilla légèrement et Jack s'empressa de glisser son bras autour d'elle, la soutenant

- Ça va Lizzie ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête, mortifiée et avala brutalement sa salive

- Un peu de fatigue, ce n'est rien ...

- Tu es sûre ? On peut attendre si tu veux. Insista Jack

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'oeil dégoûté autour d'elle et secoua négativement la tête, pressée de quitter l'endroit dans lequel Jack l'avait laissée pour courir les filles

- D'accord. Soupira Jack en l'entraînant silencieusement vers la porte, se penchant au passage sur Forme dont il subtilisa la bourse

- Jack ! S'exclama Elizabeth, choquée.

- Il a bu toute la nuit. Répondit Jack. Son renseignement ne valait pas plus

Renonçant à argumenter, Elizabeth le suivit, remontant sur son cheval avec un soupir

- Je t'emmène ailleurs. Lui annonça Jack. Nous allons à quelques lieues de Londres. Précisa t'il en fixant un paquet épais qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu à chacune leur monture

- Qu'est ce que nous emmenons ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un air curieux

- Tu verras.... Répondit il avec un léger sourire

*

La chevauchée dura peu de temps mais sembla encore plus longue que celle de la veille à Elizabeth, la jeune femme peinant à supporter les secousses du cheval. Finalement, elle mit pied à terre avec soulagement, surprise de découvrir une paisible petite auberge enchâssée dans un coin de verdure

- Que venons nous faire ici ? Demanda t'elle à Jack qui défaisait les paquets qu'il avait fixés à leur cheval d'une main pressée

- Nous nous rapprochons de ton but mon ange... Répondit le pirate en redressant la tête. Enveloppe toi dans ta veste et attend moi ici.

Avant qu'Elizabeth n'ait eu le temps de protester, Jack pénétra dans l'établissement d'une démarche assurée, son tricorne profondément enfoncé sur son crâne dissimulant ses longs cheveux. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Viens, nous allons nous installer.

Un peu surprise, Elizabeth le suivit et découvrit avec ravissement une chambre coquettement meublée d'un lit dont les draps sentaient bon le frais. Jack la regarda avec fierté et il s'approcha d'elle, déposant au passage les paquets dont il avait chargés leurs montures.

- Vous voilà dans vos appartements Lady Stanley

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et haussa le sourcils d'un air surpris tandis que Jack laissait retomber son lourd manteau

- Tu es Lady Laura Stanley, veuve désargentée d'un obscur noble mort aux Indes. Quand à moi, je suis ton frère … Enfin si je puis dire. Ta mère était veuve lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon père, il l'a épousée, se chargeant du même coup de l'enfant, une fille, qu'elle avait eu avec son précédent mari et qu'il s'est empressé de marier.

Elizabeth le fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Jack leva le doigt, lui intimant le silence

- A la mort de ton époux, tu t'es retrouvée seule et tu as donc été contrainte, conformément à l'usage, de te placer sous la protection du seul parent que tu avais encore. C'est-à-dire moi. Sir Adam Colley

- Sir ????

- Un problème avec ça trésor ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton qui la découragea d'en avoir

Sans attendre sa réponse, Jack continua sur sa lancée, s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassant dans le cou

- Malheureusement Sir Adam Colley s'avère être, comme tout les gens de ta classe, un débauché notoire… Entraînant sa pauvre veuve de sœur dans les orgies les plus perverses…. Ils arrivent tout droit de Singapour et nul ne sait quelle est exactement leur relation… Souffla-t-il en caressant ses seins à travers sa chemise

Elizabeth sourit malgré elle tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, glissant sa paume chaude contre sa peau nue

- Laura est plus passive que séductrice, elle se contente de suivre son frère car la pauvre y est bien obligée… Elle n'a pas d'argent … Continua Jack en s'attaquant à son pantalon

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer cette partie là… Murmura Elizabeth tandis qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras, la posant sur le lit

- Tu n'as pas le choix …. Tu dépends entièrement de moi… Répondit Jack en caressant ses cuisses.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir lourd de désir et Jack s'écarta lentement d'elle, se débarrassant à la hâte de ses vêtements avant de s'abattre sur elle

- Caresse moi Laura … Murmura-t-il d'un ton chargé d'envie

Avec un gémissement, Elizabeth laissa sa main descendre le long de son ventre, empoignant d'une main ferme le sexe de Jack qui n'avait pourtant nul besoin de cela

- J'ai très envie de toi … Gémit Jack en la caressant

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, effaçant de sa mémoire la nuit écoulée et l'odeur des catins qui flottait encore autour de lui, comme un rappel constant qu'aucun bonheur ne durait jamais. Un long soupir rauque lui échappa alors qu'il se glissait en elle avec précaution et elle releva ses cuisses, les serrant autour de la taille de Jack comme si elle pourrait ainsi le retenir près d'elle. Ils firent l'amour longtemps, le temps passant toujours trop rapidement aux yeux d'Elizabeth qui finit par jouir dans ses bras, le cœur battant trop vite et trop fort. Jack la rejoint quelques instants plus tard et il se laissa rouler sur le lit, le souffle court

- Sinon … Que penses tu de mon plan ? Finit il par lui demander

Elizabeth le regarda un instant d'un air égaré avant de se souvenir

- Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir

- Fitzy ne sort que très rarement de sa propriété qui est comme tu le sais fort bien gardée. En revanche Natalia si… Rapprochons nous de la maîtresse, décrochons une invitation à l'une de leurs parties … Et le tour est joué… Nous aurons la soirée pour fouiller la maison. CQFD ! S'exclama Jack d'un ton fier de lui

Elizabeth fit la moue à la mention de Natalia avant de se reprendre, songeant à son fils

- Et pourquoi … Ne pas forcer sa porte ? Demanda-t-elle finalement

- Trésor … Nous ne sommes que deux face à une armée… Si nous forcions sa porte, nous n'aurions qu'une seule petite chance …. Alors qu'avec ma méthode….

- Nous disposerons de plus de temps… Compléta Elizabeth

- CQFD … Répéta Jack en la serrant contre lui. Reposons nous …. Nous commencerons demain….

Elizabeth soupira et se glissa contre lui avant de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil….

*

Ils se réveillèrent au lever du jour, tout deux affamés et Elizabeth sentit son ventre grogner de protestation alors que des effluves de nourriture lui parvenaient de la pièce du bas. Jack bondit sur ses pieds et lissa sa moustache avec application

- Je crois qu'il est temps que Lady Stanley et Sir Colley fassent leur apparition …

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air dubitatif, n'osant songer à l'apparence qu'elle-même devait avoir.

- Ça me parait difficile … Je ne ressemble pas à une Lady ni toi à un Sir quelque chose

- Pour l'instant non … Sourit Jack en lui désignant les paquets. Mais une fois vêtus de tout ceci …

Sans attendre la réaction d'Elizabeth il se précipita vers la porte, vêtu de sa seule chemise et d'un pantalon, et l'ouvrit

- Toi là bas. Cria-t-il d'un ton sec. Apporte nous des brocs d'eau chaude, ma sœur et moi-même nous sommes sales après notre voyage

Un instant plus tard,Elizabeth entendit un cognement discret à leur porte tandis que Jack retirait son bandana

- Pose ça là et va t'en. Ordonna Jack sans se retourner à l'entrée de la fille pendant qu'Elizabeth rougissait sous le regard surpris de la jeune soubrette qui commença à remplir la baignoire qui trônait dans une petite salle attenante

Jack laissa le temps à cette dernière de sortir et se retourna vers Elizabeth en grimaçant.

- Je déteste les bains ….

Elizabeth sourit gaiement tandis que la jeune fille remplissait patiemment la baignoire sous le regard hautain de Jack qui se défaisait de tout ses effets. Finalement la baignoire atteint une hauteur d'eau satisfaisante et Jack se retourna vers la jeune servante

- Préviens ton maître que nous prendrons notre petit déjeuner dans une demi heure.

- Oui Sir Colley. Murmura la jeune fille du bout des lèvres avant de sortir en s'inclinant, visiblement impressionnée

Jack se retourna vers Elizabeth et s'inclina moqueusement devant elle

- Votre bain est avancé Votre Altesse

La jeune femme sourit joyeusement et se leva, se glissant avec délices dans l'eau chaude pendant que Jack se déshabillait à nouveau, s'empressant d'entrer dans le bain et se plaçant derrière elle.

Elizabeth soupira de bien être alors que les mains généreusement enduites de savon de Jack se posaient sur sa poitrine, la caressant plus qu'il ne la nettoyait.

- Ma conception de l'hygiène… Souffla-t-il à son oreille tandis que ses mains savonneuses allaient et venaient sur son corps, l'eau se teintant progressivement de marron

Elizabeth ferma à demi les yeux, se laissant faire pendant qu'il explorait toutes les parties de son corps, la frottant doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il humidifia avant de les masser lentement

- Où as-tu appris tout ça ? S'étonna Elizabeth dans un soupir

- Tu ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir mon ange. Répondit Jack avant de rincer doucement ses cheveux à l'aide d'un broc d'eau chaude laissé par la domestique.

Elizabeth sourit de plaisir en se découvrant propre, la sensation de sueur moite ayant enfin quitté son corps. La bouche de Jack se posa sur son épaule, embrassant la marque laissée par Kolsey.

- Tu sens bon… Soupira-t-il

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et se leva brusquement dans une gerbe d'eau

- C'est ton tour …. Annonça-t-elle en sortant de la baignoire

- Tu prends des risques mon ange … Je ne me contenterais pas d'une caresse hâtive

- Qui a dit cela ? Lui souffla Elizabeth à l'oreille en se positionnant à son tour derrière lui

Lentement, Elizabeth fit glisser le savon le long des épaules de Jack, caressant au passage la peau ambrée par le soleil du pirate. Elle prit son temps et commença par ses cheveux, surprise par la longueur des mèches sombres du pirate

- C'est la première fois que je te vois sans bandana. Constata-t-elle

- Et bien ne t'y habitues pas. Grommela Jack tandis qu'elle frottait vigoureusement ses cheveux. Tu manques cruellement de douceur Lizzie

- Je réserve les douceurs pour tout à l'heure. Lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce, notant avec satisfaction la brève crispation de Jack.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Murmura-t-il.

- Parce que …. Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton. Avant toute chose, le bain…Laisse moi te persuader que c'est agréable… Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle

Tout en parlant, elle entreprit de s'attaquer à son corps, nettoyant son ventre avant de descendre vers son sexe, qui déjà , pointait hors de l'eau, encouragé par ses caresses.

- Tu … sais être persuasive… Râla Jack en gonflant sous ses doigts

- J'ai très envie de savoir … quel goût tu auras … une fois propre. Murmura-t-elle en effleurant son oreille des lèvres tout en continuant ses mouvements

- Ne joue pas trop avec un pirate Lizzie … Gémit Jack

- Je crois avoir assez d'expérience sur les pirates… Murmura-t-elle en réponse, sa main savonneuse allant et venant rapidement sur son sexe

Jack poussa un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'elle continuait, l'embrassant dans le cou de temps à autre et il crispa ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux soudain agrandis par le plaisir qu'elle faisait monter en lui

- Lizzie … Je crois que … Râla Jack tandis qu'elle ralentissait sa caresse, sa main serrant brutalement son sexe, le stoppant au bord de l'orgasme . Bugger … Gémit il. Maudite pirate…

- Ma conception de l'hygiène. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de reprendre en un lent mouvement assuré.

- Je… j'aime beaucoup ça … Gémit Jack en se laissant aller contre elle, maintenant son bassin hors de l'eau.

Elizabeth sourit devant son plaisir manifeste et accentua ses caresses tandis que Jack soupirait de plus en plus fort sous sa main agile. Finalement, il ne tint plus longtemps et jouit avec un cri de surprise tandis qu'elle le maintenait contre elle.

- Maintenant tu es propre. Lui annonça-t-elle tandis que Jack tournait un regard perdu vers elle

- Comment … où .. as-tu appris à faire ça ?

- Je sais ce que tu aimes… Répondit Elizabeth en rougissant un peu.

- Je crois … que j'adore les bains. Lui répondit Jack en l'embrassant légèrement.

Le ventre d'Elizabeth grogna brutalement et la jeune femme rougit, un peu gênée

- Oui …. Moi aussi j'ai faim. Lui assura Jack en se levant pour sortir du bain.

Elizabeth le suivit et ils se séchèrent en silence, la jeune femme découvrant avec plaisir un peigne dans les affaires que Jack avait ramenées.

- Je vais m'habiller. Soupira Jack en disparaissant derrière un paravent tandis qu'Elizabeth regardait avec circonspection la robe de satin noir qu'il lui avait fournie et le corset qui l'accompagnaient.

Avec des gestes malhabiles, Elizabeth tenta de passer le corset, hésitant devant le laçage compliqué

- Besoin d'aide trésor ? Lui demanda Jack avec un sourire

Elizabeth se retourna avec reconnaissance vers lui et sentit son cœur rater un battement à sa vue. Le visage du pirate était à présent vierge de toute trace de l'épaisse couche de khôl qui recouvrait habituellement ses paupières, tout comme avaient disparues les deux petites tresses qui ornaient sa barbe. Il avait également démêlés ses cheveux et les avait remontés, les attachant grossièrement à l'aide d'un ruban

- Un problème Lizzie ? Demanda Jack tandis qu'elle l'observait

- Non … Rien c'est juste que tu es … différent ainsi … Tu as l'air plus … Commença Elizabeth sans trouver le mot qu'elle cherchait, perdue dans son regard

- Mais je suis toujours le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Se rengorgea ce dernier en commençant à lacer sa robe

Elizabeth se laissa faire, observant leur reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'il passait habilement les rubans dans les œillets, s'assurant de ne pas laisser de jeu. Jack finit par relever le visage et lui sourit dans le miroir

- Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi trésor ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux clos pendant que Jack continuait le laçage du corset, savourant la caresse diffuse de ses mains expertes sur son corps

-Comment sais tu faire autant de choses … Murmura t'elle finalement pendant qu'il l'aidait à revêtir la lourde robe de satin noir qu'il lui avait achetée

- Tu ne connais pas les femmes de Singapour. Souffla Jack à son oreille

Elizabeth se crispa brutalement sous ses doigts et se força à reprendre sa respiration, le souffle coupé par le brusque rappel des activités de Jack. L'espace de quelques heures elle s'était allée à oublier l'homme qu'il était et les goûts qui étaient les siens…

- Tout va bien Lizzie ? Lui demanda Jack d'un air inquiet

- C'est juste… trop serré. Articula t'elle avec peine, saisissant le premier prétexte venu pour masquer ce qu'elle ressentait

Jack s'empressa derrière elle, desserrant patiemment les lacets qu'il avait mis tant de temps à nouer

- Je pensais que nous mangerions avant… Glissa t'il à son oreille d'un ton sensuel

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire en l'entendant et elle se retourna légèrement vers lui

- Habille toi…. Je peux me débrouiller seule à présent. Se força-t-elle à dire

- Je n'en doute pas. Rétorqua Jack avec une pointe de sarcasme qu'elle ne comprit pas

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de la robe de satin noir au décolleté fort peu approprié à son statut de veuve, Elizabeth mit la dernière main à sa coiffure, s'efforçant de remonter légèrement son épaisse chevelure blonde que l'humidité faisait onduler. Une fois satisfaite elle se retourna vers Jack et retint un bref moment sa respiration oscillant entre l'admiration et le fou rire en découvrant le pirate vêtu à la manière des nobles, une longue perruque bouclée et d'un noir de jais trônant sur son crâne. Jack surprit son regard et lui fit un demi sourire, amusé par son étonnement manifeste

- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda t'il en la déshabillant du regard

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth dont le ventre grogna bruyamment

Jack sourit et lui présenta son bras avec galanterie, souriant lorsqu' Elizabeth posa sa main blanche et fine sur la manche de son manteau avant de se troubler

- Tu n'as pas d'alliance ?

Elizabeth rougit brièvement et secoua négativement la tête, s'embrouillant dans ses explications

- Tout est allé si vite avec Will, notre mariage … tout ça … Et je … aucun de nous n'y a pensé . Débita t'elle à toute vitesse, se souvenant avec un pincement au cœur du manque qu'elle avait ressenti durant les mois qui avaient suivi son union avec Will. Un moment elle avait même été tentée de s'acheter un anneau d'or simple qui aurait assis son statut d'épouse avant de renoncer, se résignant à attendre que Will revienne et lui passe enfin au doigt l'anneau qui ferait d'elle sa femme de manière symbolique aux yeux du monde . Sauf que bien entendu, ce moment dont elle avait tellement rêvé n'était jamais arrivé

- Nous allons donc devoir y remédier. Annonça Jack en fouillant dans une de ses poches, en sortant un anneau d'or finement ciselé.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth le regarda s'approcher d'elle, la bague à la main

- J'ai emprunté des bijoux à Londres. Lui annonça Jack. Pour aller avec la robe… Je ne pensais avoir besoin de celui-ci, je pensais que tu t'étais contentée d'enlever ton alliance

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et posa son regard sombre sur lui tandis qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne.

- Si tu permets … Souffla-t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée en faisant glisser la bague sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient, Elizabeth retira brutalement sa main de la sienne, la pliant légèrement alors que l'anneau se détachait sur sa peau pâle

- Tu penses vraiment à tout. Lui dit elle platement. C'est exactement la bonne taille. Murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré en s'avouant à elle-même qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il lui glisse cette bague au doigt pour de vrai … et non pour une comédie soigneusement élaborée.

- Le hasard trésor. Soupira Jack en détournant le regard avant de la prendre par le bras. Prête ?

- Oui … Adam. Répondit Elizabeth en entrant dans son rôle.

- Dans ce cas en route ma chère sœur.

*

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans accrocs malgré la réticence qu'Elizabeth ressentait à présent dans le fait de vouvoyer Jack. Affectant un ton maniéré bien éloigné du sien, ce dernier entreprit de régaler l'aubergiste du récit de leur voyage imaginaire, expliquant qu'ils avaient été détroussés par une bandes de malfrats et avaient perdu dans l'aventure la quasi-totalité de leur bagages et leur attelage ne réussissant à sauver que les deux chevaux sur lesquels ils avaient pris la fuite.

Au bout d'un moment, Jack se retourna vers Elizabeth et posa brièvement sa main sur la sienne, la tapotant gentiment

- Dites moi. Ma sœur prend plaisir à se recueillir… Y aurait il une église ou une chapelle où elle pourrait le faire à son aise ? Demanda Jack

- Oui Sir Colley. Se rengorgea l'aubergiste. A quelques lieux d'ici nous avons un charmante abbaye où la Duchesse de Hampton elle-même vient entendre l'office.

Jack eut un demi sourire et se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Laura, cela vous ferait il plaisir de pouvoir vous recueillir ?

- Je crains de ne pouvoir attendre plus longtemps Adam. Rétorqua Elizabeth

Jack se retourna vers l'aubergiste

- Auriez vous un attelage mon brave ? Ma sœur et moi-même ne pouvons tout de même pas aller à pieds… Lâcha Jack d'un ton pédant

- Oui, oui évidemment Sir Colley. Je fais atteler sur le champ. Répondit l'aubergiste en s'inclinant

- Tenez pour votre peine. Déclara Jack d'un ton méprisant en lui lançant une pièce d'or avant de se retourner vers Elizabeth tandis que l'aubergiste se perdait en remerciements

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Grinça Elizabeth à voix basse

Jack se contenta d'un sourire et se leva, s'inclinant devant elle tandis qu'elle prenait son bras, retrouvant instinctivement la morgue qu'ont invariablement les aristocrates alors qu'il la guidait vers leur calèche

*

La messe fut longue et ennuyeuse pour Elizabeth qui se força à garder ses yeux baissés, pendant la longue (très longue) homélie du prêtre sur le pêché de luxure auquel ce dernier semblait porter un intérêt qu'elle estima douteux.

Finalement l'office prit fin et Elizabeth se retrouva accrochée au bras de Jack qui s'inclina brièvement au passage d'une dame.

Elizabeth ne vit tout d'abord d'elle qu'un froufrou de satin bleu surmontant une nuque dégagée par un strict chignon maintenant en place sa chevelure noire puis la femme se retourna vers eux, une moue vaguement dédaigneuse aux lèvres.

- Madame. S'inclina Jack en gardant son regard hardiment rivé à celui de l'inconnue.

La femme, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années sourit lentement, son regard d'un noir aussi profond que celui de Jack détaillant ce dernier avant de s'arrêter négligemment sur Elizabeth. Cette dernière frissonna légèrement en voyant la manière gourmande dont son regard retournait se poser sur Jack.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Rétorqua-t-elle avec froideur

- Il ne tient qu'à vous…. S'inclina Jack. Sir Colley… Et voici ma sœur Lady Stanley.

L'inconnue sourit brièvement et tendit sa main, acceptant l'hommage des lèvres de Jack sur son gant

- C'est un plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux visages …. Précédés d'une telle réputation dans notre campagne. J'ignorais toutefois que vous ayez une sœur…

Jack balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main

- Lady Stanley est la fille de la seconde femme de mon honorable père… Son mari ayant trouvé la mort, je me vois obligé de veiller sur elle

- Oh je comprends. Sourit la femme. Et bien Sir Colley, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous voir à l'office du soir… Avec votre charmante sœur cela va de soi. Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton le plus faux qu'Elizabeth ait jamais entendu

- Si cela me permet de vous revoir… Soyez en assurée Duchesse… Répondit Jack d'une voix sensuelle.

Natalia se contenta d'hocher la tête et reprit son cheminement dans l'allée tandis qu'Elizabeth se retenait de toutes ses forces d'arracher Jack à cette église et aux charmes étranges qu'elle semblait contenir …


	25. Une invitation attendue

_**Coucou, voici la suite avec, au prochain chapitre l'arrivée de Fitz….**_

_**D'abord je réponds à Looli ! Déjà merci pour les deux comms : en ce qui concerne cette fiction, hélas Liz va souffrir, Natalia est redoutable (lol pour les délais je pense que je suis bonne )**_

_**Pour les autres fics ... d'abord merci de ton soutien même si je doute que les scénaristes fassent appel à moi ( tsss ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent ... mdrrr je plaisante au cas où !!!)Pour One Day pas de soucis elle est bien enfouie dans les archives de ff net ... Opium, oui elle est triste et pas très légère ni fleur bleue donc je conçois que tu n'ais pas accroché ! Pour Le Coffre en tout cas c'est dommage que tu aies arrêté avant la fin car cette dernière est inattendue .... Après je reconnais qu'il faut avoir le coeur bien accroché pour la lire .... hem................. Et que je suis fan du Beckett /Liz (je me suis fait plaisir lol ) Bref cet apparté étant terminé ... je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 24**

Jack guida Elizabeth jusqu'à leur calèche d'une main assurée et attendit qu'elle soit montée pour venir prendre place à ses côtés après un dernier salut du chapeau en direction de Natalia

- Parfait. Commenta-t-il alors que l'attelage s'ébranlait lentement

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle détestait le regard que la Duchesse posait sur Jack… Elle sentit une vague de haine monter en elle et détourna son visage, se retournant pour observer à travers la vitre la silhouette corsetée de Natalia qui montait en voiture. L'espace d'un instant la Duchesse se retourna et Elizabeth rencontra ses prunelles dépourvues de chaleur. Se durcissant à son tour, elle détailla le visage de la femme qui portait ça et là quelques rides habilement dissimulées mais que son œil acéré nota au premier coup d'œil. Natalia n'était pas belle, la lèvre inférieure trop fine la supérieure trop épaisse, le nez trop grand …tout cela lui donnait un air vaguement chevalin. Pourtant Elizabeth sentit une bouffée d'angoisse monter en elle…. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Jack lui révèle son plan pour savoir qu'il comptait séduire la duchesse…

- Lizzie ? Lui demanda Jack d'un ton inquiet

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, grimaçant un faible sourire.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore invités. Remarqua-t-elle.

La main de Jack se posa doucement sur la sienne et il la serra légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lizzie, tout se passera comme nous le voulons. Bientôt tu auras ta Conque… Soupira-t-il avec une tristesse qu'Elizabeth ne perçut pas, toute à sa jalousie.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse, le cœur s'alourdissant dans sa poitrine à mesure que l'attelage avançait, songeant au « rendez vous » peu subtil fixé à Jack par la Duchesse

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lizzie ? Lui demanda Jack au bout de longues minutes d'un silence pesant

Elizabeth sentit avec consternation les larmes qu'elle retenait déborder de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues et elle tourna la tête, espérant que Jack ne se rendrait compte de rien.

La main du pirate serra plus fort la sienne et il lui prit le menton de son autre main, la forçant à le regarder

- Pourquoi pleures tu ? C'est à cause de William ? Tu as peur que nous ne réussissions pas ?

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de lui avouer qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne réussisse trop bien à mettre la Duchesse dans son lit. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord et le visage de Jack s'assombrit légèrement

- Trésor, nous y sommes presque … Je vais t'aider à obtenir cette Conque … et une fois que ce sera fait … Tu pourras faire.. Tout ce que tu désires… Soupira-t-il.

Elizabeth hocha de nouveau la tête tandis que ses larmes redoublaient. Les mots de Jack sonnaient comme un adieu …. Une fois la Conque réunie, il n'y aurait plus de « nous » pour ce qui les concernait…. Elle serait seule à nouveau, face à son destin, face au choix qu'elle avait été forcée de faire pour sauver William. Déjà Jack lui échappait, distribuant caresses, sourires et mots tendres aux autres femmes sans que cela ne représente quoique ce soit à ses yeux. Jack était ainsi . Il était libre. Et il le serait encore après elle. Il serait libre et elle serait enchaînée.. Loin de lui, loin de William, loin de tout …

- Calme toi Lizzie … calme toi… Murmura Jack en la serrant contre lui. Dis moi … dis moi ce qui te pèse …

Elizabeth hésita quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, se dégageant de son étreinte tout en s'essuyant les yeux

- Il n'y a rien Jack. Tout est parfait … J'ai juste peur que nous ne trouvions pas la Conque.

- Tu es donc si pressée… Soupira Jack

- Évidemment que je le suis ! S'exclama Elizabeth. C'est mon fils qui est là bas Jack…

- Et tu es prête à tout pour le sauver … Murmura Jack

- Je n'ai que lui Jack… Lui répondit Elizabeth avec tristesse.

Le pirate se crispa légèrement avant de sourire

- Bien sûr …

A cet instant, la voiture stoppa devant l'auberge et le l'aubergiste s'empressa de venir ouvrir la porte à Elizabeth.

- Lady Stanley … Si vous voulez vous donner la peine … Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant les yeux rouges de larmes d'Elizabeth

Jack s'empressa de lâcher la main d'Elizabeth et poussa un soupir las

- Véritablement Laura, je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui vous émeut à ce point dans les offices et les églises. Lâcha-t-il

Elizabeth déglutit, reprenant avec difficultés son rôle de veuve éplorée

- Chaque fois que je m'y rends je me sens plus proche de mon cher époux … comme s'il était devenu immortel et veillait sur moi… Déclara-t-elle avant de rougir en réalisant que sa réponse n'était pas si loin de sa propre histoire

- Je suis persuadé qu'un jour vous serez aussi immortelle que peut l'être votre époux ma chère si chère Laura… Répondit Jack d'un ton incisif

Elizabeth mit pied à terre, songeant avec tristesse que Jack ignorait à quel point il avait raison tandis que ce dernier la suivait du regard, oubliant même de descendre

- Sir Colley ? Toussota poliment l'aubergiste.

Jack parut revenir au présent et descendit lestement de la calèche,suivant le jupon sombre d'Elizabeth à l'intérieur de l'auberge. La jeune femme ne l'attendit pas, se précipitant vers leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage bouleversé. Quelques instants plus tard, Jack pénétra à son tour dans le pièce et referma doucement la porte, tournant le loquet

- Allons … Trésor … C'est presque fini… Lui dit il en caressant ses cheveux. Bientôt tu n'auras plus à faire semblant

Elizabeth s'écarta de lui et sécha vivement ses yeux

- Tu comptes aller au rendez vous ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Et bien … Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens non ?

- Non … Il n'y en a pas d'autres… Murmura Elizabeth avec tristesse.

Jack se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue savourant le sel de ses larmes avant de laisser sa bouche descendre jusqu'à celle d'Elizabeth, la prenant avec douceur.

- Tu es éblouissante en noir… Finit il par dire en guidant la main de la jeune femme vers son entrejambe. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser…. Insinua-t-il.

Elizabeth qui trouvait plutôt qu'elle ressemblait à un épouvantail se laissa faire pendant qu'il défaisait lentement les lacets de sa robe, puis de son corset, libérant sa poitrine oppressée.

- Nous avons du temps libre …. Lui dit Jack d'un ton suggestif

Elizabeth plongea son regard rougi dans le sien et elle se laissa aller en arrière, savourant le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau, les mains de Jack caressant son corps jusque dans ses endroits les plus intimes tandis qu'il descendait jusqu'à son intimité, l'embrassant goulûment

- C'est à ça que je pensais pendant le sermon… Murmura-t-il avant de glisser sa langue en elle, la caressant avec légèreté

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, cessant de lutter et intima le silence à la petite voix en elle qui ne cessait de lui crier que bientôt tout cela serait fini…. Bientôt n'était pas maintenant … Avec un soupir elle se redressa et arracha la perruque de Jack, libérant ses longs cheveux noirs pendant qu'il remontait vers sa bouche.

- J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour … Lui annonça-t-il en défaisant la boucle de sa propre ceinture

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de Jack pour l'attirer à elle dans un baiser désespéré. Le pirate soupira dans sa bouche, sa langue l'explorant tandis qu'il l'allongeait à nouveau pour prendre possession d'elle. Leurs gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent ensuite dans la pièce, leurs cris entrecoupés par leurs baisers et Jack noua doucement ses doigts aux siens alors qu'il se relevait la dominant de toute sa taille.

- Encore ………… Supplia Elizabeth alors qu'il s'enfonçait inlassablement en elle, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Finalement, en nage, Jack la saisit par la taille

- Viens … Gémit il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, la soulevant afin qu'elle vienne sur lui.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux de plaisir tandis que ses hanches ondulaient, son corps allant et venant rapidement sur celui de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'un cri lui échappe alors qu'elle se sentait jouir une fois de plus au moment précis où la résistance de Jack capitulait et qu'il se déversait en elle.

Tout deux essoufflés, ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, trouvant inutile de parler jusqu'à ce que Jack ne rompe le charme

- Je crois que toute la maison a entendu nos cris … Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elizabeth rougit et se laissa retomber à ses côtés, sa main errant sur le torse de Jack alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, nichant son visage dans son cou.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, les cloches de l'église annonçant la fin de l'office résonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles d'Elizabeth qui se leva par automatisme tandis que la Duchesse, vêtue d'une robe somptueuse s'avançait vers eux, le regard rivé à Jack.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir Sir Colley… Vous aussi ma chère. Daigna-t-elle dire à Elizabeth

- Ma chère Duchesse, faites moi la grâce de m'appeler Adam. Répondit Jack en s'inclinant.

- Soit, Adam. Sourit Natalia en posant une main lourde sur le bras de Jack, évinçant du même coup Elizabeth. Me ferez vous la grâce de m'accompagner dans les jardins ? Les fleurs éclosent à peine en cette saison.

- Ce serait un honneur. Répondit Jack en l'entraînant

La mort dans l'âme, Elizabeth les suivit, réprimant son désir de s'emparer d'une épée pour embrocher proprement la Duchesse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir ce luxe, pas tant que le salut de William dépendrait en partie de cette femme… Devant elle, Jack et Natalia commencèrent à se livrer au jeu délicat de la séduction, Jack attendant patiemment que la Duchesse prenne l'initiative

- J'ai ouï dire que vous étiez friand de divertissements. Commença Natalia en resserrant légèrement son étreinte sur le bras de Jack.

- Tout dépend de la compagnie. Sourit Jack d'un air équivoque

Elizabeth frissonna alors que Natalia s'arrêtait brusquement, ses yeux épousant ceux de Jack

- On raconte vous êtes un orfèvre en ce domaine.

Jack lissa sa moustache d'un air suffisant et Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'alourdir devant ce petit geste qui lui était à présent si familier

- Lorsque ma partenaire est à la hauteur oui.

Natalia sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui, leurs corps se frôlant

- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me montriez certains de vos talents…. Soupira-t-elle d'une voix alanguie

Un léger cri de détresse échappa à Elizabeth tandis que Jack s'approchait à son tour, laissant sa main gantée remonter le long du bras de la Duchesse

- Je n'osais vous le proposer… Murmura-t-il.

Natalia s'approcha de lui, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes

- Renvoyez votre sœur … Il me déplait de la voir ce soir …

Jack s'inclina

- Vos désirs … sont miens… Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Laura, prenez donc la voiture et rentrez à l'auberge, j'ose croire qu'un laquais de Madame la Duchesse veillera sur votre sécurité…

- Cela va de soi … Confirma Natalia.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et rencontra le regard brûlant de désir de Jack qui lui intimait de partir.

- Je me sens lasse en effet. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- John … Raccompagnez donc Lady Stanley. Ordonna Natalia au valet qui les suivait comme une ombre silencieuse

Elizabeth sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle tandis qu'elle s'inclinait devant la Duchesse et évita le regard de Jack, le cœur lourd à la pensée de ce qui allait se produire après son départ. Elle se détourna ensuite, se forçant à remonter l'allée, la tête haute, suivie par le laquais. Au bout de quelques mètres elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se retourner, poussée par une curiosité perverse. Elle retint un haut de cœur en apercevant Jack penché sur Natalia, leurs lèvres soudées dans un profond baiser tandis qu'il entreprenait de relever les jupons de la Duchesse d'un main hardie, découvrant la peau translucide de la femme à laquelle il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour.

Elizabeth hésita un bref instant, tentée de faire demi tour et d'arracher Jack aux bras de la femme mais un gémissement rauque du pirate lui parvint comme une flèche en plein cœur alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il la désirait ….

- Fouettez les chevaux… Ordonna Elizabeth en refluant ses larmes. Je tiens à rentrer au plus vite

- Oui Lady Stanley… S'inclina le laquais tandis qu'elle montait en voiture laissant derrière elle les corps enlacés de Jack et Natalia

*

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Elizabeth se laissa aller contre la porte, les sanglots s'étranglant dans sa gorge alors qu'elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce que Jack était en train de faire…. Elle se débarrassa de la lourde robe de deuil que Jack lui avait fait revêtir sans y penser et se précipita vers le lit, refoulant une brusque nausée. Elle avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait, que Jack n'était pas Will et qu'il finirait par se lasser d'elle, se tournant vers d'autres femmes, d'autres corps…. Mais elle avait cru qu'il lui serait épargné de voir une autre dans les bras de Jack, que lorsque cela arriverait elle serait capitaine du Hollandais Volant, sans cœur à briser…

Un nouveau gémissement étranglé lui échappa et elle resserra ses doigts sur les morceaux de Conque qu'elle portait contre sa peau. William. Elle ne devait penser qu'à son fils. Peu importait le sacrifice, peu importait qu'elle ait le cœur en miettes, du moment qu'elle pouvait le sauver …. Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration et se recroquevilla dans le lit, les larmes amères roulant toujours sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle avait cru pouvoir être forte, elle avait imaginé qu'elle surmonterait la perte de Jack comme elle l'avait fait pour celle de Will mais à présent qu'elle y était confrontée, elle réalisait que c'était pire encore. Dévastée par le chagrin et la jalousie, Elizabeth s' agonit d'injures, regrettant amèrement d'avoir tenté le démon en s'offrant à Jack… De l'avoir laissé pénétrer son cœur et son corps pour mieux s'y ancrer… Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait pour avoir si bien réussi à la séduire. Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa alors que les heures défilaient lentement et Elizabeth finit par s'endormir à bout de fatigue et de chagrin

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant légèrement ne suffit pas à la réveiller et Elizabeth n'entendit pas Jack rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit, la perruque de travers et la chemise mal boutonnée. Elle ne vit pas non plus le pirate s'approcher lentement d'elle, se débarrassant à la hâte de ses vêtements pour se glisser contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras avec un sourire triste….

*

Elizabeth ouvrit lentement les yeux, plissant son nez en sentant l'odeur moite de Natalia sur le corps de celui qui l'enlaçait comme s'il n'avait pas passé sa nuit dans d'autres bras. Le cœur serré, Elizabeth se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jack, sa peine toujours aussi vive que la veille. Sans y penser, elle posa son regard rempli de regrets sur le visage de Jack qui dormait paisiblement et son cœur se serra à nouveau en lisant un demi sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait sans aucun doute apprécié la soirée, goûtant sans réserves aux charmes si promptement offerts de cette Duchesse qui aurait pu être catin. Le cœur lourd de chagrin, Elizabeth posa sa tête entre ses mains

- Pourvu que tout aille vite … Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je ne pourrais plus supporter ça bien longtemps ….

Un coup léger frappé à la porte l'alerta et elle s'enroula dans les draps, se précipitant pour ouvrir et rougit en découvrant le laquais de la Duchesse

- Lady Stanley. S'inclina ce dernier. Ma maîtresse m'a chargée de vous transmettre ceci. Annonça-t-il en lui tendant un pli cacheté qui fleurait le parfum

Elizabeth prit maladroitement la lettre tandis que le valet attendait stoïquement

- Madame la Duchesse attend votre réponse. Précisa-t-il.

- Oh … Oui… Se reprit Elizabeth en décachetant la lettre, faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu que l'enveloppe était adressée à Sir Colley

Le contenu de la missive lui donna envie de vomir…..

_Mon cher Adam, _

_Je dois reconnaître que votre réputation était bien en dessous de vos réels talents… L'aperçu que vous avez eu la grâce de m'accorder dans les jardins de l'église m'a suffisamment satisfaite pour que je désire vous voir à l'une des soirées que mon cher ami Fitzwilliam organise en sa demeure. Vous retrouverez là bas de nombreuses connaissances triées sur le volet pour leur compagnie aimable mais non moins excitante…. _

_J'espère pouvoir vous compter parmi nous ce soir et je suis certaine que votre présence sera des plus appréciées auprès de mes amies … Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir accompagné de votre charmante sœur, j'ai quelques connaissances qui seront ravies de l'aider à dépasser les réticences dont vous m'avez fait état. Je pense que tout comme moi, vous trouverez cela fort divertissant de voir cette chère âme soumise à leurs désirs…. _

_Cette soirée sera bien entendu marquée du sceau de la discrétion tant pour les hôtes que pour les invités… Un loup de satin devrait suffire à garantir l'anonymat de nos chers participants… J'ai bien noté que votre sœur et vous aviez hélas perdu vos bagages sous l'assaut de brigands. Je me propose donc de fournir à votre sœur une robe ainsi que l'aide de ma camériste pour la rendre un peu plus désirable aux regards… _

_J'ose espérer que vous viendrez mon cher Adam, et je vous promets que l'aparté que j'ai prévu pour nous ne vous décevra pas …. _

_Je ne peux attendre de vous sentir à nouveau en moi Adam…._

_N. _

Elizabeth s'empourpra de rage avant de se reprendre, l'air hautain, après tout c'était précisément là où Jack et elle avaient arrêté leur plan…

- Dites à la Duchesse que mon frère et moi acceptons son aimable invitation. Déclara-t-elle

- Bien Lady Stanley. S'inclina le valet. Madame la Duchesse avait prévu que vous répondriez cela. Elle m'a chargée de vous prévenir que sa camériste viendra vers six heures … La calèche vous attendra quand à elle à sept heures.

- Remerciez la Duchesse pour son amabilité et ses bienfaits. Se força à dire Elizabeth d'un ton superficiel. Mon frère et moi-même sommes forts honorés de l'intérêt qu'elle nous porte.

- Lady Stanley … S'inclina le valet avant de s'éloigner

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Elizabeth claqua la porte sans douceur, dévorée par l'envie de faire des confettis de la lettre de la putain que Jack avait satisfaite durant une soirée entière.

- Qui était ce trésor ? Lui demanda Jack d'une voix endormie

- Le laquais de ta Duchesse. Cracha Elizabeth

Jack bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers elle

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? S'agaça-t-il. Que voulait elle ?

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à nouveau devant son impatience et elle lui tendit la missive du bout des doigts.

- Nous inviter à l'une de leurs soirées… Tu as été convainquant de toute évidence. Admit elle avec amertume

- Tu en doutais ? Plaisanta Jack en l'attirant contre lui.

- Pas le moins du monde. Murmura tristement Elizabeth en le voyant parcourir la lettre avec avidité.

Contre toute attente, Jack tiqua légèrement à la mention du costume que la Duchesse se proposait de prêter à Elizabeth.

- Pourquoi fait elle cela … Marmonna-t-il.

- Sans doute veut elle te plaire . Rétorqua Elizabeth avec acidité. N'est-ce pas ce que désirent toutes les femmes ?

Jack la regarda un instant, un peu décontenancé puis s'approcha d'elle

- Quelque chose t'ennuie …

- La seule chose qui m'ennuie c'est d'être encore ici à perdre du temps pendant que mon fils est prisonnier de cette maudite Calypso.

Jack baissa les bras en l'entendant et son regard se durcit alors qu'il lui répondait

- Rassure toi Lizzie. Après cette nuit tu auras en main les clefs du destin

- Alors ce soir n' arrivera jamais assez tôt. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Jack se crispa et se détourna, ramassant ses vêtements

- Allons déjeuner… La nuit sera longue

- Sans nul doute. Ironisa Elizabeth en enfilant sa robe, retenant une nouvelle envie de pleurer.

*

La journée s'écoula effectivement lentement tant pour Jack que pour Elizabeth. Le pirate tenta bien d'entraîner cette dernière sur les chemins du plaisir partagé mais à sa grande surprise, Elizabeth lui opposa un refus tremblant, arguant qu'ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs ressources pour la soirée.

Une heure avant l'arrivée de la camériste, Jack s'approcha d'Elizabeth qui semblait toujours plongée dans ses mornes pensées.

- Je pense que tu devrais réussir à échapper aux invités avant moi… Surtout ne perd pas de temps à m'attendre et fouille les appartements privés… Si Fitz garde quelque chose c'est là bas… Je te rejoindrais dès que possible.

Elizabeth grimaça en songeant que pas une fois il n'était venu à l'idée de Jack que l'un des hommes présents pourrait la désirer… Avec un soupir résigné elle réalisa qu'à présent qu'elle s'était offerte à lui, elle avait perdu tout charme aux yeux de Jack… Et sa vie lui parut encore un peu moins brillante ….

Jack ne vit pas son trouble et s'approcha d'elle, entourant familièrement sa taille de son bras.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle te fournisse un déguisement mais nous n'avons pas le choix …

- Peu importe le déguisement… Soupira Elizabeth en songeant que ce dernier ne serait sûrement pas flatteur et la ferait paraître plus terne encore aux yeux de Jack.

- Quoique tu portes tu seras magnifique…. Soupira Jack à son oreille comme s'il avait compris son angoisse. Même si la tenue dans laquelle je te préfère … c'est nue dans mes bras.

Elizabeth rougit brièvement de plaisir, son cœur s'accélérant malgré elle devant l'aveu brutal de son désir d'elle.

- Une fois que cette nuit sera finie je te ferais l'amour comme jamais. Murmura Jack à son oreille

- J'aime cette partie du plan … Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Elizabeth avec un sourire.

Jack se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et Elizabeth s'accrocha à lui, comme s'il était son seul salut, songeant qu'après cette nuit d'adieu qu'il se proposait de lui offrir elle pourrait partir sans regrets

- Si seulement je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais……. Soupira Jack à mi voix.

Elizabeth lui lança un long regard surpris, songeant que cela ressemblait fort à une déclaration et une vague d'espoir monta en elle.

- Jack … Que dis tu ….

- Rien d'important mon ange. Répondit Jack avec l'air d'un gamin pris en faute.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un coup frappé à la porte l'arrêta net. Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit, livrant le passage à une camériste lourdement chargée.

- Lady Stanley… S'inclina la jeune fille.

- Oh … Bien ma chère Laura je vous laisse, je vais boire un verre. Tâchez de la rendre présentable. Ordonna-t-il froidement à la fille.

Elizabeth se laissa patiemment coiffer et habiller, l'esprit vagabondant pendant que la jeune fille la préparait. Finalement, elle regarda d'un air surpris son reflet, détaillant la robe d'un blanc éclatant à l'encolure bordée d'un duvet de cygne qui retombait en plis gracieux autour d'elle. La jeune camériste avait également remonté ses cheveux, les bouclant en anglaises souples qui, placées haut sur le crâne lui dégageaient le visage, la faisant paraître plus sophistiquée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années . Un masque de plume de cygne et un éventail de la même matière complétaient l'ensemble et Elizabeth se sentit rougir en réalisant que le décolleté descendait bien au delà de ce que la décence permettait et que le tissu de la robe était si fin qu'il laissait entrevoir le dessin de chacune de ses courbes…. Un peu indécise elle se tourna vers la camériste qui se contenta de baisser servilement la tête.

Jack pénétra alors dans la pièce, entièrement de sombre vêtu et portant à la main un masque aussi noir que son costume. Il s'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil, détaillant Elizabeth avec avidité.

- Je … Vous êtes … splendide… Murmura-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Un sourire vaniteux échappa à Elizabeth et elle prit son bras, le couple descendant les escaliers sous les regards concupiscents de l'aubergiste et de son personnel…..


	26. Au bal masqué

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire avec un chapitre très dense et très long…. Vous allez donc enfin faire la connaissance de Fitz .**_

_**Je réponds également à Looli avec les habituels remerciements pour tes reviews agréables à lire ! Alors déjà ... pour Nat, je pense que tu la détesteras encore plus à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour Jack & Liz et bien ...ils jouent de malchance je l'admets et chacun a une idée (fausse ?) sur les motivations/sentiments de l'autre**_

_**Pour Opium euh c'est clair qu'il y a plus joyeux ... pour Jack comme pour Liz , mais j'aime pas faire systématiquement une fin heureuse même si je sais que c'est ce que préfèrent les lecteurs en général (dont moi même quand je lis les fics des autres)**_

_**Pour ta dernière question : alors, j'écris au fur et mesure mes chapitres, je n'en ai pas d'avance. En revanche j'ai un plan détaillé de tout ce qui doit se passer chapitres par chapitres. L'action est donc préfixée mais je rédige au fur et à mesure, d'où les délais plus ou moins longs entre les chapitres. Vala encore merci pour ton intérêt et j'espère avoir répondu**_

_**A présent pour tous ... Place au chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 25**

Au grand soulagement de Jack et d'Elizabeth, la camériste prit place à l'arrière de la calèche, leur laissant une intimité toute relative pour le trajet. A peine la voiture commença-t-elle à s'ébranler que Jack rejoignit Elizabeth, s'installant à ses côtés

- Tu es terriblement belle dans cette robe. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, pendant que ses mains parcouraient son corps avec avidité

- Seigneur … Jack … Soupira à voix basse Elizabeth en sentant sa main relever ses jupons, se frayant un passage le long de ses cuisses.

- J'ai envie de toi … Lui rétorqua le pirate en soufflant sur les plumes de son décolleté, les faisant voleter.

- Jack … Murmura Elizabeth en le fixant, l'air troublé

Le pirate lui fit un lent sourire et se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant passionnément

- Ma petite meurtrière… Soupira-t-il en glissant ses doigts en elle.

Elizabeth rougit et se crispa tandis qu'il la caressait habilement sans la quitter des yeux

- Ne te retiens pas … Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir

Elizabeth inclina la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il continuait à la caresser, ses doigts allant et venant dans son antre chaud et humide avec un petit bruit de succion. De sa main libre, Jack entreprit de caresser ses seins à travers l'étoffe, son regard rivé à son visage. Elizabeth se cambra légèrement, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il lui semblait qu'elle allait étouffer et Jack lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille

- Oui Lizzie …. Laisse toi aller …. Lui glissa-t-il.

Un long frisson parcourut Elizabeth pendant que la calèche s'engageait sur une route caillouteuse et elle sentit les doigts de Jack s'enfoncer profondément en elle alors qu'elle s'avouait vaincue une fois de plus , étouffant ses cris de plaisir dans le velours de la banquette. Les doigts de Jack s'immobilisèrent en elle, le pirate savourant les soubresauts de son intimité autour d'eux avant de les retirer lentement d'elle.

- Tu es encore plus belle comme ça … Souffla-t-il en léchant ses doigts un par un avec un plaisir manifeste.

Sonnée, Elizabeth lui lança un regard alangui et Jack poussa un soupir de frustration en sentant la voiture s'arrêter

- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Annonça-t-il à regrets. Surtout soit prudente…

-Toi aussi … Eut juste le temps de souffler Elizabeth avant que la porte de la calèche ne s'ouvre, un laquais s'inclinant profondément devant elle.

Une rougeur charmante aux joues, Elizabeth descendit et retint un sifflement fort peu distingué devant l'allure grandiose de la demeure qui s'étalait devant eux

- Bugger … Souffla Jack derrière elle, estomaqué par la demeure massive.

- Monsieur, Madame… C'est par ici. S'inclina le majordome en leur indiquant le grand escalier de pierre.

Jack et Elizabeth s'empressèrent de poser leurs masques sur leurs visages puis Elizabeth posa sa main sur le bras de Jack, pénétrant dans la maison au luxe fastueux. Impressionnée, Elizabeth glissa un regard en direction de Jack et maîtrisa à grand peine un sourire en constatant que ce dernier semblait évaluer le montant des objets précieux que recelait le hall.

- Veuillez me suivre. Annonça un domestique en les précédant, portant un candélabre totalement inutile au vu de la myriade de bougies qui éclairait la demeure.

*

L'instant d'après, Jack et Elizabeth firent leur entrée dans une vaste salle de bal, remplie d'hommes et de femmes masqués qui bavardaient et buvaient dans un brouhaha assez déplaisant aux oreilles d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme sentit un bouffée d'inhabituelle timidité la saisir avant de constater avec un malaise grandissant que, hormis elle-même, toutes les femmes de l'assemblée étaient vêtues de noir, comme si elles assistaient à une veillée funèbre. Jack nota également ce détail et il se crispa, brusquement inquiet

- Ils sont sur leurs gardes….

- On dirait bien… Déglutit Elizabeth, mal à l'aise

- Sois très prudente… Ne prend aucun risque inconsidéré. Pigé ?

Avant qu'Elizabeth ait le temps de répondre une femme vêtue d'un opulente robe noire ornée d'une riche dentelle faite de fils d'argent s'approcha d'eux, glissant son bras sous celui de Jack.

- Adam… Souffla la voix chaude et envoûtante de Natalia

- Vous êtes éblouissante ma chère Duchesse. Répondit Jack. Sans conteste la plus belle femme de l'assemblée…

- Vous me flattez … Rit avec fatuité Natalia avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Lady Stanley. Votre présence m'honore

Elizabeth serra les dents et plongea dans une profonde révérence

- C'est moi qui le suis au contraire. Répondit elle en retrouvant instinctivement ses réflexes de cour. Je ne saurais assez vous remercier pour la beauté de cette robe même si à la vue des costumes des autres dames …..je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Compléta Elizabeth avec un charmant sourire tout en songeant qu'elle aurait grand plaisir à passer une épée au travers du corps de Natalia

La Duchesse sourit et se pencha vers elle, caressant familièrement sa main

- Il m'a semblé tout à fait approprié pour vous qui êtes en deuil et devez être lassée des couleurs sombres… Ce soir, vous êtes une autre que vous-même ma chère Laura. Votre beauté illuminera cette soirée aussi sûrement que le cygne donne de la majesté à l'étang.

Elizabeth se crispa tandis que les yeux de Jack passaient alternativement de l'une à l'autre. Elizabeth le regarda brièvement, lisant sur ses lèvres le « ne fais rien de stupide » qu'il lui adressait

- Ma beauté n'est rien au regard de la votre … Répondit elle d'un ton dépourvu de sincérité à la Duchesse

- Merci Laura…. Souffla Natalia en caressant brièvement ses doigts. J'ose croire que cette soirée nous permettra de mieux nous connaître et de devenir des amies … extrêmement proches…

- C'est mon plus cher désir. Répondit Elizabeth par automatisme en refoulant l'envie de retirer sa main

- En attendant, permettez moi de vous soustraire votre frère… J'ai une œuvre d'art charmante qui ne saurait supporter plus longtemps d'être privée de son attention. Reprit Natalia en entraînant Jack sans attendre sa réponse

Elizabeth les suivit du regard tandis que Natalia l'entraînait dans une alcôve discrète, laissant peu de doute quand à ce qu'elle comptait montrer à Jack en guise « d'œuvre d'art » . Elizabeth serra les dents et s'empara d'un verre plein pour se donner une contenance, se mêlant à la foule sombre, refoulant sa jalousie à l'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle but son verre à petites gorgées, le cœur soulevé en observant les couples enlacés sans aucune gêne, les femmes attirant les hommes, s'agenouillant devant eux pour se livrer à des caresses, encouragées par les autres femmes et hommes qui faisaient cercle autour d'eux.

Elle reculait imperceptiblement, cherchant du regard une porte qui aurait favorisée sa fuite lorsqu'une main chaude et ferme se referma sur son bras.

- Vous semblez perdue ma chère … Lui déclara une voix aux intonations affectées

Elizabeth se retourna vivement et rencontra de plein fouet le regard bleu et hautain de l'homme qui venait de lui parler

- Je … et bien oui…. Admit elle en faisant un sourire désarmant à l'inconnu dont le masque dissimulait les traits

- Vous êtes Lady Stanley n'est-ce pas ?

- Je croyais que les convives ignoraient les identités des autres invités. Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Cette règle ne s'applique pas au maître de cérémonie. Répondit l'inconnu en s'inclinant. Fitzwilliam P Dalton. Annonça-t-il.

Elizabeth réfléchit à toute vitesse, surprise de se retrouver face à l'homme qui détenait le moyen de sauver son fils. Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'alcôve dans laquelle avaient disparu Jack et Natalia et s'inclina à son tour

- Soit vous m'avez démasquée. Je suis Laura Stanley

Fitzwilliam la détailla longuement et lui présenta son bras

- Lady Stanley … Me feriez vous le plaisir de m'autoriser à vous faire visiter ma demeure

Elizabeth hésita une fraction de seconde et posa sa main sur le bras offert, songeant qu'elle tenait là une occasion rêvée de localiser la Conque. Fitzwilliam lui fit un sourire charmeur et l'entraîna, faisant signe aux valets d'ouvrir une grande porte pour eux

- Natalia m'a beaucoup parlé de vous

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Elizabeth. Pourtant nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer. Déclara-t-elle machinalement en observant les tableaux et autres objets d'art qui peuplaient la galerie dans laquelle ils cheminaient. L'homme la guida dans un escalier qui semblait fait de marbre tandis qu'il continuait son badinage

- Mais votre beauté lui a fait une forte impression et je dois dire qu'il en est de même pour moi.

Elizabeth fit mine de rougir légèrement et détourna les yeux vers les tableaux qui les entouraient un peu choquée par les scènes de luxure qui y étaient représentées.

- Êtes vous sensible à l'art Lady Stanley ? Lui demanda Fitz en la guidant dans les profondeurs de la demeure, loin des bruits de la salle de bal

- Je … tout dépend … Répondit Elizabeth qui voyait mal comment on pouvait qualifier « d'arts » les scènes d'érotiques souffrances que leur visite dévoilait

- Oui … Natalia m'a dit que vous sembliez novice en la matière au contraire de votre frère… Voilà pourquoi une visite s'imposait … Répondit Fitz en s'écartant pour la laisser pénétrer dans une pièce sombre

Elizabeth sentit un vague malaise l'envahir alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'isolement de la pièce dans laquelle il l'avait emmenée et se tourna vers Fitzwilliam, un sourire forcé aux lèvres

- Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Lui enjoignit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil de velours noir au dossier ouvragé.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

- Allons détendez vous Laura. Lui répondit Fitzwilliam en emplissant deux verres de sherry et en lui en tendant un avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

- Merci. Répondit poliment Elizabeth en attendant qu'il boive pour en faire de même.

Fitzwilliam ôta lentement le masque et la perruque qu'il avait revêtus laissant apparent un visage indolent et rempli de morgue surmonté d'une chevelure blonde dont les tempes blanchissaient ça et là. Un peu surprise Elizabeth fit de même, posant son masque sur la table de travail.

Fitzwilliam but lentement, son regard s'accrochant au sien avant de se lever

- Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation. Froide et ravissante.

- Vous me connaissez donc ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton joueur en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Laura Stanley … pauvre veuve éplorée, forcée de se soumettre à son frère … Qui ne vous connaît pas ?

Méfiante, Elizabeth le regarda s'approcher d'elle et Fitzwilliam lui sourit

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que j'abuse de vous ? Ce n'est pas mon genre … Je suis un homme d'honneur

Elizabeth sourit avec langueur, entrant dans le jeu de la séduction

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous abuseriez ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton suggestif

Fitzwilliam sourit et se pencha vers elle, lui donnant un baiser aussi rapide que désagréable avant de s'écarter,portant la main à sa poche

- On m'avait dit que vous étiez une putain Miss Swann. Je constate à présent que la chose est vraie. Commenta-t-il d'un air dégoûté en posant le canon d'un pistolet minuscule sur le front d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme étreignit le fauteuil et leva un regard hardi vers Fitzwilliam

- Est-ce un jeu ? Je ne connais pas de « Miss Swann »

Fitz se contenta de sourire et posa la main sur une liasse de papiers, commençant à lui en faire la lecture à voix haute, le canon toujours sur son front

- « _Mon très cher cousin …. Cette fois mon choix est fait … Je vais me marier et épouser la plus délicieuse de toutes les jeunes filles de Port Royal. Elizabeth Swann puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, est la plus belle femme que je connaisse _» (Je passe sur les paragraphes décrivant les nombreuses qualités dont vous pare mon cousin.) _« Son visage est d'une pureté sans égale, ses grands yeux couleur de châtaignes surmontant une bouche pulpeuse que je devine gourmande. Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de faire d'elle mon épouse et de pouvoir baiser son visage , y compris le grain de beauté qu'elle a au dessus de son sourcil droit seule imperfection dans un visage si agréable_ » Cita Fitzwilliam en laissant glisser le canon de son pistolet jusqu'à la zone dont il parlait

Elizabeth commença à trembler, comprenant instinctivement qu'il était inutile de nier et tenta de refouler l'angoisse qui montait en elle, ne se souvenant que trop clairement de la dernière fois où elle avait été reconnue.

- Que me voulez vous ? Je ferais ce que vous voudrez… S'empressa de dire Elizabeth, les scènes de luxure dont il semblait si friand à l'esprit.

- Ce que je veux ???? Oh ma chère ne vous flattez pas … je n'ai que faire d'une catin hors la loi. Non …. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est-ce que Jack et vous espériez faire de ceci…. Murmura-t-il en agitant le morceau de Conque manquant

Elizabeth ne put se retenir et avança ses mains vers lui tandis que Fitzwilliam le mettait hors de sa portée, le posant sur le bureau

- Voyez vous … La traîtrise semble être de mise partout … Y compris dans vos rangs …. Mais enfin que pourrait on attendre d'autre de la part de pirates ?

Elizabeth le fixa légèrement inquiète tandis que Fitzwilliam continuait , prenant un plaisir manifeste à l'éclairer sur l'identité de celle qui les avait trahis.

- Lorsque cette idiote de pirate est venue m'avertir de votre venue … Elle m'a demandé ceci en paiement de ses informations… Expliqua-t-il en lui désignant la conque du menton.

- Anamaria … Murmura Elizabeth.

- Oui ! S'exclama joyeusement Fitz. Cette imbécile a eu la mort qu'elle méritait…. Elle a beaucoup souffert … mes chiens n'avaient pas mangés depuis des jours lorsque je leur ai donnée…

Elizabeth déglutit et posa un regard effaré sur le lévrier qui, attaché à une courte laisse et assis aux pieds de son maître , attendait. Fitz suivit son regard et éclata de rire

- Ne vous en faites pas … je vous réserve un sort différent Elizabeth, après tout vous êtes la Reine des Pirates non ?

Elizabeth ne put retenir un hoquet de frayeur alors qu'il continuait

- Vous allez être l'attraction principale de ma soirée Elizabeth… Offerte à tout les désirs de mes invités… Mais il me faut vous prévenir … certains d'entre eux ont des inclinaisons hors du commun … Prenez Lord Solo par exemple … il ne jouit qu'en voyant le sang couler … Lord Jolabki c'est en voyant sa femme se faire donner du plaisir par une autre femme. Et Sir Andrew … aime voir ses chiens s'amuser…

Elizabeth recula, tentant d'éviter le canon pointé sur son front

- Pourquoi ….

Fitz la regarda avec dégoût

- Parce que les pirates sont la honte de notre société si bien ordonnée… Et parce que le père de Jack m'a humilié …

- Le capitaine Teague n'est pas le père de Jack. Tenta Elizabeth

- Vous ne comprenez pas … J'ai du vivre des mois aux côtés de ce moins que rien, de cet imbécile de Sparrow qui se croyait capitaine alors qu'il n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un raté

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa frêle poitrine pendant que Fitzwilliam continuait

- J'ai attendu des années durant … Et finalement ma patience a été récompensée … Je vais lui faire payer l'humiliation. Sourit il en entourant Elizabeth d'une corde épaisse.

Elizabeth sentit la corde l'étrangler et elle se tourna avec difficultés vers Fitzwilliam, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pitié … Mon fils … Je vous en prie … Mon enfant

Fitz la regarda de haut et la gifla avec violence

- Il fallait y penser avant …

Le visage tuméfié, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

- Vous n'avez aucun honneur …

- Mon devoir est de châtier les pirates … Lui rétorqua Fitz, le regard empli d'une folie fanatique. Avec un traitement spécial pour toi …

Un pas pressé résonna dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, livrant le passage à Jack . Fitz sourit lentement et desserra le cran de sécurité de son arme, laissant le canon appuyé contre le front d'Elizabeth

- Voilà notre second invité. Annonça-t-il d'un ton décontracté. Salut … pauvre idiot. Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Jack

Le pirate posa un regard dévoré par l'angoisse sur Elizabeth et regarda Fitz.

- Laisse la partir … C'est moi que tu veux.

Fitz éclata d'un rire mauvais et se retourna vers Jack

- La laisser partir ???? Libérer un pirate qui a conduit à la mort mon propre cousin … Tu es décidemment stupide Jack

- James … James … a choisi sa mort … S'écria Elizabeth à demi étranglée.

Fitz la regarda et la repoussa à l'aide de son pistolet

- James était trop sentimental et manquait de discernement envers les femmes.

Jack blêmit et avança en direction de son ancien matelot.

- Tu ne feras pas de mal à une dame….

Fitz lui renvoya son regard souriant de manière désagréable.

- Ce n'est pas une dame…. Ce n'est qu'une sale catin pirate. Cet idiot de James s'est peut être laissé prendre à son charme mais ce ne sera pas mon cas.

- Fitz … espèce de lâche et d'idiot … Viens te battre… Le défia Jack à la surprise d'Elizabeth.

- Non … Je ne me bas pas avec la racaille …

Jack se mordit les lèvres et regarda en direction d'Elizabeth avant de fouiller la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une arme quelconque .

- Tu ne trouveras rien Jack. Mais je te promets que tu seras aux premières loges pour voir s'éteindre la Reine des Pirates … Après tout c'est elle l'attraction de ma soirée … Pas toi.

- Sale traître morveux !!!!!!! Hurla Jack en avançant vers lui

Fitz appuya lentement sur la gâchette et Elizabeth poussa un gémissement terrifié qui stoppa net Jack

- C'est mieux Jackie…. Dis moi où est ton navire ? Ironisa Fitz. Et qu'est devenue Bella ?

Elizabeth vit le visage de Jack s'emplir de confusion et le pirate reprit d'une voix légèrement étranglée

- Pourquoi me parles tu de Bella … Si tu es si bien renseigné tu dois savoir qu'elle est morte non ?

Fitz sourit et se tourna vers Elizabeth qui était toujours immobilisée par la corde passée autour de son corps dont les nœuds serrés l'étranglaient

- Arabella était le second de Jack …. Vous auriez du voir comme il lui tournait autour, il était pathétique avec ses airs mi fanfarons mi séducteurs. Il n'avait pas la moindre classe … Elle ne lui a jamais accordé un seul regard. Expliqua-t-il

Elizabeth secoua la tête sans comprendre tandis que Fitz continuait

- Ses derniers mots ont été pour te maudire Jack …. Pour te maudire de lui avoir volé l'homme qu'elle aimait

Elizabeth vit Jack blêmir tandis que le pirate reprenait d'un timbre froid

- Comment connais tu ses dernières paroles ?

- C'est simple …. Sourit Fitz. Elle me plaisait beaucoup à moi aussi … Alors j'ai cherché et je l'ai trouvée… Figure toi que cette idiote m'a repoussé comme elle m'a dit l'avoir fait avec toi quelques mois plus tôt.

Elizabeth frissonna de plus belle en lisant la mort dans les yeux de Jack

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Demanda Jack d'une voix basse. Qu'as-tu fait à celle qui t'a sauvé la vie à maintes reprises

Fitz eut un sourire suffisant et fixa Jack

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait son mari…. Qu'elle ne voulait pas plus de moi qu'elle n'avait voulu de toi… Cette garce a osé nous comparer !!! Alors … J'ai essayé de la forcer mais elle a dit qu'elle attendrait son Billy jusqu'à sa mort et que son fils ne tarderait plus …. Elle voulait que je sois parti lorsque son petit William rentrerait … Tu te rends compte !!! Alors que cette garce n'était qu'un pirate, la fille de cette maudite Laura Smith dont j'ai fait coulé le navire

- Alors c'était toi …. Marmonna Jack. J'ai toujours su que la Fleur de la Mort avait été trahie …. Qu'as-tu fait à Bella ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde

Perdue, Elizabeth regarda Jack, les mots de Fitzwilliam résonnant dans sa tête

- Qui était l'époux d'Arabella ? Demanda-t-elle au même instant d'une voix blanche, le cœur serré alors qu'elle entrevoyait la vérité

Fitzwilliam, se retourna brièvement vers elle et la fixa d'un air hautain.

- C'était Bill Turner. Répondit Fitz avec un plaisir manifeste. Le père de votre époux chère Miss Swann… Je l'ai égorgée lentement…. Son sang a inondé le tapis de sa maison. Croyez moi elle a regretté de vouloir rester fidèle à un pirate…

- NON !!! Hurla Jack. Sale traître comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Bella était la plus douce, la plus humaine, la meilleure d'entre nous !! Comment as-tu osé lui faire du mal !!!

Sous le choc, Elizabeth lança un regard désorienté à Jack tandis que Fitz souriait désagréablement à son ancien compagnon.

- Arabella a fait le mauvais choix… Au lieu de rester fidèle à l'ordre et la loi, elle a préféré se tourner vers les moins que rien de pirate. Elle en a épousé un. Tout comme notre délicieuse Elizabeth qui était pourtant promise à un avenir brillant …

- Libère la … Gronda Jack en avançant vers eux

Fitz appuya le canon de son arme sur le front d'Elizabeth et appuya légèrement sur la détente

- N'approche pas. Ou je lui fais sauter la cervelle.

Indécis, Jack resta debout, serrant les poings devant son impuissance tandis qu'Elizabeth lui jetait un long regard terrifié

- Dommage que tu n'aies plus la montre de ma sœur hein Jack ? Se moqua Fitz. Tu pourrais remonter le temps … Faire en sorte de ne pas être venu nous rejoindre…

- Ce que je regrette c'est d'avoir écouté Teague et de t'avoir épargné lorsque tu m'as trahi.

- Trahi ??? Allons Jack,je n'ai jamais été de ton côté. Tu ne m'as JAMAIS commandé !!! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas te tuer alors que j'étais obligé de faire semblant de courber l'échine devant un minable dans ton genre …

- Je ne te laisserais pas gagner. Déclara Jack d'une voix froide en se déplaçant légèrement.

Fitz lui fit un sourire désagréable

- Il n'y a rien ici que tu puisses utiliser. J'y ai veillé. Quand à Miss Swann, Beckett lui a laissé plusieurs chances de sauver sa vie…

- Beckett … Murmura Jack

- Oui l'homme idéal pour servir mes desseins … Il était prometteur et il te haïssait déjà pour je ne sais quelles raisons … Je n'ai eu qu'à faire en sorte qu'il soit promu et envoyé à Port Royal… Mais, revenons à Miss Swann… J'admets qu'il me déplaisait de voir mourir une femme de si nobles origines… J'ai donc demandé à Beckett de lui laisser une chance. Cet imbécile lui en a donné plusieurs ….Mais malgré cette étrange générosité dont à fait preuve Beckett cette idiote a préféré ignorer nos propositions … Alors il est temps qu'elle en paie le prix.

Affolée, Elizabeth commença à s'agiter, tentant de libérer ses mains étroitement entravées par la corde dont Fitz l'avait entourée. Ce dernier lui lança un petit regard amusé et reprit la parole d'une voix tendre

- Natalia a toujours eu le sens de la mise en scène … Des plumes de cygne pour Miss Swann, la couleur de la pureté pour celle que nous sacrifierons ce soir.

- Sacri… quoi ! S'affola Jack tout en s'intimant intérieurement de se calmer

- Voyons Jack … Tu sais comment ça fonctionne non ? Nous aimons à nous divertir … Le plus souvent une catin ramassée dans les rues de Londres suffit mais ce soir, c'est un met très spécial que je réserve à mes amis… J'étais jeune et inexpérimenté lorsque j'ai réglé mes comptes avec Arabella, je me suis laissé emporter … Mais depuis, Natalia m'a fait découvrir d'autres possibilités..

- Natalia. Cracha Jack avec dégoût, fou de rage au souvenir des soupirs de plaisirs que la machiavélique Duchesse poussait encore dans ses bras à peine une heure plus tôt

La bouche de Fitz se tordit dans un rictus malfaisant et il reprit d'un ton guindé

- Assez parlé Jack… Tu as toujours trop parlé d'ailleurs… Pauvre petit pirate déçu par sa famille … Quand je pense au temps que tu as passé à pleurnicher sur ta haine des pirates alors que tu n'étais qu'un des leurs

Elizabeth terrifiée, continua à bouger ses mains , se coupant sur la corde trop serrée. Elle sentit le sang commencer à s'écouler des blessures qu'elle s'était infligées et continua son manège, espérant que le sang sur ses mains l'aiderait à se libérer tandis qu'elle rougissait sous la privation d'air, ses mouvements resserrant encore la corde autour de son cou.

Jack soupira et s'adossa brutalement au mur

- Soit Fitzy … Tu as gagné… Fait d'elle ce que tu veux. Commença-t-il

Fitz haussa le sourcil

- Pas à moi Jack… je te connais

- Tu me connaissais. Et tu as raison, j'avais le cœur tendre alors… Mais … depuis je me suis rendu compte que la vie de pirate comporte certains risques et je ne suis pas disposé à en prendre pour Elizabeth. Déclara-t-il froidement en commençant à avancer vers la porte

- RESTE ICI ! Ordonna Fitz

Jack se retourna vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Fitzy . Je suis capitaine. Toi … tu n'es … rien. Souffla-t-il.

Fou de rage Fitz détourna son arme du front d'Elizabeth pour le mettre en joue. Un bref éclair satisfait brilla dans les yeux de Jack et avant que son ennemi ai eu le temps de comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, Jack bondit sur lui, le jetant au sol. Fitz essaya maladroitement de le mettre en joue sans succès pendant que Jack se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, réussissant à lui faire lâcher prise sur le pistolet qui retomba à quelques mètres d'eux. Les deux hommes, à terre, se battaient avec hargne, Fitz cherchant à atteindre le stylet qu'il portait en permanence sur lui.

Elizabeth, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le sang s'écoulant cette fois largement de ses poignets blessés mit à profit ce temps pour redoubler ses tentatives et finit par libérer une main puis l'autre. Sans ce soucier du sang qui laissaient de larges taches rouges sur sa robe et sur le tapis précieux de Fitz elle écarta la corde qui la retenait. Enfin libre, elle inspira un longue goulée d'air et se rua vers le pistolet pendant que le stylet de Fitz manquait l'œil de Jack de quelques centimètres. Les mains tremblantes, Elizabeth prit le pistolet et mit Fitz en joue, sa main hésitant alors que les deux hommes ne cessaient de bouger. Elle n'avait droit qu'à une seule balle . Elle le savait. Affolée elle regarda les deux hommes se battre alors qu'aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte de sa liberté retrouvée. Fitz poussa soudain une exclamation de victoire après avoir cogné violemment la tête de Jack contre le bois dur du bureau qui ornait la pièce.

- Cette fois c'est la fin Jack. Commenta-t-il en levant son stylet pour frapper droit dans le cœur du pirate à demi sonné

- Oui. Ça l'est. Se contenta de dire Elizabeth en ajustant froidement son tir.

Fitz, surpris, se retourna vers elle juste au moment où elle tirait et la balle de la jeune femme le frappa en plein milieu du front, un cercle rouge se formant rapidement là où la balle avait pénétré sa tête. Elizabeth le fixa alors qu'une expression d'incrédulité naissait sur le visage de Fitz et qu'il retombait en arrière les yeux grands ouverts.

- Pour toi Will… Murmura-t-elle, se rappelant de l'émotion dans la voix de son mari lors de l'unique fois où il lui avait parlé de sa mère.

Will ne lui avait jamais dit comment elle était morte, ni même comment elle s'appelait … La seule chose qu'il avait dite, c'était qu'un soir en rentrant d'une partie de pêche il l'avait trouvée morte. Et qu'il avait toujours su que des pirates l'avaient tuée ….

Un filet de sang le long du crâne, Jack se releva avec difficultés, écartant le corps de Fitz qui était retombé sur lui, notant au passage que le stylet était planté dans sa manche. Il avala brutalement sa salive en comprenant qu'il était passé tout près de la mort et tira son bras vers le haut, déchirant son costume pendant qu'Elizabeth, prise d'un brusque vertige, s'appuyait contre le mur. Jack tourna la tête vers elle en entendant un bruit de pas courrant dans leur direction

- Un coup de feu ! Criait la voix inquiète de Natalia. FITZWILLIAM !!! Répondez !!!

Jack se redressa et s'approcha d'Elizabeth, la prenant par la taille

- Vite faut pas rester là !! Viens !!!

Elizabeth se laissa emmener tandis que les pas se rapprochaient. Jack l'approcha de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil le morceau de Conque, toujours posé sur le bureau

- William ! S'écria-t-elle en réunissant ses dernières forces pour se jeter sur la Conque.

Elizabeth refermait ses doigts sur elle au moment où des hommes armés faisaient leur entrée dans la pièce, suivis par Natalia qui tenait un petit pistolet

- FITZ !! Hurla-t-elle en voyant le corps de son amant sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang

Jack poussa un cri étranglé en la voyant mettre en joue Elizabeth et se rua vers la jeune femme au moment où Natalia tirait, sa balle faisant exploser la fenêtre derrière eux

- Tuez les !!! Cria Natalia d'un ton de pure haine.

Jack n'hésita pas, il serra son bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth et les projeta tout deux par la fenêtre à présent ouverte, insensible aux bouts de verres qui les meurtrirent…….


	27. Dernière étreinte

_**Bonjour !!! Voici donc la suite …. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **_

_**Réponse à Looli : merci pour ta review , voilà donc la réponse à ta question sur la fuite de Jack & Liz ... Au passage merci pour ton comm sur le site (j'ai répondu là bas)Bref ... voici la suite et c'est l'un des derniers chapitres ....Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 26**

La chute fut brève et Jack se rattrapa in extrémis à une fort providentielle branche d'arbre, contractant sa mâchoire sous l'effort tandis qu'il maîtrisait sa chute et celle d'Elizabeth. Tout autour d'eux les balles sifflèrent pendant que la voix rageuse de Natalia résonnait.

- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! Tuez les

- Prête Lizzie ? Murmura Jack entre ses dents, toujours accroché à sa branche.

- Je .. Je ne sais pas. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix blanche, un peu déstabilisée par la vitesse à laquelle les événements s'étaient enchaînés

A quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, ils purent entendre la voix de Natalia hurler ses ordres

- Descendez bandes d'imbéciles, fouillez le parc et ramenez les moi !

Jack poussa un grand soupir fatigué et lâcha la branche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack et Elizabeth atterrirent dans un buisson épineux et le pirate poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de remettre rapidement sur ses pieds, aidant sa complice à faire de même.

- Rien de cassé ?

- Non … Je , je crois que ça va. Répondit elle

- Alors … On court ! Lui ordonna Jack en la prenant par la main, l'entraînant à travers le parc

Derrière eux, Elizabeth entendit soudain les cris de la garde de Fitz et poussa un léger glapissement au son d'une détonation qui fit voler un morceau de l'écorce de l'arbre le long duquel elle venait de passer. Le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine elle suivit Jack tandis qu'il l'entraînait à sa suite, traversant le parc qui entourait la propriété jusqu'à parvenir à la grille qui était surveillée par deux gardes.

- L'effet de surprise…. Haleta Jack en fonçant sur eux sans s'arrêter.

Elizabeth ne réfléchit pas à l'inconscience de ce geste et le suivit, tout deux percutant de plein fouet le soldat qui s'était levé à leur approche

L 'homme regarda Elizabeth et sa robe tâchée de sang d'un air incrédule et Jack lui mit un coup de poing violent dans le ventre

- Désolé mon gars… Pas le temps. Annonça-t-il en poussant Elizabeth vers la route.

- NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'ECHAPPER !!! Hurlèrent leurs poursuivants. CE SONT DES ASSASSINS !!!!

Avant que le second garde ait eu le temps de réagir, Jack poussa Elizabeth vers le bois qui bordait la route et la guida dans les ténèbres, trébuchant de temps à autres sur une racine.

Au bout d'un moment, exténué, il la poussa dans un buisson, la forçant à s'aplatir tandis qu'il s'étalait sur elle. Rouge et peinant à reprendre sa respiration Elizabeth observa du coin de l'œil le groupe de soldats qui les dépassa et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre humide, terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils les découvrent.

- Ne bouge pas. Souffla Jack à son oreille.

- On les trouvera jamais ! Se lamenta un garde

- Il nous faut des torches. Renchérit un autre.

Jack se leva légèrement et reprit la main d'Elizabeth, l'entraînant à pas de loup vers la direction opposée à celle de leurs poursuivants tandis que ces derniers tentaient de s'organiser.

Ce faisant, Jack se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la route et entraîna brusquement Elizabeth droit vers cette dernière. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire pendant que la charrette d'un paysan passait lentement devant eux. Sans attendre, il entraîna Elizabeth à sa suite, le bruit de leur course masqué par celui des sabots du cheval et la souleva, l'aidant à grimper dans la carriole couverte. L'instant d'après il se hissait à son tour avant de se laisser retomber contre les sacs de blé avec un soupir soulagé

Jack et Elizabeth restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle tandis que du fond de la carriole qui les emmenait en sécurité, ils pouvaient voir les torches des soldats occupés à fouiller les bois dont chaque martèlement des sabots du cheval les éloignait. Au bout d'un moment, Jack bougea légèrement et se rapprocha d'Elizabeth, la serrant contre lui

- Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe d'ignorance, la main gauche crispée sur le morceau de Conque auquel elle s'était accrochée et Jack desserra doucement ses doigts, s'emparant de l'objet.

- C'est fini Lizzie. Lui affirma-t-il.

Alors que la carriole tournait brusquement, s'engageant sur un chemin de traverse, les nuages s'écartèrent enfin, laissant la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune pénétrer leur abri de fortune.

- Tu saignes ! S'exclama Jack à mi voix en découvrant le sang qui s'écoulait des blessures qu'elle s'était faite en tentant de se libérer.

- Me suis coupée … Murmura enfin Elizabeth qui se sentait terriblement faible.

Jack se pencha vers elle et déchira sans hésitation le bas de sa robe, s'empressant d'en faire un bandage étroit pour ses poignets. Elizabeth lui fit un léger sourire en le voyant faire et leva une main, effleurant son visage

- Toi aussi tu saignes…

- Oui mais moi je suis le Capitaine Sparrow. Lui répondit il, soulagé qu'elle n'ait apparemment rien de grave et en la reprenant contre lui.

Elizabeth resta quelques instants immobile, la tête contre le torse de son amant puis releva les yeux avec effort

- Merci Jack …

- Tu sauves ma vie, je sauve la tienne trésor c'est comme ça. Répondit Jack en l'embrassant sur la tempe

- Où allons nous ? Demanda Elizabeth en se laissant bercer par les oscillations de la carriole et par la chaleur que lui procuraient les bras de Jack autour d'elle.

- Loin d'ici. Répondit Jack avant de faire une moue navrée. Mon tricorne … Il est resté à l'auberge !

Elizabeth retint de justesse un rire. Ils venaient d'échapper à la mort et le seul soucis de Jack était …. Son chapeau

- Tant pis j'en emprunterais un autre. Soupira-t-il avec exagération tout en fouillant son habit en sortant son bandana sous l'œil ébahi d'Elizabeth

- Tu l'as … pris avec toi ???

- Je ne tenais pas à le perdre. Répondit Jack en envoyant négligemment dans un coin de la charrette la lourde perruque bouclée qu'il portait. Trésor … Tu veux bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le foulard avec un sourire désarmant.

Elizabeth se redressa lentement et noua le bandana autour de la tête de Jack, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Comme la première fois… Souffla Jack. Sauf que cette fois personne ne peut m'empêcher de faire ça … Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Elizabeth soupira, se laissant faire tandis qu'elle savourait un sentiment de sécurité retrouvée. Jack s'écarta lentement d'elle et lui sourit légèrement, repliant son bras autour d'elle.

- S'il n'y avait pas ce type devant … Je m'occuperais encore mieux de toi…. Souffla Jack d'un ton équivoque.

Elizabeth frissonna légèrement et se colla contre lui tandis que les cahotements de la charrette les berçaient.

- Essaie de dormir un peu… Murmura Jack. Nous aurons tout le temps une fois que nous serons arrivés… Quelque soit l'endroit où ce gars nous emmène

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le cœur soudain lourd à la pensée qu'à présent qu'elle avait la Conque …. Son temps avec Jack et sa liberté étaient comptés….

*

Ce fut Jack qui réveilla Elizabeth, la secouant légèrement alors que la carriole passait les portes d'une petite ville encore endormie. Elizabeth cligna légèrement des yeux tandis que Jack lui adressait un sourire paresseux.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il

Elizabeth hocha silencieusement la tête, frémissant au souvenir des cauchemars qui avaient peuplé son sommeil, mêlant sa rencontre avec Fitzwilliam et sa charge future de capitaine du vaisseau maudit.

- J'ai connu pire. Finit elle par déclarer

Une moue contrariée se forma un instant sur le visage de Jack qui s'était fort bien rendu compte de son agitation mais il se garda de tout commentaire et reprit d'un ton neutre

- Nous venons d'entrer dans une ville trésor. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter notre charrette, je n'ai pas envie que ce paysan raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a transporté involontairement un couple , en particulier au vu de ta robe ensanglantée

Elizabeth grimaça et posa un oeil dégoûté sur ses poignets dont le bandage jadis blanc avait pris une teinte rosée

- Nous allons profiter d'un ralentissement puis nous sortirons. Souffla Jack

Quelques instants plus tard, l'occasion se présenta et ils sautèrent hors de la carriole, Elizabeth manquant de tomber en trébuchant dans les longs plis de sa robe. Jack la retint fermement et l'entraîna dans la ruelle la plus proche, les soustrayant aux regards d'éventuels curieux. Une fois en sécurité, le pirate s'immobilisa et huma l'air avec un sourire ravi, une expression soulagée sur le visage

- Un port... Nous sommes près de la mer.... et nous serons bientôt loin d'ici

- Oui. Répondit mollement Elizabeth

Jack la regarda d'un air critique, notant les cernes violacées qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux et la regarda, un éclair rusé traversant brièvement son regard

- Avant toute chose, il nous faut trouver un endroit où nous reposer. Annonça t'il en l'entraînant dans la ruelle

- Ne me dis pas que tu as justement une de tes connaissances qui réside ici... Commença Elizabeth

Jack se retourna vers elle et sourit

- Allons trésor, j'ignore même où nous sommes si ce n'est que nous sommes proches de la mer. Mais avant toute chose ... Il faut te trouver d'autres vêtements

- Oh et comment vas-tu trouver ça ? Demanda Elizabeth avec un air dubitatif vers les maisons encore endormies ou à peine réveillées

Jack bomba fièrement le torse et la regarda

- Allons trésor... Qui suis-je ?

- Un pirate ?

- Non.... Le capitaine Sparrow voyons ! S'indigna Jack en lui intimant de ne pas bouger

Surprise , Elizabeth resta immobile tandis qu'il sautait souplement la barrière de bois d'une des pauvres maisons qui bordaient la rue. Quelques instants plus tard, Jack fit sa réapparition tenant un morceau d'étoffe d'un beige banal.

- Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes… Murmura-t-il . Elles aiment les fenêtres ouvertes…

Elizabeth regarda la robe puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Jack

- Dépêche toi trésor . On a pas toute la journée… S'impatienta Jack.

Tremblante, Elizabeth tenta de se débarrasser de sa robe roidie par le sang et sourit avec reconnaissance à Jack lorsque ce dernier vint à son aide, déchirant sans états d'âmes le tissu précieux qui la composait. Frissonnant de froid, Elizabeth passa la robe de tissu grossier pendant que Jack fourrait le vêtement derrière un tas d'immondice.

- Parfait. Susurra-t-il. Maintenant on trouve une chambre….

*

Ils ne furent pas très longs à trouver une auberge prête à les accueillir même si la matrone détailla Elizabeth de haut en bas avant de déclarer que son établissement était honnête. Sans se démonter Jack prit la main d'Elizabeth et l'exhiba sous les yeux sceptiques de la tenancière

- Ma femme. Expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes fatigués et nous voulons manger.

Finalement, l'appât du gain fut le plus fort et l'aubergiste céda devant les promesses d'une bourse bien remplie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, attablés à une table faite d'un bois épais, Jack et Elizabeth dégustaient en silence un assiette de gruau chaud, la jeune femme y trempant allègrement de larges tranches de pain frais

- Et ben ça pour avoir faim. Commenta la femme.

Elizabeth s'interrompit brutalement, le regard coupable avant de tendre son assiette à nouveau.

- Il en reste ?

L'aubergiste la regarda brièvement et s'adoucit un peu en constatant que le visage d'Elizabeth était gris de fatigue et ses yeux élargis par les cernes d'une nuit sans sommeil. Sans dire mot, elle resservit une pleine assiette à Elizabeth qui la remercia chaleureusement pendant que Jack glissait discrètement une pièce à la femme.

- Nous sommes épuisés. Nous allons dormir. Nous aimerions ne pas être dérangés. L'avertit il.

La tenancière haussa les épaules et Jack entraîna Elizabeth vers les étages.

Une fois installée, la jeune femme constata avec soulagement qu'une bassine d'eau chaude les attendait et elle s'empressa de se laver sommairement, effaçant de son corps les traces du sang de l'homme qu'elle avait tué de sang froid. De son côté, Jack se déshabilla lentement et s'installa dans le grand lit,ouvrant les draps pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y glisser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, savourant de se retrouver enfin en sécurité. Jack fut le premier à parler tout en sortant le dernier morceau de Conque de sous son oreiller

- Le moment est venu Lizzie….

- Maintenant ? Glapit presque Elizabeth, le cœur lourd.

- Et bien, nous pouvons déjà réunir les trois morceaux. Comme ça tu pourras les garder sur ton collier. Expliqua Jack. Pour le reste, je doute que Calypso vienne à terre, nous attendrons d'être en mer pour l'invoquer.

Elizabeth faillit laisser filer un soupir de soulagement avant de rougir de honte à la pensée que chaque minute passée dans les bras de Jack était une minute de plus que son fils devait vivre sur le Hollandais Volant. Jack l'observa attentivement puis grimaça, attendant vainement qu'elle parle.

Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, Jack se pencha sur son collier, le défaisant lentement de son cou et entreprit de réunir les trois morceaux, qui, à leur grande surprise se soudèrent les uns aux autres, reconstituant instantanément la Conque.

Le regard brillant mais un peu angoissée, Elizabeth examina l'objet fait de l'or le plus pur sur lequel brillaient des pierreries avec un mélange d'horreur et d'espoir. C'était donc ça la fameuse Conque qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois. Son seul espoir de sauver William et aussi le symbole de sa prison future. Jack lut son trouble sur son visage et il l'entoura de son bras.

- Ça va Lizzie ?

- Oui … Je pensais … je pensais … Commença-t-elle avant de se raviser, ne voulant pas gâcher ce qui était sûrement ses derniers moments d'intimité avec Jack par une confession aussi gênante que malvenue.

- Oui ? Je ne te savais pas timide …. Plaisanta Jack en la serrant contre lui

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur lui et son regard s'adoucit un bref instant pendant qu'elle songeait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était tombée dans ses bras aussi naturellement qu'il le lui avait prédit des années plus tôt lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille fascinée par les pirates. Elle avait été épouse, mère et veuve avant d'enfin être amante…. Et elle ne regrettait plus son aventure avec Jack. Malgré les catins, malgré Natalia…. Dans quelques jours ou peut être quelques heures le destin les séparerait et Jack reprendrait sa route, voguant de port en port, papillonnant de femmes en femmes… Et si elle devenait Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, elle n'aurait jamais à souffrir de le voir l'abandonner comme lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour avec la Duchesse…. Jack s'occuperait de William … De cela elle ne doutait pas … Le cœur serré, Elizabeth résolut de passer sa dernière journée à terre avec Jack et William et elle sourit tristement à son amant.

- Je me disais que j'avais envie que tu sois là lorsque je délivrerais William. Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante

Jack détourna les yeux un infime instant avant de les reposer sur elle, vaguement ironiques

- Si tu veux trésor … Une raison particulière à ça ?

La gorge serrée, Elizabeth secoua la tête et se serra instinctivement contre lui.

- Non . Jack ….

- Oui ? S'empressa de répondre le pirate, la gorge sèche et le cœur battant, espérant qu'elle lui révèle enfin la vérité qu'il était censé ignorer.

Elizabeth laissa sa main glisser sur le ventre de Jack, le caressant lentement

- Fais moi l'amour. Souffla-t-elle, déjà triste à l'idée que cette fois serait la dernière.

Jack s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde puis un petit sourire cynique naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- Accordé… Murmura-t-il.

*

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Et Elizabeth oublia pour la dernière fois tout ce qui n'était pas Jack. Leurs corps affamés l'un de l'autre se rejoignirent alors que des soupirs rauques leur échappaient, Jack prenant le temps de la caresser, l'amenant au bord de l'orgasme avant de la laisser, frissonnante de désir pour mieux la reprendre ensuite. Elle avait l'impression que ses mains, sa bouche, son sexe … étaient partout à la fois, la caressant et lui donnant du plaisir . Quand à elle, elle ne cessait d'embrasser le corps offert de son amant, espérant vainement garder le goût de sa peau sur ses lèvres, son odeur sur son corps.

- Lizzie … Gémit Jack pendant qu'elle allait et venait sur lui, le cœur cognant comme jamais dans son torse

- Je .. Viens Jack… Je suis à toi… Soupira-t-elle.

A ces mots, Jack s'immobilisa brusquement et la saisit par les poignets, plongeant son regard dans le sien

- C'est vrai Lizzie ?

- Oui… Gémit Elizabeth en cherchant à se dégager de son étreinte pour l'attirer à elle alors que son regard emplit de regrets se posait instinctivement sur la Conque qui trônait sur la table de chevet comme un rappel constant de la réalité et son marché.

- Ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate. Marmonna Jack à qui le regard d'Elizabeth n'avait pas échappé.

Avec un regain d'énergie il se redressa soudain, plaquant sa bouche contre celle de sa compagne tandis qu'il la faisait rouler sur le lit, passant au dessus d'elle sans rompre leur étreinte. Leurs gémissements envahirent à nouveau la pièce alors qu'elle jouissait violement pendant qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en elle, l'embrassant dans le cou pour étouffer son propre cri de plaisir.

Essoufflé, Jack se laissa tomber auprès d'elle, les yeux brillants de plaisir et Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, se lovant contre son torse comme elle en avait pris inconsciemment l'habitude.

- Jack ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Dis moi …. Comment … comment as-tu su ce que Fitz projetait de faire ?Je veux dire … je me croyais perdue et tu es brusquement arrivé …

Jack soupira et referma son bras autour d'elle, un sourire rusé aux lèvres

- A cause d'une petite erreur de cette chère Natalia….

Elizabeth se redressa légèrement, attendant la suite

- Après que Natalia m'ai montrée son « œuvre d'art » Continua Jack sur un ton ironique. Nous sommes retournés dans la grande salle. Je t'ai cherchée et j'ai tout d'abord pensé que tu avais réussi à te faufiler … Mais Natalia a surpris mon regard et elle a dit que Fitzwilliam avait sûrement pris en main l'oie blanche qui me servait de sœur … Avant de ricaner et d'ajouter qu'en fait d'oie, c'était plutôt un cygne… C'est là que j'ai compris qu'ils avaient toujours su qui nous étions … Alors, je, j'ai fait mine de ne pas avoir compris et j'ai fait semblant d'avoir besoin de me rafraîchir pour mieux combler ensuite la femelle… Une fois la surveillance déjouée (ce qui me fut facile) je suis parti à ta recherche.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et regarda Jack avec attention

- La demeure est immense … Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver aussi vite ?

Jack la regarda d'un air détaché

- Je connais Fitz et ses habitudes … Il m'a suffit de trouver son bureau pour savoir où tu étais ….

- Mais … comment savais tu où il se trouvait ?

- Toutes les maisons anglaises sont construites de la même manière trésor. Répondit Jack sans se démonter, ne souhaitant pas lui révéler qu'en fait il avait utilisé la méthode la plus simple et la plus évidente qu'il soit : son compas.

Elizabeth le regarda pensivement un instant puis parut se satisfaire de sa réponse. De son côté, Jack la serra un peu plus contre lui, caressant négligemment ses cheveux cendrés. Épuisée par leur longue fuite, Elizabeth ferma les yeux peu à peu, laissant un sommeil lourd et sans rêve la cueillir.

*

Lorsqu' Elizabeth commença à se réveiller, la nuit commençait à tomber sur l'Angleterre et la jeune femme s'étira mollement, cherchant instinctivement la chaleur du corps de Jack à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Elizabeth poussa un grognement mécontent en s'apercevant qu'elle ne rencontrait qu'un drap froid et ouvrit les yeux, cherchant Jack dans la chambre exigue qu'ils partageaient.

Il n'était pas là.

Cette fois bien réveillée, Elizabeth rabattit frileusement le drap autour d'elle avant de se décider à enfiler ses vêtements grossiers. Les doigts gourds, elle se dépêcha de remettre sa robe simple. Jack avait sûrement eu faim ( ce qui était d'ailleurs son cas à elle aussi) et elle sourit à l'idée de le retrouver attablé dans la salle de l'auberge devant un plat fumant.

Elle s'avança vers la table de chevet pour récupérer la Conque nouvellement entière et son cœur rata en battement en découvrant une bourse à demi pleine à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son collier improvisé. Une angoisse sourde monta en elle et s'approcha lentement de la bourse, notant au passage que les maigres effets de Jack avaient totalement disparus de la pièce. Elizabeth souleva lentement la bourse et poussa un cri de détresse en comprenant que Jack était parti ….. Avec la Conque et son fabuleux pouvoir…..

Le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit de la chambre et se précipita dans l'escalier, cueillant au passage l'aubergiste qui les avait accueillis plus tôt dans la journée.

- Mon … L'homme qui m'accompagne … Où est il ? Balbutia-t-elle

La matrone grimaça en voyant son état et l'entraîna à l'écart

- Calmez vous. Vous allez faire fuir les clients. Votre « mari » est parti il y a de ça plus de trois heures….

A demi hystérique cette fois, Elizabeth la prit par les épaules

- Où ??? Où est il ?

- Bah il m'a demandé s'il y avait des navires qui devaient lever l'ancre aujourd'hui … Je lui ai indiqué Le Morgan

Elizabeth poussa un hoquet de souffrance et la relâcha, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers le port.

Une fois arrivée, les cheveux au vent et insensible au froid qui régnait, elle se précipita vers un jeune mousse

- Le Morgan ! Dis moi où il est vite !!

Le jeune garçon la regarda avec étonnement et désigna l'océan du pouce.

- Bah l'est d'puis deux bonnes heures m'dame…

- NON !! Hurla Elizabeth en se précipitant sur le quai

- Bah si … Répondit le gamin en la dévisageant tout en songeant qu'elle était folle.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas saisie par une brusque nausée tandis que son cœur gonflait dans sa poitrine , prêt à exploser. Jack était parti. Il avait profité de son sommeil pour lui voler sa seule chance de sauver William… Il l'avait utilisée, l'avait traitée comme une catin et finalement …

Les pensées d'Elizabeth s'arrêtèrent là alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, ivre de colère et de chagrin …


	28. Un signe du destin ?

_**Bonjour ! Voici donc la suite de mon histoire avec ce chapitre qui est normalement l'avant dernier (sachant qu'il y aura un épilogue)**_

_**Lol au passage merci Looli pour ton comm, et oui c'est presque fini, comme je l'ai dit ... c'est l'avant dernier chapitre mais je ne suis pas sure (ça dépend si j'arrive ou pas à faire tenir tout ce qui est prévu en un seul chapitre lol)**_

_**Donc ce chapitre ci est bien entendu centré sur Elizabeth, et je m'excuse par avance de son côté « nian- nian Disney » pourtant obligatoire pour la suite de la fic. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir…. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 27**

Tandis qu'Elizabeth chutait, anéantie par l'ultime trahison de Jack, des bras forts la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et son sauveur improvisé la souleva légèrement dans ses bras comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille.

- Pousse toi. Ordonna l'inconnu au jeune mousse qui avait renseigné Elizabeth sur Le Morgan.

Le garçon, impressionné, se recula immédiatement tandis que l'homme déposait son fardeau sur une voilure qui attendait au sol d'être hissée .

- Ça va ?? Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et battit des cils un instant à peine surprise en découvrant son aide improvisé

- Où ? Demanda-t-il simplement en la voyant frissonner sous sa robe à l'étoffe légère

- Auberge … proche … Soupira Elizabeth avant de fondre en larmes.

L'homme secoua la tête avec un air empreint de pitié et l'emporta jusqu'à l'unique auberge de la petite ville portuaire. L 'aubergiste poussa un petit cri surpris en voyant revenir sa cliente évanouie et l'inconnu se tourna vers elle

- Sa chambre ?

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser monter avec elle … C'est pas correct. S'insurgea la tenancière

- C'est ma femme. Assura le sauveur d'Elizabeth d'une voix ferme

Les yeux porcins de la matrone allèrent de l'un à l'autre, ses pensées se lisant clairement sur son visage à mesure qu'elles lui venaient. _Trop vieille pour lui. C'est donc une catin_

- Ça fait un mari de trop. Répondit elle finalement, obstruant toujours de son corps le passage vers les escaliers.

L'homme grinça des dents et ré affermit son étreinte autour d'Elizabeth

- Écoutez.. L'homme avec elle était … Il … Il l'a séduite … Et enlevée… Moi je veux juste récupérer ma femme.

La femme plongea son regard dans celui, franc, de l'homme qui lui faisait face et songea que celui-ci ne ressemblait pas à une canaille comme l'autre … Il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit bien ce qu'il prétendait être … Et puis si c'était pas le cas, c'était pas ses oignons … Parce que la femme aussi jolie et triste soit elle n'avait pas l'air de s'embarrasser de la vertu.

- Allez y … mais j'vous préviens j'vous tiens à l'œil. C'est au deuxième, la porte verte.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec soulagement avant de reposer un regard inquiet sur Elizabeth, toujours inconsciente.

- Vous pourriez aller faire quérir le docteur ? Elle se réveille pas . S'il vous plait…

L'aubergiste soupira et sourit un bref instant. Celui là lui plaisait… Et il avait l'air honnête. Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'il disait la vérité en affirmant que c'était sa femme . Qui d'autre qu'un mari amoureux serait prêt à payer un toubib pour prendre soin d'une femme infidèle ? Secouant la tête d'un air de pitié l'aubergiste répondit d'un ton bourru

- J'vais envoyer l'Tommy.

*

Lorsqu' Elizabeth reprit connaissance, elle était à nouveau dans son lit, la robe retroussée jusqu'à la taille et un inconnu se penchait sur elle. Effrayée, Elizabeth tenta de se dégagea et l'inconnu la maintint d'une main apaisante

- Allons Madame Whelperd. Il faut vous tenir tranquille pendant que je vous examine.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux, abasourdie . Madame Whelperd ????? Son regard rougi par les larmes erra quelques instants dans la pièce et rencontra celui de l'homme qui l'avait rattrapée et elle détourna le visage, étouffant un petit hoquet de tristesse.

- Hmmmm. Finit par dire le médecin. Puis je vous parler à l'extérieur Monsieur ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Je ne serais pas long. Lui assura-t-il.

- Surtout restez bien allongée. Lui conseilla le médecin.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et retourna son visage vers le mur, fixant ce dernier d'un regard mort. Jack était parti. William était perdu. Ces deux phrases ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit comme un rappel de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle réagit à peine lorsque son « mari » pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, le visage blême. Le jeune homme s' approcha à pas lents d'elle et traîna une chaise à son chevet, la contemplant en silence pendant qu'elle pleurait.

Finalement il se décida.

- Elizabeth. Dit il d'une voix douce. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'a dit le médecin ?

Sans regarder vers lui, Elizabeth parla lentement d'une voix rauque de chagrin

- Je me moque de ce qu'il a dit Joshua … La seule chose qui m'intéresse à présent c'est de retrouver Jack et de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait … Ce qu'il a fait à mon fils. Il lui a volé sa liberté et je n'aurais de cesse de le traquer … Pour le tuer.

- Vous êtes enceinte. Murmura Joshua.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit une brutale embardée dans sa poitrine et elle se pencha pour vomir tandis que Joshua passait son bras autour de sa taille la soutenant

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de demander qui est le père… Soupira-t-il.

Elizabeth frissonna longuement et secoua la tête, sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apprendre

- Ce … c'est impossible …

Joshua eut une moue désabusée, dérangeante sur un visage si jeune.

- Je crois au contraire que c'est tout à fait possible. Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois selon le médecin.

Elizabeth fit un rapide calcul mental. Jack était le père. Sans aucun doute possible.

- Seigneur… Gémit elle.

Joshua s'approcha d'elle et tâtonna à la recherche de sa main, ses yeux bleus rivés aux siens.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule Elizabeth. Je ne vous laisserais pas….

Elle retira sa main avec lenteur, l'esprit chamboulé

- Ce n'est pas ton combat Joshua…

- Croyez vous vraiment que ce soit le hasard si je me trouvais sur ce quai au moment où vous vous êtes évanouie ? Pas moi. Je pense que c'est la manière qu'a trouvé le destin pour nous réunir …

- Joshua … Murmura Elizabeth. Tu te trompes…

- Non. Je sais ce que je ressens pour vous. Et je sais que nos vies sont liées. Je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vue, complètement perdue, au milieu de ce marché… Ne me repoussez pas Elizabeth.

Elizabeth détourna le regard résolument et répondit d'une voix tremblante

- Laisse moi Joshua.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard du jeune homme et il se leva

- Je reviendrais Elizabeth…. Dans un moment, je reviendrais. Je ne vous laisserais pas seule avec SON souvenir. Dit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

*

Une fois seule Elizabeth éclata en sanglots… Ainsi se finissait son histoire avec Jack…. Comme un rappel de celle qu'elle avait vécu avec Will. Seule à nouveau, portant dans ses entrailles un fruit auquel son instinct de mère la forçait déjà à penser. Un enfant qui l'obligeait à ne pas agir. Un bébé qui l'empêcherait de rejoindre son fils une fois sa vengeance assouvie. Elle pourrait tuer Jack Sparrow mais ne pourrait pas rejoindre William comme elle en avait d'abord eu l'intention…. Son fils errerait dans le monde des morts durant dix ans… Sans elle, loin d'elle et elle ignorait même si l'amour d'une mère aurait le pouvoir de le libérer une fois le terme des dix ans échu.

Elizabeth glissa doucement sa main jusqu'à son ventre, caressant inconsciemment la vie qui s'accrochait en elle.

- Mon dieu William… Pardonne moi… Murmura-t-elle anéantie par sa propre stupidité, les souvenirs de ses étreintes passionnées avec Jack défilant dans sa tête.

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth se rappela des soupirs chargés de désir échangés dans les ténèbres de la cabine du navire qu'ils avaient volé, de la manière dont Jack lui avait l'amour dans les buissons lors de leur fuite échevelée, de la chambre coquette de l'auberge où Adam et Laura avaient vécus. Des instants de bonheur à présent vides de sens. Parce qu'elle avait voulu croire en Jack. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir la lueur avide qu'il portait sur la Conque et son fabuleux pouvoir…

Puis elle se souvint de la nuit londonienne où elle l'avait attendu, de son écoeurement en sentant sur lui les effluves du parfum des catins . De Natalia et de l'empressement de Jack à satisfaire la terrible Duchesse. Elle avait tout vu et elle avait fait semblant de ne pas savoir. Elle s'était persuadée que cela n'avait pas d'importance, que son cœur ne pourrait être brisé puisqu'elle était destinée à devenir la maîtresse du Hollandais Volant. A la lueur blafarde de la bougie qui se consumait dans la chambre dans laquelle Jack lui faisait l'amour il y avait encore quelques heures, Elizabeth réalisa à quel point elle avait été stupide….

Par deux fois elle s'était laissée tromper. Par deux fois elle avait remis sa vie, ses rêves et ses espoirs entre les mains d'un homme qui ne les méritait pas. Et à cause d'elle son enfant était maudit. Son regard éploré tomba sur la bourse que Jack lui avait laissée, comme il l'aurait fait pour une catin qui l'avait satisfait et sa rage explosa soudainement. Rejetant loin d'elle les couvertures dont l'avait bordée Joshua, elle se leva et jeta la bourse contre le mur avec violence, les pièces s'éparpillant dans la chambre. Le prix de sa trahison. Le prix que Jack lui avait donné. Le prix de la liberté de William.

A demi folle de souffrance, Elizabeth donna des coups de pieds aussi violents qu'inutiles dans les pièces d'or, des larmes de rage et de souffrance roulant sur ses joues…. Elle haïssait Jack. Elle l'aimait encore . Sur cette pensée contradictoire, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le sol, les épaules secouées par les sanglots.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à l'aubergiste qui portait un plateau lourd de victuailles entre ses mains. La femme observa le désordre d'un air désapprobateur avant de s'approcher de sa cliente.

- M'est avis que certaines méritent pas la chance qu'elles ont. Commenta-t-elle.

Folle de rage, Elizabeth se retourna vers elle, les yeux flambants de colère. L'aubergiste ne parut pas s'en émouvoir et posa le plateau sur le lit.

- Vot' mari , le vrai, il est bien gentil de se soucier d'une catin qui le quitte pour le bon à rien qu'était là avec vous .

Elizabeth grinça des dents et se retourna vers la femme

- De quel droit osez vous me juger !!! Je ne suis pas ce que vous dites …

La femme laissa errer un regard éloquent sur les pièces qui jonchaient le sol et regarda la créature qu'elle ne logeait plus qu'à contre cœur.

- Ce que je dis c'est que mon établissement est honnête… Et que si y avait pas votre gentil monsieur ça ferait longtemps que j' vous aurais mise à la porte. J'ai accepté d'vous garder cette nuit mais d'main matin j'vous remets à vot' place sur le trottoir. Maintenant v'nez manger.

Elizabeth la regarda avec un haut de cœur et se détourna pour vomir à même le sol tandis que l'aubergiste la regardait avec dégoût

- Vot' mari m'a dit pour l'enfant … C'est t'y une pitié de voir que ce pauv' petiot aura un mère comme ça. Au lieu d'courir les hommes feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous avec vot' mari. Un brave homme que c'lui là. Faut il qu'y soit amoureux… Soupira-t-elle en refermant la porte sur elle.

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth écouta son pas décroître dans l'escalier, frappée par la justesse des paroles de l'aubergiste. Elle avait raison. Elle avait trahi William en recherchant le plaisir dans les bras de Jack… Et elle n'avait pas mieux à offrir à celui qui grandissait en elle…. Elizabeth grinça des dents et se força à avancer vers le lit, mangeant par automatisme même si la simple vue de la nourriture l'écoeurait.

Pendant qu'elle se remplissait le ventre, elle réfléchit…. Déjà s'occuper de son bébé. Partir d'ici. Trouver Calypso et peut être un autre moyen de sauver William… Trouver Jack. Le tuer. Lentement. Le faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait à présent. Plongée dans ses réflexions, Elizabeth releva à peine la tête lorsqu' après un léger coup contre la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à Joshua.

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants avec un soulagement non dissimulé en la voyant se restaurer. Elizabeth releva à peine la tête en le voyant et Joshua s'arma de patience, s'approchant d'elle

- Que comptez vous faire une fois que l'aubergiste vous aura jetée dehors ? Où irez vous ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne Joshua. Répondit calmement Elizabeth

Le jeune homme la regarda avec une pointe de colère

- Je vois .. Vous allez repartir sur les flots à la recherche de ce bâtard … Et que ferez vous donc une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé ? Vous le tuerez ? Vous le laisserez vous tuer ? Pourquoi ne renoncez vous pas ??? Pourquoi vous entêter à poursuivre ce que vous n'aurez jamais et qui ne vous mérite pas ?

- Tu oublies mon fils. Jack lui a volé sa seule chance …

- Et vous vous oubliez votre bébé…. Même si le père de ce dernier est un salaud qui vous a abandonnée, il mérite d'avoir une mère. De ce que j'ai compris, votre premier enfant ne risque pas de mourir puisqu'il est devenu une sorte d'immortel !!!

Elizabeth se crispa et secoua la tête

- Tu ne comprends pas … William a dix ans. Il porte sur ses épaules une charge trop lourde pour lui. Un devoir qui l'empêche d'être libre. Et je ne peux pas vivre heureuse en sachant que mon fils est un esclave … Qu'il est condamné à cause de ma double négligence.

Joshua digéra l'information et soupira

- Je comprends … Alors… Je vous aiderais à sauver votre fils, il vous suffit de demander et je le ferais. Quoique vous me demandiez….

- J'ai déjà entendu ça. Répondit Elizabeth avec amertume

- Je ne suis pas lui. Rétorqua Joshua.

Elizabeth soupira longuement et se frotta les yeux, cherchant à rassembler ses idées.

- Joshua. Je n'ai rien à t'apporter. Je n'ai rien à apporter à qui que ce soit. Déclara-t-elle avec amertume

- Elizabeth… Je ne vous demande rien. Hormis de me laisser vous aider. Vous êtes seule, enceinte et recherchée. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas seule.

La jeune femme leva brutalement les yeux au mot « recherchée » et regarda Joshua avec inquiétude

- Que veux tu dire ?

Joshua se crispa et commença à expliquer

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que le comté tout entier recherche un couple de pirate. Une femme blonde et fine. Un homme aux cheveux noirs . Les coupables de l'assassinat d'un pair du royaume.

Elizabeth se troubla et posa instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre dans un réflexe de protection

- Je dois quitter l'Angleterre.

- Les ports sont surveillés. Les soldats recherchent un couple ou une femme seule. En revanche personne ne recherche un forgeron et sa promise.

Le choc fit écarquiller les yeux d'Elizabeth

- Joshua … Je .. Il faut que je reprenne la mer

- C'est trop tard. Sparrow est parti juste à temps. Vous ne pourrez pas en faire de même. Elizabeth vous ne voyez donc pas que je vous offre la seule solution possible ? Venez avec moi. Installez vous chez moi, ayez votre enfant… D'ici là les soldats penseront que vous avez fui l'Angleterre et vous pourrez alors reprendre la mer avec votre enfant… Si vous en avez toujours le désir.

Elizabeth réfléchit à nouveau. Bien sur Joshua avait raison… Mais attendre signifiait abandonner William…

- Ensuite je vous aiderais à trouver une solution pour votre garçon. Je vous le promets. Affirma Joshua, comprenant ses réticences. Mais vous devez aussi penser à celui que vous portez.

- Je … J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir Joshua. Ta proposition est très généreuse… Mais …

- Je comprends. L'interrompit le jeune homme. Je vais vous laisser. Je serais à votre porte demain matin. Si vous acceptez je vous emmènerais loin d'ici. Tâchez de vous reposer. Vous êtes bouleversée et cet homme n'en vaut pas la peine… Ajouta-t-il en sortant.

*

La nuit fut agitée pour Elizabeth, la jeune femme pleurant et rageant alternativement, à peine distraite de ses sombres pensées par la lueur d'espoir que représentait l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle était partagée entre le désir de tuer Jack et celui de courir rejoindre son fils avant de se mettre à rêvasser malgré elle à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Serait ce un garçon à nouveau ? Un fils qui arborait le même sourire satisfait que ce maudit Sparrow ? Ou alors une fille à la peau claire et aux yeux sombres… Une petite pirate…

Un sourire doux éclaira fugacement le visage d'Elizabeth à cette idée, avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots à nouveau à la pensée que le bonheur auquel elle s'était souvent laissée aller à imaginer dans les bras de Jack la fuyait aussi sûrement que le pirate l'avait fait la veille. Ensuite elle pensa à Joshua qui semblait s'attacher à ses pas, prêt à lui tendre la main à chacune de ses difficultés… A l'aube Elizabeth soupira. Elle avait pris sa décision.

*

Lorsque Joshua se présenta à sa porte quelques heures plus tard, le visage d'Elizabeth portait les marques de sa nuit sans sommeil et le cœur du jeune homme se serra devant sa détresse évidente.

- Bonjour Elizabeth. Avez-vous pris une décision ? Lui demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire forcé et referma une main tremblante sur la bourse que Jack lui avait laissée et dont elle avait ramassé les pièces, ravalant sa fierté pour le bien de son enfant.

- J'accepte ta proposition Joshua. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Un sourire lumineux la récompensa et Joshua s'approcha d'elle , la prenant par le bras.

- Vous pouvez marcher ?

- Oui.

Triomphant, une joie naïve sur le visage, Joshua l'aida à monter dans sa carriole, s'assurant qu'elle était bien installée sous le regard vaguement réprobateur de l'aubergiste.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur ma femme. La remercia Joshua.

- Pas de quoi. Répondit l'aubergiste avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Vous avez bien d'la chance vous …

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, saluant juste la réflexion de l'aubergiste par un sourire amer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la charrette s'ébranlait, les emmenant tout deux vers l'intérieur des terres… loin de l'océan, de Jack et de William….

Elizabeth se laissa bercer un moment par les cahotements de la carriole, observant le profil de Joshua qui se découpait dans la lumière du jour.

- Je ne mérite pas ton aide… Surtout pas après t'avoir abandonné comme je l'ai fait lorsque notre navire a été attaqué

Joshua haussa légèrement les épaules et se tourna vers elle

- Cette folle voulait vous tuer. Restez aurait été du suicide.

Elizabeth sourit fugacement, à peine surprise par la désinvolture avec laquelle Joshua jugeait son geste qui avait pourtant failli lui coûter la vie.

- Comment as-tu réussi à te sauver ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh … et bien comme certains autres j'ai été éjecté par le souffle de l'explosion et le navire de votre assaillant nous a recueilli . La folle voulait savoir où vous étiez. Je leur ai faussé compagnie à la première occasion puis j'ai gagné une petite bourgade. Le maréchal ferrant était malade, je l'ai remplacé et voilà.

Elizabeth eut un sourire triste devant la simplicité de son histoire et Joshua continua

- Nous avons travaillé ensembles quelques semaines puis il est mort… Il n'avait pas d'enfants, ni de neveux pour prendre la relève. La ville avait besoin d'un maréchal ferrant, ils m'ont donc accueilli sans trop poser de questions.

- Je vois …. Et que faisais tu sur les quais hier ?

- Simple. Répondit Joshua. Je cherchais à me ré approvisionner en fer. Vous retrouvez a été une surprise plus qu'agréable. Je vous croyais perdue à jamais. Mais le destin nous a réunis ….

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et laissa son regard dériver sur la campagne anglaise dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu, le paysage accidenté des bords de mer laissant place à une végétation fournie et luxuriante. Au terme de plusieurs heures d'un cheminement lent, ils parvinrent à l'orée d'un petit village installé au fond d'une gorge qui formait autour de ce dernier un écrin de verdure.

- C'est ici. Annonça Joshua en lui désignant le village en contrebas avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Et …. Comment vas-tu expliquer ma présence ? S'alarma soudain Elizabeth devant le village minuscule.

- C'est mon affaire. Rétorqua Joshua en faisant claquer les rennes de son attelage.

*

La maison qu'occupait Joshua était petite mais coquette. Sa propriétaire qui se trouvait être la logeuse de Joshua accueillit d'abord Elizabeth avec scepticisme mais l'entrain de Joshua eu tôt fait de vaincre ses résistances, le jeune homme lui expliquant avec fougue qu'il était allé chercher sa fiancée mais n'avait rien dit auparavant de peur de la mécontenter. Aussi Elizabeth fut elle rapidement acceptée par la plupart des villageois à l'exception des jeunes filles en âge de se marier qui virent d'un mauvais œil le fait de voir l'un des rares partis de la région pris par une femme qui semblait plus âgée que lui.

Une semaine après son arrivée, assise douillettement devant le feu, Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle était en sécurité. Bien sur son cœur était toujours brisé, son désir de retrouver William toujours aussi intense mais l'isolement de la bourgade lui offrait une sécurité qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de refuser. Fidèle aux habitudes prises sur le navire, Joshua la traitait avec retenue et cordialité et ne lui imposait pas sa présence, sentant qu'elle désirait avant tout la paix. Elizabeth s'était installée dans la petite chambre qui avait du être celle d'un enfant, refusant que Joshua lui sacrifie le grand lit et passait ses journées dans la maison, restant à l'écart du reste des villageois et remâchant sa rancœur envers Jack.

L'entrée du jeune homme dans la demeure la sortit de ses réflexions et elle lui adressa un franc sourire. Joshua ne répondit pas à ce dernier et s'avança vers elle, brusquement sérieux.

- Elizabeth… J'aimerais que nous parlions.

Attentive et légèrement inquiète, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive. Joshua prit une brutale inspiration

- Je … Elizabeth… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette situation.. Enfin vous… Et le fait que vous soyez enceinte de ce… Bref. J'aimerais que …Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en rougissant

Elizabeth laissa échapper un sourire triste et se leva

- Je comprends Joshua…. Et il serait égoïste de ma part de rester ici et de profiter de toi plus longtemps

Joshua la regarda d'un air catastrophé et la retint, mettant un genou à terre

- Non … Je … J'aimerais que mon mensonge soit vrai …

- Pardon ? Déclara Elizabeth en refoulant une envie aussi brutale d'impérieuse de courir le plus loin possible.

- Elizabeth… Je … Vous savez.. Je suis amoureux de vous. Devenez ma femme.

Choquée, Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, les mots sortant sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir

- Mais je ne t'aime pas…

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard de Joshua et il baissa la tête.

- Je sais … Mais … je vous aime assez pour deux… Et puis, je suis certain que vous finirez par m'aimer … Et il .. Votre enfant. Il a besoin d'un père. Je peux être celui-ci.

Elizabeth, plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, se mordit les lèvres.

- Joshua…. Je . Tu en as assez fait pour moi.

- Je vous jure, je vous promets …. Que si .. Si l'amour ne venait pas. Je vous laisserais partir. Avec votre enfant. Quand vous le voudrez. Mais laissez moi une chance… Quand à vos sentiments…Et bien il me semble que ça ne vous a guère réussi d'en avoir jusqu'à présent.

Elizabeth blêmit, accusant le coup. Il avait raison sur ce point. Perdue, elle regarda le jeune homme blond à genoux devant elle et rencontra son regard franc et rempli d'espoir. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la demande de Will, du moment où Jack lui avait passé la bague au doigt pour leur mascarade… Que ne donnerait elle pour que Jack soit à la place de Joshua à cet instant …

- Je sais que vous l'aimez encore. Et j'attendrais. J'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut. Lui affirma Joshua. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite… Juste … Réfléchissez y. S'il vous plait.

Elizabeth, déboussolée, ne répondit rien tandis que Joshua sortait de la maison aussi soudainement qu'il y était rentré, la laissant seule avec ses réflexions….


	29. Pour l'amour de Liv'

_**Coucou, voilà donc la suite et la réponse de Lizzie …. J'espère que vous aimerez …Hem je me suis fait plaisir j'admets ... donc c'est volontairement sirupeux mdrrr**_

_**Pour Looli : déjà merci pour ta review...Et rassures toi, j'ai pas mettre tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre ... Par conséquent il y aura un chapitre 29 .... celui ci est donc l'avant dernier .... (lol j'avais trop de choses à dire)**_

_**A tout le monde chapitre assez chaud .... J'ai rien coupé .**_

**Chapitre 28**

Elizabeth passa une semaine à réfléchir à la proposition de Joshua. Le jeune homme ne lui demandait rien mais chaque jour, elle sentait son regard un peu plus pressant sur elle à mesure que le temps s'écoulait… Une tension nouvelle était tombée sur la petite maison qu'ils occupaient et chacun d'entre eux la ressentait, Elizabeth n'étant pas dupe de la feinte décontraction que le jeune homme affichait en sa présence.

Finalement, à l'issue d'un repas léger fait de soupe et de pain comme à l'ordinaire, Elizabeth leva son regard chaleureux sur Joshua alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour couper du bois ainsi qu'il le faisait chaque soir.

- Joshua. J'aimerais que tu restes un peu. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas

Le regard bleuté du jeune homme s'écarquilla un bref instant puis il se rassit sans un mot, cherchant à deviner sa réponse sur son visage.

Elizabeth le contempla quelques minutes, ses yeux suivant les contours de son visage bien dessiné, surprise comme toujours de sa jeunesse. Elle soupira légèrement et posa ses mains sur son ventre, caressant instinctivement l'enfant qui y grandissait.

- Avant de te donner ma réponse, je veux te poser une question Joshua. Seras-tu capable d'élever l'enfant d'un homme que tu méprises ? Pourras-tu le considérer comme tien au même titre que si tu étais réellement son père ?

- Oui ! S'empressa de répondre Joshua en tendant la main vers elle.

Elizabeth se recula légèrement et sonda son regard, cherchant la duplicité dans le regard franc du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas fini Joshua. Comme tu le sais, j'ai un autre enfant. Un fils qui s'appelle William et qui …

Elle s'interrompit un instant la voix brisée par l'émotion avant de se reprendre

- Et qui compte plus que tout pour moi. Tu dois savoir que je ne laisserais jamais William. Par conséquent si j'acceptais ta proposition, je ne passerais pas pour autant le reste de ma vie ici. Je dois sauver William. Est-ce que tu comprends cela ?

- Je sais … Murmura Joshua. Et je … que vous soyez ma femme ou non je vous aiderais.

Elizabeth secoua la tête et reprit, sans pitié.

- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi Joshua. Mais mon cœur ne t'appartient pas. Et pour être franche, je doute de pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Dans ces conditions … que pourrais je t'offrir en tant qu'épouse ? Tu mérites mieux qu'une femme déjà mère de deux enfants dont aucun n'est le tien.

Joshua soupira et lui prit la main , prévenant son geste de recul

- Mais je ne désire rien d'autre que de partager votre vie. Je pense qu'aucun des hommes que vous avez aimé ne méritait votre amour. Que vous soyez méfiante se comprend. Mais je sais au fond de moi que vous êtes celle qu'il me faut…

Elizabeth sourit tristement tandis que la main de Joshua serrait la sienne un peu plus fort et la jeune femme se força à prononcer les mots suivants.

- Joshua. Si c'est une proximité physique que tu veux … Et bien …

- Je ne veux pas vous épouser pour ça ! La coupa Joshua d'un ton furieux. Je ne suis pas CE genre d'homme. Je veux que vous soyez ma femme parce que je vous aime.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir Joshua… Moins que ce que tu te proposes de me donner…

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'on ne tenait pas de livres de comptes en amour. Rétorqua Joshua. Et je suis d'accord avec elle.

Elizabeth sourit brièvement de sa fougue

- Ta mère était une sage femme. Mais comment réagiras-tu si … je finissais par choisir de partir ?

- Je … Ce serait dur. Murmura Joshua. Mais je respecterais ma parole. Je vous aime trop pour vous contraindre…

- Tu parles bien pour un petit forgeron… Murmura Elizabeth, touchée. Et je n'ai pas envie de te blesser.

- Si vous ne me laissez pas de chances, vous le ferez à coup sûr. Lui rétorqua Joshua. Épousez moi Elizabeth.

Elizabeth baissa à nouveau les yeux et pensa à l'enfance de William, à la souffrance que son petit garçon sans papa s'était efforcé de lui dissimuler sans pour autant qu'elle soit dupe. Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour celui ou celle qui grandissait en elle… Elle ne voulait pas avoir expliquer à son fils ou à sa fille qu'il n'existait que parce qu'elle avait été trop stupide pour dire non à un pirate qui se moquaient bien d'eux… Se traitant mentalement d'égoïste, Elizabeth finit par lâcher la réponse qui engageait sa vie et celle de son bébé

- Oui.

Joshua resta un instant sans réagir puis une vague de joie se répandit sur son visage à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il s'élança vers elle, dans le but évident de la prendre dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser avant de se contenir, fidèle à sa promesse

- Je … Merci Elizabeth vous n'avez pas idée de ce que …

- Joshua … Soupira Elizabeth. Je crois qu'il serait temps pour nous de se tutoyer non ?

- D'accord .. Si, si ..tu veux. Elizabeth. Répondit Joshua avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans le regard qui rappela cruellement Will à Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, songeuse, ne répondit pas et Joshua la regarda avec un grand sourire avant de remettre son chapeau, se précipitant vers la porte

- Je … je vais .. Couper du bois … je , c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie .. Affirma-t-il sans attendre sa réponse.

*

Une fois seule, Elizabeth se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa le jeune homme à qui elle venait d'accorder sa main courir vers la remise en dansant …

- Pardonne moi Joshua.. Souffla-t-elle. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter…

Elle se leva ensuite tranquillement et débarrassa le couvert, songeant avec tristesse que Joshua venait de lui offrir le genre de vie dont elle avait rêvé dix ans durant pendant qu'elle attendait Will. Le cœur serré, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, songeant à Jack et à la vie si différente qu'elle aurait pu vivre à ses côtés. Une existence pleine d'aventures, de dangers… de piraterie. Les yeux clos, elle se remémora la sensation du vent sur son visage et l'odeur de la mer… Un grand bruit résonna, la ramenant au présent et son visage s'adoucit brièvement en voyant Joshua, qui, à l'extérieur, continuait inlassablement à fendre des bûches. Pour eux. Pour elle.

Un sourire incertain à la fois tendre et résigné aux lèvres, Elizabeth finit de mettre en ordre la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre que le jeune homme occupait. Les mains tremblantes, elle défit sa robe et se retrouva en chemise, frissonnant un instant sous le froid un peu piquant de la pièce avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Puis, le cœur serré, elle attendit Joshua…. Décidée à lui offrir la seule chose qu'elle pouvait donner en échange de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

*

Lorsque Joshua, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, passa la porte de sa chambre une heure plus tard, il poussa un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Elizabeth confortablement installée dans son lit. La jeune femme leva un regard patient sur lui et écarta doucement les draps à coté d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir Joshua. Mais puisque tu m'épouses… Je crois qu'il est juste que je me conduise comme ta femme.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et s'approcha lentement d'elle

- Vous… Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça … Je peux attendre .. Même après la nuit de noce… Se força-t-il à dire, la bosse de son entrejambe démentant ses paroles.

Elizabeth lui renvoya un sourire sans joie et se redressa pour l'attirer à elle, le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

- Joshua. Je ne suis plus une jeune fille qui se doit de se garder vierge pour son mariage. Et puisque tu es capable de m'épouser malgré … tout ça. Je n'ai aucune raison de jouer les jouvencelles. Laisse moi t'offrir ceci. Et sache que … je .. Oui je l'ai donné avec légèreté . Mais je crois .. Que tu es le premier homme qui le mérite autant.. Termina en rougissant un peu.

Troublé, Joshua la regarda, le teint rouge brique, et finalement il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, se contentant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra, s'alourdissant alors qu'elle se souvenait des baisers de Jack, de l'odeur du pirate et de ses mains sur elle et elle ouvrit les yeux, bien décidée à chasser ses fantômes. Tandis que la langue de Joshua s'insinuait avec timidité dans sa bouche elle écarta la chemise du jeune homme découvrant son torse lisse et vierge de toutes cicatrices. Haletant, Joshua s'écarta d'elle et se débarrassa avec une hâte maladroite de ses propres vêtements avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches avec hésitations, n'osant visiblement pas la débarrasser de sa fine chemise de nuit.

- Tu … tu es sûre ? Balbutia-t-il, ignorant du reste comment il pourrait se retenir si elle ne l'était pas.

En guise de réponse, Elizabeth lui fit un pale sourire et souleva sa chemise, la faisant passer au dessus de sa tête, laissant à son fiancé le loisir de découvrir son corps pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Ne parvenant plus à se retenir, Joshua la saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa brutalement tandis que son autre main parcourait son corps avec avidité avant de la forcer à s'allonger.

- J'ai .. J'ai jamais fait ça avec une femme qui n'était pas une catin… Murmura-t-il embarrassé.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'adoucit et elle caressa légèrement son torse

- Ça n'a pas d'importance Joshua…Laisse toi aller … Souffla-t-elle, reprenant inconsciemment les mots que Jack lui avait si souvent répétés.

Joshua soupira longuement et glissa sa main sur son intimité humide, la caressant maladroitement avant de guider son sexe au gland rouge et large en elle. Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth le sentit s'installer en elle et une vague de plaisir aussi brutale qu'inattendue déferla en elle tandis que ses parois intimes s'étiraient sous la largeur de son sexe. Contrairement à la retenue à laquelle elle s'était attendue, Joshua lui donna un brutal coup de rein, s'enfonçant en elle jusqu'à la garde et elle ne put retenir un cri. Aussitôt, le jeune homme s' immobilisa et le fixa d'un air inquiet

- Je .. Je t'ai fait mal ? Ou j'ai fait mal au bébé ?

Sa question naïve fit monter des larmes d'attendrissement aux cils d'Elizabeth et elle s'empressa de le retenir, attirant son visage contre le sien.

- Non… Tu ne me fais pas mal Joshua. Souffla-t-elle doucement en l'embrassant légèrement.

Le jeune homme se détendit sous ses doigts et entama un va et vient brutal et empressé, son gland cognant contre ses parois et la faisant gémir d'un plaisir qu'elle avait cru ne jamais ressentir à nouveau.

- Oh .. Liv' Liv'… Répéta Joshua alors qu'il grossissait en elle, annonçant l'imminence de son orgasme. Liv'… Je t'aime. Râla-t-il finalement alors qu'elle sentait sa semence déferler au plus profond d'elle

Un peu désorientée, Elizabeth le sentit la déserter, son corps brûlant grognant d'un mécontentement qu'elle se força à museler tandis que le jeune homme la fixait, le regard brillant. Joshua se laissa retomber à ses côtés, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir, gêné à présent que sa passion avait été assouvie. Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et sourit doucement

- Liv' ?

Joshua rougit, l'air embarrassé

- C'est stupide je sais… Mais … depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue … Je ..Je t'appelle comme ça … Dans ma tête… Avoua-t-il penaud. Mais si .. Si tu n'aimes pas ou si tu ne veux pas … je ..

- Chut. Lui imposa Elizabeth en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Liv' est très joli … Murmura-t-elle songeant que tout valait mieux que « Lizzie »

Joshua la récompensa par un grand sourire heureux de gamin et osa s'avancer, l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il avec ferveur avant de glisser dans le sommeil qui succédait au plaisir.

Elizabeth quand à elle, resta longuement éveillée, écoutant la respiration calme et régulière de l'homme qu'elle venait de choisir pour mari en dépit de l'amour mitigé de haine qu'elle ressentait encore pour Jack. Elle caressa négligemment son ventre, cherchant par ce geste à rassurer tant l'enfant qu'elle portait qu'elle-même et se détourna. Un instant une vague de culpabilité monta en elle à la pensée que Joshua méritait mieux… qu'il méritait une femme qui l'aimait réellement avant , à son tour, de sombrer dans le sommeil…..

*

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement, Elizabeth muselant chaque jour un peu plus la petite voix en elle qui lui répétait qu'elle n'était qu'un pirate, prenant tout ce que Joshua lui donnait sans rien laisser en échange. En vérité, Elizabeth n'était ni heureuse, ni malheureuse. Elle vivait sans se poser de questions, se glissant dans la peau de la fiancée ravie que tous s'attendaient à la voir être. Ses nuits avec Joshua se succédaient, se ressemblant au contraire de celles passées avec Jack. La jeune femme avait néanmoins constaté avec une pointe d'inquiétude que sa grossesse semblait la pousser à rechercher les étreintes charnelles, son corps faisant feu de tout bois comme si le bébé qui grandissait en elle avait hérité de côté insatiable de son père et qu'il lui transmettait…

Joshua passa la porte de leur maison et s'approcha d'elle, glissant avec une audace nouvelle ses mains sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle pétrissait maladroitement le pain.

- Bonjour Liv' . Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la forcer à se retourner.

Elizabeth sourit par automatisme, ainsi qu'elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait le regard franc et ouvert de son jeune fiancé. Elle écarta ses mains pleines de farine d'orge tandis que dans son ventre, le désir s'éveillait.

- J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée … Lui dit Joshua en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth répondit mollement à son baiser , sa joie s'envolant brusquement au souvenir d'une autre voix aux inflexions chaudes lui disant la même chose.

- Tu penses à lui n'est-ce pas … Lui dit Joshua d'un ton dépité en constatant son trouble.

Elizabeth baissa la tête et répondit du bout des lèvres

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle, respectant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne pas mentir à Joshua, le jeune homme méritant mieux que ça

- Si seulement j'avais un moyen de le sortir de ta tête… Soupira Joshua en s'écartant pour s'asseoir

Sentant qu'elle l'avait blessé, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans ses fins cheveux blonds.

- Je ne veux pas te mentir Josh.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme sourit et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça … C'est la première fois que tu le fais.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Elizabeth

- Oui. Répondit Joshua en entourant sa taille de ses bras

Elizabeth soupira tandis qu'il caressait ses fesses à travers sa jupe et se mordit les lèvres en sentant une nouvelle vague de désir brutal monter en elle. Joshua resta ainsi quelques instants avant de lever un regard plein d'espoir sur elle

- Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille dans la chambre ? Lui demanda-t-il

- D'accord. Répondit Elizabeth, coupable à l'idée qu'elle ne le désirait pas vraiment …

En effet, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de fermer les yeux durant leurs étreintes, imaginant qu'à la place des caresses rudes de Joshua c'étaient les mains agiles de Jack qui parcouraient son corps . Et lorsque Joshua lui disait qu'il l'aimait … c'était la voix de Jack qu'elle entendait.

Joshua l'allongea sur le lit et défit son bustier avec hâte, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine pourtant peu fournie tandis que ses mains la débarrassaient de ses dessous et Elizabeth crispa sa main dans ses cheveux, poussée par le désir pervers qu'il descende sa bouche plus bas pour l'embrasser comme Jack … Joshua releva la tête avec surprise tandis qu'elle appuyait inconsciemment sur sa tête, écartant impudiquement ses cuisses en une invitation explicite.

- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu veux Liv' ? Bafouilla-t-il, un peu déstabilisé par son initiative.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et grinça des dents sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de tout gâcher.

- Excuse moi …

- Non … Attend … C'est quelque chose qu'IL faisait n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres en rencontrant son regard franc et Joshua, sentant ses réticences ajouta,

- Dis moi Liv' … Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu l'oublies … n'importe quoi pour te prouver que je peux t'offrir plus que lui.

- Tu le fais déjà. Répondit Elizabeth, une boule dans la gorge.

- Ne commence pas à me mentir … S'il te plait Liv'. Je suis peut être jeune et sans vraie expérience des femmes mais je vois bien que je ne te comble pas tout à fait …

- Josh .. Rougit Elizabeth, embarrassée

- Non . Je sais Liv' … Tu gémis mais pas comme avec lui. Tu cries mais PAS comme avec lui. Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être lui… Répondit Elizabeth, le cœur lourd.

- Liv'…. Dis moi. Je t'aime. Je veux te faire plaisir. Je veux t'apporter tout ce que tu désires… Tu es … tu es ma reine, mon amour Liv' … Soupira Joshua en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement « tu es ma reine… » les mêmes mots que ceux de Jack et pourtant si différents quand ils étaient prononcés par Joshua. Finalement elle fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux

- C'est gênant. Souffla-t-elle tandis que ses cuisses s'écartaient, son bas ventre appelant des caresses.

Joshua sonda un instant son regard et replongea sa tête entre ses seins.

- Alors ne le dis pas … Guide moi Liv' , apprend moi à t'aimer.

Elizabeth gémit alors qu'il remontait sa main calleuse le long de sa cuisse et baissa un instant les yeux vers lui. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas le droit … Qu'il était injuste d'utiliser l'amour de Joshua pour retrouver Jack… Pourtant sa main glissa vers la tête du jeune homme, la poussant inexorablement vers son intimité qui béait avec indécence, humide du plaisir escompté.

Joshua ne releva pas la tête cette fois, sa langue effleurant le bouton gorgé de désir d'Elizabeth qui poussa un gémissement plus qu'encourageant. Elizabeth sentit l'onde de chaleur familière monter en elle tandis que Joshua l'embrassait à pleine bouche , sa langue la lapant avec maladresse comme s'il imitait un chat en face d'un pot de crème.

- Ooooooooooooo. Cria Elizabeth. Oui !! Oui Ja… Gémit elle avant de jouir sans même s'apercevoir que le nom qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier n'était pas celui de son amant.

Joshua se releva, la bouche inondée par les marques du plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré, le regard brusquement assombri. Sans laisser le temps à Elizabeth de reprendre ses esprits il s'enfonça avec brutalité en elle , la prenant sans douceur.

- Dis mon nom … Gémit il . Une fois dis le !! Cria-t-il alors que le plaisir l'envahissait contre toute attente

Elizabeth se cambra, à la fois surprise et excitée par sa violence inattendue et Joshua la prit par le menton, la forçant à le regarder

- Liv' … Mon amour … Dis le. Gémit il mi suppliant, mi furieux

Elizabeth soupira alors qu'un nouvel orgasme montait en elle

- Joshua… Souffla-t-elle entre deux râles de plaisir

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir soulagé alors qu'il jouissait en elle, la serrant contre lui.

- Je t'aime Elizabeth.

Cette dernière sourit fugacement et l'embrassa, se goûtant sur ses lèvres

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Soupira-t-elle

- Je sais … Répondit Joshua en posant une main sur son ventre, le caressant.

- Je ne te mérite pas. Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix morne

- Je saurais être patient. Lui dit Joshua en souriant. Maintenant Madame Whelperd levez vous … La couturière attend pour les essayages.

Elizabeth rougit, embarrassée . Elle avait totalement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait essayer pour la première fois la robe somptueuse que Joshua avait insisté qu'elle porte pour leur mariage.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle négligemment en s'habillant à la hâte

Joshua secoua la tête

- Non … Ça porte malheur que le promis voit la robe avant le mariage … Je pensais que tu le savais.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa, foudroyée par ses paroles qui faisaient écho à celles qu'elle avait dites à Will des années plus tôt

- Oui. Tu as raison. Lui répondit t'elle d'une voix atone

- Liv' ? Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr Josh. Sourit elle en l'embrassant.

Elle venait de lui mentir pour la première fois.

*

L'essayage se déroula à merveille, Elizabeth rougissant néanmoins devant le regard aigu et inquisiteur que la couturière du village posa sur son ventre arrondi. Gênée, Elizabeth tenta de s'expliquer, embarrassée par la robe d'une blancheur virginale qu'elle portait.

- Je .. J'ai été mariée avant…

- Allons n'en dites pas plus ma fille. Peu importe. Nous sommes contents d'avoir du sang neuf dans notre communauté… Même si les petites vous en veulent. Lui dit la couturière avec un clin d'œil. Et croyez moi ma belle , vous n'êtes pas la première …

Elizabeth, plus embarrassée que jamais ne répondit rien tandis que la vieille dame continuait

- Et puis il est bien beau le fiancé … Si j'avais quarante ans de moins vous auriez eu de la concurrence ma mignonne… Enfin .. Il ne voit que par vous de toute façon. Soupira la couturière dont la nièce avait tenté sa chance auprès de Joshua et s'était heurtée à un poli, mais ferme, refus.

Elizabeth se détendit légèrement et observa son reflet dans le miroir, surprise comme toujours de se voir en robe blanche, sur le point de se marier à nouveau

- Une bien vilaine marque que vous avez sur l'épaule. Reprit la vieille femme en laissant ses doigts courir sur le P que lui avait infligé Kolsey. A votre place … je m'arrangerais pour qu'on la voit pas…

Elizabeth déglutit et se retourna brutalement, rencontrant le regard bienveillant de la femme

- Ce que ça veut dire me regarde pas. La rassura-t-elle . Mais tout le monde est pas comme moi ici …

Elizabeth, rassurée, sourit légèrement

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi ma belle… Tout le monde doit avoir droit à une deuxième chance. Lui affirma la couturière. Quoiqu'il ait fait. C'est-ce que j'aurais voulu pour mon Ralph mais les soldats étaient pas d'accord.

- Je comprends… Souffla Elizabeth du bout des lèvres.

- Je sais ma jolie… Allez filez. La robe sera prête dans un mois comme prévu… Vous êtes sure de pas vouloir faire une grande fête ?Lui demanda la couturière en défaisant le bâti avec des gestes précis

- Oui. Affirma Elizabeth qui avait tenu bon face aux suppliques de Joshua

- Dommage. Commenta le couturière. Vous ferez une mariée magnifique et avec cette robe personne ne verra le petiot.

- Je préfère comme ça. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Et Josh partage mon choix.

- Bien sur trésor. Répondit la couturière avec un bon sourire tandis que ses mots innocents blessaient Elizabeth plus sûrement que la plus âpre des critiques

- Je dois partir… Josh m'attend. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- A la semaine prochaine. Lui répondit joyeusement la couturière sans s'apercevoir de son malaise tandis qu'Elizabeth sortait précipitamment de l'échoppe.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme se pencha sur la rigole et vomit sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le cœur battant à tout rompre devant ce souvenir aussi surprenant que déplacé de Jack… Ensuite, Elizabeth s'appuya contre les pierres froides de la façade un bref instant avant de reprendre sa route, se dirigeant vers son fiancé mal aimé, qui elle le savait, l'attendait avec impatience….


	30. Un mariage ?

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc comme promis, le dernier chapitre de cette fic (même si un Epilogue sera ajouté dans le week end ) Ce chapitre est très très long ... désolée pour ça mais j'avais plein de choses à dire ...**_

_**Looli, j'ose croire au vu de ta précédente review que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent (même si tu l'as trouvé bien écrit .. Merciiiii au passage pour ça et pour la review)**_

_**J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 29**

Le mois précédent son mariage s'était écoulé rapidement et à la veille du jour où elle allait unir son destin à celui de Joshua, Elizabeth se sentait un peu fébrile. Ses nausées, violentes, lui laissaient peu de répit, à tel point que Joshua avait fait appeler la sage femme du village quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant, malgré sa science, la femme n'avait pas réussi à découvrir les causes des malaises répétés d'Elizabeth et avait fini par conclure que la jeune femme devait se détendre et se reposer. Assise au coin du feu, Elizabeth s'efforçait donc de respecter ses consignes sans réussir toutefois à contrôler les errances de son esprit qui la faisaient sans cesse osciller entre le désespoir d'avoir perdu Jack et la haine matinée de rancœur qu'elle lui vouait à présent

Joshua, vêtu de pied en cap, s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, peinant à dissimuler son impatience d'être au lendemain. Elizabeth lui fit un pâle sourire en réponse et le front du jeune fiancé se barra d'un pli soucieux  
- Tu es sure que ça va Liv' ? Tu veux que je reste près de toi ?  
Elizabeth s'adoucit un bref instant et posa machinalement la main sur son ventre un peu distendu  
- Ça va Josh …. Et puis la couturière sera là dans quelques minutes pour le dernier essayage. Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de voir ma robe n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Elizabeth en grimaçant légèrement.  
A ses mots, le visage de Joshua s'éclaira de nouveau et il la couva d'un regard attendri  
- Non, bien sûr que non … J'attendrais demain … Demain tu seras enfin ma femme pour de bon…Murmura t'il en posant la main sur son ventre  
Elizabeth sourit coquettement devant son impatience et garda sa main dans la sienne un bref instant  
- Josh … Je… Commença-t-elle. Merci de…  
- Allons ne me remercie pas. La coupa Joshua en l'embrassant légèrement. Je t'aime Liv' et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il en soit de même pour toi

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard un bref instant, songeant qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que c'était le cas, mais se refusant à lui mentir  
- A ce soir. Soupira légèrement Joshua, conscient du cheminement des pensées de sa promise  
Elizabeth hocha la tête et le regarda sortir avant de se décider à reprendre une tasse de thé, luxe improbable que Joshua s'était arrangé pour lui procurer, espérant que le breuvage apaiserait ses angoisses dont il ne devinait que trop bien la cause.

*

Elle était encore assise à la même place lorsque la couturière pénétra dans sa maison, les bras chargés des pièces d'étoffe blanche et soyeuse qu'elle porterait le lendemain. Elizabeth se leva à l'entrée de la couturière, qu'elle était venue à apprécier énormément au cours des dernières semaines, échangeant des confidences avec la vieille veuve qui moyennait ses travaux d'aiguilles pour survivre. Au fil des essayages, elle avait ainsi découvert que le fils de la femme (Ralph), révolté par la pauvreté de sa famille alors que tant de seigneurs vivaient dans l'opulence sans rien faire , avait commis l'erreur de dérober une bourse à un nobliau du coin… Ce qui l'avait conduit promptement à se balancer au bout d'une corde et expliquait l'aversion quasi viscérale de sa mère pour tout ce qui portait un uniforme.

De son passé, Elizabeth n'avait révélé que le strict minimum et la couturière n'en avait pas demandé plus même si Elizabeth la soupçonnait de connaître très précisément la signification de la marque laissée par Kolsey. La couturière la regarda se lever avec un sourire et déplia la robe et ses aiguilles avec un sourire joyeux  
- Alors voila le grand jour approche ma jolie ! Commença t'elle en ajustant le vêtement sur le corps d'Elizabeth  
- Oui…. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton morne, ne parvenant pas à partager l'excitation de tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait  
- J'ai croisé votre fiancé sur le chemin. Reprit la couturière. Il se fait du souci pour vous et pour votre bébé  
Elizabeth ne répondit pas et la couturière s'adoucit  
- Qu'est il arrivé à son père ? Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.  
- Pardon ? Déglutit Elizabeth

La couturière la fixa de son regard pénétrant et reposa ses aiguilles  
- Écoutez ma jolie… Ça fait des années que je fais des robes pour les jeunes filles et les moins jeunes qui vont prendre un mari . Certaines d'entre elles ont pris de l'avance sur les noces. Comme vous. En revanche vous êtes la seule à vous montrer aussi réticente et à paraître peu concernée par le mariage… Comme votre fiancé semble inquiet j'en déduis que le petiot était là avant que vous vous retrouviez… Alors si vous voulez en parler …  
Elizabeth se crispa légèrement et rencontra un bref instant le regard franc et dépourvu de tout jugement de la couturière.  
- Son père …. Et bien, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire je sais qui il est. Commença t'elle poussée par un besoin de se justifier  
- Évidemment. Lui rétorqua la couturière. Vous n'auriez pas ce regard triste si vous l'ignoriez  
Elizabeth sourit avec amertume et hocha la tête en guise d'accord  
- Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait …  
La couturière lui servit une tasse de thé et la lui tendit , négligent de répondre à ce qui était si évident  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
Elizabeth prit le breuvage avec reconnaissance et but une lente gorgée, s'efforçant de maîtriser son émotion  
- Et bien il s'est passé…. Ce qui se produit toujours … Il est parti  
- A cause de l'enfant ? Lui demanda doucement la femme  
- Non… Il ne savait pas pour le bébé. Il est parti… Parce qu'il est comme ça. Une fois qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut … il part. Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton chargé de tristesse et de rancœur  
- Vous l'aimez encore n'est ce pas …  
- C'est compliqué. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton tranchant  
- Ça l'est toujours. Soupira la vieille femme, sentant qu'il avait autre chose dont sa mystérieuse cliente ne souhaitait pas parler

Le regard vague, Elizabeth songea à Jack et à la manière dont il l'avait volée, dont il lui avait tout pris, y compris sa chance de sauver son fils et sa mâchoire se contracta  
- Je ne tiens pas à en parler. Déclara t'elle sèchement, le regard chargé de meurtre  
La couturière la regarda avec compassion et songea brièvement que l'infidèle aurait tout intérêt à rester éloigner de sa cliente dont la violence des mouvements démentait le calme de la voix et elle reprit ses aiguilles sans un mot, effectuant les derniers ajustements

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment silencieuses, l'aiguille de la couturière s'enfonçant sûrement dans le tissu soyeux et épais de la robe d'Elizabeth tandis que cette dernière s'efforçait de maîtriser les battements rageurs de son cœur. Finalement, la couturière s'écarta et la regarda avec satisfaction  
- Vous êtes magnifique. Commenta t'elle  
Elizabeth lui fit un pâle sourire, soulagée au fond de ne plus avoir besoin de feindre des sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait pas et observa d'un œil critique le reflet que le miroir de la chambre lui laissait entrevoir  
- Vous pouvez aller vous regarder. Lui dit doucement la couturière en surprenant l'intérêt typiquement féminin d'Elizabeth pour son allure

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chambre qui abritait ses étreintes avec Joshua. Une moue critique aux lèvres, Elizabeth détailla sa propre silhouette, notant au passage que les plis gracieusement arrangés de sa robe dissimulaient son ventre de femme enceinte. La robe, longue et évasée à la taille était d'une blancheur dérangeante et était dépourvue de fioritures et de dentelles au contraire de celle que son père lui avait jadis fait faire pour son mariage avec Will sur lequel Elizabeth refusa de laisser s'attarder ses pensées. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa main, à laquelle brillait encore l'anneau que Jack lui avait glissé par jeu dont Joshua pensait à tort être celui de Will et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de retirer. Avec une grimace, Elizabeth le caressa quelques instants avant de le retirer sous le regard inquiet de la couturière qui s'était avancée jusqu'au seuil de la chambre  
- Madame Smith ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui.. Répondit Elizabeth en refoulant ses larmes à la simple mention du nom d'emprunt tout simple qu'elle avait inconsciemment repris.

Demain Elizabeth Smith ou quelque soit celle qu'elle avait été, serait définitivement morte. Demain elle deviendrait Elizabeth Whelperd, la respectable épouse du maréchal ferrant du village et tout serait différent. Le regard brillant, Elizabeth se retourna vers la couturière et commença à avancer vers elle  
- Je pense que la robe est parfaite. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton morne, arrivant dans la pièce principale au moment précis où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, livrant le passage à un petit garçon aux habits crottés

Le cœur d'Elizabeth stoppa net tandis qu'elle blêmissait et le regard de la couturière se chargea de surprise en voyant les inconnus qui accompagnaient le garçonnet. Ce dernier traversa la pièce d'un bond, courant se jeter dans les bras déjà ouverts d'Elizabeth qui le reçut contre elle  
- Maman… Pleura le petit garçon en resserrant ses bras autour des jupons d'Elizabeth  
- William.. Mon dieu … William. Répéta Elizabeth en pleurant, serrant à l'étouffer son fils contre elle, indifférente aux traces marrons que les vêtements crottés du petit garçon laissaient sur sa robe immaculée. C'est bien toi … William .. J'ai cru, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu  
- Pardon maman, pardon je ne savais pas … Répétait William en se serrant contre elle, le visage rempli de larmes.  
Elizabeth céda à son tour à l'émotion de ses retrouvailles avec son fils et s'agenouilla pour le serrer plus fort contre elle, embrassant son petit visage rempli de boue et la couturière se retourna, gênée d'assister à une scène aussi intime. La vieille femme s'intéressa alors à ceux qui accompagnaient l'enfant et qui n'avaient encore rien dit. Son regard glissa tout d'abord sur le vieil homme aux yeux bleus qui regardait la scène d'un air attendri avant de se tourner vers le second.

L'homme d'une allure peu commune, avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et son bandana rouge retint un long moment son attention. Non pas en raison de son apparence ( qui était déjà surprenante en elle-même ) mais à cause du regard brûlant qu'il posait sur la mère et l'enfant réunis. La couturière songeait qu'elle avait rarement vu autant de convoitise dans les yeux d'un homme lorsque l'objet de son attention se retourna vers elle, fronçant un instant les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsque l'homme se détourna, se déplaçant avec aisance dans la demeure. La couturière le suivit du regard et le vit saisir le voile arachnéen qu'elle avait passé des heures à tisser entre deux de ses doigts, le visage contracté comme si on venait de le frapper.

Derrière eux, Elizabeth continuait son dialogue avec son fils mi riant mi pleurant  
- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. Souffla-t-elle en caressant le visage de William. Que tu resterais prisonnier …  
Le petit garçon lui fit un sourire éclatant et commença à parler d'une voix joyeuse  
- T'aurais du voir ça maman … La méchante femme était là et elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir ni grand père et puis Jack il lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que c'était la seul moyen pour elle d'avoir la « coque » alors elle a …  
- Jack ? L'interrompit Elizabeth en relevant enfin les yeux vers ceux qui accompagnaient William et que, prise par ses retrouvailles avec son fils , elle n'avait pas encore vus.  
- Oui Jack. Pépia William. C'est le plus grand des pirates du monde !! Après toi bien sûr . S'empressa-t-il de corriger  
- Jack. Répéta Elizabeth en se redressant, sa main serrant l'épaule de son fils comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe et en cherchant du regard le pirate, ses yeux s'accrochant finalement à la silhouette de Jack.

Le regard aigu de la couturière dévisagea Elizabeth alors qu'une foule d'émotions se succédaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Joie. Soulagement. Puis .. L'incertitude.  
- Et il a libéré grand père aussi ! S'exclama William en désignant Bill qui inclina légèrement la tête en direction d'Elizabeth  
- Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il, incertain au vu des circonstances de leur dernière rencontre  
Sa belle fille l'ignora et se retourna vers le pirate autour duquel les murs de la pièce semblaient soudain s'être rétrécis, faisant paraître la maison brusquement minuscule aux yeux d'Elizabeth.  
- Tu as … libéré William. Déclara Elizabeth à l'homme qui avait fait si forte impression à la couturière.  
- Manifestement. Répondit Jack en agitant le voile. Secondes noces Lizzie ?  
Elizabeth se crispa et William se retourna vers elle, brusquement inquiet devant le ton employé par Jack.

*

Sur le chemin menant à sa maison, Joshua courait, la tête nue et en bras de chemise, indifférent au froid mordant de la fin de l'été anglais tout comme au client qu'il avait laissé en plan en apprenant qu'un groupe d'inconnus à l'allure étrange venait d'arriver en ville. Un petit garçon, un vieil homme et un homme aux yeux recouverts d'une pâte sombre portant un chapeau de marin. Tandis qu'il courait vers sa fiancée, le cœur de Joshua cognait de plus en plus fort, la description des étrangers bouillant dans son esprit. Un homme aux yeux recouverts d'une pâte sombre….

*

Essoufflé , Joshua se rua dans sa maison dont la porte était grande ouverte, arrivant au moment précis où, agacé par le silence d'Elizabeth, Jack reprenait.  
- Tu ne réponds pas ?  
Elizabeth pâlit alors que Joshua bousculait Jack et venait se placer à ses côtés, glissant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Le regard de Jack passa de l'un à l'autre, embrassant la robe blanche à présent tâchée de boue d'Elizabeth et un sourire mi amer, mi ironique naquit sur ses lèvres  
- Tiens donc Joshie … Jamais pu résister à un forgeron hein trésor ? Lança t'il avec ironie à Elizabeth.  
- Laisse la tranquille ! Ordonna Joshua en tirant sur l'épée qu'il tenait lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle et qu'il se félicitait à présent d'avoir emportée  
- Oh … Tu me fais peur … Se moqua Jack

Joshua l'ignora et se tourna vers Elizabeth qu'il sentait trembler contre lui  
- Liv ' ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Liv' ? Répéta Jack, en haussant comiquement le sourcil  
Elizabeth s'appuya avec reconnaissance sur Joshua qui l'aida à s'asseoir tandis qu'une violente nausée la prenait  
- Je ça va Josh … Affirma-t-elle en se retournant vers Jack, comme aimantée par le pirate.  
- Elizabeth et moi nous nous marions demain. S'empressa de lui assener Joshua.  
- Tu te maries maman ????? S'étonna William qui n'avait jamais vu sa mère s'intéresser à un homme.  
- Je … William. Commença Elizabeth en se mordant les lèvres, se forçant à se retourner vers son fils

La couturière observa le pirate qui lui avait fait si forte impression et surpris l'expression mi écœurée mi désespérée qui emplit son visage un bref instant avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'une voix froide  
- Un mariage … J'adore les mariages … C'est à celui qui cesse d'aimer l'autre le premier … J'aurais aimé pouvoir assister à celui-ci … Mais des affaires en cours … Un navire à reprendre, des âmes à guider …  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas accepter la proposition de Calypso !!! S'exclama Bill à l'intention de Jack  
- L'immortalité Billy … C'est-ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Alors pourquoi refuserais-je ? Rétorqua Jack tandis que la couturière commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas devenue sénile… personne ne pouvait être immortel .. Si ?  
Elizabeth frémit et se retourna vers Jack tandis que Joshua se mordait les lèvres  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche

Jack posa un regard froid sur elle, croisant brièvement le regard hostile de Joshua et sourit lentement  
- C'est clair non ? Calypso m'a fait une offre … Que je ne peux pas refuser.  
Le regard brouillé par les larmes, Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit tandis que Jack continuait d'un ton froid  
- J'ai pris la Conque parce que tu n'étais pas à ta place sur le Hollandais Volant. Ton fils non plus.  
- Parce que c'est le petit fils d'Arabella… Murmura Elizabeth, croyant comprendre, le souvenir de l'expression de Jack lorsque Fitz lui avait révélé les circonstances de la mort de cette dernière lui revenant à l'esprit tout comme les mots de Tumen. C'est pour elle que tu as fait tout ça…  
Jack la regarda avec surprise et haussa les épaules  
- Bella n'a rien à voir là dedans … Ce n'est pas pour elle que je l'ai fait.  
- Bien sur que si !!! Elle a tout à voir ! Tu .. Tu la désirais… C'était ton « meilleur homme » Rétorqua Elizabeth avec hargne  
- Oui. C'est vrai. Comme je pensais que tu étais le meilleur capitaine que j'ai connu (enfin à part moi) . Répondit Jack. Je me suis trompé sur toi … Je te laisse donc à tes .. Projets de mariage avec ton petit forgeron … D'autres horizons m'attendent … Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte au grand soulagement de Joshua  
- Tu m'as laissée !!! Cria Elizabeth d'un ton désespéré, le cœur serré alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle allait le perdre pour de bon.  
Jack ne se retourna pas et continua à avancer, sortant de la maison  
- Tu n'as pas attendu. Se borna-t-il à répondre.

La main de Joshua se crispa sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle posait un regard égaré sur ce qui l'entourait, se sentant brusquement étrangère à tous ceux qui la regardaient  
- Maman, Jack avait dit qu'il me ramenait ! Lui dit William. Il a dit que tu saurais à cause du mot dans la bourse.  
- Le mot … dans la bourse… Répéta Elizabeth d'une voix hachée en secouant la tête. Il n'y avait rien …  
Derrière elle Joshua prit une profonde inspiration et Elizabeth sentit une pierre lui tomber sur le cœur. Elle se retourna lentement vers son fiancé et Joshua rougit, se mettant brutalement à balbutier  
- Je … il était par terre … je l'ai ramassé je pensais pas …  
- Que disait il ? La coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale  
- Je .. Soupira Joshua. Liv' … ça ne voulait rien dire …  
- Que disait il ? Répéta Elizabeth  
Joshua soupira et baissa la tête  
- Il … ce n'était qu'une phrase … « Tu sauves ma vie, je sauve la tienne »

Comme au ralenti, Elizabeth enregistra l'information comprenant à présent que Jack avait toujours eu l'intention de revenir … Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée … Mais … elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance et maintenant … Il allait devenir Capitaine du Hollandais Volant et elle … elle le perdrait pour toujours. Le cœur lourd à cette idée, elle se leva brutalement et courut jusqu'à la porte, déchirant au passage une partie du jupon sur lequel la couturière avait travaillé tellement d'heures.  
- NON !! Cria Joshua en se précipitant vers elle.  
Une main vieille et ridée se posa sur son bras, le retenant avec une force surprenante pour une femme de cet âge  
- Vous ne pouvez pas choisir pour elle. Lui déclara la couturière. Pas si vous l'aimez autant que vous le dites.  
Le cœur serré, Joshua se détourna et laissa retomber son bras, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Il ne la mérite pas… Murmura-t-il  
- Peut être. Concéda la couturière. Mais c'est à elle de décider.  
Cette fois Joshua ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur une chaise refoulant ses larmes tandis que William lançait un long regard perdu en direction de Bill  
- Grand père on fait quoi ?  
- On attend. Soupira Bill en le prenant contre lui et en évitant le regard de Joshua. Ta maman doit parler à Jack. Toute seule.

*

Elizabeth courut le long du chemin, dévalant la légère pente sans se rendre compte des coupures que les cailloux infligeaient à ses pieds nus.  
- Jack !!! Attend !! Attend !!! Cria-t-elle au pirate qui s'éloignait.  
Jack s'immobilisa brièvement et se retourna avec un soupir, suivant des yeux la silhouette vêtue de blanc qui courait vers lui.  
- Ne fais pas ça …. S'il te plait Jack… Ne … Ne pars pas. Murmura Elizabeth.  
Jack la regarda avec une pointe d'ironie  
- Désolé trésor mais je ne pense pas que je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à l'autel pour te voir épouser un nouveau forgeron.  
Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
- Jack … Je n'avais pas d'autres choix … Je, lorsque tu m'as laissée, j'ai cru que tu étais parti, que tu m'avais utilisée pour récupérer la Conque  
Jack, la regarda, furieux  
- Bien sûr que je suis parti !! Tu comptais jouer les martyrs et te sacrifier stupidement ! Je n'allais certainement pas te laisser faire ça. TU avais un accord avec Calypso. Pas moi. Par conséquent JE pouvais négocier… Avec un bon moyen de pression on obtient toujours ce qu'on désire Lizzie… Seulement tu ne m'as jamais demandé de t'aider …  
- Tu savais ….  
- Oui je savais. Je t'ai entendu sur le navire, expliquer à ton précieux forgeron pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas l'épouser. Au moins mon geste aura servi à ça. Ironisa Jack. Toi, ton fils et un nouveau forgeron pour lui servir de papa… Amuse toi bien Lizzie. Dit il en lui tournant le dos

Foudroyée, Elizabeth sentit des larmes amères rouler sur ses joues et elle le rattrapa, le saisissant par la manche  
- Jack… Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Et encore moins que tu deviennes capitaine de ce .. De cette chose.  
Jack la regarda avec attention, notant sa pâleur et soupira alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de sa taille.  
- Tu as froid. Tu devrais rentrer  
- Je ne veux pas… Pas sans toi… Jack pourquoi veux tu être capitaine du Hollandais Volant ?  
- Qui sait peut être que moi aussi j'aime bien jouer les martyrs … Et puis … il n'y a plus rien pour moi dans ce monde. Et toi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Rétorqua Jack, blessé par son manque de confiance.  
- Parce que je voulais profiter de chaque instant… Avec toi. Et parce que finalement ne plus avoir de cœur me paraissait être la meilleure solution  
- Ne plus rien éprouver. Cracha presque Jack. Tu appelles ça une solution !!  
- Je ne voulais pas … que tu me brises le cœur en partant. Avoua Elizabeth

Jack la regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de peur.  
- Comprend pas. Souffla t'il  
Elizabeth baissa les yeux et prit une grande respiration, sa main errant sur son ventre comme si l'enfant à venir pouvait lui insuffler le courage nécessaire pour parler à son père  
- Jack, depuis le début …Si je t'ai repoussé aussi longtemps c'est parce que j'avais peur de finir par tomber amoureuse de toi. Seulement … j'ai cédé et c'est arrivé Jack. C'est pour ça .. Que je ne veux pas que tu partes…Je veux .. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, même si je sais que c'est impossible de te garder… Je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour ça que le Hollandais Volant était … le mieux pour moi . Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton douloureux.  
- Et Joshua ? Demanda Jack en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle. Tu vas bien l'épouser non ?  
- Je … Tu n'étais plus là… Il m'a aidée… Je… Jack, je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Confessa Elizabeth, rougissant de honte en réalisant que sa décision d'épouser Joshua ressemblait plus à une transaction où elle vendait sa personne qu'à un geste d'amour.

Jack prit une brutale inspiration et la força à le regarder  
- Lizzie… Jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir ce que Joshie te propose… La maison, le mariage… Tout ça… Ce n'est pas moi.  
- Je sais… Je comprends… Soupira Elizabeth en cachant ses larmes  
Jack lui releva doucement le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien  
- En revanche si tu veux écumer les océans et pirater comme un forban sans âme et sans cœur …  
- Jack … Mais …  
- Lizzie. Si je suis revenu c'est pour venir te chercher. Alors soit tu viens avec moi , soit tu épouses ton forgeron. Je ne peux pas te faire de promesses sur notre avenir…La seule chose que je peux t'affirmer c'est que chaque nuit mes bras seront là pour toi… que je te ferais l'amour chaque jour … Lizzie je … Soupira Jack avant de s'interrompre, cherchant ses mots. Saches juste que je te désire. Plus que j'ai jamais désiré le Pearl ou Bella ou une autre femme. Finit il par déclarer.  
- Jack .. Il y a William…  
- Trésor tu pourrais avoir dix enfants ou vingt maris ça ne m'empêcherait pas de vouloir que tu sois à mes côtés… Après tout ça marche plutôt bien toi et moi … Sourit légèrement Jack en posant sur elle un regard brûlant

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et caressa un instant son ventre avant de regarder Jack à nouveau, incertaine.  
- Je suis enceinte Jack  
Jack regarda son ventre avec incrédulité et un lent sourire éclaira ses traits  
- Ça nous fera un matelot de plus. Si tu acceptes de me suivre. Répondit il simplement.  
Elizabeth sentit son cœur accélérer tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il était prêt à accepter l'enfant sans même savoir qu'il en était le père.  
- D'accord. Souffla-t-elle sans réfléchir  
Jack laissa échapper un long sifflement soulagé et la serra contre lui  
- Alors je crois que le Hollandais Volant devra se passer de mes services. Murmura-t-il en se penchant sur elle .

Elizabeth écarta ses lèvres tandis que la bouche de Jack prenait possession de la sienne dans un long baiser, le pirate la serrant étroitement contre lui, l'embrassant avec hâte et gourmandise. Il l'embrassa longtemps, ne la relâchant qu'une fois qu'il fut à bout de souffle et il se pencha à son oreille  
- Faut qu'on parte d'ici… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour … Ici , maintenant .. Ma Lizzie  
Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors que pour la première fois, son bébé lui décochait un coup de pied  
- Il a bougé ! S'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée  
- Oui ça bouge beaucoup là dedans depuis quelques minutes… Confirma Jack en baissant les yeux vers son entrejambe gonflé  
- Pas ça … Le bébé .. Enfin .. Mon .. Notre …  
Jack lui lança un regard brillant et posa la main sur son ventre, souriant brièvement de sentir les coups légers du bébé contre sa main  
- Il a du être conçu en mer ce bébé … Qu'en penses tu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché  
Elizabeth sourit légèrement et posa sa main sur la sienne  
- Il y a un peu moins de cinq mois. Lui annonça-t-elle doucement, devinant la question qu'il taisait.  
- Oh … Sourit Jack. Et bien … On peut donc supposer que je pourrais être son père… On pourrait lui dire ça …Dit il en lissant sa moustache d'un air détaché. Qu'en dis tu ?  
Elizabeth songea un bref instant à Teague , qui lui aussi se disait être le père supposé de Jack et sourit.  
- J'en pense que ce sera très bien…  
- Merci Lizzie. Souffla Jack en échangeant un long regard avec elle.

Elizabeth secoua la tête et sourit légèrement. Non Jack Sparrow ne l'épouserait jamais. Parce que … comme il disait , dans le mariage c'était à celui qui cessait d'aimer l'autre en premier .. Il n'avouerait pas clairement non plus que l'enfant était le sien mais il serait là pour lui, pour eux…. Et finalement c'était plus que ce que Will ne lui avait jamais donné. Avec un soupir elle serra la main de Jack dans la sienne.  
- Je dois parler à Josh … Lui annonça-t-elle à regrets.  
- Que penses tu de Jackie ? Lui répondit Jack en lui prenant la main et en reprenant avec elle le chemin de sa maison. C'est une bonne idée qu'un petit garçon porte le nom de son père supposé.  
- Et si c'est une fille ?  
- Pas Liv' déjà … S'empressa de répondre Jack  
- J'avais pensé .. À Arabella. Souffla Elizabeth, à présent rassurée sur les sentiments que Jack avait porté à la mère de Will.

Jack serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne et s'efforça de prendre un air détaché  
- Arabella Sparrow … Fille du Roi de la Confrérie.. Et .. Commença t'il avant de s'interrompre, conscient qu'il venait instinctivement de donner son nom à l'enfant.  
- Avec Jack Sparrow comme père supposé comme son nom l'indique. Rit doucement Elizabeth  
- Capitaine ! Et Sparrow sonne mieux que je ne sais quel nom que tu voulais lui imposer ! D'ailleurs je pense qu'une fille serait mieux, beaucoup plus mieux .. Après tout il n'y qu'un seul capitaine Sparrow . Triompha Jack.  
Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit dans la maison.

Son sourire s'effaça soudain en pénétrant dans la pièce.

William lança un petit regard inquiet à sa mère tandis que Bill s'efforçait péniblement de l'occuper , le silence de la pièce uniquement brisé par les sanglots étouffés de Joshua. Remplie de remords, Elizabeth s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui avait offert son cœur et son nom et tira une chaise, s'asseyant à ses côtés. La voyant faire, la couturière hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et se tourna vers Jack  
- Monsieur. Il vaudrait mieux les laisser seuls  
Jack se crispa, regardant du coin de l'œil dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient, le désordre des draps et des vêtements mêlés lui explicitant clairement les relations qu'avait entretenu Joshua avec sa Lizzie  
- Vous avez tout votre temps vous . Reprit doucement la vieille femme. A ce que j'ai cru voir. ..  
Jack lança un regard dévoré par l'envie en direction d'Elizabeth et soupira  
- On va l'attendre dehors. William tu viens mon gars ?  
- Oui Jack… Dit qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ? Elle va vraiment se marier ? Et moi ? Je vais rester avec elle ? Et grand père ?  
- Non petit…Vous venez avec moi. Répondit Jack en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Will sous le regard approbateur de Bill

*

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Elizabeth prit tendrement la main de Joshua dans la sienne et la serra doucement  
- Pardonne moi Josh…  
- Il te fera souffrir … Il finira par t'abandonner . Alors que moi je ne te laisserais jamais.  
Elizabeth secoua la tête et se pencha vers lui, cherchant son regard  
- Joshua. J'ai essayé. Je t'assure. Mais …  
- Tu l'aimes. Compléta le jeune homme avec amertume  
- Oui. Avoua simplement Elizabeth

Joshua accusa le coup et refoula ses larmes, se forçant à sourire  
- Et qu'allez vous faire ? Tu vas l'épouser ?  
- Je crois .. Que finalement je ne suis pas faite pour le mariage… Alors nous allons simplement, voyager, pirater … Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix rêveuse  
- Tu y es déjà. Constata Joshua. Tu as toujours été avec lui. Sur l'océan. Tu es comme lui. Tu l'as toujours été mais je n'ai pas voulu le voir…Ajouta t'il avec amertume.  
- Deux gouttes d'eau. Répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire rêveur tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air interrogateur. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner Joshua. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Reprit elle maladroitement. Je suis désolée…  
Le jeune homme déglutit et embrassa doucement la main qu'elle avait posée sur la sienne, se forçant à sourire.  
- Je t'avais promis de te laisser partir Liv'. Et si tu es plus heureuse avec lui ou si tu penses l'être … Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. Je connaissais les risques. Et les derniers mois avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie Liv'. Je t'aime.  
Elizabeth sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et elle se pencha sur Joshua, l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres  
- Je te souhaite de trouver celle qui t'est destinée Josh … Je regrette de ne pas avoir été celle-ci  
- Je le regrette aussi … Murmura Joshua. Tu reviendras me voir ?  
Elizabeth le regarda d'un air désolé et secoua négativement la tête  
- Oublie moi Joshua. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi…  
- Jamais je ne le pourrais. Répondit le jeune homme dont les épaules se mirent à trembler.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers lui, cherchant les mots qui pourraient apaiser la peine qu'elle venait de lui faire. Joshua secoua la tête, son visage jeune brusquement bouleversé et il s'écarta d'elle, prévenant son geste

- Va le retrouver maintenant … Va le rejoindre. Lui cria-t-il presque alors que les barrières qui avaient retenus ses larmes jusqu'alors menaçaient de céder

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres en comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit témoin de son chagrin et elle s'avança vers la porte, courant presque vers l'homme qui l'attendait de l'autre côté avec son fils  
- Adieu Joshua. Souffla-t-elle  
Puis sans attendre la réponse de son fiancé délaissé, elle s'élança sur le seuil ,et commença à descendre le chemin qui menait à Jack, William et Bill  
- Adieu Elizabeth… Finit par dire Joshua longtemps après son départ, tandis que, dehors, Jack la serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer…

*

Elizabeth essuya discrètement une larme, triste de la peine qu'elle venait d'infliger à Joshua et Jack la regarda avec inquiétude  
- Lizzie … Tu es sûre ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
- Je n'ai aucuns regrets. Répondit elle en prenant William par la main  
- Pirate … Répliqua Jack en glissant le sien autour de sa taille, laissant sa main errer sur le ventre d'Elizabeth  
- Maman on va où maintenant ? Demanda William  
- Je te l'ai dit .. On trouve un navire et on pirate. Répondit Jack d'un ton sentencieux  
Elizabeth sourit avec attendrissement et se tourna vers Bill  
- Contente de vous revoir … dans d'autres circonstances.  
- Moi aussi Elizabeth. Vous m'avez donné un bien beau petit fils.  
- Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui là bas… Déclara Elizabeth qui avait compris au regard que William posait sur son grand père que ce dernier l'avait aidé à respecter sa charge trop lourde

Le regard de Bill s'attrista un moment et il finit par répondre  
- J'ai été un mauvais père. Et un mauvais mari. Si je n'étais pas parti, jamais ce Fitzwilliam n'aurait pu toucher Arabella ..  
Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Bill lui coupa la parole.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien Jack. J'aurais pu partir cent fois pour la retrouver durant notre voyage. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai abandonnée. Comme Will. Je ne voulais pas commettre la même erreur avec mon petit fils. Ajouta t'il, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Elizabeth resserra son étreinte autour de la main de William et frissonna légèrement, indifférente aux regards surpris que lui lançaient les villageois qu'elle avait appris à connaitre en la voyant ainsi, pieds nus et uniquement vêtue de sa longue robe de mariée. Jack s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et la relâcha un instant pour ôter sa veste et la glisser sur ses épaules.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Murmura Jack en la guidant vers les deux chevaux qu'il avait « empruntés ». William tu montes avec Bill cette fois, ta mère vient avec moi. Ordonna t'il

- Oui Jack. Répondit promptement William en posant un regard empli d'admiration sur le pirate qui fit sourire Elizabeth.

Jack grimaça en voyant les pieds nus d'Elizabeth et la souleva légèrement pour l'aider à monter sur le cheval

- Tu as pris du poids trésor.. Plaisanta t'il

Elizabeth sourit avant d'interrompre son geste

- Attends Jack … je pense que j'ai quelque chose à dire à William…Et je ne veux pas attendre…

- Quoi maman ? Demanda le petit garçon d'un air curieux

Elizabeth commença avec prudence, craignant de gâcher le moment

- William … Je , tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère

- Ou une petite sœur ! S'empressa de préciser Jack

William regarda curieusement le ventre de sa mère et fronça les sourcils

- Il est là dedans ?

- Oui. Souffla Elizabeth, guettant sa réaction

William parut réfléchir quelques instants à la situation puis sourit d'un air perplexe

- Je pense que c'est très bien qu'il soit là …Mais …. Comment il est entré ?

Elizabeth rougit, gênée tandis que Jack éclatait de rire

- Je t'apprendrais comment il a fait … Quand tu seras un peu plus grand. Déclara t'il au petit garçon

Le visage de William s'éclaira et il se tourna vers Jack

- Ça veut dire que tu n'iras pas avec la méchante dame finalement ?Tu ne guideras pas les morts ? Tu vas rester ? Avec nous ?

Jack parut réfléchir tandis qu'Elizabeth retenait son souffle

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Finit par dire Jack en lançant un regard en coin à Elizabeth qui sourit en réponse

- A cause du bébé ? Demanda William

- William… Le gronda légèrement Elizabeth néanmoins curieuse de la réponse de Jack.

- Non . Pas à cause du bébé. Mais parce que j'en ai envie. Lui répondit sérieusement Jack

- Tant mieux comme ça maman ne sera pas toute seule pour s'occuper de nous. Enfin de lui parce que je suis grand moi. Répondit William avec le plus grand sérieux. Tu vois Maman est triste quand elle est toute seule. Expliqua t'il à Jack.

- Oh William… Murmura Elizabeth, touchée

- Et bien… Dans ce cas ta maman ne sera plus triste maintenant. Répondit Jack. Je ne compte pas la laisser . Maintenant en route … J'ai hâte de nous trouver une chambre…. Ajouta t'il en lançant un long regard équivoque en direction d'Elizabeth qui rougit en sentant sa main s'attarder sur sa hanche pendant qu'il l'aidait à s'installer sur sa monture.

Alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de la taille de Jack, humant à nouveau son odeur de rhum, Elizabeth jeta un regard attendri vers son fils qui babillait joyeusement avec Bill et sentit son bébé remuer légèrement à nouveau. Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit et elle posa sa joue contre le dos de Jack qui répondait avec entrain à son fils. Serrée contre son amant, Elizabeth soupira de bonheur … Soudain, le monde lui paraissait un peu plus brillant….

_**PS : j'ai volontairement omis de raconter l'épopée de Jack durant son absence… Si vous avez des questions à ce sujet n'hésitez pas à me les poser en sachant que l'épilogue contiendrait une partie de son accord avec Caly…**_


	31. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous …. Voici donc la fin, qui explique largement le deal que Jack a passé avec Caly j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et review ?**_

**Épilogue**

_**Huit ans plus tard, **__**L'Empress…. **__**A quelques miles de l'Angleterre**_

Elizabeth Swann, le Capitaine Swann, poussa un hurlement destiné à galvaniser ses hommes alors que sa jonque craquait de toutes parts sous le feu des canons ennemis. Ses cheveux longs remontés en un chignon élégant sur la nuque, Elizabeth regarda avec inquiétude les navires et les hommes toujours plus nombreux et mieux armés se rapprocher d'eux.

- Qu'allons nous faire Capitaine ? Lui demanda Marshall, l'un des matelots qu'elle avait recrutés à Tortuga quelques années plus tôt

Le visage d'Elizabeth se contracta, prenant une expression dure et impitoyable et elle jeta sa réponse à l'homme d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

- Nous allons nous battre. L'Empress ne se rend pas.

Marshall inclina la tête en direction de son capitaine et repartit en courant vers les autres matelots, transmettant les ordres prévisibles d'Elizabeth.

Son regard noir errant sur la flotte qui les attaquait impitoyablement, Elizabeth étreignit le bois de la jonque qu'elle avait récupérée quelques années plus tôt. Elle allait perdre. Elle le savait. Ses adversaires étaient beaucoup trop armés, beaucoup trop décidés pour qu'elle puisse leur échapper. Cette fois ci était la dernière, elle le sentait sans savoir d'où elle tenait cette certitude. Une sorte de chant du cygne. Après cette bataille, elle cesserait de fuir et de courir. Elle trouverait le repos. Enfin ou déjà … C'était selon. Refoulant sa tristesse,un vague sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth regarda le ciel exploser autour d'elle et laissa son esprit dériver , se remémorant les années écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de la maison de Joshua, quittant le jeune forgeron pour rejoindre son pirate.

Jack l'avait aimée. Beaucoup. Ardemment. Nuit après nuit, jour après jour. Jamais il n'avait failli à l'unique promesse qu'il lui avait faite et ses bras avaient toujours été là pour elle. Juste comme il l'avait dit.

Au moment précis où Elizabeth avait cette pensée, des bras se refermèrent autour elle, l'enveloppant totalement et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, souriant malgré elle en reconnaissant l'odeur de rhum de Jack.

- Qu'en penses tu Capitaine ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tandis que le grand mat de l'Empress explosait

- Qu'il est trop tard pour fuir. Et qu'elle est trop décidée à nous détruire pour nous laisser une chance. Répondit Elizabeth, sachant qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour le Black Pearl nous coulerait …. Murmura Jack en fixant le navire aux voiles sombres après lequel il avait longtemps couru et qui tournait à présent ses canons contre eux.

- Moi non plus … Répondit Elizabeth en surprenant l'expression de haine pure de Barbossa visible même à cette distance.

- Willy et Bella ? Demanda Jack en restant immobile tandis que le monde explosait autour d'eux, les navires ennemis encerclant la Jonque sans lui laisser la moindre échappatoire

- A terre. Ils sont partis il y a une heure. Répondit Elizabeth tout aussi calmement. Tu le sais très bien.

Jack lui fit un pâle sourire, le regard à la fois dévoré par l'angoisse et curieusement confiant.

- Je voulais juste en être certain. Répondit il tout bas.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, luttant contre le besoin urgent de se retrouver une dernière fois avant d'être peut être tués puis Jack brisa le silence

- Alors c'est le moment…. Murmura t-il à l'oreille d' Elizabeth. C'est le moment. Répéta-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à y croire.

Elizabeth se crispa à ses mots et se retourna vers lui, répétant les paroles qui avaient précédé chacune des batailles qu'ils avaient menées.

- On applique le Code. Si tu as une occasion… Fuis et ne te retourne pas.

- Quoiqu'il se passe fais moi confiance. Souffla Jack dans son cou, ses lèvres caressant sa peau nue pendant qu'elle fermait brièvement les yeux de plaisir.

Jack garda Elizabeth contre lui tandis que les premiers grappins s'accrochaient à l'Empress et que les hommes de leur ennemie se déversaient sur la jonque, tuant sans pitié ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur route. Le couple ne réagit tout d'abord pas, les yeux fixés sur le port où ils avaient envoyés William et Arabella dès qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que l'Empress se faisait lentement mais sûrement encercler par les bateaux qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient agi rapidement, éloignant uniquement les deux enfants, comptant sur la présence de la petite Arabella et sur la vivacité de William pour garantir à la chaloupe une arrivée sans encombre. La vigie avait confirmé leur intuition. Les deux enfants d'Elizabeth avaient pu débarquer sans être inquiétés.

- Prête ? Souffla Jack à l'oreille d'Elizabeth tandis que les rugissements furieux des hommes se rapprochaient

- Je ne me laisserais pas tuer sans combattre. Répondit elle en s'écartant brusquement de son amant et en tirant son épée tandis qu'il faisait de même de son côté.

Jack et Elizabeth ferraillèrent de concert, tuant sans pitié leurs assaillants dont le nombre grossissait comme si pour chaque mort, deux autres hommes prenaient sa place. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, acculés contre le bastingage de la jonque dont le pont était rougi par le sang… Des dizaines de lames pointées sur leur gorge, Jack et Elizabeth lâchèrent en même temps leurs épées, leurs yeux mobiles cherchant un ultime moyen de s'en sortir.

- Non pas cette fois. Leur affirma une voix chargée de haine.

Jack soupira lourdement tandis qu'Elizabeth grinçait des dents, tout deux se retournant en direction de celle qui venait de parler, se rapprochant instinctivement l'un de l'autre.

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, la Duchesse fendit l'armée de mercenaires qu'elle s'était constituée au fil des années et toisa le couple responsable de la mort du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

- Neuf fois déjà vous m'avez échappé. A neuf reprises j'ai du me contenter de regarder vos silhouettes me filer entre les doigts. Je me suis jurée qu'il n'y en aurait pas de dixième.

Jack haussa les épaules avec insolence et regarda Elizabeth

- C'est pas la onzième celle-ci Lizzie ?

- Non non c'est la douzième. Renchérit Elizabeth dans une ultime bravade.

Jack leva le sourcil et se retourna vers la Duchesse

- Tu comptes notre première fuite ou pas trésor ? Tu sais celle après Fitzy …

Natalia fulmina , son visage sec déformé par la haine qu'elle leur vouait

- Ne l'appelle pas trésor. Fit mine de s'agacer Elizabeth

- Lizzie … Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça … Sourit Jack.

Natalia les dévisagea, constatant avec dépit que contrairement à elle ,ses deux ennemis semblaient à peine avoir vieillis et tira lentement de son fourreau l'épée à la lame soigneusement aiguisée dont elle s'était munie pour l'occasion.

- Votre ami s'est montré très conciliant … Il me laisse choisir lequel de vous deux je tuerais et prendra celui qui reste. Annonça Natalia en désignant Barbossa qui, à la barre du Pearl, semblait attendre. C'est incroyable ce que l'on peut obtenir contre quelques faveurs…Fit elle mine de s'étonner.

- Pourtant c'est le cas pour toutes les catins. Rétorqua Elizabeth en surveillant du coin de l'œil les tireurs qui les tenaient en joue, Jack et elle.

Natalia se força à rester calme, le visage déformé par la haine qu'elle lui vouait.

- C'est toi qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Elizabeth

Le regard de Jack passa de l'une des femmes à l'autre, guettant le mouvement de Natalia.

- Oui. C'est moi. Répondit fièrement Elizabeth.

Natalia lui fit un sourire désagréable et leva son épée, visant droit au cœur et se propulsa vers elle avec une rare violence

- Sparrow ! Regarde mourir ta putain. Triompha-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle joignait le geste à la parole, Jack s'interposa soudain,les yeux rivés à ceux d'Elizabeth tandis que la lame de Natalia l'embrochait avant de venir se loger dans la poitrine d'Elizabeth qui écarquilla les yeux tant sous l'effet de la douleur que de la surprise.

- Jack… Non .. Bredouilla-t-elle en luttant contre la mort qui l'attirait vers elle inexorablement

Jack dodelina de la tête et fit un effort pour la serrer contre lui, unissant leurs deux corps dans lesquels l'épée de Natalia était fichée.

- Tu perds ta vie… Je perds la mienne. Souffla-t-il

- Ja.. Commença Elizabeth avant de s'éteindre, un voile sombre tombant devant ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait une dernière fois les bras de Jack autour d'elle.

Les lèvres du pirate effleurèrent celles de la morte et il songea que Barbossa n'aurait aucun d'entre eux. Ainsi, Jack s'éteignit comme il avait vécu , serrant une femme dans ses bras et un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Natalia poussa un hurlement de rage et appuya plus fort encore sur son épée, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans le dos de Jack, sa main s'humidifiant du sang du pirate tandis que de l'autre coté, sa lame ressortait du corps d'Elizabeth, se fichant légèrement dans le bastingage.

- Je crois que vous les avez eus Duchesse. Déclara Border, l'homme rude qu'elle avait déniché dans les sombres bas fonds de Londres pour l'aider à mener sa vengeance.

Natalia se retourna vers lui, une nouvelle grimace haineuse déformant ses traits.

- Brûle tout. Fait les disparaître.

- Et l'autre ? Demanda Border en désignant le Pearl, qui pour une fois fidèle à ses engagements, attendait à quelques encablures.

La Duchesse posa un regard froid sur la silhouette vieillissante du capitaine du Black Pearl et sourit en lisant sur son visage ridé l'attente impatiente qui était la sienne. L'espace d'un instant elle grimaça en se souvenant de la sensation du corps lourd et flasque de Barbossa sur elle et de ses tentatives minables pour se montrer un homme. Puis elle sourit méchamment au souvenir de la promesse d' Hector , entendant encore la voix râpeuse du pirate lui assurant qu'une fois la Fontaine de Jouvence entre les mains il saurait la faire hurler.

- Madame ? S'impatienta Border sans la moindre trace de respect, ses relations avec la machiavélique Duchesse étant trop intimes pour qu'il en éprouve encore à son égard.

Natalia revint au présent et regarda la flotte qu'elle s'était constituée, dépensant une grande partie de sa fortune pour poursuivre ses ennemis.

- Coule le. Ce n'est qu'un pirate après tout. Finit elle par dire d'un ton méprisant tout en s'apprêtant à repartir vers son navire.

Natalia se retourna une dernière fois vers les corps sans vie des deux pirates qu'elle avait passé presque une décennie à traquer et son cœur se remplit d'amertume tandis qu'elle réalisait que leur mort ne lui avait apporté aucun soulagement.

- Brûle les. Réduis les en cendres. Ordonna-t-elle à nouveau, ressentant la vision de l'ultime étreinte de Jack et d'Elizabeth comme une nouvelle insulte.

Sur ces paroles, elle remonta sur son navire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'accomplissement de sa vengeance ne lui apportait pas le soulagement tellement attendu avant de réaliser à quel point elle était seule et que la victoire comme la vengeance étaient fades sans personne avec qui les partager… Amère, Natalia regarda flamber l'Empress avant de reporter son attention sur le Black Pearl, se réjouissant en voyant Border égorger Barbossa d'une main assurée.

- Qu'ils meurent tous …. Murmura-t-elle. Et qu'ils soient maudits…..

*

L'obscurité.

Une nouvelle fois ce ne fut que le noir et le froid. La solitude aussi. Intolérable et douloureuse après tant d'années de bonheur….

La poitrine douloureuse, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit sans surprise assise dans une chaloupe. Calmement, elle regarda le paysage autour d'elle, le brouillard s'épaississant peu à peu. Un instant, elle se réjouit de ne pas voir d'autres chaloupes autour de la sienne… Jack devait avoir survécu malgré son geste d'une incroyable stupidité….

Elizabeth frissonna en sentant des bras l'entourer et elle se retourna à regrets , connaissant déjà l'identité de celui qui se trouvait avec elle.

- Je croyais qu'on appliquait le Code … Tu aurais pu t'en sortir…T'enfuir pendant qu'elle me tuait. Soupira-t-elle.

- Fais moi confiance. Se borna à lui dire Jack en se levant dans la chaloupe qui se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Eh Calypso vieille sorcière !!!!

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et un peu de frayeur tandis que la silhouette immense de Calypso se matérialisait devant eux.

- Jack Sparrow …. Et Elizabeth Turner…. Siffla Calypso.

- Swann. Marmonna Elizabeth qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille peu de temps après avoir donné naissance à sa fille.

Calypso l'ignora et se tourna vers Jack.

- Tu devais me la livrer dans deux ans…

- QUOI ??? S'insurgea Elizabeth. Jack tu…

- Fais moi confiance… Murmura rapidement Jack à son adresse avant de se tourner vers la déesse. J'accepte ta proposition Calypso.

Cette dernière se troubla et son visage se remplit de haine un bref instant

- Tu ne peux pas me l'offrir et te proclamer capitaine . Le Hollandais Volant n'a qu'un seul capitaine Souligna-t-elle.

- Oui, moi. Répondit Jack. Tu m'as laissé dix ans…. Dix ans pour décider. T'amener Elizabeth ou prendre sa place . Je prends sa place . Et conformément à notre accord je deviens Capitaine. Elizabeth remplace Bill.

- Tu es mort. Observa Calypso. Et elle aussi.

- Broutilles… Balaya Jack d'un geste tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers lui, complètement perdue.

- TU N'AS PLUS DE CŒUR A M'OFFRIR !!! Rugit Calypso.

- Elle non plus. Répondit Jack. Tu voulais deux âmes pour remplacer celles de Bill et de William. Nous sommes deux. C'est conforme à notre accord Calypso… Tu n'as pas précisé dans quel état devaient être les âmes ma belle… Ironisa-t-il.

Calypso le fixa d'un air sombre, grimaçant de rage et s'abaissa jusqu'à le frôler tandis que Jack ne cillait pas, sûr de lui.

- Tu devras les guider Jack…. Si tu faillis à ta tâche… ne serais ce qu'une seule fois tu deviendras comme Davy Jones … Et elle aussi. Penses y.

- Mais je serais immortel… Sourit le pirate. Et comme tu me l'avais promis j'ai le droit de prendre la place d'Elizabeth et de choisir l'âme qui sera damnée avec la mienne. Je choisis Lizzie.

Elizabeth regarda Jack et le pirate lui prit la main, la serrant étroitement

- Si tu acceptes de partager ma malédiction trésor…

- Je … je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Répondit Elizabeth.

- Lorsque j'ai donné la Conque à Calypso, nous avons conclu un nouvel accord. Expliqua Jack. J'avais dix ans pour te forcer à respecter ta promesse envers elle ou pour prendre ta place. Si je choisissais de prendre ta place … Ma fonction de Capitaine m'autorisait à décider de l'âme qui m'accompagnerait. Je veux que ce soit toi Lizzie. Si tu acceptes de me suivre à nouveau… Ajouta Jack, semblant douter pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se trouvaient devant Calypso

Elizabeth le regarda avec incrédulité et secoua la tête

- Je …. Ne veux pas te perdre Jack … Pas plus maintenant qu'il y a huit ans….

Jack se tourna vers Calypso et lui fit un large sourire

- Nous sommes d'accord.

La déesse se tourna vers Elizabeth et la dévisagea avec froideur

- Es tu prête à appartenir au Hollandais Volant Elizabeth Turner ? A naviguer sous le commandement de Sparrow pour l'éternité puisque son cœur ne peut plus être poignardé ? Et à assumer toi aussi les conséquences s'il faillit à sa mission ?

Elizabeth sentit une vague de bonheur la submerger en comprenant qu'ainsi elle ne perdrait jamais Jack et sourit à Calypso.

- Oui.

Calypso grimaça et se tourna vers Jack

- Vous n'auriez pas dus être réunis Tu as triché avec moi ainsi qu'avec le destin Sparrow…

- Non. Je vous ai battus. Rétorqua Jack en refermant son bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth.

Calypso inclina la tête avec regrets et s'évapora aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Elizabeth cligna des yeux, se découvrant sans surprise sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, Jack à ses côtés.

- Cette fois c'est moi le Capitaine ! Lui lança joyeusement Jack. L'immortel Capitaine Sparrow et sa non moins immortelle compagne qui se trouve aussi être le délicieux Roi des Pirates

- Tu avais tout prévu … Murmura Elizabeth en se souvenant de la manière dont Jack avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent rendre visite à Constance des années plus tôt et de l'attention avec laquelle Jack avait écouté les paroles sibyllines de la devineresse mi femme mi chatte .

- Presque. Admit Jack avec un sourire désarmant. Je n'étais pas sûr du moment…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- J'avais envie de te surprendre chérie. Plaisanta-t-il.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, réalisant que Jack avait vraiment respecté sa promesse envers elle, chaque nuit ses bras seraient là pour elle. Pour l'éternité.

- Une fois de plus … Tu sauves ma vie… Murmura-t-elle, émue.

- Comme tu sauves la mienne. Répondit Jack en souriant. Sans toi l'immortalité aurait été moins amusante… et la mission peu attrayante….

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue avec douceur songeant que même si Jack Sparrow ne l'avait jamais épousée, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait (contrairement à Will) il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Il était resté près d'elle jusqu'à la mort et au-delà. Comme il l'avait promis. Elle leva un regard brillant de larmes vers lui et songea qu'il était le meilleur homme qu'elle ait jamais connu, celui qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à la fin des temps sans jamais le lui dire. C'était inutile. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils étaient pareils tout les deux….Elle et lui. Lui et elle. Eux.

Souriant avec satisfaction, Jack se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec la même passion que huit ans plutôt lorsqu'elle avait accepté de le suivre.

- William saura où nous trouver …. Murmura-t-il. Dans dix ans … Nous les reverrons trésor.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi. Lui sourit Elizabeth certaine à présent qu'il avait tout prévu.

Le couple resta enlacé un long moment puis Jack prit la barre du Hollandais Volant, guidant le navire vers le flot de chaloupes qui les attendait et sourit victorieusement en découvrant Barbossa dans l'une d'entre elles, attendant d'être guidé jusqu'au néant de la mort…. Tandis que le vieux pirate montait à bord, Jack et Elizabeth échangèrent un sourire complice en lisant la résignation dans le regard de celui qui avait tout fait pour les anéantir mais qui finalement les avait aidés à devenir immortels.

*

Sur le quai de la petite ville dans laquelle Elizabeth les avait pressés de débarquer,au milieu de la foule bigarrée qui observait avec surprise la bataille maritime qui se déroulait à quelques miles d'eux, William et Arabella regardèrent les restes de l'Empress se consumer et la petite fille étouffa un sanglot.

Ses parents étaient morts.

Autour de ses épaules, elle sentit la pression du bras de son frère s'affermir et sanglota de plus belle tandis que William s'efforçait de refouler ses larmes. Le jeune homme déglutit et porta machinalement la main à sa poche pour y prendre un mouchoir afin d'essuyer les larmes de sa petite sœur (ainsi que les siennes) et rencontra avec surprise un objet dur contre sa main. Il le sortit et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction en découvrant le compas dont Jack ne se séparait jamais. Autour du boîtier sombre, un mot était fixé et William fronça les sourcils en le dépliant.

« L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra… » Lut il à voix basse avec étonnement.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants au sens de ces mots qui reprenaient le chant des pirates qu'il connaissait parfaitement depuis l'enfance. Sûr qu'il devait y avoir un sens caché dans ces paroles , Will plongea dans ses réflexions tandis que la populace assemblée poussait des exclamations de surprise en voyant les restes de l'Empress couler à pic pendant que les canons de la flottille inconnue dirigeaient leurs tirs vers le navire aux voiles noires qui les avait aidés à couler le premier bateau. Arabella poussa un gémissement étranglé, le regard rivé aux débris de l'Empress tandis que son frère resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle, relevant le visage vers l'endroit où s'était tenu l'Empress.

Les sourcils froncés, William regarda l'horizon et surprit deux brefs éclairs de la couleur de l'or… Deux lueurs furtives que les autres spectateurs du naufrage prirent pour des explosions mais dont il reconnut la véritable nature. En effet, si beaucoup de marins connaissaient l'existence des éclairs verts, signes qu'une âme revenait de l'autre monde, il fallait avoir été capitaine du vaisseau des morts pour savoir que l'éclair or signifiait qu'une âme devenait à jamais immortelle… Une lueur qui était donc si rare qu'elle était tombée dans l'oubli. Sauf pour quiconque ayant été Capitaine sur le Hollandais Volant et ayant bénéficié des enseignements de Calypso. Serrant le mot de Jack entre ses doigts, William sourit pour lui-même… Il avait compris. Deux éclairs, deux capitaines, deux âmes unies plus étroitement qu'aucun mariage n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Ainsi, grâce à eux, l'âme des pirates jamais ne mourrait….Le jeune homme s'accorda un bref sourire en se demandant si le plan de Jack tenait plus de la chance ou du génie puis baissa les yeux vers sa sœur qui pleurait toujours

- Tu les reverras Bella. Lui assura t il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

La petite fille tourna ses prunelles noires éclaircies par les larmes vers son frère.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

William plissa les yeux, ses souvenirs le ramenant des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore à bord du Hollandais Volant et que Jack Sparrow était arrivé, rempli d'insolence. Un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait les termes du marché que le pirate avait passé avec la déesse perverse qui n'était alors pour lui que « la méchante femme » et qu'il comprenait enfin. L'accord. La prédiction de Constance dont il se souvenait à présent. Leur débarquement. Le mot de Jack. Les deux éclairs or. Tout concordait.

- J'en suis certain. Répondit il en levant son chapeau avec lenteur en guise d'hommage au pirate qui lui avait tout appris et qui avait réussi le tour de force de vaincre la mort.

Arabella leva vers son frère un regard empli de ferveur

- Alors je te crois Willy. J'ai confiance en toi. Répondit la petite fille avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau. Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec maman et papa maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

William grimaça et se baissa pour serrer sa sœur contre lui.

- Parce que sinon je serais tout seul moi… Souffla-t-il. Et que j'ai besoin de ma petite Bella pour veiller sur moi. Maman et papa le savent bien…

A quelques mètres des deux enfants, un couple de badauds parmi tant d'autres observait le naufrage, l'homme finissant par baisser les yeux vers la petite fille qui pleurait si fort. Les yeux bleus du curieux s'agrandirent alors de surprise tandis qu'il reconnaissait la courbe de la joue de la petite fille dont le visage était à demi dissimulé par ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés. L'homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter un bref instant et se pencha pour dévisager le garçon qui serrait la petite fille dans ses bras, la consolant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Avec une bouffée d'émotion, Joshua reconnut le petit garçon crotté qui était entré dans sa maison huit ans plus tôt et se pencha vers la petite fille, avide de voir son visage. A cet instant sa compagne lui agrippa le bras, suivant la direction de son regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Joshua ? Pourquoi regardes tu cette petite fille ainsi ? Lui demanda t'elle.

Joshua ne répondit pas, suivant des yeux les boucles noires de la petite tandis que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le jeune homme la relâcha et qu'elle détourna le visage de l'horizon qui lui avait pris ses parents. En voyant ses traits bouleversés, Joshua sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. La petite fille avait le même regard, le même visage que celui de sa mère… Elizabeth. ….Liv'.

- Joshua ??? Répéta sa compagne en s'alarmant cette fois.

- Ce n'est rien Olivia…. Juste … Un fantôme du passé. Soupira Joshua en se retournant vers sa femme dont le ventre rebondi trahissait la grossesse tandis qu'il entendait la petite fille dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents soient morts.

Joshua frissonna et se mordit les lèvres, fixant l'horizon d'un air désespéré en comprenant que c'était Elizabeth qui était morte là bas … Puis il baissa le regard sur la petite fille, tentant de fixer ses traits dans sa mémoire et hésitant sur la conduite à tenir envers les deux orphelins dont l'aîné n'avait pas plus de dix sept ans.

- Tu connais ces enfants ? Lui demanda sa femme en tremblant un peu, craignant sa réponse.

Joshua se retourna vers elle et rencontra son regard troublé, angoissé… Le même que celui d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Sauf que l'angoisse de sa compagne n'était pas due à un autre homme cette fois. Joshua s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son ventre, se forçant à ignorer les deux enfants.

- Non. Répondit il en l'embrassant sur le front. Ne t'en fais pas Olivia.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Liv' . Répondit sa femme d'un ton exaspéré. Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Répondit Joshua en l'entraînant, luttant contre l'envie de se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois la petite fille qui aurait pu être la sienne.

Lorsqu'il le fit, les enfants avaient disparus.

En effet, voyant le navire de Natalia se diriger vers le port, suivi par sa flotte, William s'était empressé de prendre la main d'Arabella, l'entraînant loin de du danger que la Duchesse représentait. Arabella trottinait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait derrière son frère, ses joues enfantines trempées de larmes et William finit par s'arrêter, le cœur battant. Lentement il mit un genou à terre devant sa sœur et la serra contre lui.

- Ne pleure pas Bella. Maman et papa n'ont pas eu le choix. Moi je l'ai et je ne te laisserais pas. Jamais. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tant que tu en auras besoin. Promit il avec ferveur à la petite fille qui noua ses bras autour de son cou.

Attendri, refoulant sa propre peine, William souleva Arabella dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'il put dans ses bras. Alors qu'il retenait ses larmes et l'emmenait en sécurité, William se promit à nouveau de ne jamais abandonner Arabella et de faire en sorte qu'elle revoit leurs parents.

*

Il tint sa promesse. Dix ans plus tard,à l'aide du compas de Jack, il mena une Arabella devenue un belle jeune fille jusqu'au lieu où Jack et Elizabeth débarquèrent pour leur unique journée à terre ,respectant ainsi la promesse qu'il s'était faite dix ans plus tôt dans une ruelle anglaise. En effet,ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde était de respecter l'engagement qu'il s'était fixé… car, comme son père , William Turner avait le sens du devoir ….

**FIN**

_**PS : Voilà, mon histoire est terminée .... J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et je remercie vraiment Looli Chou pour toutes ses reviews tout au long de cette histoire ainsi que Tatiana pour celle qu'elle m'a laissée au chapitre précédent ! **_

_**J'espère que la fin vous a plu malgré la séparation de Jack & Liz avec Bella et Willy. **_

_**Pour ma part, je vais commencer une nouvelle histoire, qui sera assez brève et qui sera centrée sur Liz & Beckett .... Ensuite, je reprendrais une nouvelle histoire avec Jack & Elizabeth..... Voilà je dis merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et à bientôt peut être ! **_


End file.
